Agridulce
by MillaPattzn
Summary: Edward fue su amor adolescente. Un amor destructivo y peligroso que la dejo en el borde del abismo y con un pequeño recordatorio. Años más tarde Edward aparece, más guapo que nunca removiendo las heridas que ella había olvidado.
1. Chapter 1

**Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a primera vez que vi a Edward pensé que él era el chico más apuesto de la historia de los chicos guapos. Su apariencia, desde sus zapatos hasta el último de su cabello daba esa impresión.

Y Fue también ahí que note que él jamás se podría fijar en una chica como yo...

No es que yo fuera nerd, ni horripilante. Pero era demasiado normal… nada fuera de lo común; la chica castaña pálida y delgada. Nada en comparación con su belleza tan exótica e inexplicable…

Además yo aún no terminaba el instituto y Edward ya cursaba el tercer año en medicina…

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que él se fijaría en mí? Solo en mis fantasías más ocultas Edward se acercaba y me decía lo mucho que me amaba, lo maravillosa que era y todas aquellas ridiculeces que se piensan de adolescente.

A veces veía a Edward en el hospital donde regularmente asistía debido a mis múltiples caídas provocadas por mi eterna torpeza. Era ahí donde me podía acercar, no al extremo de llegar a hablarle pero si para poder admirar los detalles de su perfecto rostro o de los gestos que hacia cuando estaba molesto.

Jamás me puse a pensar la razón por la cual Edward estaba en el hospital –ayudando a los demás médicos- pero siempre quise pensar que era porque él era un chico demasiado listo y lo habían promovido antes para así empezar la residencia…

Recuerdo cuando Edward me hablo por primera vez… ¡Casi me muero por una combustión espontanea! Me sonroje hasta la médula, muy ridículo si pensamos que él solo me dijo "¿Sabes donde hay una florería?"…

Fue penoso, muy penoso. Sobre todo cuando me pregunte para quien serian aquellas flores…, por un lado me decía que eran para su madre, su hermana… ¡O yo! Pero la parte realista me recordaba que los chicos lindos _siempre _están ocupados… y eso solo provocaba que mi corazón se apretase y mis ojos de aguasen.

Luego de ese "encuentro" Edward y yo nos topamos dos o tres veces… una en el hospital y otra en Seattle…

En dichos encuentros compartimos unas pequeñas palabras, él hablo más que yo, estaba demasiado concentrada memorizando su rostro como para formar una oración coherente y decirla en voz alta.

Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando Edward me invito a salir…

¡A mí! A la _flacucha_ Bella Swan…, la chica que siempre asistía sola a las fiestas porque nadie quería arriesgarse a perder un dedo mientras bailábamos… ¡Yo!

En ese instante fue la adolescente más feliz de la tierra, incluso del universo. Nuestra primera "cita" fue en un parque cercano al pueblo, nada muy elaborado pero para mí había sido el mejor recuerdo que había tenido hasta ese momento. Para mi alegría esa no fue nuestra última cita, vinieron otras… ¡Muchas otras!... hasta que finalmente Edward me pidió ser oficialmente su novia.

Creo que eso fue lo que me mato.

Edward fue mi primer novio… mi primer beso, e incluso fue con quien perdí la virginidad unos meses después de que me confesara que me amaba.

Todo fue demasiado intenso, cada beso, cada caricia era dada como si fuese el último momento que estuviésemos juntos. A veces sentía que Edward se despedía de mí con culpa, como si temiese que yo escapara…

Yo pensaba que eso era tierno de su parte, el hecho de que no me presentara a sus padres decía que solo quería cuidarme, y que no quería darme dolores de cabeza al conocer a su acomplejada familia, y yo como la idiota enamorada que era, le creía.

Fue por eso que cuando todo llego a su fin sentí mi alma morir… me sentía vacía y triste como una cascara dura y sin nada en su interior. Sufrí mucho cuando Edward se alejo, pero sufrí mucho más al saber porque se había alejado…, sufrí mucho más al saber que yo no era nada en su _verdadera _vida.

Que sencillamente era un juguete con el cual se divertía mientras hacia su residencia en el aburrido pueblo de Forks, que en realidad él tenía una familia ya formada en Seattle, una familia con esposa e hija…

¡Y que la estúpida de Isabella Swan era simplemente la amante!

Eso me destruyo, me quemo cada parte de mi corazón enamorado arrasando con aquel sentimiento de amor que sentía por él. Mi alma se oscureció, y no me importo. Aquella estúpida muchacha llamada Bella Swan había muerto y en su lugar había dejado a una mujer dura, sin nada más que dar que un cuerpo.

Sin contar con el hijo que llevaba dentro de mi vientre, ya demasiado crecido como para abortarlo y aún demasiado pequeño para dejarlo en un orfanato. Sin un padre, sin una madre amorosa… sin familia que lo amparase…mi bebe lo único que tenia era a mi; la coraza de lo que alguna vez fue Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agridulce**

− ¿Sabes mami? mañana habrá una presentación en la escuela… ehmm yo quería preguntarte si tu… − titubeo Seth mientras movía sus dedos rápidamente.

−Olvídalo Seth. Tengo muchísimo trabajo y no tengo tiempo para estar en esas ridiculeces que hacen en tu escuela, además estoy segura de que a tu estúpida profesora solo se le ocurrió alguna estupidez más como el acto del mes pasado, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Todo el pueblo dijo que fue un acto ridículo! –exclame mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello− No voy a perder mi valioso tiempo escuchando a mi hijo recitar "estrellita donde estas" ¡Ni lo sueñes!...

Mire a Seth, sus ojitos estaban nublados en lagrimas y tenia los labios fuertemente apretados, al igual como lo hacía yo cuando quería llorar. Al ver a mi pequeño hijo llorando por mi causa sentí ganas de golpearme, ¿Cómo tenía corazón para tratar así a un niño tan dulce como mi pequeño?

¿Era capaz de llamarme su madre luego de romper su pequeño corazoncito? No podía tratarlo así, él no se lo merecía.

Seth era un niño inocente ajeno a los problemas y las batallas internas que ocurrían en mi interior, él no tenía la culpa de que su madre cada año en estas fechas quisiera estar sola y gritarle al resto del mundo lo desgraciada que era, que odiaba a los hombres y que no descansaría hasta que Edward Cullen suplicara y pagara por cada lagrima que había derramado.

Claramente eso no era culpa de Seth.

−Seth campeón… lo lamento, no quise decirte eso−me acerque a él arrodillándome para quedar a su altura. Seth me miro con tristeza, suspire y le di un beso en su frente− Lo siento, mami no se ha sentido bien estos días… ¿Me perdonas?

Él me miro vacilante, como si temiera que en cualquier momento le gritara o lo golpeara. Me dolió darme cuenta de que era así como yo miraba a mi madre luego de que su segundo marido la dejara, cuando ella se volvió malvada y egoísta.

De la nada sentí unos bracitos rodeando mi cuello, y la respiración de mi hijo sobre mi pecho… se sentía magnifico, era como estar completa de nuevo… sin heridas ni cicatrices.

−Te quiero Seth… −murmuré con la voz cargada de emoción−Te quiero, no lo olvides.

Resulto finalmente que la presentación de los niños era nada más que una imitación de sus padres.

Los compañeritos de Seth se habían vestidos con ropa de sus padres, que al parecer habían sacado a escondidas porque Seth se vistió con unos de mis trajes que utilizo para trabajar en la biblioteca. La mayoría de los niños "hombres" habían imitado a su padre, pero Seth y otro compañerito habían decidido imitar a su madre.

Seth me imito frente a una mesa que se suponía era mi escritorio, decía cosas que usualmente digo cuando estoy trabajando y luego hizo una pequeña escena de mi buscando las llaves en la mañana antes de ir a dejarlo a la escuela.

Debo reconocer que me imito a la perfección, aunque eso no disminuyo el hecho de que todo el mundo se rio de mi y termine con un horrible sonrojo en el rostro.

Por supuesto que Seth se gano un regalo de mi parte, una salida al zoológico y también un regaño por haberme imitado tan bien y hacerme pasar una vergüenza.

Los días iban pasando al igual que siempre, como un lento vaivén de olas que mantienen la calma pero que a la vez te previenen de la posible tormenta. La mayoría del tiempo la transcurría en la biblioteca del pueblo donde atendía de lunes a viernes junto a mi amiga Tanya.

La fecha de mi "aniversario" con Edward paso y aquel sopor en el que me había sumido días antes a mi "discusión" con Seth termino. Lo cual me dejo mucho más tranquila, este año no había sido tan trágico como los anteriores… parecía como si ya lo estuviese superando lo cual me hacia inmensamente feliz, porque no era mi idea pasarme el resto de mi vida maldiciendo a Edward ni cerrarme a la posibilidad de amar nuevamente. Aunque realmente en estos momentos era la última cosa que quería. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que abrir de nuevo mi corazón y exponerlo a los peligros del mundo…

Suspire

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que aún me faltaban demasiadas fichas de libros por archivar y que además Seth saldría media hora antes de lo habitual por una reunión que tendrían los maestros. Razón por la que deba apurarme para alcanzar a terminar mi trabajo y así no tener que venir durante el fin de semana.

Cuando cada fichero estuvo es su lugar, y cuando hube acabado con el orden de la nueva sección de terror me dispuse a salir, me despedí de Ricardo el guardia de seguridad y me subí a mi vieja chevy, que a pesar de las tantas batallas mecánicas que ha tenido que enfrentar había logrado mantenerse con vida.

Me deslice dentro de la cabina, guarde mi bolso en la parte de atrás y encendí la calefacción para que cuando Seth entrara al auto se abrigara. Maneje lentamente por las calles de Forks, admirando los antiguos edificios que estaban siendo reemplazados por los modernos provenientes de la capital.

Forks estaba cambiando, bastante rápido debo decir. Eso se notaba con tan solo caminar por la vieja carretera que une el pueblo, las casas han sido remodeladas, los negocios se han ampliado siendo el más grande el "supermercado" de los Newton, el cual hace tan solo un par de años no era nada más que un mugroso local de comida rápida donde la salchicha siempre estaba cruda y la gaseosa no era más que agua con saborizantes rancios.

La mayoría de los habitantes habían vendido sus casas y comprado otras cerca del bosque donde al principio solo se ubicaba una solitaria y triste casa; la mía. Razón por la cual ahora tengo vecinos… no muy cercanos pero si lo suficiente como para que en caso de emergencia alguien me socorra.

Me estacione frente a la escuela de color originalmente blanco pero que ahora vestía de diferentes colores a pedido de la nueva directora. Había varios chicos saliendo junto a sus madres y otros sostenidos por alguna niñera que lucían esos delantales rosas que usualmente usaban las niñeras.

Espere a que Seth se asomara para ir a buscarlo, intente divisarlo pero habían demasiados niños como para reconocer la mata de cabello castaño tan común. Busque durante unos segundos hasta que vi a Seth hacerme señas con sus manitos mientras saltaba intentando llamar mi atención.

Le hice un gesto dándole a entender que lo había visto, él me lanzo un beso y luego camino –o mejor dicho brinco− hasta la puerta donde se encontraba una de las maestras.

Salude a la mujer quien me sonrió y luego me entrego a mi pequeña bestia.

− ¡Hola pequeño!− le revolví su cabello y tome su mochila de las "tortugas ninjas". Seth hizo un mohín pero luego tomo mi mano y caminamos devuelta al vehículo.

−Hoy hicimos _chocalate_− Seth abrió su boquita y me mostro sus dientes llenos de su trabajo culinario− la tía me dijo que fui el mejor porque el mío si quedo como _chocalate_, no como el de Harry… ¡Su chocolate parecía popo!− se estremeció levemente e hizo una cara de asco – Nadie quiso probarlo, ni siquiera él…

Parecía divertirle que ni su propio compañero comiera de su chocolate ya que no dejo de reírse hasta que llegamos a casa.

Cuando logramos terminar la cena nos sentamos frente al televisor y pusimos nuestra "serie favorita del mundisimo entero" palabras dichas por Seth al referirnos a "Friends". Era raro que a un niño de su edad le divirtiera una serie así, pero al igual que yo Seth tampoco destacaba por ser mentalmente normal.

−Como mañana no trabajo podríamos salir e ir de compras a Port Ángeles –murmure mientras tomaba un pedazo de mi lasaña y lo llevaba a mi boca− Hace tiempo que he querido comprarme esos cojines y resulta que están en liquidación, además escuche que los juguetes tienen descuentos así que podríamos ir a comprar algunos…

Tal y como lo espere Seth acepto de inmediato. Él jamás se resistiría a dejar de comprar algún juguete, al igual que yo. Solo que mi debilidad no son los juguetes, sino los libros.

− ¡Phoebe es tan graciosa!− exclamó Seth mientras reía a grandes carcajadas –Ella es la mejor del mundo… ¡Mira mami!

¿Mencione que Seth tiene una especie de amor infantil por Phoebe? Adora ese personaje, siempre que la ve en televisión se pone a reír, incluso me hizo mandar a hacer una camiseta que dice "Phoebe"… y claro como buena madre lo hice.

Cuando el capitulo hubo terminado y nuestros platos quedaron vaciados, nos lavamos los dientes y nos fuimos a dormir. Pero obviamente antes de hacerlo tuve que contarle un cuento, que trato acerca de un niño llamado Seth al cual no le gustaba el brócoli…

_Muy original…_

Mi vida junto a Seth era bastante especial, al ser madre soltera y no tener una familia que me apoyase fue difícil para ambos salir adelante. Al principio, cuando Seth aún era un bebé estuve a punto de darlo en adopción… estaba completamente asustada, mi madre me había negado su ayuda, y mi padre… bueno en realidad no tengo idea de quién es mi padre, así que tampoco fue de ayuda. Durante mi embarazo logre quedarme en un centro de ayuda para madres adolescentes, termine el último año de instituto como pude y luego cuando en el centro ya no me podían tener a menos que diera a mi hijo en adopción tuve que recurrir a diversos trabajos, algunos muchos más humillantes que otros, pero el dinero que recibía valía la pena. Una de mis vecinas cuidaba a Seth, ella era buena persona por lo que no me cobraba mucho por lo que podía pagar el cuartucho donde nos quedábamos y además me alcanzaba para costear nuestros gastos.

Esos meses fueron terribles…

Estaba tan hundida en mi miseria que ni siquiera notaba que estaba casi en los huesos, no sentía el frio de la mañana al no tener nada con que abrigarme. Era una especie de zombie, no comía nada más que pequeñas migajas de pan y leche, lo único que me mantenía más o menos cuerda era el pequeño bultito que me sonreía cuando me veía.

Algo que cambio nuestra rutina de miseria fue la desaparición de Renee. Nadie supo donde fue, si murió, si se fugo a Las Vegas en otro acto de estupidez o simplemente se aburrió de esta vida en Forks. Lo único que sé es que la casa estaba a mi nombre y que en realidad Renee nunca la había comprado si no que alguien me la había obsequiado, lo que me hizo suponer que quizás Renee si recordaba a mi padre, pero nunca quiso decirme su nombre. Lo más seguro era que mi padre era un hombre casado y Renee simplemente fue _una más_ de la lista, así como yo lo fui para Edward.

Al volver a mi casa recupere algo de mi cordura. Me sentí libre de un peso, ya que quería dejarle algo a Seth en caso de que yo muriera y no ser simplemente una inútil que lo trajo al mundo para hacerlo sufrir…

Lo malo fue que ya no teníamos niñera, por lo que tenía que llevar a Seth al trabajo; limpiadora de pisos en una de las nuevas oficinas de Forks.

Seth era un niño tranquilo por lo que no me daba problemas, pero si lo hacia las demás empleadas mucho mayores que yo que me criticaban y tildaban de mala madre por traer a mí a hijo al trabajo, que era insano, que era una bestia sin corazón. Yo sabía que ellas tenían la razón, sabía que mi pequeño debería estar en una casa, que yo debería trabajar en algo mejor que ser una simple limpiadora de pisos, sabía que Seth merecía un padre, una familia cariñosa… ¡Pero no podía dárselo!

La molestia de mis _adorables _compañeras llego a tanto que incluso comenzaron a quejarse con el jefe. Un hombre ya mayor llamado Aro Vulturi, su apariencia era intimidante sobre todo por sus ojos de un extraño color ámbar. Era alto y su cabello estaba cubierto por algunas canas que en vez de sentarle mal parecían darle más madurez y seriedad.

Cuando me llamaron a su oficina supe que era mi fin, tendría que buscar otro empleo…uno donde Seth no fuera una molestia. No era estúpida y sabia que eso era imposible. Jamás una chica de diecinueve años con solo el instituto terminado y un hijo bajo el brazo seria una candidata para un buen empleo, a lo más lograría ser camarera de uno de espantosos lugares donde las chicas bailaban desnudas y se vendían al mejor postor.

Recuerdo bien ese momento, cuando entre a su lujosa oficina exquisitamente decorada. Aro estaba sentado detrás del gigantesco escritorio, sobre el escritorio estaba su laptop y unos papeles, sabía que entre esos papeles estaba mi carta de despido. Me senté en la silla vacía y respire profundo…

No quería perder mi empleo, me había costado demasiado encontrarlo. Seth y yo dependíamos de ese dinero, ¿Con que le compraría los pañales, la leche?

−_Tus compañeras se han quejado Isabella, y sabes de qué. Eres una buena chica, trabajas bien y no holgazaneas como las demás, pero estás poniendo en peligro la integridad de mi empresa y no puedo permitirlo. Eres muy joven… ¿Cuántos meses tiene tu hijo? _

−_Siete –murmuré conteniendo las lagrimas que querían descender por mis mejillas._

− _¿El padre…?_

−_No existe._

_Aro se quedo con la vista fija en un retrato, en ella aparecía una joven rubia de unos dieseis años más o menos. Entre sus brazos había un bebe, rubio y de piel blanca. Ella se veía feliz…_

−_Mi hija Jane también fue madre adolescente, ella se enamoro del baterista de una desconocida banda y se fugaron. Siempre me opuse a su relación ¿sabes por qué? – negué con la cabeza −Solo lo hice porque Alec me parecía un chico sin futuro, él no era de la clase de mi hija…− Aro se detuvo y bajo la vista como si estuviese avergonzado – Jane ahora tiene veinte seis años, tiene dos niños y viven en Inglaterra junto a su marido… Alec. Cuando veo a niñas como tú, trabajando solas y con bebe doy gracias porque Jane haya encontrado a Alec… y no a un canalla que la abandonase. En esos momentos donde recuerdo el dolor que sentí al no saber nada de mi hija, de no saber si estaba viva, si tenía hambre… es ahí donde te veo a ti Isabella… tan bonita, tan delicada pero a la vez tan fuerte y decidida. No quiero despedirte Isabella, sé que no encontraras otro trabajo en este pueblo y menos uno donde acepten a tu pequeño. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que continúes aquí…_

_Mi respiración se corto y comencé a temblar… ¿¡Que haría! ¡Por Dios! _

−_Tranquilízate pequeña… no quiero asustarte. Lo que quiero decirte es que te ascenderé en mi compañía − ¿Ah? ¿Él dijo que me ascendería? – No me mires así…, como bien sabes soy un hombre bastante adinerado tengo unos cuantos negocios por ahí, y uno de esos es la biblioteca del pueblo. Te he observado y siempre que tienes un tiempo libre sacas un libro y te pones a leer, por eso decidí trasladarte ahí. Pero no como limpiadora de piso, sino como la encargada de la biblioteca…, investigue un poco en el pueblo y me entere que antes de quedarte en cinta tenias una beca completa para asistir a la universidad de Seattle, supongo que eres lo suficientemente buena para mantener al día mi biblioteca, ¿Aceptas? _

Si existe una persona a la que debo agradecer es al Señor Aro. Él fue el que me dio las herramientas para que yo saliera adelante. Él junto a su esposa me acogieron en su familia como unos buenos padres acogen a su hija… y por primera vez en mi vida sentí a gusto en una familia.

Seth y yo visitamos frecuentemente a la familia Vulturi, Aro tiene ubicada su casa en medio del bosque… según él le gusta la intimidad, según su esposa Aro no quiere que nadie lo escuche roncar.

A Seth lo ven como uno de sus nietos, y siempre que esta de cumpleaños son ellos los que organizan la fiesta, varias veces me he quejado pero ellos siempre se excusan diciendo que "a todos sus nietos les organizan sus fiestas"… y yo la verdad a ellos jamás les puedo negar nada.

Cuando recuerdo el cariño que le tiene Aro a Seth no puedo evitar pensar en los padres de Edward. Ellos jamás tendrían la posibilidad de conocer a Seth, no podrían abrazarlo ni decirle lo guapo que es. Eso me entristece pero a la vez me relaja…, jamás podría permitir que ellos se acercaran a mi hijo, suena egoísta lo sé… pero es cierto. Seth es demasiado para esa familia… demasiado para Edward, incluso demasiado para mí. Nadie merece tener a Seth, él es demasiado bueno para que los Cullen lo críen de la forma que criaron a Edward logrando formar a esa bestia sin escrúpulos de la cual estuve enamorada. No podía permitir que Seth se convirtiera en Edward, claro que no.

Yo lo educaría para que valorara a las personas, y sobre todo para que respetara a las mujeres… para que respetase el amor. Y no fuera como Edward, como el maldito hijo de puta de Edward que no valoraba ni a su esposa, ni a su amante.

**Hola, esta es mi primer fanfic subido aquí, me gustaría mucho que me dieran sus comentarios para así ir mejorando :) Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y reviews**

**MillaC:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agridulce**

− ¡Casi una hora en que estuvieses listo! – masculle molesta mientras aceleraba mi camioneta al máximo− Y todo porque no encontrabas a tu dinosaurio que resulto estar dentro de la camioneta…

Mire a Seth quien se hacia el desentendido jugando con el famoso dinosaurio. Lo mire un poco más para ver si se intimidaba pero él ni se inmuto y siguió jugando.

Maldecí entre dientes y concentre mi vista en la carretera.

Hoy era el día en que las librerías de Seattle estarían con descuentos y yo _necesitaba _ir. Los libros eran bastante caros si se querían comprar originales y siempre había que buscar diversas maneras para encontrarlos en rebaja. Por eso era esencial que hoy llegáramos temprano… ¡Pero no! A Seth se le ocurrió comportarse de la peor manera haciéndome partir una hora después de lo previsto, perdiéndome la oportunidad de diversas rebajas literarias…

Tan solo pensar en que alguien haya encontrado "Sentido y Sensibilidad" antes que yo…

− ¿Estas molesta?

Miré a Seth con todo mi _amor_, de inmediato retrocedió y se apego al asiento. Durante el resto del viaje estuvo en la misma posición esperando a que yo lo atacara…

Estupideces… hoy no tenía tiempo para ahorcarlo y masacrar su cuello… solo por este día dejaría pasar su falta monumental. Hoy debía de estar concentrada en la caza de libros…

Tenía una lista amplia de libros que quería llevarme a casa y no descansaría hasta que cada uno de ellos estuviera en mi repisa.

Nos estacionamos frente a una de las librerías menos frecuentadas de Seattle, pero a la vez la librería más completa y económica. Algo que estaba a mi favor ya que podría comprar bien sin tener que preocuparme por no chocar con alguien.

−Toma tu juguete cariño… hoy estaremos bastante tiempo dentro de la librería.

Seth rodo los ojos y tomo su dinosaurio más su mochila y salió de la camioneta diciendo algo de "cuando me case será con una ciega, así no podrá leer"… no quise decirle a mi hijo que los ciegos leen en braille y por ende sus libros son mucho más caros.

Entramos a la librería, de inmediato lleve a Seth al área infantil.

−Puedes elegir tres libros… nada más, así que elige bien. Y no olvides demorarte mucho… mucho ¿está claro?−pregunte mientras acomodaba su mochila y peinaba su revoltoso e indomable cabello castaño.

−Si mamita− me dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a mirar los libros de dibujos.

Rápidamente me aleje y camine hacia los estantes de literatura romántica, tenía que encontrar ese libro…

A diferencia de la zona infantil –que estaba vacía− en la zona de literatura romántica habían varias mujeres. Una de ella era tan pequeña que estaba segura me llegaba hasta el hombro y eso que yo tampoco soy muy alta que digamos.

Inhale profundamente antes de concentrarme en mi lista de libros.

Llevaba casi media hora mirando y eligiendo libros cuando alguien tironeo mi blusa. Supuse de inmediato que se trataba del siempre impaciente Seth. Por eso fue grande mi sorpresa cuando vi a una pequeña niña rubia de ojos esmeraldas viéndome fijamente.

Por un momento me quede pegada viendo sus ojos…

Eran iguales a los de él…

−Tú no eres mami…− dijo la pequeña mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza− Ella dijo que estaría aquí pero no está.

Corrí la vista de sus ojos y fingí no haberla oído dándome vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Seth.

Ver aquellos ojos me había perturbado un poco, y necesitaba ver a Seth para tranquilizarme.

Encontré a Seth hablando con aquella mujer bajita con aspecto de duende, ella parecía estar analizándolo… le miraba el cabello, los ojos… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

− ¡Seth! –le llame. Seth me miro un poco asustado y se alejo de la mujer que ahora me miraba fijamente− Ven aquí.

Seth corrió hacia a mí, se quedo a mi lado mientras volvía su rostro hacia aquella extraña mujer que no dejaba de mirarnos…

− ¿Estas listo colega?− le pregunte a mi hijo a lo que este asintió con la cabeza− pues yo también he acabado, pagamos esto y luego nos vamos por un helado.

−Disculpen…

La voz de campanillas llamo mi atención, era la mujer duende maniática. La mire recelosamente y tome a Seth de la mano en señal de protección. La mujer noto mi gesto y retrocedió notando mi incomodidad.

−Lo lamento… no quería asustarlos. Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen… me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

Alice… Alice Cullen.

No podía ser la misma familia Cullen ¿verdad? Yo no podía tener tan mala suerte de venir a toparme con una Cullen… y justo el día que andaba en compañía de Seth.

Recompuse mi expresión lo mejor que pude y rápidamente analice al duende. Nada en ella me recordaba a Edward, ni su pelo… ni sus rasgos de cara. Quizás la piel, era igual de pálida… pero eso es común para los habitantes de Seattle, de repente note sus ojos…

Edward.

¡Eran los de Edward!

Eran iguales a los de Edward y los de la niñita de hace rato… el mismo color.

Esmeralda profundo con unos extraños matices plateados. Jamás había conocido a nadie más que tuviera los ojos de Edward y ahora de un sopetón me encuentro a dos y para rematar una de ella tiene el apellido Cullen, ¿Genial no?

No lo creo.

− ¿Él es tu hijo?− pregunto señalándome a Seth que ahora parecía más tranquilo y jugaba con su dinosaurio

−Si, es mi hijo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Alice pareció dudar, luego suspiro y paso la mano por su cabello. Un gesto que me habría pasado desapercibido si no hubiese podido apreciar sus aretes que se notaron al realizar ese movimiento…

Sus aretes eran los mismos que acompañe a comprar a Edward… unos aretes que serian para su hermana…

¡Mierda!

−Lo lamento, nos tenemos que ir−dije tomando a Seth de la mano mientras corrí a la caja y pague mis libros.

Salí de la librería como alma que lleva el diablo, subí a Seth y abroche su cinturón. Escuche a alguien gritarme pero estaba demasiado asustada como para tomarle atención. Me subí de un brinco a la camioneta y partí lo más rápido que pude.

Obviamente el helado quedo para otro día.

Luego de aquella ocasión en la que me encontré a la mismísima Alice Cullen estuve muy a la defensiva. Al llegar a casa tuve que dejar a Seth con Tanya y encerrarme en mi pieza a recordar exactamente como se llamaba la hermana de Edward según lo que él mismo me había dicho. Fue una tarea difícil, primero que nada porque yo tenía esos recuerdos guardados en el baúl de "_no abrir bajo ningún concepto_" y porque él recordar a Edward a conciencia era muy duro para mí y mi ya descompuesto corazón.

Entre tanta búsqueda termine llorando y recordando cosas que realmente no quería recordar…

Su pelo, sus ojos… sus labios ¡Joder! Había recordado hasta el olor de su perfume siendo que llevaba seis años sin oler ese aroma… ¿loco o enfermizo?

Pero finalmente la búsqueda fue exitosa porque recordé el nombre de la hermana de Edward.

_Mary Alice Cullen… _

Eso sí que fue un shock para mí. El hecho de saber que había conocido a la hermana de Edward tenía más significados de los que quería reconocer.

Lo irónico era que ahora, luego de siete años de haber conocido a Edward recién conocía a su hermana. Luego de años separada de él y siendo la madre de uno de sus hijos… ¡Muy irónico! Lo más "gracioso" era que antes yo daba mi vida por conocer a su familia−antes, cuando era tonta y estúpida− y ahora que la "conozco" no quiero saber nada de ellos…, muy típico de mí.

Algo que no quería pensar, pero que _debía_ hacerlo era la razón por la que Alice miraba de esa manera a mi hijo. Seth no se parecía mucho a Edward, mi hijo era de ojos chocolates, pelo oscuro y piel pálida… en otras palabras una copia mía, así que dudaba que fuera porque lo había reconocido.

En lo único que Seth se podría parecer a Edward era en sus rasgos de rostro, tenía la misma forma del rostro y su pelo era igual de indomable que el cabello de Edward. Aún así, sin tener muchas cosas físicas en común Seth era hijo de Edward. Yo lo sabía y nadie jamás podría negármelo.

La mirada de Alice no me dejo en paz por el resto de la semana. Cada día me parecía ver una sombra que nos miraba, en cualquier parte del pueblo sentía que nos observaban, no importa donde fuese; en la escuela, en el parque…

Lo malo era que Seth percibía mi nerviosismo ya que a cada rato miraba a su alrededor como si buscase al culpable de mi malestar. Sabía que eso no era sano para mi hijo, no quería que él fuese un niño asustadizo así como lo fui yo mientras crecía junto mi madre, con el temor siempre presente de que alguien viniera y nos hiciera daño.

Hable con mi amiga Tanya acerca del tema y ella fue precisa

"Mientras no tengas el problema al frente no te preocupes"

Las palabras de Tanya fueron de mucha ayuda, yo no debía de esconderme de nadie. Al fin y al cabo él traidor había sido Edward, el que le había mentido a su esposa, era él quien había jugado a dos bandas, por un lado con su perfecta esposa llamada Ángela y por el otro con la inocente y estúpida Isabella Swan.

Yo nunca me había escondido, siempre había estado en Forks mostrando la cara al mundo y llevando la vergüenza de ser madre soltera sobre la espalda. Tuve la suerte de que las personas del pueblo no me juzgaran tan crudamente, o por lo menos no de manera directa. Si pensaban que estaba mal jamás me lo hicieron saber. Creo que fue porque yo les daba lástima…, todos habían conocido a Edward, al perfecto caballero que enamoro a una de las mentes brillantes del pueblo para luego dejarla con un niño en su vientre y el corazón roto al enterarse de que él era casado.

Todos lo culpaban a él… y yo preferiría que siguiera así.

−Si continuas así tendrás canas antes de tiempo amiga− dijo una voz sedosa que reconocí de inmediato como la de mi mejor amiga, Tanya Denali.

Tanya es una mujer independiente y sumamente atractiva hacia los géneros, tanto el masculino como el femenino. Ella es el modelo perfecto de mujer del siglo XXI; elegante, atractiva y sin la necesidad de estar casada con un idiota.

−Hola a ti también Tanya…

Ella sonrió de esa manera que dice "soy la mejor, besa mi trasero" y se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

− ¿Cómo estás?− el tono de su pregunta me hizo ver que no era esa pregunta que respondes con un "bien, ¿Y tú?" sino más bien con una llanto desgarrador. La mire enarcando una ceja a lo que ella soltó una risita –Vale, pensé que hoy era el día de "Bella la llorona" pero parece que me equivoque.

− ¡Pues gracias!− dije sarcástica− ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¡Quieres que este llorando todo el tiempo!

Hizo un gesto de despreocupación y volvió su vista hacia mí.

− ¿De verdad… estas bien? Anoche cuando te llame estabas…, corrección: no estabas bien. Y ahora que te veo tienes una sonrisa incluso más encantadora que el gato de Alicia… ¡Eres tan extraña! Incluso para alguien como yo.

−Anoche cuando llamaste estaba en la "zona cero"… por eso estaba tan mal, pero ahora estoy bien. Ya sabes escuche tu consejo de _no preocuparme por estupideces_, además ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme? Dudo que vuelva a ver a Alice o a alguien cercano al imbécil de Edward. O quizás lo haga pero no tengo de que preocuparme, yo hice simplemente lo que cualquier joven enamorada haría por su novio… incluso si su novio es un patán de lo peor. Si ellos quisiesen culpar a alguien deben culparlo a él, no a mí ni al pobre de Seth.

Tanya asintió dándome la razón.

−Lo único que quiero es que Seth no salga lastimado. No soportaría ver a mi hijo sufrir por el odio de esa familia, es lo único que pido. Me da igual si vuelvo ver a Alice, ellos no son nuestra familia. Ellos no tienen porque acercarse a nosotros ahora luego de ya tanto tiempo…

Deje de lado los papeles que debía de llevarle a Aro y tome mi bolso.

− ¿Vamos por un café? El café de esta máquina es asqueroso, no entiendo porque el Señor Vulturi sigue aceptando a ese proveedor.

Tanya se en congio de hombros antes de que ambas saliéramos de la biblioteca. Caminamos en silencio por las calles hasta la nueva cafetería que habían abierto hace poco un matrimonio de Seattle.

El local antiguamente había sido utilizado como antro para los jóvenes pero debido a la excesiva ingesta de alcohol las autoridades decidieron cerrarlo. El local por dentro era muy acogedor. Estaba pintado con colores pasteles dando la sensación de calidez. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se hallaban frente a la ventana. En otra ocasión nos hubiésemos sentado en las mesas del fondo para hablar más a gusto pero hoy la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Una camarera se acerco a nosotros luciendo un delantal de color rojo y su cabello impecablemente peinado.

−Buenas tardes, ¿Desean servirse algo?− pregunto con voz suave mientras sostenía su libreta de pedidos en la mano− Les recomiendo la tarta de frambuesa, esta recién hecha− añadió con una sonrisa.

Tanya hojeo unos segundos el menú y dijo con voz clara y autoritaria.

−Para mí un café helado sorpresa y unas galletas… ¿Bella?

−Un trozo de tarta de frambuesa y una Coca-cola light− dije sonriéndole a la camarera quien anoto rápidamente nuestros pedidos y desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Esperamos unos pocos minutos hasta que nuevamente apareció la mesera esta vez con nuestros pedidos.

−Buen provecho.

−Gracias− dijimos al mismo tiempo Tanya y yo.

Conversamos tranquilamente acerca de nuestros trabajos. Tanya estaba llevando un caso de divorcio de un complicado matrimonio en Port Ángel. Al parecer habían tres niños de por medio y la madre no estaba apta psicológicamente pata tenerlos pero aún así no dejaba que el padre se quedara con la custodia. Era un hecho lamentable porque los pequeños estaban en medio de la pelea, y según Tanya estaban con estrés y necesitaban acudir a un psicólogo.

De la nada Tanya dejo de hablar y se quedo con la vista al frente como si estuviese pegada viendo alguna obra de arte. De seguro había visto a alguien guapo que le llamo la atención.

La mire divertida cuando casi derramo su café al no estar tomando atención del movimiento de sus manos.

− ¿Guapo?

Tanya asintió frenéticamente como una colegiala flechada. Solté una risita, como estaba de espalda no podía ver al hombre que había cautivado a mi amiga, y no quería ser tan poco cortes para voltearme a mirar.

− ¿Rubio?

Tanya negó sin despegar la vista.

−Cabello cobrizo, muy despeinado y sexy.

Rodé los ojos ante su descripción tan…Tanya.

− ¿Ojos?

−ehmm… son extraños, parecen de color verdes… pero no se… estoy demasiado lejos. Tengo que acercarme.−dijo con decisión antes de ponerse de pie y dejar sola en la mesa.

Bueno, no me sorprendía que Tanya fuera así. Ella era el lado fuerte y sexy de nuestra amistad, mientras yo era la lealtad y la comprensión. Me quede comiendo mi tarta lentamente hasta que sentí voces, reconocí la de Tanya y estaba la de un hombre. Continué comiendo hasta que sentí a Tanya sentarse y a alguien junto a ella.

Levante la vista sonriente, mire a Tanya y a su acompañante.

Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente mientras intentaba sacarlo de mi cabeza. Edward no podía estar ahí… sentado frente a mí mirándome como si él también estuviese en shock. De seguro mi mente me había hecho una mala jugada y había confundido al ligue de Tanya con él.

Subí la vista nuevamente, Tanya me miraba con seriedad… podía leer en sus ojos la preocupación.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte cuando mis nervios ya se habían tranquilizado y mis defensas habían subido lo suficiente para soportar tener a Edward frente a mí.

Edward no respondió, se limito a mirarme como imbécil y a pasarse las manos por el cabello.

− ¿Se conocen?− pregunto Tanya visiblemente confundida mientras pasaba su vista desde Edward hasta mi.

Tome aire mientras me ponía de pie y miraba fijamente a Edward.

−Tanya, te presente al gilipollas de Edward Cullen, el imbécil que arruino mi vida−tome la tarta que me quedaba del plato y se lo pase por el rostro− Hasta nunca galán, espero que te marches pronto de Forks.

Y dicho esto salí de la cafetería dejando a una impactada Tanya y a un avergonzado Edward Cullen.

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca mi cerebro grito fuertemente.

− ¿¡Que mierda hace Edward en Forks!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y comenten para así solucionar sus dudas. Gracias por los alertas C: <strong>

**MillaC:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Mayer, solo me adjudico la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos incoherentes que corrían a la velocidad de la luz confundiéndome más de lo que ya estaba.

Y cada uno de ellos incluía a Edward y su regreso…

El saber que él estaba aquí era duro. Los sentimientos que me provocada su regreso eran confusos… por un lado estaba enojada y molesta, pero había otra parte de mi que estaba ¿alegre? , y eso era lo que más me preocupada.

¡Yo no quería estar feliz por su regreso!

Esa parte de mi… la Isabella tonta y enamoradiza estaba muerta y enterrada, la única que debía estar era mi yo actual. La chica fuerte y segura de sí misma que luchaba día a día por mantener a su hijo feliz.

¡Ella era la que debía existir, no la otra!

Tenía tantas ganas de gritar y destruir cualquier cosa…

_Edward…_

¡Maldita sea!

¿Jamás me iba a abandonar este patético sentimiento? ¡Por dios…! Habían pasado años sin verlo… sin saber que había sido de su vida después que de jodiera completamente la mía. Y ahora resulta que al verlo y recordar las cosas lindas –no las feas- que habíamos pasado mi corazón latía como enfermo.

Putamente genial.

Sin duda el premio a la más estúpida mujer del universo me lo llevaba yo.

Me enojaba reconocer eso en mí, pero era una mujer madura no una adolescente que no sabe lo que siente. Y aunque cuando vi a Edward en el café y le arroje mi tarta sobre su _linda_ cara estaba molesta también tenía unos nervios terribles por _volver a verlo_…

Suspire enojada.

Los días luego de nuestro "encuentro" pasaron rápidamente. Entre el trabajo y Seth el tiempo se me iba volando, y daba gracias por ello. Menos tiempo disponible era igual a no pensar en Edward, y eso era fenomenal porque así no tenía las estúpidas batallas mentales conmigo misma.

Como la que tengo en estos momentos.

Por otro lado también se encontraba Seth quien percibía que algo me afectaba porque no paraba de preguntarme cosas como "¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes un nuevo compañero que te esta molestando? …" Me sentía terrible por ello. Lo menos que deseaba era que mi hijo se sintiera incomodo a mi alrededor.

No había visto a Edward nuevamente, pero Tanya sí. Lo vio en el supermercado cuando estaba haciendo las compras del mes, me dijo que al parecer planeaba quedarse bastante tiempo por la cantidad de cosas que había comprado.

Eso no ayudo a tranquilizar mis nervios.

La idea de estar en el mismo lugar físico que Edward era terrible. Primero que nada porque no quería que viera a mi hijo, y segundo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante su presencia.

Me cargaba el sentimiento de inseguridad que estaba albergado en mi pecho, se suponía que el pueblo era _mi_ lugar… el lugar donde me sentía segura y donde podía jugar todas mis cartas. Sin embargo con la llegada de Cullen sentía que Forks le pertenecía. Y no era tanto porque todo el mundo comentara su regreso como si fuera una estrella de rock –aunque quizás influía- si no porque Forks fue el lugar donde nuestro "amor" nació… vivió y murió. Y a pesar de que con los años los recuerdos se habían evaporado de mi mente el hecho de que él estuviera aquí los traía de vuelta.

Era como si mis recuerdos ya no dependieran de lo que yo quería. Ahora cada vez que caminaba por algún lugar significativo el recuerdo llegaba a mi mente como un tormentoso flash que me dejaba jadeando y con los ojos húmedos, siendo que eso no me ocurría dos meses atrás cuando Cullen no estaba aquí.

No me gustaba sentirme insegura, era odioso y muy… muy molesto. Era como caminar al borde de un precipicio, sabes que te puedes caer pero no puedes evitar quedarte ahí en vez de alejarte.

¡Y todo esto con un encuentro!

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí el filo del cuchillo en mi piel. Solté una maldición y deje el cuchillo sobre la encimera.

−Mierda… ¡Ugh!− mascullé mientras metía la mano ensangrentada bajo la llave del agua fría. Cuando era pequeña el olor a la sangre me ponía de malas, me mareaba y terminaba casi siempre vomitando. Pero a medida que fui creciendo y mi contacto con la sangre aumento se hizo más soportable. Aunque eso no quiere decir que ahora sea inmune… − Cuchillo maldito…

Seth llego corriendo a mi lado, supongo que escucho mi exclamación de dolor. Lo mire tranquilamente dándole a entender que no me dolía… aunque en realidad si lo hiciera.

−Hm… la mamá se Lizzy se lleva el dedo a la herida y se chupa la sangre− dijo mirando mi herida atentamente− ella dijo que es porque su mamá es valiente… ¿tú eres cobarde mami?

−Seth

De inmediato clavo sus ojos chocolates en mi y sonriendo cálidamente se encogió de hombros.

−No importa si no te chupas el dedo, a mi no me gusta la sangre y la mamá de Lizzy es asquerosa.

−Pues gracias−dije irónica mientras buscaba en el botiquín de la alacena un curita para ponerme. Seth hizo un gesto con los ojos y luego se fue al living donde había estado mirando la televisión.

Cuando por fin la sangre paro pude ponerme la curita con diseños de autos –ya que eran originalmente para Seth- y pude sentarme junto a Seth a mirar la televisión, estábamos viendo unos monitos animados muy nuevos a los que yo no le veía sentido … pero que a mi hijo le fascinaban.

−No entiendo

Seth me miro horrorizado y luego movió la cabeza en un signo claro de molestia.

−Es porque no tienes el espíritu de los monitos de la tele. Nunca entiendes ningún monito que miramos, y eso que casi siempre vemos los que tienen tu edad… ¿Tu mami no te dejaba ver monitos?

Aquella pregunta era infantil e ingenua, más aún me dolió conocer la respuesta.

"No, jamás miré televisión porque Renee pensaba que me volvería más idiota de lo que era"

¿Podía responderle eso a Seth? Estaba segura de que no.

Sentí la mirada de mi hijo esperando la respuesta pero el timbre sonó justo en ese instante y como si tuviera un resorte en mi trasero me levante de un salto contenta de tener una excusa para no responder.

Camine hacia la puerta rápidamente. No tenía idea de quien vendría a esta hora, aunque lo más seguro era que fuera Tanya ya que era aparte de Aro y su esposa era la única que nos visitaba.

Abrí la puerta para luego quedarme frente a frente con… ¿Edward?

De inmediato me eche hacia atrás cerrando el paso hacia mi casa. Intente cerrar la puerta pero el muy maldito había puesto el pie impidiéndolo. El miedo atravesó mi espalda cuando sentí que el empujaba la puerta…

− ¡Seth, a tu cuarto!− grité antes de empujar con más fuerza.

No tuve tiempo para ver a Seth pero, segundos más tardes vi su diminuto cuerpo empujando la puerta junto a mí.

Conocía a Seth y sabía que estaba asustado, y lo supe más cuando grito fuertemente "¡Déjanos monstruo malo!" Mi pecho se apretó y mi corazón bombeo más rápido.

Si la vida fuera justa podría decir que luego del grito de Seth algo se despertó en mí y me dio súper fuerza. Más como la vida es una perra solo diré que Seth y yo caímos al suelo cuando Edward empujo más fuerte.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y ayude a Seth quien ahora parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Sus manitos estaban apretadas y se mordía el labio inferior al igual que lo hacía yo cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

No pude seguir observando a mi hijo, ni siquiera consolarlo con palabras dulces ya que Edward había entrado a la casa y estaba frente a nosotros mirándonos con … ¿odio?

Si, era odio. O por lo menos una furia muy grande.

Tome a Seth de la mano y lo empuje para que quedara detrás de mí. No estaba segura de lo que ocurría, Edward era un sujeto extraño… lleno de misterios y trampas. Jamás lo había conocido de verdad, y cuando creí haberlo hecho resulto que tenía una doble vida con hija incluida. No sabía quién era este sujeto que estaba al frente, por más que tuviera el mismo rostro que mi viejo amor… yo no lo conocía y no tenía planeado dejar desprotegido a mi hijo.

− ¿Qué haces acá?

Edward me observo de pies a cabeza, fijamente como si estuviera tratando de guardar una imagen de mí. Su intensa mirada me incomodo, no quería que me mirara así.

Espere unos segundos pero él no respondió.

La rabia sumada con la desesperación de no saber que mierda quería provocó un colapso en mi mente.

− ¡Responde mierda!

Edward enarco una ceja, y una lenta sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

Aquella sonrisa me recordó que años atrás yo me derretía cuando él sonreía… pero ahora mientras lo tenía al frente lo único que deseaba era quitarle esa sonrisita de suficiencia con un buen golpe.

¿Era normal tantos cambios de humor?

−Mi mamá te hizo una pregunta− la voz de Seth hizo eco en la casa. Su voz infantil estaba cargada de enojo y molestia. No había que ser ciego para notar que a Seth no le agradaba el intruso− Respóndele…

Edward quedo extrañamente asombrado. Miró a Seth con los ojos abiertos, luego me miro a mí. Leí en su mirada _esa _pregunta "¿Es mi hijo?"

Era extraño que años atrás hubiera dado todo porque Edward me preguntara eso para que luego yo le dijera que si, y él me prometiera que nunca nos íbamos a separar y que todo había sido una broma cruel del destino. Pero ahora…

Ahora me daba igual si él creía que Seth era o no era su hijo.

Porque aunque Cullen fuera biológicamente el padre de Seth, en realidad en el corazón tanto de mi hijo como en el mío no era nada, solo el donante del esperma.

−Bella

Su voz aterciopelada llego directo a mi cerebro como una descarga de información letal. Una punzada cruzo mi pecho, la ignore. No era tiempo para llorar y quedar débil frente al enemigo.

Odio

Eso era lo que sentía al tenerlo frente a mí.

Esas confusiones que tenía por no saber que sentía frente a su llegada fueron automáticamente dispersadas.

¿Podía acaso sentir algo más que odio por este sujeto?

No, sencillamente no podía.

Edward Cullen me lastimo, me hirió profundamente. Y no solo a mí, sino también a mi hijo que creció sin padre… sin un hogar completo.

−Vete de aquí Cullen

−Tengo que hablar contigo−dijo pasándose las manos por el desordenado cabello cobrizo.−No te tomare más de unos minutos…

¿Hablar conmigo luego de entrar así a mi casa? ¿Medicina había dicho…? ¿Esta clase de personas son a las que les confiamos nuestras vidas y las de nuestros hijos?

−Seth, vete a tu cuarto−Seth me miro con enojo tratando de buscar algo con lo que podía alegar−A tu cuarto… ahora.

−Si mamá−dijo molesto.

−Y llamas a la policía cuando subas, dile que un intruso entro a la casa. Puedes ponerte a llorar si quieres con tal de que vengan−él me miro con los ojos brillosos de alegría y luego se echo a correr a su habitación. A Seth le encantaba jugar con los policías del pueblo, mejor dicho jugarle travesuras a los policías y llamarlos para cualquier cosa.

Al principio era molesto y lo trate de corregir pero luego me entere que no solo Seth lo hacía sino que la mitad de los niños y que en realidad quien respondía las llamadas de emergencia siempre reconocía la voz de los niños.

−Quiero que te largues de mi casa Cullen, y no lo digo en broma.

−Tenemos que hablar

Sin duda era idiota.

− ¿¡De que mierda quieres que hablemos! ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! Si bien no recuerdo hace siete años que dejamos todo _muy_ claro, mejor dicho dejaste todo muy claro−inhale con fuerza tratando de controlar mi ira− No tengo nada más que decirte así que te pido…no, te exijo que te marches de mi casa.

Los ojos de Edward parecían dos llamas de ira, estaba molesto. Pero no me importo. ¿Creía acaso que seguía siendo la misma de antes… la que siempre le perdonaba?

−Esto es serio… necesito a Seth.

¿Duh?

− ¿Qué dijiste?

Edward se rasco la cabeza nervioso, se paso las manos por la ropa y nuevamente volvió a mirarme.

−Eso, necesito a Seth.

−A ver… déjame ver si te entiendo−dije sarcástica− Luego se siete años en los cuales no llamaste, no viniste a preguntar por tu hijo… ¿lo necesitas? ¡ja! Buen chiste−solté una risita. Edward frunció el seño y apretó las manos− ¡Ups! ¿No te gusta que te mencionen tus fallas?− Los nervios del brazo se le marcaron producto de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos− Eres el peor padre del puto mundo. Durante años espere a que viniera por Seth, no por mí… ¡Pero si por él…! Espere que llamaras y me dijeras "¿Cómo está mi hijo?" ¡Pero nunca llamaste! Por supuesto que no ibas a llamar, después de todo Seth solo es un bastardo hijo de la puta con la que te revolcaste mientras tu señora y su _verdadera_ hija estaban en Seattle _¿Por qué reconocerías al bastardito?_ Era mucho más fácil pensar que él no existía ¿cierto?− Me acerque a él y golpee su pecho con mi puño− Era más fácil creer que la puta de Bella podía hacerlo sola, que tu hijo no necesitaba nada, que Bella tenia los medios para tenerlo… ¡Que alguien la iba apoyar!

− ¡Basta!−grito tomando de los hombros zamarreándome− Detente… por favor−su voz termino en una súplica, pero no me importo. La caja de pandora ya estaba abierta y él no tenía la llave para cerrarla.

− ¿Detente? ¿No lo estas pasando bien Cullen? ¡Pues yo sí! Espere años por ver tu mugrosa cara para decirte lo que pienso de ti y no me voy a callar porque al señorito le molesta que le digan las cosas como son. Ya no soy esa Cullen, deje de serlo en el mismo instante en que tu mujer llego a mi casa reclamándome por destruir su matrimonio… ese día me mataste pero me sepultaste cuando rechazaste a Seth… a tu hijo.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme como aquel tiempo donde los "Te amo" eran la palabra de cada día. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y no las podía controlar, aunque tampoco quería. El perfume de Edward seguía siendo el mismo, bosque… libertad.

La descarga verbal me había agotado tanto física como mentalmente. No tenía la fuerza para recordar cada cosa que quería decirle, cada reclamo que deseaba hacerle. Estaba cansada.

Sentí los labios de Edward sobre mi cabello, y luego un beso en la frente mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro…

Edward estaba llorando.

_Solo está pagando sus culpas_−me dijo mi voz interior−_ En realidad no siente nada… solo está mintiendo otra vez… igual que siempre_.

Esa frase penetro en mi profundamente, tenía razón… Edward siempre mentía.

Me aleje de Edward rápidamente y antes que el reaccionara lo abofetee, no una sino dos veces.

Edward se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, sin moverse… sin mirarme.

− ¡Vete de aquí hijo de puta!−grité ante de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas− ¡Vete y no vuelvas!

Edward retrocedió, me miro con tristeza… −tristeza fingía me recordé− luego se volteo y camino hacia la noche oscura.

−Bella… sé que me lo merezco…

Y dicho esto se fue… dejándome con la sensación de no haber ganado la batalla sino de haber perdido el control de mis emociones frente a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y reviews que me han dejado. También un agradecimiento a mis amigas que me aportan criticas constructivas para salir a delante con el fanfic C: <strong>

**¡Me alegra un montón que les este gustando!**

***Chicas anímense a dejarme su opinión acerca de lo que les gusta y no, soy muy tolerable frente a las criticas siempre cuando vengan en buen plan C: **

**MillaC: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Personajes S. Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerré la puerta y deje caer mi frente sobre ella. Mi respiración era irregular y en mi mente sonaba un molesto pitido que estaba segura era provocado por la intensidad de mis reacciones de hace solo unos minutos.

Jamás pensé que enfrentaría a Edward de esa manera y en estas circunstancias. Nunca paso por mi mente que vendría a mi casa y entrara a la fuerza solo para luego decir que necesitaba a Seth... siempre que imaginaba el momento en que le reclamaba sus actos estábamos en una cena donde él debía de ser el homenajeado, y donde yo era la que lo buscaba para maldecirlo y dejarlo en vergüenza.

Nunca como sucedió recién…

El coraje que sentía por ese hombre no conocía limites, deseaba verlo muerto… quería ver como se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor. De verdad quería eso no me importaba lo cruel ni lo orgullosa que sonara pero anhelaba que el sufriera lo que yo sufrí. Mi pechó ardía por la sed de venganza que tenia. Y no solo a él… también odiaba a su esposa, a aquella mujer perfecta que destruyo mi cuentos de hadas… ¡Odiaba a su hija!

Claro que la odiaba.

Esa mocosa tenía lo que Seth también merecía… un padre. Un nombre que dijera que él no era un bastardo… Seth merecía todo eso, y yo no podía dárselo.

¿Por qué mi hijo era mal mirado en la sociedad y ella no? ¿Por qué mi hijo tenía menos derechos que esa niña? ¿Solo porque ella nació dentro del matrimonio y mi hijo no?

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué nadie de la familia de Edward se había acercado a ver a mi hijo? ¿¡Porque lo abandonaron…! Si mi hijo es tan Cullen como lo es esa mocosa hija de Edward…

Mi egoísmo es grande… lo sé. Pero jamás he dicho que soy perfecta, además… ¿Alguien me puede culpar por odiar a la familia feliz Cullen? ¿Pueden…? ¿Juzgarme por anhelar algo justo para mí bebe? ¿Por envidiar y odiar a los que me destruyeron? … no lo creo. Soy madre… madre de un encantador muchacho que día a día tiene que soportar el peso social de ser un bastardo y peor… porque todos conocen el origen de su concepción.

Cada día que pasa me culpo por no haber buscado a alguien mejor para ser el padre de Seth. Duele saber que por culpa de tu ingenuidad tu hijo es rechazado por la mayoría de las madres de su escuela… duele mucho. Tener la conciencia de que hablan a tus espaldas, las cosas que dicen…

_Zorra…_

_Prostituta…_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y golpee la puerta con los puños. Grite fuertemente. Seguí golpeando la puerta, pies, manos… no importaba. Quería sacar toda esa frustración que guardaba en mí.

− ¡Mamá!

Escuche el grito de Seth, más no le tome atención.

¿Por qué Edward… porque volviste? ¿Solo quieres hacerme sufrir cierto? Gruesas lágrimas se mezclaban con mis gritos de furia y dolor. Sentía que me movían, escuchaba gritos… más no reaccionaba. No podía pensar en nada más que Edward y su vida feliz, en todo lo que él tenía y nosotros no.

Navidades en familia mientras que nosotros debíamos de colarnos en otra casa, en otra familia donde a pesar que nos querían jamás tendríamos el sentimiento de pertenecer ahí. Porque a pesar de que adoraba a los Vulturi sabía que ese no era mi lugar, no era mi familia. Ellos simplemente nos habían adoptado… porque los Cullen nos rechazaron.

Esa era la verdad.

Los Cullen nos habían rechazado por "arruinar el matrimonio de su hijo" ¿Arruinarlo? Recuerdo como esa mujer me miro… Esme Cullen no era más que una zorra vestida de oveja.

"No harás nada que destruya el nombre de mi familia"

Le había pedido ayuda... no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir pero ella me había cerrado las puertas en la cara, y peor me había dado dinero, como si el dinero comprara mi sufrimiento.

Y luego dicen porque los odio.

**Seth POV**

Mami es bonita, mucho más que todas las mamis del mundo, incluso es más bonita que la Tía Tanya… y eso que mi tía es muy linda. Mi mamá tiene el pelo igual que yo…, sus ojos son iguales a los míos y su sonrisa… ¡Somos iguales!

Ella me quiere, yo lo sé. Ella me cuenta cuentos por las noches y aunque son tontos y repetidos me gustan mucho solo porque ella me los cuenta. Cuando tengo frio mi mamá me abriga y si tengo hambre me prepara sus emparedados de jamón queso para que yo sea feliz.

Amo a mi mamá… y es por eso que odio a ese hombre.

Quizás se preguntan ¿Cuál hombre? Pensando que yo no tengo idea de lo que ocurre pero tengo siete años y no soy ningún tonto. Tampoco soy ciego ni sordo y puedo escuchar muy bien cuando mi mamá y la tía hablan acerca de él.

Sé que ese hombre es mi papá…

También se que dejo a mi mamá sola y que no me quiso cuando nací… y que por culpa de él mi mamá no es feliz…

¿Puedo odiarlo cierto?

Ese hombre vino a mi casa, mi mamá no lo quería dejar pasar y yo tampoco. Ambos empujábamos la puerta pero él era muy fuerte… más fuerte que Godzilla. No me gusto sentirme débil ¡Tenía que cuidar a mi mamá del monstruo feo y malo!

Cuando mi mamá me mando a mi cuarto llame a la tía Tanya y a mi abuelito Aro ellos dijeron que venían de camino y que me quedara en mi cuarto.

Tuve que obedecer pero aún así escuchaba los gritos del piso de abajo.

Mi mamá gritando, reclamándole a ese hombre por dejarme. Tenía tantas ganas de crecer y golpearlo por hacer llorar a mi mami.

Escuche todo lo que mamá decía y también lo que él le respondía

"Necesito a Seth…"

¿A mí? Pero si él no me quería y yo tampoco a él… no había razones para que me necesitara. Cuando mamá grito corrí a mi cama y me tape los oídos con mi almohada de auto que me habían regalado para la navidad.

−Diosito haz que ese hombre se vaya… no lo quiero en mi casa−suplique llorando− Haz que mi abuelito Aro llegue pronto… por favor.

Los gritos se detuvieron al rato y la casa quedo en silencio. No se oía la voz ni del hombre malo ni la de mi mamá. No me moví, me quede ahí acostado sobre mi cama con la almohada aún en mi cabeza y fue ahí que escuche el grito de mi madre.

Este grito no era parecido a ninguno que yo hubiese escuchado. Este era fuerte… y me asustaba. Los golpes se sentían en toda la casa, sus gritos… su llanto.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, golpee mi pie un par de veces con los juguetes que estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Cuando llegue a la sala no podía creer lo que veía.

Mi mamá estaba golpeando la puerta con toda su fuerza, gritaba y se movía como si estuviera loca. La llame, pero ella no me escucho. Estaba asustado… quería que mi mami volviera a la normalidad.

Volví a gritar esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos, corrí a su lado cuando ella dejo de golpear la puerta y cayó de rodillas al piso.

− ¡Mamita!

Ella seguí llorando con los ojos perdidos…

Y todo por culpa de ese hombre.

Abrace a mi mamá así como ella lo hacía cuando yo estaba triste. Bese su cabello e imite las palabras que ella me decía a mi cuando me caía o estaba enfermo. Mamá no me escuchaba, parecía estar en otro planeta… así como yo cuando miro la televisión.

¿Cuánto faltaba para el abuelito Aro llegara?

− ¿Mami? Respóndeme por favor…

Ella me miro y me sonrió dulcemente antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra mi pecho, la oí murmura un "Te quiero". La abrace más fuerte y llore… llore en silencio por no tener papá y porque mi mamá no era feliz.

Me quede así hasta que la puerta se abrió y el abuelito Aro entro junto con mi abuelita. Ella me tomo entre sus brazos y me dijo suavemente en el oído "Todo está bien amor… ya estamos aquí". El abuelito tomo a mamá en brazos como si ella no pesara nada, salimos fuera de la casa y nos subimos en la camioneta donde jugaba con Félix, mi primo. Me senté junto a la abuelita y mamá que estaba temblando.

Ella aún no despertaba y yo estaba asustado… no quería que le pasara nada malo.

El abuelo hablaba por celular, estaba enojado lo sabía por todas las palabras que decía, eran las mismas que dice mamá cuando se golpea contra algo o está molesta. El camino a la casa del abuelo fue corto, o eso me pareció cuando la abuelita comenzó a relatarme algo acerca de cuando su hija Jane tenía mi edad.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los abuelos nos bajamos y entramos rápidamente. Las sirvientas me llevaron al cuarto que usamos con mi mamá y me pusieron una película de dibujos animados. Reconocí la canción inicial como la del "Rey León" y no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

Hasta Simba tenia papá..., se moría, pero él sabía que tenía un papá que lo quería.

−Wendy no quiero ver esta película−le dije a unas de las sirvientas. Al instante habían cambiado la película y ahora estábamos viendo Toy Story. Esta película si me gustaba porque Andy no tenía papá y solo tenía mamá al igual que yo.

Wendy se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a jugar con un peluche en forma de león. Ella era bonita, a pesar de tener ese uniforme era bonita y su pelo siempre estaba ordenado… además ella siempre me sonreía.

De pronto recordé a mamá… ¿Dónde estaba?

− ¿Dónde está mi mamá?− pregunté. Ella me miro con tristeza como si supiera lo del hombre malo. Fingí que no lo note y espere su respuesta− ¿Está bien?

−Claro Seth… el médico de la familia la está atendiendo. No te preocupes…

Suspire disconforme…

−Está bien…−musite antes de volver mi vista a la pantalla.

− ¿Se atrevió a entrar a la casa?

−Si

− ¡¿Pero cómo? – rugió Aro mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro− ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Maldito!

−Lo peor es que Seth estaba presente… no sé cómo se lo ha tomado, pero estoy segura de que escucho todo−dije en un murmullo dejando caer unas lagrimas−Mi pequeño… no tenía porque escuchar eso… es solo un niño.

−Lo sabemos hija. Seth estaba muy nervioso y asustado cuando llegamos a tu casa, gracias a dios Wendy pudo calmarlo con una película. Pero ella me dijo que no ha parado de hablar mientras duerme… lo menciona a _él_−El tono sugerente de Antonella me dio a entender de inmediato a quien se refería. Mi estomago se encogió ante esa información. Saber que Seth había escuchado todo lo que grite me enojo conmigo misma.

Había estado tan ocupada reclamándole a Edward que ni siquiera me había preocupado de mi hijo…

¡Soy una pésima madre!

Me senté en el sillón de cuero negro y apoye mi cabeza en mis manos. Estaba agotada a pesar de haber dormido un par de horas, el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado y la cabeza estaba a punto de explotar con todos los hechos que habían ocurrido este fatídico día.

−Tu reacción no fue la mejor querida.

No levante la mirada. Escuchar esas palabras de Aro era doloroso, sobre todo porque sabía que él tenía razón.

−No deberías de haber dejado que el viera lo herida que estas. Se supone que Edward Cullen es pasado ¿O m equivoco?

− ¡Aro!−le regaño Antonella− ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? _Hola Edward… un gusto tenerte de vuelta_.

−Sabes que no me refiero a eso querida, pero hubiera preferido que Isabella se comportara de mejor manera. Ahora ese _caballero_ sabe en qué condiciones se encuentra Isabella emocionalmente, estamos en una clara desventaja porque nosotros no tenemos idea de lo que él quiere… −Su voz disminuyo hasta convertirse en un lejano murmullo. Lo más seguro es que estuviera hablando para sí mismo.

−Sé que fue un error pero en ese momento no pensé en nada más que encararlo. En mi mente no había nada más que odio… ni siquiera pensé en Seth. En ningún momento mientras le reclamaba todas esas cosas pensé en que mi hijo estaría escuchando ¡Soy una pésima madre!−la opresión en mi pecho era insoportable. No era capaz de imaginar el rostro de mi bebe al escuchar todas las barbaridades que dije…

Mi pobre angelito… ¿Acaso el merecía tener unos padres tan jodidos como Edward y yo? Estaba segura que no.

Por un lado tenía al gilipollas de Edward, un egoísta hijo de puta mentiroso. Y por el otro lado estaba yo… demasiado rota como para ser capaz de amarlo lo suficiente.

A veces me ponía pensar en cómo hubiera sido la vida de Seth si yo lo hubiese dado en adopción cuando las mujeres del hogar me lo recomendaron, ¿Tendría una familia completa que lo amase? ¿Un padre cariñoso y una madre abnegada?

Aquellas preguntas jamás serian correspondidas y eso era lo que más me dolía. Porque la verdad era que me sentía culpable por la vida que Seth tenía que llevar. Porque mi hijo no tenía una familia, porque no tenía un padre…

¡Todo era mi culpa!

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ingenua… sin tan solo no me hubiera enamorado de ese encantador chico de mirada esmeralda.

Pero los "hubiera" no existen…, solo quedan los hechos. La realidad era que Seth solo me tenía a mí, a una jodida mujer despechada y llena de rencor. Sentía lastima por mi hijo, tener a alguien tan podrido como yo…

¡Qué desperdicio!

Porque yo no tenía vuelta atrás, lo sabía. Jamás podría ser una mujer normal, jamás perdonaría… porque lo me hicieron solo lo puede perdonar dios… no una simple mortal como yo.

−Isabella…

Antonella me sonreía maternalmente. En sus manos traía una taza de café. Lo supe por el delicioso aroma que desprendía de ella.

−Ten, le dije a Madison que le echara unas gotitas de mi relajante muscular, esto te hará dormir al instante.

Tome la taza con cuidado para no quemarme. Antonella se retiro de la habitación y fue ahí que note que Aro tampoco se encontraba.

El café estaba caliente, pero lo tome agradecida de tener algo para calmar mis nervios. Cuando lo hube acabado deje el tazón sobre el velador y me recosté en el cómodo sofá, ya que Seth estaba durmiendo junto a Wendy en la habitación que usualmente usamos.

A medida que los días pasaban la visita de Edward se volvió un recuerdo que nadie quería retomar. Aún así Aro había ordenado a sus abogados investigar a Edward, solo por si acaso me había dicho cuando le pregunte el porqué.

Seth no quiso hablar del tema, y yo como la cobarde que soy tampoco quise insistir. Volvimos a nuestra casa dos días después del incidente, la verdad era que por muy amables que fuesen los Vulturi esa no era nuestra casa y no podíamos evitar sentirnos un poco incómodos. Tanya por su parte se ofreció a quedarse con nosotros, pero decline su oferta. El regreso de Edward lo teníamos que superar entre Seth y yo, así como habíamos superado todo lo demás.

Para compensar el mal rato que le hice pasar a Seth lo inscribí en las clases de fútbol en las que me había estado insistiendo desde que entro a la escuela. Las clases eran los Martes, Miércoles y Viernes después de la escuela por lo que tenía un poco más de tiempo para mí.

El llevarlo a esas clases fue bastante extraño ya que la mayoría de los niños eran acompañados por sus padres, en realidad todos eran acompañados por su padre. Si Seth se sintió mal por ello no lo demostró ni me lo dijo, aunque tampoco quise preguntarle.

Su entrenador era un hombre bastante joven y amable llamado Emmett McCartney, era alto, muy alto con la pinta de ser un jugador de lucha libre. Debo reconocer que cuando lo vi me intimido un poco, pero a medida que charlamos pude ver que era un sujeto bastante infantil y para nada intimidante como creí en un principio.

Seth se integro de manera impresionante en el equipo, incluso varios de sus nuevos amigos lo invitaron a jugar a sus casas. Algo que me sorprendió bastante ya que en la escuela Seth solo tenía tres amiguitos…

Lizzy la sobrina de Tanya, y por ende su _mejor_ amiga; Lucas y Thomas... los dos últimos son gemelos, unos chicos bastante tímidos e introvertidos que tan solo hablan con Seth y Lizzy. Como se podía apreciar a primera vista el grupo de Seth estaba compuesto por los chicos más tímidos e introvertidos de la escuela. Aunque cuando juegan entre ellos se comportan como chicos normales que ríen y se divierten, no ocurre lo mismo cuando otros chicos se acercan a ellos. Tanya dice que es como un escudo que utilizan…

Sobre todo Lizzy, quien a pesar de tener una vida familiar bastante normal se comporta siempre a la defensiva, siempre tratando de cuidar a sus amiguitos.

"Ella es nuestra segunda mamá" suele bromear Seth al describir a la preciosa niña copia miniatura de Tanya. Y tiene razón, porque ella se comporta como si fuera su madre…

−Un día de estos terminaras chocando contra un poste si sigues conduciendo así.

−Deja de joder y preocúpate de tu maquillaje−le dije burlesca a Tanya quien me saco el dedo del medio y continuo maquillándose−Así te ves mucho más guapa, callada.

−Sin duda quieres ganarte un buen golpe, luego no te quejes cuando tu linda carita quede desfigurada por mi gancho de izquierda.

−Y el premio a la mujer más ruda se lo lleva Tanya Denali−dije imitando el tono de voz de un presentador de televisión. Ambas soltamos una risa, Tanya alzo el puño como un verdadero hombre yo no pude evitar reírme de mi amiga.

−Ustedes sí que están locas…−dijo un adormilado Seth desde el asiento trasero− y luego dicen que Lizzy y yo somos los raros…

− ¡Silencio pequeño bocazas!

Seth rodo los ojos y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento para dormir.

Como hoy era domingo, y no íbamos a ninguna iglesia ni nada teníamos el día completamente para nosotros por lo que habíamos decidido ir de paseo al zoológico de Seattle. Originalmente Tanya no iba con nosotros pero luego de unas cuantas miraditas coquetas de su parte logro hacer que mi hijo la invitara…

Y bueno, como Tanya iba Lizzy también debía hacerlo.

Pero Lizzy viajaría en el auto con su familia; su padre James, su madre Victoria y su pequeño hermanito Louis. Por esa razón Seth estaba tan aburrido, si no tenía a Lizzy cerca o a uno de sus amigos se ponía a dormir como un verdadero oso.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos –Tanya y yo− cantando las canciones que tocaban en la radio y contando absurdos chistes feministas… un viaje realmente divertido.

Nos bajamos del auto ya con las piernas un poco acalambradas, hacia mucho frio, los cielos estaban grises como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llover. No dejamos que ese panorama nos deprimiera y caminamos hacia el zoológico donde nos encontraríamos con James el hermano de Tanya y el resto de su familia.

Tal como lo predije apenas divisamos a la niña con carita de ángel Seth se olvido de mi existencia y se fue corriendo a su encuentro.

−Si hijo, no te preocupes… yo me quedo con Tanya− dije irónica.

Tanya soltó una risa y ambas caminamos al encuentro de la familia de James.

− ¡Que hermosas chicas veo por aquí! –exclamo alegre James, el hermano mayor de Tanya. Beso a su hermana en ambas mejillas, le revolvió el cabello que Tanya había luchado por acomodar y luego le brindo una de las sonrisas deslumbrante. Tanya se quejo de lo salvaje que era su hermano y todos nos reímos.

− ¿Dónde está la más hermosa mejor amiga de mi hermanita?− pregunto James burlesco abriendo sus brazos para mí. Lo abrace riendo− ¿Estas bien pequeña…? Ya sabes que tengo varios amigos rudos que podrían patearle el trasero al papito de Seth−murmuro en mi oído lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más que yo lo escuchara− Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites Bella…

−Gracias James, si necesito de tus amigos te aviso.

− ¡Esa es mi chica!

−James cariño, los niños quieren entrar hoy al zoológico, no mañana.−dijo Victoria, tomando la mano de su marido y sonriéndome cálidamente.

James y Victoria caminaron por delante de nosotros. James empujaba la carriola donde estaba el pequeño Louis, ellos se veían como una familia…

Como la familia que Seth y yo jamás tendríamos.

−Deja de pensar eso, es obvio que ellos son felices… pero tú al igual que yo sabemos que eso es porque ellos ya tuvieron su batalla personal, en la cual vencieron.

"Su batalla personal" eso era cierto. James y Victoria habían luchado durante tanto tiempo para formar la hermosa familia que ahora eran.

Eso me hizo sonreír… quizás si Seth y yo luchábamos algún día lograríamos formar esa familia que tanto soñaba cuando era pequeña.

Quizás… quizás había una oportunidad para nosotros…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente! Gracias por los reviews y las alertas que le han dado a la historia C: Espero que esten celebrando junto a su padre este día c: <strong>

**~Un beso gigante a mis chicas de twitter *JaviPi & Caro*& a las Sirianas (?) aquellas que me instaron a que publicara este fanfic :B **

**Espero sus comentarios de este capitulo, poco a poco se va a ir aclarando la vida de Edward... aunque no quiero dar muchos detalles por ahora. Me gusto mucho leer sus teorias del regreso de Edward, habian varias que se acercaban ;D, en este capitulo se pudo ver también más a fondo lo que piensa Bella... y el odio que siente hacia Edward...**

**¡Amo a esta Bella resentida! **

**MillaC:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

.

.

.

Entré a la casa esperando recibir un abrazo, gritos de alegría, risas… pero nada. La sala de estar estaba vacía, sin vida al igual que los que allí vivíamos. Las paredes blancas lucían lúgubres en compañía de los antiguos muebles que la decoraban. Lo único que lograba sacarme una sonrisa eran las fotografías que estaban enmarcadas y colgadas en las paredes… fotografías de rostros sonrientes, de una pareja de adolescentes con un futuro ideal por delante…

Tomé una de las fotografías y deslice mi dedo por el frio vidrio. En aquella fotografía estaba una chica morena de unos quince años sonriéndole a la cámara, se veía tan feliz. Sus ojos brillaban mientras lanzaba un beso a la cámara. Y junto a ella estaba él…

Un adolescente de cabello cobrizo, su mirada estaba pérdida en aquella dulce joven.

_Te amo…_

Esas eran las palabras que decían sus ojos, los brazos del joven rodeaban a la morena como si la estuviera protegiendo… como si temiera perderla.

Ver esas fotografías me recordaba lo que un día fuimos con Ángela, me recordaba las promesas que habíamos hecho, los te amo que nos dimos…

Pero así como me llegaban los recuerdos buenos… también los hacían los malos. Porque recordar no era algo bueno cuando has hecho cosas malas…

Recordar es duro… sobre todo para nosotros, para un matrimonio que estaba en la ruina, para un hombre que fue juzgado y acribillado por sus pecados…

Deje la fotografía sobre la mesita donde se encontraba. Suspire profundamente y camine tranquilamente por los pasillos de la antigua casa colonial en la que vivíamos.

A medida que avanzaba podía escuchar una melodía suave proveniente del piano que mis padres me habían regalado hace años. Me deje guiar por ese sonido sabiendo quien lo producía… después de todo en esta casa solo hay una persona capaz de tocar de esa manera el piano…

Abrí la puerta y entre. Al igual que el resto de la casa la habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada. Los muebles eran elegantes y al entrar te daban la sensación de estar perdido en una de esas películas de época…

Sentada frente al piano estaba mi pequeña Lucy. Su carita estaba relajada mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por el piano…

Era un espectáculo hermoso digno de retratarse.

La melodía inundaba el cuarto llevándome a tiempos felices donde podía sonreír sin tener esta opresión en el pecho que he sentido durante los últimos años…

La melodía de pronto ceso. Sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquella pieza celestial. Los abrí lentamente y me enfrente ante la fría mirada de Lucy… mi hija.

Ella se sentó erguidamente en el banco y cerro abruptamente la tapa del piano. Su mirada se centro en mí como si estuviera esperando algo...

−Hola pequeña…

Lucy me dedico una mueca dura antes de volver su vista hacia la ventana. Aquel gesto me dolió mucho más de lo que ella podía creer. Aún así sabia que me lo merecía.

− ¿Cómo has estado?

−No quiero hablar contigo… déjame sola.

−Lucy…

− ¡Déjame sola!−exclamo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana−No te quiero aquí… por favor vete.

Oí como mi corazón se rompió un poquito más y quise llorar…

Si, Edward Cullen… el hombre de treinta años padre de dos hijos y enamorado de una sola mujer quería llorar…

Estaba seguro de que a Bella le encantaría verme así…

.

.

.

**Bella POV **

Estábamos disfrutando de lo lindo en el zoológico cuando tormenta se largo y tuvimos que volvernos a casa. Obviamente a Seth y a Lizzy no les hizo gracia por lo que pidieron permiso para que Lizzy viniera a jugar a casa. Obviamente acepte, pero no contestos con eso decidieron invitar a los gemelos…

Y así fue como mi tranquilo hogar se convirtió en una selva de niños locos.

Tanya… mi buena amiga Tanya al ver que mi casa iba a estar llena de niños no encontró nada mejor que "trabajar en un caso urgente" si claro…, la verdad era clara; ella huyo de nosotros.

Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el mullido sofá y recosté mi cabeza sobre el cabecero. Las risas y gritos de los niños rezumbaban en mi cabeza recordándome los deberes que debía realizar. No había dejado preparado el almuerzo por lo que me tocaba cocinar, también debía lavar la ropa de Seth y planchar unas blusas mías para el trabajo…

Suspire cansinamente al pensar en todas las cosas que debía hacer… era muy cansador eso de ser madre y no tener alguien que te ayude. Decidí ponerme a trabajar echando la ropa a lavar mientras picaba unas cuantas verduras.

Finalmente cuando la comida estuvo servida vino la peor parte… hacer que los diablillos dejaran de jugar y se sentaran en la mesa.

− ¡Seth! –grité a todo pulmón por las escaleras. Las risas se detuvieron más no recibí respuesta alguna− ¡Seth, chicos… bajen a comer!

− ¡Ya vamos…!− grito la vocecita de mi hijo.

Media hora después y luego de innumerables llamados los cuatro niños estaban sentados en la mesa cada uno con su porción de pollo y verduras más la infaltable coca-cola. Estaban riendo por algo que había sucedido en la escuela, un chico que se había caído en el barro o algo así.

Lizzy era la que recordaba las cosas graciosas mientras que Lucas hacía gestos con su cara, Seth y Lucas estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo como para tomar mucha atención a algo más que no fuera su plato.

−Eshto eshta lliquisimo –dijo Seth con la boca llena. Le di una de mis miradas y trago rápidamente la comida−Lo lamento… quise decir que la comida está muy rica−me miro angelicalmente y luego volvió su vista a Lizzy.

Luego del almuerzo nos sentamos a ver una película de dibujos animados llamada "Enredados" a petición de una muy sonriente Lizzy, los muchachos obviamente protestaron pero cuando ella los miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas los reclamos se acabaron de un solo golpe.

Esa niña era muy influyente para los niños… y ella lo sabía.

−Bien hecho dulzura−le susurre en su oído− Las chicas mandan…

Lizzy asintió con la cabeza sonriendo alegre.

−Mi mami siempre me dice… "las chicas tenemos el control" y parece que las lagrimas funcionan−dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No logre aguantar la carcajada y reí fuertemente logrando que tres pares de ojos me miraran como si estuviera loca.

−Sigan en lo suyo, voy a planchar y vuelvo.

Resulta que al final no eran solamente unas cuantas blusas las que tenía que planchar… ¡Era un montón! Por eso cuando termine de planchar ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y los chicos estaban en el cuarto de Seth pintando naves espaciales y unicornios… esto último también a pedido de Lizzy.

Cuando los padres de los niños llegaron yo estaba realmente agotada. Lo único que quería era dormir y descansar...

Me despedí de James con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y con la promesa de ir nuevamente al zoológico cuando no estuviera lloviendo, algo que sería poco probable de cumplir ya que solo a veces tenía los sábados libres y casi siempre estaba lloviendo.

En la noche la tormenta empeoro y se cortaron las luces. A los minutos después sentí un pequeño cuerpecito meterse debajo de mis sabanas y acurrucarse en mi, mi pequeño Seth le temía a la oscuridad y era normal para un chico de su edad.

−Te quiero mami

−Yo también a ti pequeño…

Lunes…

¿Algo peor que un lunes?

Me levante de malas ganas, me golpee el pie con la esquina de uno de mis muebles y para rematar a una de mis medias se le corrió el punto ¡Ugh! Este definitivamente no era mi día. Seth se había levantado tarde y por supuesto que no encontraba su mochila ni su parca…

Dios dame paciencia…

−Te dije que estaba guardada en tu closet, como siempre debería de estar−dije ya molesta. Seth no espero ni dos segundos y partió corriendo a su cuarto− ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

− ¡Ya voy mami!−grito de vuelta.

Me metí a la camioneta, deje el bolso sobre el asiento del copiloto y espere a que mi muchacho apareciera. Seth llego segundos más tarde acomodándose la parca y arrastrando la mochila con el otro brazo…

¡Se veía tan adorable!

−Abróchate el cinturón−ordene cuando ya estuvo sentado en la camioneta. Lo vi abrocharse el cinturón y encendí la camioneta−odio los lunes…−musite cuando ya íbamos camino a la escuela de Seth.

Trabajar en la biblioteca no requería mucho trabajo cuando estábamos bien de personal, pero debido a las gripes que están rodando por el aire tengo a dos chicas menos y eso nos deja con un verdadero problema, por lo menos para mí ya que aparte de llevar el rol administrativo también tengo que ser dependiente.

Mi sueño desde pequeña había sido ser escritora, aunque en ese tiempo no tenía claro que cosa quería escribir solo que anhelaba ver mi nombre en una de esas hermosas portadas. Pero a medida que fui creciendo mi sueño fue quedando atrás y lo único que me consolaba era leerlos… leer cada libro que pasara por mis manos como si fuera el último, como si creyese que algún día mi nombre estaría ahí…

Que tonta era… dije mentalmente riéndome de mi misma.

−Buenos días.

Como aún estaba Emma trabajando no me preocupe mucho por la voz masculina que escuche. Continúe ordenando los libros que nos habían devuelto y otros que estaban para la venta. Escuchaba el murmullo de voces provenientes de la conversación que tenía el cliente y Emma pero no distinguía lo que decían y tampoco era muy curiosa así que deje de tomarles atención.

Abrí la caja de libros que debía de poner en vitrina, el primer libro se titulaba "Cuentos para niños" y había sido escritos por miembros de un curso de escritura en Port Angels… por lo que decía la descripción de la caja hecha por otros funcionarios el dinero recaudado con esa venta seria para ampliar el curso y que llegara a otras partes.

No me sorprendió para nada que Aro vendiera esos libros con esas causas, él era una persona muy justa y nunca realizaba nada si no fuera por un motivo beneficioso para los demás.

Me quede leyendo uno de los cuentos, la mayoría eran bastante bueno pero hubo algunos que no me gustaron para nada.

¿El chico guapo se quedaba con la nerd?

Si claro, si ese chico guapo terminaba con una enfermedad terminal seguro que sí. Pero sinceramente dudaba de que las personas miraran el interior para buscar una pareja…

Bueno quizás algunas si… pero la gran mayoría buscaba el físico. Un ejemplo: yo. Si no hubiese visto solamente el cuerpo de Edward quizás no hubiera sufrido tanto cuando me traiciono, quizás si hubiera visto su interior podrido hubiera arrancado antes de que me enamorara con sus atenciones y su mirada...

¡Duh! Esta escritora era patética… y resultaba que al final la chica "mala" que en realidad solo era un poco vanidosa terminaba con su popularidad en el suelo luego de que le cayera comida en el pelo…

Por dios… ¿En qué instituto había estado ella? Siempre que a la chica popular le pasaba algo terminaba siendo la victima… -no porque todos la atacaran- y todos siempre terminaban defendiéndola para ganar su gracia…

Cruda realidad pero así es la vida.

Los torpes seguirán siendo torpes, los populares serán populares hasta que solo alguien más popular que él llegue y le quite el trono, las chicas feas serán feas hasta que se metan millones de productos de bellezas… y así…

Porque si se dan cuenta las chicas feas que luego son lindas es nada más porque se comienzan a comportar como el resto de la población femenina; maquillaje, ropa ajustada… y una visita mensual al centro de estética.

Algunos le llaman "descubrir su yo interno" yo le digo la verdad, se llama producción para lograr que los chicos te miren.

−Bella.

La voz de Emma me distrajo y me volví hacia ella.

−Dime

−Este joven desea hablar contigo−dijo indicándome a un sujeto que estaba de espaldas− Dijo que era importante.

Miré al sujeto con desconfianza. Lucia un jeans desgastado y una chamarra de cuero, muy informal para pertenecer a la empresa de Aro o ser uno de los maestros de Seth.

Me acerque hacia él y toque su hombro. Él se volvió y cuando estuvimos frente a frente sonrió.

"Puto Cullen…" musite para mí al reconocer a Edward.

−Buenos días señorita Swan

− ¿Es enserio?

Edward me miro extrañado, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

−Creo que si

−Edward… pensé que en nuestra agradable charla del otro día de había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de ti−masculle irritada intentando mantener la calma− Pero veo que no… ¿Qué necesitas?

−Pues ahora que estás hablando como una persona civilizada y madura puedo explicarte.

¿¡Civilizada y madura! ¡Ahora sí que lo mato! Levante la mano para golpearlo pero Edward fue rápido y la tomo antes de que ni siquiera lograra pestañear. Contrario a lo que pensaba llevo mi mano a sus labios y deposito sobre ella un delicado beso.

Inhale profundamente ante la sensación que ese contacto me produjo. Un hormigueo recorrió mi espalda y de inmediato mi cuerpo se tenso. Quise alejar mi mano, pero no fue necesario. Edward la dejo caer al instante mientras esperaba mi reacción.

No hice nada.

¿Qué podía hacer? Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban contrariados frente a su caricia, y la verdad no quería colapsar como había ocurrido en nuestro último encuentro.

− ¿Vas a decir algo o no? Porque estoy en horario de trabajo y no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo.

− ¿Preferirías tener que conversar conmigo en _otro lugar_?− dijo haciendo énfasis en la última parte sonriéndome descaradamente.

Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía al reconocer las intenciones ocultas que tenía su mensaje. Edward rio y yo tuve ganas de callarlo con un manotazo pero no podía, ya que Emma estaba de pie observando nuestro intercambio verbal.

Me preguntaba si aquella jovencita sería capaz de contarle a Aro lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quizás…

− ¿Quieres ir a comer?

−No

−okey, ¿quieres ir al parque?

−no, y para con tus "quieres ir a…" porque no quiero ir a ninguna parte. Solo quiero que me digas a que viniste y que te marches… otra vez.

Edward se tomo las manos nervioso y yo rodé los ojos. Se estaba comportando como el jovencito de veintitrés años que conocí y no como el hombre que a esta edad debería de ser.

−Veras… yo… lo lamento.

−okey, ahora puedes irte−dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme.

− ¡No!−tomo mi brazo y me volteo−Así no… −paso su mano por su despeinada cabellera y luego la llevo a mi mentón− Quiero pedirte disculpas… yo no debí haberte tratado así… no lo merecías.

Aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de ganas de golpearlo, de ponerme a llorar y de gritarle por fuera solo estaba la máscara de mis sentimientos. Una máscara fría que nadie podía descifrar.

−Está bien, ya te escuche. Ahora márchate, vive feliz junto a tu familia y a mí me dejas en paz.

−No… ¡Joder Bella!−exclamo frustrado− Así no tiene que ser… ¡maldita sea! Quiero pedirte disculpas… por todo Bella. Y no, no quiero marcharme, la verdad es lo último que deseo. No importa cuántas veces me lo pidas, no me marchare.

Aquellas palabras golpearon mi mente como un tambor "_No me marchare"_ ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? ¿Soñar con que Edward volvía me pedía perdón y me prometía jamás dejarme?

Negué con el rostro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo esperándolo, y me había cansado de hacerlo.

−Tienen que irte Edward… Seth y yo no te necesitamos, ahora no.

Edward me miro con los ojos aguados, verlo así me produjo una lástima tremenda. Debía ser difícil saber que por tus errores habías desperdiciado algo tan hermoso como un hijo, y tener que vivir con eso…

−Sé que hice mal Bella, pero yo… era tan estúpido y estaba tan perdido. Cuando te conocí todo cambio… de la nada tenía un motivo para vivir aparte de terminar la carrera… ¡Te tenia a ti! La chica más guapa del pueblo, la más dulce…−suspiro profundamente y se quedo mirando a la nada− estaba tan contento de tenerte que no pensé en nada más… olvide los compromisos que tenía, olvide a mi esposa… a mi hija. Ellas no me importaban, yo era feliz contigo…

−Cállate−susurré presa del pánico. Escucharlo decir esas palabras era duro… ¡era horrible! Era como volver atrás de golpe, ver todo lo que tenias y como de la nada ya no estaba…

No podía creer en Edward- me recordé aferrándome a esa barra para mantenerme a flote y hundirme en el barco de los recuerdos.

Edward miente… él siempre miente…

−Edward, por favor no sigas hablando. Me duele… no quiero que volvamos al pasado, no ahora que está todo tan jodido. No solo eres tu Edward, también estoy yo, y mi hijo… yo no puedo perdonarte Edward. Lo he intentado pero no puedo, te odio demasiado por todo lo que hiciste… y lo lamento por ti, pero más lo lamento por mi hijo porque al final es él quien paga los pecados de nosotros. Tú por ser un vil traidor, y yo por haber confiado en ti sin dudar.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras note que por mis ojos corrían lágrimas, pero estas lágrimas eran tan diferentes a las que siempre derramaba por Edward, por que estas no eran de odio ni de rencor…

Estas lagrimas eran porque aunque quisiera yo no podía perdonarlo, era una tristeza infinitamente mayor a las demás porque yo quería hacerlo. Quería realmente dar vuelta la página y poder mirarlo a la cara sin querer golpearlo y mirarlo con rencor y asco.

Pero no podía… y eso era lo que más triste me ponía…

Porque sabía que si no lo perdonaba jamás podría realmente ser feliz, jamás podría volver a enamorarme y encontrar a mi otra mitad… jamás lo lograría.

−No puedo Edward… no puedo… ¡Lo lamento tanto!−dije antes de abrir la puerta de la librería y echarme a correr por las calles del pueblo.

Escuche a lo lejos el grito de Edward llamándome, lo ignore y seguí corriendo. Tenía que quemar eso ardor que sentía en el pecho… tenía que hacerlo.

_Lo lamento Edward… pero jamás podre perdonarte._

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeñito punto de vista acerca de Edward... ¿que les pareció? ¿Lucy y su trato hacia su padre? esa fue mi parte favorita al escribir este capitulo porque realmente a este Edward lo quiero hacer sufrir un poquito :3 espero que disfruten del capitulo asi como lo disfrute yo al escribirlo. <strong>

**Esta semana ha estado de locos con la toma de mi liceo *soy de Chile* pero ahora estoy muchisimo más relajada y pude escribir este capitulo tranquila y con las ideas claras C: **

**¡Denme sus comentarios acerca de este capitulo! Quiero saber que les parecio tanto el POV de Edward como la "disculpa" que le dio a Bella y la reacción de esta :D **

***MillaC:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo Lucy es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

−_Eres tan hermosa…−musito el cobrizo mientras abrazaba a la castaña. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y beso la mejilla del joven. – Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa−canturreo en el oído de la joven que soltó una risita encantada con las palabras de su novio._

_Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados sobre el frio césped, en medio de un hermoso prado que ambos habían descubiertos en una de sus excursiones. El sol estaba escondiéndose por entre los árboles, y hacia bastante frio, pero a ellos no le importaba quedarse a oscuras en medio del bosque..._

_Estaban juntos y eso era lo importante. Lo demás daba igual mientras ellos estuviesen disfrutando de una tarde juntos…_

−_Te amo Edward_

−_Y yo a ti mi pequeña princesa…_

− _¿Mucho o poco?−preguntó la chica besando el rostro de Edward –Porque yo te amo muchísimo…_

_Edward se acerco a la chica y la beso profundamente. Los labios de ambos se juntaban y se separaban en un vaivén lento y lleno de amor. Las manos de la joven llegaron al cabello sedoso de Edward, tironeo el cabello logrando que el chico soltara un gemido de placer. Edward junto una vez más los labios con los de su compañera y luego sonrió sobre ellos…_

−_Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo hoy y te amare siempre._

.

.

.

Deje de correr cuando lo a mis pulmones ni las piernas me daban más. Volví mi vista mi alrededor… ¿Dónde estaba?

Miré hacia mi izquierda, había unas cuantas cabañas y a mi derecha se encontraba un sendero medio escondido por los grandes árboles que lo bordeaban. A pesar del tiempo pude reconocer ese sendero…

Era el camino que llevaba al prado… al prado que descubrimos con Edward.

No sabía cómo había llegado aquí, mientras corría no tenia fijo donde quería ir… simplemente quería huir, huir de Edward y de mis confusos sentimientos. Era tan extraño que mi inconsciente me guiara a este lugar…

Un lugar donde se habían llevado a cabo la mayor parte de nuestros encuentros con Edward, un lugar marcado por el deseo de amarse de dos jóvenes soñadores. ¿Por qué había venido hasta acá?

Algo me guiaba hasta ese lugar, no sabía el porqué ni la razón, solo sabía que debía de seguir ese sendero y encontrarme con mis viejos fantasmas.

Con la determinación tomada me encamine hacia el sendero.

Los años no le habían causado muchos cambios al lugar, aún así las ramas estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para que chocaras de vez en cuando con ellas.

Camine por el sendero siendo guiada por mis recuerdos. El bosque se iba haciendo más y más espeso como si estuviese caminando directo a la cueva del lobo feroz –reí por mi estupidez y continúe caminando− Camine por unos veinte minutos hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, un gran árbol que en medio de su corteza tenia tallada unas iniciales.

"E y B"

Suspire profundamente. Me acerque al árbol y deslice mi dedo por esa inscripción. Recordaba exactamente cuándo habíamos tallado esas iniciales…

Fue un día en que llegue a mi casa y encontré a Renee teniendo sexo con uno de mis maestros en la sala de estar. En esos momentos estaba tan asqueada, tan molesta y dolida que lo único que quería era estar con Edward, por eso a pesar de que sabía que Edward tenía un examen al día siguiente lo llame, y él como el novio devoto que era vino en mi rescate.

Me sentía tan mal aquel día…

Renee me había vuelto a decepcionar, otra vez.

Edward me había acobijado en sus brazos y me había suplicado que por favor no me cerrara a él… recuerdo los ojos con los que me miro y me dijo "Jamás te abandonare, lo prometo". Decidimos caminar por el bosque y tomamos el viejo sendero que casi nadie usaba, caminamos en silencio hasta que de la nada comencé a llorar… y a gritar tratando de sacar toda la mierda que tenia dentro de mi pecho.

Justo debajo del gran árbol…

Edward me miró con sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas y me beso de una manera tan especial dándome con ese beso cientos de promesas…

"No estás sola…"

Cuando me tranquilice, mire hacia arriba y me maraville con el enorme árbol que nos cubría con sus múltiples ramas. Edward también lo hizo y decidimos marcar ese árbol como "nuestro"…

Entre tantos besos nos pusimos a jugar, y corrí alejándome de él gritándole que me alcanzara. Y fue ahí, de pura casualidad cuando quede frente al lugar más hermoso que jamás había visto.

"Es nuestro" dijo Edward rodeándome por la cintura.

Deje mis recuerdos atrás al divisar esa entrada escondida a la orilla del sendero, esa entrada que Edward luego había hecho con un machete y yo con las tijeras de podar que le saque a Renee a escondidas.

Me acerque a la entrada, la cual estaba mucho más tupida que el sendero producto de los años en los que estuvo sin cuidado. Me abrí paso entre las ramas, mis manos fueron arañadas por las ramas y me golpee mis rodillas con un tronco que antes no se encontraba. Tuve que montarlo y pasar prácticamente gateando para poder atravesarlo sin terminar aplastada por él.

Cuando finalmente llegue al prado no pude evitar soltar una exclamación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Las flores que antes habían, aquellas que Edward cortaba y ponía en mi cabello ya no existían, todo el prado estaba seco… muerto, sin vida.

Camine por el prado hasta quedar en el centro del circulo, y observe a mi alrededor… -mi respiración de agito- ¡Todo estaba muerto! ¿Por qué? Cuando Edward y yo veníamos era un lugar mágico… era como estar en una parte del cielo.

¿Por qué ya no? Recordé la lección que me enseño Edward y suspiré; Nada es para siempre.

No, nada duraba para siempre.

Sin importar lo frio y húmedo que estuviese el suelo me senté en el igual. Apoye mi cabeza en mi barbilla mirando hacia el frente pensando… recordando.

.

.

.

− _¡Esto es tan ridículo Edward!− grite mientras veía a Edward recoger flores desde la otra parte del prado− ¡Ya no tenemos cinco años como para que recojas florecitas!− Edward me ignoro y siguió con su labor mientras que yo me dejaba caer al suelo con la vista en el cielo azul._

_Era un día cálido, como pocos en Forks y Edward había querido que lo pasáramos en nuestro prado y la verdad estando con Edward a mi me daba igual donde estuviésemos. _

_De pronto el rostro de Edward apareció frente a mí, tapándome los rayos del sol. Le fruncí el seño hasta que lo vi agacharse y acerca su rostro al mío. No espere a que se acercara más y lo atraje hasta mi, tomándolo por la camisa y besándolo con una rudeza impropia de mi. Edward me respondió ansioso, minutos más tardes Edward estaba sobre mí, tironeando mi camiseta, besando y acariciando todo lo que tuviera a su paso. _

_Yo no me quedaba atrás, cualquier trozo de piel que Edward tuviera expuesta era suficiente para mi arrebato hormonal. _

−_Te amo Isabella… _

_Le miré fijamente y lo bese el mentón._

−_Y yo a ti señor Cullen… y yo a ti−musite antes de volver a besarlo para unir nuestros cuerpos en forma definitiva, de la manera más placentera que el hombre ha probado._

.

.

.

Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír…, debajo de ese cielo azul y sobre el fino césped rodeada de flores, Seth había sido concebido. Mi hijo jamás se quejaría de que fue concebido de una manera tortuosa. Porque sería un engaño…

Aquella vez, Edward y yo nos entregamos el uno al otro uniendo tanto nuestros corazones como nuestro cuerpo… o por lo menos eso pensé yo hasta que tres meses después mi burbuja se reventó y vi la cruda realidad.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al comparar las dos situaciones; en una Edward era mi príncipe… y en el otro Edward era mi verdugo. Era raro saber que la misma persona tenía la capacidad de hacerme subir al cielo y luego tirarme al infierno… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Me asustaba el saber que yo misma le había dado ese poder a Edward, el de hacerme tan feliz… pero a la vez hacerme sentir tan humillada y rota.

Me sentía tan extraña porque yo _odiaba _ a Edward, pero también… también lo amaba. Si, sé que es un relación enfermiza que jamás va a traer algo bueno, y que en realidad lo que debería de hacer es mandarlo a la mierda pero…

¡Joder soy una masoquista de lo peor!

No quiero decir que lo perdone… ¡Porque no lo hare! Lo que me hizo jamás se me olvidara… y siempre estará presente. Pero, me gustaría… me gustaría mirarlo de frente y decirle "Se libre, Edward".

Poder desligarlo de mí, sacar este enojo que tengo dentro y dar vuelta la hoja. Ni yo misma me entiendo. Por una parte deseo odiarlo, hacer que sufra como yo sufrí…, pero por el otro anhelo el poder sanar mis heridas y decirle a la cara "Te perdono…"

Es tan confuso…

Miré mi reloj de pulsera y lance un grito de terror…

¡Seth!

Con todo lo que ocurrió con Edward olvide que mi hijo salía más temprano… ¡Mierda!

Me eche a correr de vuelta por el sendero lo más rápido que pude, sin importar los golpes que me lleve con las ramas y los troncos. Corrí por entre cada puto árbol que se me atravesó, si mi profesora de educación física me viera no me hubiera reprobado el semestre por no alcanzar el mínimo de resistencia física.

Cuando finalmente salí del bosque estaba mucho más cansada de lo que estaba cuando hui de Edward. Tuve que quedarme ahí de pie intentando recuperar el aire un par de minutos antes de intentar tomar un colectivo que me llevara hasta la biblioteca para recoger mi coche.

Gracias a dios justo en ese momento iba pasando uno. Lo hice parar y le di la dirección de la biblioteca.

Minutos más tardes estábamos fuera del local. Le pague al chofer y entre a la biblioteca donde una asustada Emma me recibió mirándome interrogante y con la mirada de reproche.

−Decidió venir a trabajar –dijo con sorna.

Le mire sin decir nada y pase de largo hasta mi oficina, entre rápidamente y tome mi cartera y mi abrigo que estaba sobre el respaldo de mi silla. Me dirigí hacia la salida y escuche la voz de Emma decir "Claro, como es amiga del dueño"

Me voltee en un segundo y antes de que me dijera nada le di una bofetada.

La joven me miro asustada, pero aun así no bajo la barbilla y luego de unos segundos me devolvió la mirada desafiante.

−Si no le gustan las verdades…−comenzó a decir pero cuando iba por la mitad ya le había dado otro bofetón.

−Toma tus cosas y lárgate−dije volviendo hacia la puerta− Aquí, en esta tienda la autoridad soy yo. Y si decido salir por problemas personales sin avisarte es mi problema. Vete en este mismo instante y a fin de mes ve a retirar tu finiquito…

La joven me miro asustada y la vi titubear. Emma tenía fama de ser muy orgullosa y bastante altanera. Esta no era la primera vez que lanzaba frases mordaces contra los que trabajábamos en la biblioteca. Antes de mi había sido Clear, y antes de ella fue Susie…

−Señorita Isabella…

−Nada. He tenido un pésimo día, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo y no tengo animo de escucharte, cualquier cosa hablas con Maggie la encargada de los despidos y finiquitos… ¡Ricardo!−grité caminando por el lugar mientras telefoneaba a Tanya. El amoroso guardia apareció segundos después luciendo claramente extrañado−Tengo que marcharme de inmediato, cierras tu y dejas las alarmas puestas… ¡ah! Y Emma esta despedida, acompáñala a la puerta…

Ricardo asintió con el rostro, me abrió la puerta de la entrada y me despidió con un escueto "Hasta pronto". Mantuve mi teléfono en el oído esperando a que Tanya contestara, lo hizo al quinto pitido.

− _¿Bella?_

− ¡Tanya! Olvide ir por Seth y… ¡joder! ¿No te llamaron o algo?

Escuche el resoplido de Tanya y supe que estaba molesta.

− _¡Claro que lo hicieron! Luego de que tú te olvidaras de que tu hijo saldría temprano y te estuviera esperando DOS HORAS… ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?− _dijo gritando. Me subí a la camioneta y golpee el volante con el puño.

Odiaba cuando me gritaba, me sentía como si volviera a la primaria y escuchaba los regaños de Renee por haber ensuciado su mantel nuevo con mis dibujos…

−SI LO HICE−grité de vuelta. Respire profundamente antes de volver a hablar− ¿Estas en tu casa?

−_Si lo estoy… pero si vas a venir así de alterada mejor que dejes al niño con…_

−Nos vemos ahí−la interrumpí y antes que me dijera algo más corte la llamada y apague el teléfono para finalmente lanzarlo a alguna parte del asiento de atrás.

Maneje por las calles de Forks a una velocidad alarmante. Pero me dio igual, no estaba de ánimos para preocuparme por si tenía un accidente.

Tanya tiene su departamento en la zona _chic_ de Forks. Su departamento es uno de los nuevos que tienen tres habitaciones inmensas y hasta una jacuzzi.

Algo que ella se podía costear debido a su soltería y su bien remunerado trabajo en Seattle Y por Angels.

Estacione fuera del edificio de Tanya y la llame por el citofono marcando su número de departamento_ 69_… siempre que marcaba su número me causaba cierta gracia pero como estaba muy molesta e irritada lo único que causo fue mi distracción.

− _¿Bella? _

−Si, abre.

El portón sonó dándome la señal de que podía entrar. Lo empuje y luego cuando entre lo cerré. Camine por el camino de mármol que guiaba hacia la entrada del edificio. Subí los finos escalones de dos en dos y abrí la puerta de vidrio que daba la entrada hacia el hall. El portero me saludo amablemente, más yo simplemente le dedique una mueca de sonrisa.

Tome uno de los elevadores y marque el piso número 3 que era en el cual vivía Tanya. Gracias a dios el ascensor iba vacio, no soportaba tener que sonreír para no asustar a los pequeños con mi cara de psicópata.

Cuando el ascensor sonó y se abrieron las puertas me baje como alma que lleva el diablo, toque el timbre y de inmediato la cabellera rubia de mi amiga se asomo por detrás de la puerta.

Se hizo a un lado y entre.

El departamento de Tanya estaba exquisitamente decorado por los mejores diseñadores de Seattle, cada centímetro de su departamento gritaba "¡Estoy a la moda!" Sip, el departamento de Tanya era el departamento soñado de muchas chicas.

Aunque para mi gusto es demasiado… ¿fashion? No lo sé… mis gustos son más hogareños, me gustan las cosas tradicionales y clásicas…

Así como Edward…

Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. ¿Así como Edward? ¡Isabella!

− ¿Me vas a decir que mierda te ocurre?

Genial, ahora tenía a una Tanya muy enojada frente a mí.

−Solo tuve un mal día, solo eso…

− ¿¡Crees que soy estúpida! ¡Por dios Isabella! ¡Te conozco!− me apunto con el dedo índice y enarco una ceja−Se que algo ocurrió… y es mejor que me lo digas de inmediato.

−Tanya solo déjalo, estoy muy cansada y quiero ir a casa.

−No, no te irás hasta que me digas. Soy tu mejor amiga y merezco saberlo.

−Tanya…

− ¿Es Edward verdad?− su mirada me reflejaba una tristeza que no supe comprender. Pestañee varias veces, pero la expresión de Tanya ya había cambiado y nuevamente mi miraba con esa superioridad que la caracterizaba. –Pensé que Edward ya era pasado, ¿Acaso no recuerdas el daño que te causo con sus mentiras? Te destruyo Isabella, te dejo en la nada misma y ahora que estas fuerte él vuelve y tú como estúpida vuelves a caer…

Sus palabras quemaron como el acido mismo. Apreté los puños y me mordí la lengua para no soltar un par de groserías en protesta.

− ¿Piensas acaso que Edward aún te ama? Porque no es así. Él lo único que quiere es jugar contigo…, jugar así como lo hizo en el pasado. Recuerda que él nunca te amo Isabella..., nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará.

Las crueles palabras de mi amiga me golpearon profundamente. ¿Por qué me decía esas cosas tan feas? ¿No veía que me dolía?

−Tú solo eras su juguete, eras con la que jugaba a enamorar mientras que en Seattle tenía una familia. Una mujer fina y elegante y una hija que llevaba su apellido y todo su amor… ¡Tú eras el juguete!

− ¡BASTA!

Mi grito resonó por la sala. Tanya se quedo de pie, con expresión indiferente como si en realidad no le importara el daño que me causaba con sus palabras. Me extrañe de ella… ¿Por qué me trataba de esa manera? Acepto que soy una estúpida por dejar que Edward entre en mi vida, pero ella es mi amiga, no mi verdugo.

−No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera. Es cierto, eres mi amiga. Pero eso no te da la autorización para gritarme y regañarme como si tuviera cinco años, no eres mi madre. En segundo lugar, las cosas que ocurran entre Edward y yo son precisamente problemas entre él y yo. Por muy amiga mía que seas eso no te da derecho a decidir por mí. Si yo quiero ser la estúpida que cae por Edward seré yo y nadie más que yo quien tome la decisión. Ni tú, ni Aro, ni el mismísimo Edward interferirán en eso…− inhale aire y lo solté con cuidado−La próxima vez que me comiences a hablar de esa forma te juro por mi hijo que no volverás a saber de mi.

Tanya abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y luego negó con la cabeza como si no creyese lo que estaba oyendo.

− ¿Estas… estás hablando enserio?

−Si

− ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

−Si que lo estoy, ¿Dónde está Seth?−Tanya parecía dispuesta a replicar pero no estaba de humor para aguantarla− ¿Dónde está mi hijo?−volví a preguntar. Tanya suspiro resignada y apunto una de las puertas.

−En mi cuarto.

−Gracias.

Me dolía tener que tratar así a Tanya, ¡Era mi amiga! Pero ella no debía de decirme esas cosas sabiendo lo mucho que me duele…

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto y entre. Al igual que el resto del departamento, la habitación de Tanya estaba bien decorada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa pastel, y había unas mariposas muy hermosas que colgaban de una de sus lámparas.

Mi hijo estaba tirado sobre la inmensa cama de Tanya, mirando televisión mientras cantaba la canción que sonaba y que reconocí como la del inicio de Bob Esponja.

− ¿Seth?

Seth se volvió al instante al escuchar mi llamado. Se puso de pie y de un salto se tiro sobre mí.

− ¡Mami! –dijo dándome un beso en los labios− ¡Llegaste!− Luego se alejo y me miro con el ceño fruncido− ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar? Tuve que quedarme mucho tiempo con las tías, y luego la Tía Tanya me fue a buscar…

−Lo lamento, tuve un problema en el trabajo.

−Hm… está bien.

−Busca tus cosas cariño, nos vamos a casa.

− ¿Por qué? ¡Yo estoy viendo Bob esponja!−se quejo apuntando la televisión donde la estúpida esponja amarilla se reía con esa típica risa demoniaca.

−No me interesa jovencito, apagas la televisión, tomas tus cosas y me esperas afuera ¿entendido?

−Si mamá…−respondió en un bajo murmullo.

Salí del cuarto de Tanya, mi amiga estaba sentada en uno de los modernos sillones y parecía pensativa. Me acerque a ella, tome asiento en otro de los sillones y espere a que dijera algo.

Después de unos segundos ella volteo su mirada a mí. Sus ojos azules parecían fríos y calculadores…

− ¿Te das cuenta que discutimos por el idiota de Edward? ¡Por él!− exclamo molesta mirándome con fiereza− Nuestra amistad no es nada comparada por lo que aún sientes por Edward ¿verdad?−apreté los labios, no quería reclamarle nada ya que en cierta parte ella tenía razón.

−Claro, ¿seguirás siendo su puta si él te lo pide?

− ¡No!

Ella bufo y yo sentí ganas de abofetearla, ¿Me estaba preguntando si quería ser la zorra de Edward? ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Jamás!

−Es obvio que eso quieres Isabella… se te nota en la cara que lo único que quieres es estar nuevamente entre sus brazos… ¡No lo niegues!

−Tanya…−dije con voz contenida− Edward vino a pedirme perdón, en ningún momento dijo algo acerca de que nos enrolláramos y termináramos metidos en un motel que es donde pasas las mayorías de las noches con tus "amigos"…−El rostro de Tanya se desfiguro, y yo me arrepentí al instante de lo que dije− Lo lamento … no quise…

−Si, si quisiste decirlo.

−Tanya…

− ¡No! Me estás diciendo todas esas cosas solo porque ataque a tu príncipe azul… ¡Solo por eso! ¿Acaso no ves que si nadie te dice la verdad volverás a caer? Caerás nuevamente en los brazos de Edward… y yo no lo soportare−esta última frase fue apenas un murmullo, y no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

−No voy a caer Tanya, lo prometo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y me miro con tristeza. Como si en realidad creyera que no iba a cumplir mi promesa. Me dolió, pero me mantuve firme.

−Mami, ya estoy listo− dijo Seth entrando a la sala con su mochila en la espalda y un juguete en la mano.

−Despídete de tu tía

−Si mami− se acerco a Tanya y le dio un beso en la mejilla−Gracias por cuidarme hoy tía.

−No hay de que cariño−respondió Tanya revolviendo el cabello de mi hijo− Nos vemos pronto. Adiós Bella…

−Buenas noches Tanya…

Salí del departamento con Seth tomado de mi mano. Me despedí escuetamente del portero y me subí a la camioneta con la sensación de haber perdido algo importante.

Odiaba estar molesta con Tanya, ¡Lo odiaba! Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y la quiero demasiado. Pero a veces siento que ella me subestima demasiado…

¿Creer que yo quería volver con Edward? ¡Por dios! Si lo único que anhelaba era poder perdonarlo y volver a empezar con mi corazón sanado y sin odio…

¿Cómo Tanya había pensado eso? ¿Esa era la impresión que yo daba al mundo… el querer volver con Edward?

Maneje con cuidado de regreso a casa, la lluvia ya había comenzado y no deseaba tener un accidente de carretera por estar molesta y dolida con mi mejor amiga.

Por lo menos hoy había podido recordar a Edward sin tener esa sensación de estar muriendo por dentro. Hoy lo recordé con una melancolía infinita, como un lindo recuerdo que había pasado y que jamás volvería…

Sonreí tranquila.

Si hoy había sido capaz de recordar, de llegar al prado y de estar ahí… eso quizás significaba que la herida se estaba cerrando.

Quizás en un futuro próximo podría ser libre, libre de Edward… libre del pasado.

**Hola niñas C: **

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, les cuento que estuve de cumpleaños este fin de semana & como cualquier cumpleaños mi casa se lleno de visitas por lo que no tuve tiempo de escribir :c **

**He recibido sus reviews y agradezco a todas ellas que me dejan un pequeño comentario para ver que les parece la historia. También a las chicas que se sienten identificadas con Bella c: sé que el tema es bastante fuerte y por eso me tomo mi tiempo para ver desarrollar la trama como se merece. **

**A aquellas que odian con todo su ser a Edward les digo que nuestro Eddie tiene una historia tan... ¿emotiva? *w* ... pero eso lo veremos más adelante. **

**Quise que en este capitulo pudieran ver un poco de la relacion que tenia Edward & Bella antes de que todo "eso" pasara. Como ven Edward era el soporte emocional de Bella, no solo porque fuera su novio...**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mis amigas que me saludaron para mi cumpleaños... ¡Ame sus regalos! *_* (ellas saben 3) & les digo que si quieren comunicarse conmigo pueden agregarme al twitter, que es donde estoy casi siempre XD Milla_Taisho **

**D E J E N S U C O M E N T A R I O **

**MillaC:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan no es mio :c **

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba sentado en el sillón mientras veía un álbum de fotos. Era un regalo que me había hecho mi madre para mi último cumpleaños. En el álbum se podía ver toda mi vida, desde que nací hasta las últimas fotografías que ella me había tomado…

Cada página de fotografías me llenaban de recuerdos...

Algunos, eran recuerdos agradable y buenos, otros solo me recordaban las cosas que me gustaría cambiar.

Miré con atención la fotografía que estaba en el álbum, era una fotografía del Instituto. En ella había cinco jóvenes, cinco rostros sonrientes; Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Ángela y yo… nos veíamos tan felices y alegres, con un brillo de anticipación en los ojos.

Recordaba esa fotografía, la habían tomado unos días antes de que dieran los resultados de los exámenes finales y todos estábamos nerviosos y asustados por los resultados, porque ellos definirían el futuro de muchos.

En aquel momento, Ángela y yo estábamos teniendo problemas. Serios problemas…

Ella había sido mi novia por tres años, y las cosas ya no eran igual que antes. Primero que nada porque me habían dado una beca completa en una universidad de Inglaterra y yo la quería aceptar. Cosa que ella no quería porque nos íbamos a separar…

Al principio recuerdo que dije _»Es la mujer que amo, tengo que quedarme con ella« _Pero luego fui recordando mis sueños desde que era un niño, donde siempre había anhelado ganarme esa beca para estudiar medicina en el extranjero…

Y decidí que quería ir…

Creo que fue en ese momento que Ángela cambio.

Comenzó a hacer planes de matrimonio, acerca de lo bien que nos sentaría estar casados para emprender el camino a la universidad _juntos_. Yo no la entendí. Ella no tenía becas, en realidad Ángela no era muy buena estudiante, aunque eso no era algo que me molestara hasta que comenzó a presionarme para que nos casáramos antes de _irnos_ a Europa.

Ella habló con Carlisle –sin consultarme− acerca de cuánto dinero nos podría enviar mensualmente a Inglaterra, porque sus padres no tenían dinero suficiente para pagar los gastos. Luego hablo con Esme, para decirle que junto con su madre empezaran los preparativos de boda, nuevamente sin consultarme si quería casar con ella.

Yo estaba muy confundido…

No entendía porque Ángela hablaba de irnos a Inglaterra, ella no iría… ni siquiera tenía una carta de aceptación de ninguna universidad del extranjero. Tampoco entendía su insistencia para el matrimonio…

Tan solo teníamos dieciocho años, ¿Quién se quiere casar a esa edad? Yo por supuesto no quería.

Pero la gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando los padres de Ángela llegaron a casa con los papeles en los que decía que el matrimonio seria sin separación de bienes y que de inmediato las cosas que eran mías también serian de Ángela.

Ahí mande todo a la mierda.

Le dije a Ángela que yo no pensaba casarme con ella bajo ningún concepto, que en realidad no entendía de adonde había sacado esas ideas si yo nunca le había hecho promesas de eso tipo. También le exigí saber que haría ella en Inglaterra si no tenía nada que hacer allá…

Debo decir que fui cruel, pero las acciones de Ángela y de sus padres ya me habían colmado la paciencia.

Carlisle tuvo que detenerme cuando Ángela se largo a llorar y a gritar que la había humillado, que yo era de ella y que no le iba a ver la cara de tonta.

Los padres de Ángela no se quedaron atrás y despotricaron acerca de la deshonra que había sufrido Ángela de mi parte, que debía casarme con ella si o si…

¡Y mierda que no entendía porque me tenía que casar con ella!

»−_Estoy embarazada Edward, tengo tres meses de embarazo y te exijo que me respondas…«_

Con esa frase mis sueños se fueron por un precipicio. No porque ella estuviera embarazada y yo no quisiese responder como padre. Si no porque Ángela amenazo con abortar si yo no aceptaba el matrimonio…

Y sus padres… los hijos de puta de sus padres me presionaron hasta el punto de mandarme tarjetas con clínicas de aborto por correo.

Me casé con Ángela un 30 de Enero, el peor día de mi vida.

Obviamente mis sueños de estudiar en el extranjero se fueron a pique. Tuve que conformarme con estudiar en Seattle y trabajar medio tiempo en un local de hamburguesas para proveer a mi "familia".

Mis padres me ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron. Sobre todo Carlisle, quien me lego la casa de sus padres para que allí criara a mi hija.

Los únicos felices obviamente eran los Webers, ellos amaban ser parte de los Cullen, lo amaban tanto o más como yo los odiaba a ellos.

Mi relación con Ángela jamás volvió a ser como era antes de todo esto. No la volví a tocar, y deje de cuidarla apenas ella dio a luz a mi hermosa Lucy.

Ángela lloro y grito cuando saque mis cosas de la habitación matrimonial y las mude a una habitación anexa. Grito de furia y de enojo al ver que yo la rechazaba, pero yo no podía a ser nada más no luego de saber que todo lo que Ángela había hecho era un truco para atraparme a mí y a mi herencia.

_»Llegaba temprano a casa porque la clase de anatomía se había cancelado producto de la inasistencia del maestro. No tenía ganas de estar en casa, pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que ahí estaría mi pequeña Lucy, la niña de mis ojos._

_Abrí con mis llaves y deje mi mochila sobre uno de los sillones. No escuche a Ángela, pero suponía que estaba hablando con alguna amiga por teléfono, esa era su única misión en la vida; ser cotilla._

_Y pensar que estaba enamorado de esa mujer…_

_Reí por mi estupidez y camine hasta llegar al cuarto de Ángela para buscar a mi pequeña hadita Lucy._

_Escuche las risas femeninas y supe que Ángela no estaba sola. Fruncí el seño. Ángela nunca traía a nadie a casa, y no dejaba que yo trajera a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana Alice._

_Estuve a punto de entrar cuando oí la voz de Rosalie decir: "El muy estúpido de Edward… ¿De verdad cayo redondito en tu trampa no?" _

_Me frene en seco y sentí mi corazón palpitar rápidamente. ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo Rosalie? _

− _¡Tuve que hacerlo Rose! Él me iba a dejar y tú sabes que en casa no tenemos dinero… Edward era mi única alternativa si quería salir de la miseria. _

_Apreté con fuerza mis puños._

_La zorra de Ángela, la muy perra…_

−_Si lo sé cariño, te entiendo… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo te quedaste embarazada si Edward es el hombre más preocupado de los métodos anticonceptivos?_

_Ángela rió alegremente y la imagine sonriendo contenta._

−_Eso fue difícil, pero calcule el día exacto en que estaría fértil y dio la casualidad que ese día Jasper y Edward fueron a un bar y tu sabes… el chico llego ebrio y yo amablemente le hice una mamada hasta que se corrió y bueno, luego lo monte y __¡__Voilà__!− termino diciendo Ángela orgullosa de sí misma._

−_Eres una zorra−dijo Rosalie riendo−Pobre Edward… él quería estudiar en el extranjero._

−_Y yo quería ser su esposa y disfrutar de su dinero ¿Ves? Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo no van juntas. Además llevo enamorada de él desde la primaria, obviamente no iba a dejar que un estúpido sueño lo alejara de mi… ¡Claro que no!_

_Antes que Rosalie dijese algo más entre a la habitación dejando a dos asustadas y asombradas jovencitas mirándose con pánico entre sí._

− _¿Dijiste que Royce te violo Rosalie?−pregunte contendiendo la rabia− ¿Sabes…? Espero que te haya jodido bien jodida para que así ningún imbécil se fije en ti…_

_Vi como el rostro de Rosalie se contrajo de dolor pero la ignore._

− _¡Ahora vete de mi casa y no quiero verte nunca más! _

_Rosalie salió volando por la puerta y escuche un sollozo al pasar por mi lado._

_Luego me voltee para ver a Ángela quien tenía la cara descompuesta producto del miedo y la incertidumbre._

_Por unos momentos quise matarla, tomar entre mis manos su frágil cuello y apretarlo hasta que la luz de la vida se apagase de sus ojos. Anhele verla muerta junto a sus padres. No me contuve. Avance hasta tomarla del cabello y azotarla contra el tocador. Ella chillo de dolor, volví a repetir la acción un par de veces más hasta me harte y la solté dejando caer su cuerpo en el piso convulsionando entre gritos de clemencia y llantos._

−_Eres una zorra. Una maldita zorra, pero me las vas a pagar… −dije saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta fuertemente«_

Aquella vez golpee a Ángela tan fuerte que estuvo semanas en cama. Sus padres quisieron denunciarme, pero desistieron al escucharme decir que me iba a divorciar de su hija y que me iba a encargar que no recibiera ningún peso.

Luego de ese incidente estuve perdido por semanas, bebiendo y follando como loco tratando de olvidar las penas que tenía guardadas en el corazón. Es que no entendía como una persona tan noble como Ángela se había prestado para un juego así…

Como había dejado que su ambición nublara los valores que ella tenía. Mierda… ¡¿Cómo había jugado así conmigo? ¡La amaba! Habíamos sido amigos durante años, y no cualquier amigos… habíamos sido _los mejores amigos_. O eso creía…

Y mi pequeña Lucy…

¿Cómo fue capaz de jugar así con el nacimiento de un bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada? Jugar a tenerlo como un boleto de lotería… ¿Qué clase de persona era Ángela? Había arruinado todo. Jamás podría ver a mi hija como un regalo, jamás… ella siempre sería el recuerdo de una mentira, de mis sueños rotos y del odio que sentía por su madre.

−Te he dicho que no deberías ver esas fotografías−la voz de Alice fue lo que me volvió al presente. Mi hermana estaba de pie mirándome con cariño y a la vez tristeza− No es bueno recordar las cosas que nos hacen daño, ya te lo he dicho−dijo sonriéndome. Me quito el álbum de las manos y lo dejo sobre la mesita de centro.

− ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no tienes recuerdos buenos a los que aferrarte, cuando ya no te queda nada? Porque a mi ya no me queda nada Alice… todo lo he perdido.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás recostándola sobre el respaldo del sillón. Deje que mis pensamientos viajaran por aquellos rumbos que me gustaba seguir. Aquellos recuerdos que si me hacían sonreír, aunque sea un poquito; Bella…

_Mi dulce princesa…_

−Odio cuando hablas así hermano. Aún tienes mucho por lo que luchar−Alice apretó mi mano dándome apoyo− y sabes que no me refiero a Ángela, ella no vale la pena. Pero aún tienes una oportunidad para ser feliz… y sabes muy bien de quien hablo.

−Alice, no metas a Bella en todo esto.

− ¡Pero Edward! ¡La amas! Y sé que ella también te ama… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Mi hermana estaba loca, verdaderamente loca. Solo una persona fuera de sus cabales pensaría que ella y yo podríamos tener una oportunidad.

−Fácil. La cagué Alice, arruine todo lo que podría tener con Bella. O acaso piensas que lo que hice estuvo muy bien… ¿Lo crees?

−Edward, no puedes culparte eternamente por lo que ocurrió. Ya es hora que dejes de lamentarte y luches por ella y por tu hijo, ¿Recuerdas que tienes un hijo, no?−Mi hijo… mi pequeña criaturita fruto de el amor de nuestra unión. Mi hijo Seth…

− ¡¿Lo recuerdas?−grito perdiendo la calma−Porque yo si lo recuerdo Edward. Recuerdo a un pequeño niño tomado de la mano de una hermosa mujer…

− ¡No me digas que he olvidado a mi hijo, ni a mi mujer! ¡No lo digas!−grite poniéndome de pie y apartando la mano bruscamente de mi hermana−Tú no tienes idea que cuanto los extraño…, no sabes…−añadí dejándome caer al suelo para que mis demonios internos se apoderaran de mi alma.

−Edward… te quiero y sé que sufres por ellos, pero no entiendo porque no luchas por ellos. Eso es lo que no entiendo; si los amas… porque no luchas por ellos…

−No es fácil hermana. Ella jamás me perdonara… ¿Quién lo haría? ¡La traicione, le mentí y para rematar la abandone!−dije exaltándome al ver que Alice no entendía nada del problema.

− ¿Y cómo sabes que no te perdonara si nunca le pediste perdón?

−Mierda, ¿De verdad piensas que ella me perdonaría haberla dejado con un bebé sin protección? Dime algo Alice… si Jasper te hubiera hecho lo mismo… ¿Lo perdonarías?−vi como la cara de Alice decayó y obtuve mi respuesta− no, no lo harías…

−Si lo amara…

−No. Nadie podría perdonar eso y tú lo sabes…

−Pero… pero…−por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi como Alice Cullen se quedaba sin palabras. Y aunque muchas veces quise reírme y disfrutar de eso, en estos momentos anhelaba que Alice tuviera algo bueno que decirme.

−Hoy la vi Edward… vi a Bella y a Seth.

_»Vi a Bella y a Seth« _Aquellas palabras me desarmaron por completo. Alice había visto a mi Bella y a Seth… ¡ella los había visto!

− ¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –grité tomando a Alice por los hombros− ¿Cómo esta? ¿Y Seth… como… cómo es?

Alice me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla con ternura.

−La vi en Port Angels, estaban con una rubia comprando ropa. La reconocí por las fotografías que tienes de ella en tu billetera−me sonroje al pensar que Alice sabía mi secreto− Se ve bien Edward, y tu hijo… tu hijo es un pequeño diablillo encantador−los ojos de Alice brillaron y sentí los míos aguarse Seth, mi niño…−Los seguí Edward, ella trabaja en una biblioteca en Forks y Seth asiste a la primaria… ¡él es un niño tan asombroso!

− ¿Qué más Alice?

Alice se quedo en silencio.

− ¡Alice!

−Hoy la volví a ver Edward…

− ¿Qué?

−Edward yo… la vi en Seattle y estaba con tu hijo. Pero ella me reconoció y se alejo, ella huyo Edward.

−Mierda Alice… ¿Cómo dejaste que ella te viera? ¡Sabes que a ella le duele!

−Lo siento…

−No importa… dudo que ella me recuerde…

−Edward, ella tiene novio y se van a casar.

_»Ella tiene novio y se van a casar« _

Nunca. Nunca. Nunca… ¡Ella era mía! ¡Mi mujer!

−Eso jamás… ¡Isabella es mía Alice! Yo la amo…

− ¡Entonces has algo cabeza hueca! Lucha por ellos o asume que jamás los veras… jamás.

Ese mismo día me vine a Forks y de pura casualidad entré a esa cafetería encontrándome de frente con ella. Había aceptado el coqueteo de la rubia solo para ver si podía sacarle información de Bella, imagínense cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a _mi_ Bella sentada mirándome como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo _hijo de Sam_… (*) ¡Y cuando me arrojo la tarta encima! Mierda, reconozco que me excite con eso… y mi pena aumento cuando note que su rubia amiga noto mi _problemita_.

Jo-der, era imposible que con tan solo tener a Isabella Swan frente a mí, mi _amigo _ se despertara. Y lo peor fue sin duda cuando me vio con esa mirada llena de odio, llena de desprecio haciendo que mis temores se confirmaran; _ella jamás me perdonaría…_

Si hubiera sido más inteligente me hubiera marchado de Forks en ese instante, pero cuando la vi realmente no pude pensar en ninguna otra cosa que lograr su perdón e intentar que lo de nosotros funcionase.

Sé que es una idea ridícula, pensando que ella esta prometida a otro y que yo le cagué la vida pero…

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿Cierto? Y a mí, lo único que me mantenía Forks era la esperanza de recuperar a mi princesa y a mi campeón. El problema era que no tenía la mas puta idea de cómo lograrlo… ¿idiota? ¡Claro! Venir a Forks sin un plan de antemano era una estupidez… pero lo más estúpido fue buscar a Bella y prácticamente atacarla en su casa…

Es que Edward… ¿En qué coño estabas pensando cuando fuiste a su casa? Solo logre asustarla y aumentar su odio.

Los próximos encuentros tampoco fueron muy lindos ni agradables pero por lo menos ya estaba un poco más calmado y había pensado con más claridad. Lo primero que hice fue alquilar una casa cercana a la de Bella y pedir mi traslado a Forks, luego de tener la casa matricule a Lucy en la escuela donde asistía Seth y cuando todo estuvo listo viaje a Seattle a buscar a mi hija que hasta el momento se había quedado junto a Alice.

Si a Lucy le molesto el cambio de casa no dijo nada. En realidad ella _nunca_ decía nada cuando estaba conmigo y si lo decía solo eran palabras crueles y poco agradables de escuchar. Lo único que me pidió fue que no vendiéramos nuestra casa en Seattle por si su mamá regresaba para que tuviera donde dormir…

Y lo cumplí. No vendí la casa, aunque mis motivos no tuvieron nada que ver con la zorra de Ángela sino más bien lo hice por Carlisle, porque sabía que esa casa le traía recuerdos hermosos de su niñez y yo no quería desperdiciar su regalo. Quizás en el futuro la casa pasaría a manos de alguno de mis hijos; Lucy o Seth.

Luego de mi último encuentro con Bella decidí dejarla en paz, o por lo menos a que se acostumbrara a mi presencia en Forks. Durante todo ese tiempo me dedique a observarla y a buscar a su jodido prometido, pero contrario a lo que Alice me había dicho nunca la había visto con nadie excepto con un hombre lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuelo.

Está bien, exagero. Pero era mucho mayor que mi niña y no le convenía…

De eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.

Ignoré a Tanya durante toda una semana. Díganme inmadura, me da igual. No conteste sus llamadas ni sus mail-s y cuando fue a visitarme a la casa fingí no oír sus golpes ni los gritos que lanzaba. Seth por su parte solo rodaba los ojos frente a mi comportamiento, así que también lo ignore.

Sabía que mucha de las cosas dichas por Tanya eran verdaderas, pero ella no tenía porque decírmelo de esa manera. Ella no era mi madre, ni yo era una adolescente tonta que no sabía tomar mis decisiones. Además, yo nunca le había tratado de aquella manera tan cruel…

Ni siquiera cuando me entere que para ganar sus casos muchas veces jugaba _sucio_. O cuando ella se metió en medio de una pareja de jóvenes para terminar acostándose con el muchacho, solo porque el chico le recordaba a un viejo amor de secundaria…

Entonces… ¿Por qué ella me tenía que tratar así?

Era mi amiga, no mi guardiana porque yo no era una princesita frágil que necesitaba protección. Claro que no. Ya había pasado ese periodo de mi vida donde tenía el cartel de víctima en la frente; víctima o sobreviviente, esa había sido mi elección hace años, y yo había elegido ser una sobreviviente.

Cuando los siete días se cumplieron, decidí que ya era hora de hablar con mi amiga. Ella tenía que entender que yo no iba a aceptar que ella cuestionara mis decisiones, así como yo tampoco cuestionaba las suyas.

Nos juntamos en un bar de Port Angels−cerca del buffet donde trabaja Tanya− y conversamos durante horas. Al principio ambas teníamos la intención de arreglar todo, pero cuando tocamos el tema de Edward, Tanya se salió de sus cabales y comenzó a decir estupideces. La verdad era que estuve a punto de golpearla, pero me calme y espere tranquilamente a que se desahogara… y bueno, aquí estoy _esperando…_

−No tienes idea de las intenciones de ese sujeto y aún así sigues viéndote con él… ¡Por dios Isabella! Recuerda que ese hombre es malo, muy malo y él te mintió, te engaño y te abandono. No seas tan patética y olvídate de él, olvídate que te enamoraste y busca a alguien más−respiro profundo y yo apreté los dientes− Durante todos estos años jamás te has dado la posibilidad de encontrar nuevamente el amor… y siempre me he preguntado por qué, siempre te excusabas con Seth, diciendo que tu hijo era muy pequeño y _bla bla,_ pero ahora lo entiendo. Siempre has estado esperando por Edward, esperando a que él dejara a su esposa y te buscara−estuve a punto de contradecirla pero Tanya nuevamente me interrumpió− y ahora que él viene por ti te entregas en una bandeja de plata… ¡Qué pena!

−Tanya...

−No Isabella, pensé que durante esta semana habías entendido que _yo_ tengo la razón pero veo que no.

−Tanya, lamento mucho tener que volver a discutir contigo por Edward. Pero tengo que hacerlo para dejarte claro algunas cosas; yo no he estado esperando a Edward, ni me he entregado a él en ninguna forma. Nuestros encuentros han sido simplemente coincidencia porque yo no lo he buscado, además de todo, Edward _siempre_ será el padre de Seth. Aunque a mí no me guste y si él viene al pueblo y quiere ver a mi hijo, pues lo verá siempre y cuando sus intenciones sean buenas. Otra cosa y es la última vez que te lo digo; las decisiones que tome referente a Edward solo me conciernen a mí y a Seth, no a ti. Tú eres mi amiga y todo lo que quieras, me has ayudado y te lo agradezco pero no eres mi jefa ni mi superior. No quiero que te entrometas entre Edward y yo, y no lo digo porque quiera tener algo con él, pero mis problemas, corrijo; nuestros problemas solo son nuestros; Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, no Tanya Denali, ¿entiendes?

Tanya me lanzo una mirada furiosa pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no estaba contenta con lo que le había dicho, pero por lo menos no me daría estos sermones que ni Renee me había dado. Durante unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio y luego Tanya llamo para pedir la cuenta.

−No me entrometeré más en su "_relación"_−dijo haciendo una comillas imaginarias con sus dedos. Su tono me molesto, era demasiado burlesco−pero te advierto algo; luego no quiero verte llorando cuando el nuevamente se vaya.

−No lo haré Tanya, para que me afecte su ausencia tendría que sentir algo por él…

−Como tú digas Bella−dijo dando por terminada la discusión y dejando unos billetes sobre la encimera−Nos vemos mañana, u otro día.−y sin decir más se marcho dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Respire profundamente antes de dejar la cuenta saldada y marcharme. Me subí a mi vehículo y conduje hasta mi casa. Maneje tranquilamente, Seth estaba siendo cuidado por Mary, una estupenda chica que hacía de niñera para poder costearse la universidad así que no tenia de que preocuparme.

Encendí la radio en busca de alguna emisora que me gustara, en algunas estaban tocando _rock_, pero no estaba de ánimos para cabecear y en otra estaban tocando a un niñito que tenia a todas las adolescentes locas con su voz chillona de niña.

_Ugh…_

Minutos después encontré una de mis canciones preferidas _"Angel" de Robbie Williams._ Una canción que me llenaba de recuerdos, del tiempo en que era una niña y Renee me "quería" por así decirlo. Antes que su último marido la abandonara por una camarera y ella se volviera una perra conmigo.

Casi nunca pensaba en mi madre y era raro intentar recordarla. Siempre que su nombre venia a mi mente venia a acompañada de algún regaño o de sus desprecios, jamás recordaba las cosas lindas que habíamos pasado−y es que esos recuerdos solo duraron hasta que cumplí los cinco años− como cuando viajamos a New York ¡a dedo!, cualquiera podría decir »_que irresponsabilidad de esa madre« _ pero para mí eran recuerdos valiosos que tenía de ella. Deje que la música me sumergiera y cante cada palabra con el corazón, tratando de visualizar a Renee como un buen recuerdo y no como una perra sin corazón.

− ¡Seth, Mary ya llegue!−grite al entrar a la casa. Las pisadas se oyeron en el segundo piso seguido se unos cuantos grititos de Mary diciéndole a Seth que la ayudara a ordenar. Camine hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso con _coca-cola_ esperando a que mi hijo bajara a saludarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos sentí los gritos de Seth por la escalera llamándome.

− ¡Mamá!−dijo apareciendo en la cocina corriendo hasta chocar con mi vientre y abrazarme−Ya llegaste…−dijo con su cabeza pegada en mi vientre−Te extrañe mucho.

−Yo también bebé.

−Señora Swan−saludo Mary apareciendo en la cocina. Su cabello rubio venia completamente desordenado y sus pálidas mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. Lo más probable era que ambos hubieran estado jugando durante todo este tiempo, desordenando mi casa, y como había llegado Mary tuvo que ordenar a la velocidad de la luz− Seth se porto muy bien−dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa con a mi hijo quien le respondió de la misma manera−Vimos unas películas y luego… bueno luego nos pusimos a jugar.

La manera en que había dicho jugar corroboro mis sospechas.

− ¡Mami nunca pensé que jugar a _Dragon Ball _fuera _tan_ divertido!− exclamo Seth alzando los puños para mostrarme como habían jugado. A medida que su relato avanzaba, y los detalles de sus peleas− peleas llevadas a cabo en mi cama− afloraban de su boca fui testigo de cómo Mary aumentaba de color transformándose en un avergonzado tomate maduro.

−Y luego Mary me tomo así−hizo algo con las manos para demostrarme como lo había tomado Mary− ¡Y me tiro a la cama! Fue ge-ni-al− dijo marcando casa silaba con los ojos brillantes de alegría−Hasta creo que vi las estrellas…

−Seth…−murmuro incomoda Mary−se suponía que eso era un _secreto_.

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos y su boquita formo una tierna "O" antes de mirarme nervioso, asustado y volver su vista a su niñera y pedirle disculpas con la mirada.

−Mier…

− ¡Seth!

−Mier…coles, mañana es miércoles−dijo terminando con una linda sonrisa torcida.

Rodé los ojos y Mary soltó una risita.

−No te preocupes Mary, sé lo difícil que es tener quieto a mi hijo y si tuviste que jugar a las luchas con él para que te obedeciera… pues me alegro.

Mary suspiro aliviada y luego se despidió de nosotros prometiendo venir a ver a Seth la próxima semana cuando terminara su trabajo de química.

Estaba acostando a Seth, apunto de inventar uno de mis _muy entretenidos _cuentos acerca de las zanahorias y brócolis cuando vi a mi hijo muy pensativo mirar hacia una vieja fotografía que le había regalado cuando tenía cuatro años y me había preguntado por su papá.

Una fotografía que nos habíamos tomado con Edward una tarde que fuimos a Port Angels a comprar unos materiales para mi trabajo de artes.

− ¿Ocurre algo campeón?

Seth dejo la fotografía sobre su velador y me miro con una sonrisa triste.

−No es nada mami−murmuro acostándose y dejando su vista fija en el techo.

Me acerque hasta él y me senté a su lado rodeándolo con mis brazos antes de besar su frente y sus mejillas.

−Puedes decirme lo que quieras cielo. Siempre estaré para escucharte…

−Lo sé… es que… −y se echo a llorar.

Muy pocas veces había visto a Seth llorar, y casi siempre que lloraba era porque no lo llevaba al parque o porque había perdido a uno de sus juguetes. Nunca lo había visto llorar así como estaba llorando ahora…

Lo abrace con ternura y acaricie su cabeza con mis labios depositando besos por doquier. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba a mi lado y sus sollozos iban en aumento. Sentí mi corazón contraerse al sentir el dolor de mi hijo, más la impotencia al no saber qué hacer para que no sufriera.

− ¿Qué ocurre bebé?

Seth lloro unos segundos más antes de levantar su cabeza para poder mirarme. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas y en ellos pude leer una tristeza tan inmensa que yo misma solté unas cuantas lagrimas…

−Mami… yo quiero tener un papá…−cuando soltó aquella frase volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho y lloro−pero no quiero hacerte llorar mami…

Fue ahí cuando me sentí como la peor madre del planeta.

−Yo sé que papi fue malo contigo pero… yo quiero verlo… aunque sea un poquito…−termino diciendo entre hipidos.

−Seth… yo…

−Lo sé… se que papi no fue bueno y que te hace llorar y soy un mal hijo por pedirte esto… pero… no puedes hacer que nos veamos… un ratito…solo un ratito mami te prometo que nunca más te pido esto… ¡Te lo prometo mami, por mis juguetes y por mi caja de cereales de chocolate!

No supe si echarme a reír o ponerme a llorar. Y es que la declaración de Seth me había llegado al alma…

Él nunca me había pedido nada referente a Edward, cuando llego el tiempo de decirle que su papá no vivía con nosotros y que él no lo vería, se conformo con la fotografía y una de las cartas que Edward me había escrito y que se salvaron de mi depresión−ya que todas las demás fueron quemadas− nunca me pregunto nada más, y solo de vez en cuando me preguntaba algo como »¿De qué color tenía los ojos?« siempre su manera de referirse a Edward era como si el estuviese muerto, y yo pensé que eso estaba bien. Que la mejor manera que mi hijo creciera sin traumas era que él lo diese por muerto en su mente… pero me equivoque. Pensé que mi labor como madre rellenaría los espacios que Edward había dejado y que para Seth, Edward no significaría nada más que un nombre… pero al parecer no era así.

¡Cuánto anhelaba saber que ocurría por su pequeña mente!

−Mami, por favor… solo una vez.

− ¿Por qué hijo, porque lo quieres ver?−dije en un intento vano para entender a que se debía ese cambio en él.

−Se que existe mami… yo antes pensaba que él era como los monitos de la tele. Sabes que están, pero tú no lo puedes ver ni tocar… −su voz se quebró en un sollozo− y ahora él está aquí en Forks y no se por cuánto tiempo… y quiero verlo, quiero saber a quién me parezco más… que hace, quiero saber…

−Enendo−musite presa del pánico.

Aunque en realidad no entendía nada. Porque en verdad lo único que quería era decirle a Seth que no, que jamás se acercaría a ese hombre pero una parte de mi−la Bella responsable y atenta− me decía que no podía negarle esa oportunidad a Seth, que era su derecho el poder conocer a su padre… ¿O es que acaso a mi me hubiera gustado sabiendo que mi padre estaba cerca no poder acercarme solo porque a Renee le hacía daño? Por supuesto que no. Si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad claramente que me hubiera acercado a mi padre…

_»Si la hubiera tenido«_

Pero no la tuve.

Ya había tomado mi decisión.

−Lo haré Seth…−dije con una convicción que hasta a mi me extraño− Tu no serás como yo bebé, conocerás a tu padre aunque él no quiera… te lo juro.

−Gracias mami… gracias−dijo Seth aún llorando mientras me besaba las mejillas y soltaba risas.

No sabía cómo haría para acercarme a Edward y no derrumbarme en el camino, solo sabía que eso era lo que mi hijo necesitaba y yo se lo daría aunque perdiera mi corazón en el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Un asesino en serie que sembró el pánico en New York en 1977. <strong>

**¡Hola! Vengo extremadamente contenta por el recibimiento que tuvo mi two-shot *w* (pasen a leerlo si quieren) & por los reviews que me dejaron en el cap anterior. Espero que les guste el capitulo, el nuevo POV de Edward que fue creado para aclarar algunas dudas referente al matrimonio de Edward -personalmente odio a Angela- **

**& bueno, un beso a las chicas que se animaron a dejarme un review, enserio muchas gracias. Espero que las demás se animen *w* **

**Este cap va dedico a ... -redoble de tambores- JaviPi *~* porque ella es mi chica de twitter & la amo (?) 3' **

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**MillaC:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconocen no es mio ;_; *triste realidad***

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Detrás de un persona acida hay un dulce con miedo a mostrarse" _

.

Estaba aburrido…

Estaba _muy _aburrido…

Estaba _extremadamente _aburrido…

Comencé a jugar con mi lápiz haciéndolo sonar en la mesa. Un toque, otro toque y así… luego al sonido le agregue un golpe de mi pie al suelo, mientras hacia un ruido con mi boca. Lizzy me dio un puntapié bajo la mesa y estuve a punto de soltar una maldición, pero me contuve ya que _Miss Drácula_ me estaba mirando _fijamente_. Tuve que sobarme mi piernecita con mi mano y mire a Lizzy molesto.

¡Hey, era una chica pero pateaba fuerte!

−Deja de hacer ruido−dijo entre dientes con la vista fija en el pizarrón.

Estaba aburrido, la clase de _Miss Drácula_ no me gustaba y necesitaba hacer algo antes de convertirme en un anciano como el abuelito Aro. Volví a hacer ruidos con mi boca y a jugar con el lápiz tratando de componer la melodía de una canción que le gustaba a mamá.

Un toque, dos toques y…

−Señor Swan−dijo _Miss Drácula_ y yo sentí que mi corazoncito se detenía. Levante la vista y los ojos azules de mi maestra se clavaron en mí. Reconocí esa mirada…, era la mirada que decía «_Estas en problemas jovencito»_. Trague en seco y bajo la mesa cruce los dedos.−Veo que no le gusta mi clase y prefiere jugar con los lápices en vez de resolver los ejercicios, y para rematar distrae a mi alumna más brillante−dijo mirando a Lizzy que se sonrojo y bajo la mirada a su cuaderno− Quizás tenga ganas de salir Señor Swan…

−No, creo que me quedo−dije dando mi _mejor_ sonrisa. La sonrisa que hacía que Lizzy se sonrojara. Pero al parecer mis encantos solo funciones con niñas y con mamá porque la maestra seguía mirándome con molestia y sus cachetes se estaban poniendo rojos, pero no de un rojo bonito como los cachecitos de Lizzy, si no como un enorme tomate gordo y feo a punto de estallar.

−Seth Swan, salga de la sala.−

De mala gana me puse de pie, y me encamine a la salida. Pero antes de salir recordé que tenía a _Buzz Lightyear_ en mi mochila así que me devolví y lo saque rápidamente y corrí hacia afuera antes que la vieja fea me retara. Escuche su suspiro y algo así «_En mis tiempos no era así»_ y no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Mamá siempre decía lo mismo…

El patio de la escuela estaba en silencio y no había casi ningún niño, solo unos pocos que al igual que yo habíansido cruel e injustamente expulsados del salón. Camine por los pasillos hasta el patio de juegos y me maraville al ver que no había nadie ahí y que por lo tanto los juegos me pertenecían.

Corrí y me subí a todos los juegos contento de no tener que compartirlo con los niños más grandes que nos empujaban para usarlos. Hubiera sido mejor si Lucas, Matt y Lizzy estuvieran aquí pero ellos eran tan callados en clase que nunca los sacaban de clase, no como a mí.

−Eres una niña tonta y fea y tu pelo es horrible−dijo una voz chillona.− Eres tan fea que nadie te quiere.

Deje de balancearme y busque con la mirada a la voz chillona. Un poco más allá, junto al resbalin había cuatro niñas. Dos de ellas tenían a una niña de pelo rojo tomada por los brazos, y otra niña muchísimo más grande y gorda que las demás estaban frente a la niña del pelo rojo y le gritaba cosas feas.

−Eres tan fea que ni mamá tienes−Las otras niñas se rieron y vi como la chica del cabello rojo agachaba la cabeza.

Fulmine a la gorda con la mirada. Deje a mi _Buzz Lightyear _en el piso y me acerque. Las niñas eran más grandes que yo, reconocí a la gorda, su nombre era Teresa y era hija de una señora muy pesada que siempre discutía con mamá. Teresa seguía insultando a la otra niña que lloraba en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Me sentí muy mal por ella porque le decían cosas solo porque ella era más bonita que ellas…

− ¡Teresa!−grite cuando estaba solo a unos pocos pasos. Teresa se volvió para mirarme y sonrió con fastidio− Deja de molestarla guatona fea−dije valientemente. La cara de Teresa se puso del rojo tomate asqueroso y las "amigas" soltaron una risita ganándose una mirada de odio de Teresa.

−Estúpido Swan−dijo apretando los puños.

Su cara gorda y rojiza se contrajo y vi como apretaba los puños mirándome con enfado.

−Anda a molestar a otra niña más fea que tu−le dije sacándole la lengua.− aunque lo dudo, tu eres la más fea de todo el planeta, tu cara es como vomito de perro y tu guata como una pelota de playa.

Las niñas que tenían sujeta a la chica de pelo rojo se largaron a reír soltando a la niña que de inmediato corrió hacia mi lado. Teresa se volvió hacia sus amigas y con los puños en alto grito _« ¡Las voy a matar!»_ antes de arrojárseles encima dándole un golpe a la mas bajita y logrando que la otra se cayera al suelo.

−Vámonos−le dije a la niña y ambos salimos corriendo. Tome a _Buzz Lightyear _ y corrí rumbo a el lugar secreto mío y mis amigos. La niña –que era más alta que yo− corría detrás de mí. Nos metimos por entre los árboles y luego abrí la vieja caseta abandonada donde jugábamos con mis amigos.

Dejamos de correr y tratamos de buscar aire. Escapar de Teresa era una verdadera hazaña teniendo en cuenta que es la réplica misma de Hulk.

−Muchas gracias−dijo la niña sonriéndome y dejando a la vista unos lindos dientes.−Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte con ese mamut−dijo refiriéndose a Teresa. Se pasó la mano por la cara secándose las lágrimas que habían caído y luego se sentó en el viejo sillón que el papá de Lizzy nos había regalado para adornar nuestro lugar secreto.

−Eres nueva−

Ella levanto la vista y asintió con el rostro. Sus ojitos verdes demostraban tristeza y yo sentí ganas de abrazarla.

−Llegue hace dos meses pero me ha costado mucho hacer amigos nuevos…−

−Oh… yo tengo tres amigos−dije mostrándole tres dedos de mi mano derecha−Lizzy es mi mejor amiga y luego están los gemelos; Lucas y Matt… te los presentaría pero ellos están en clases−dije con fastidio− ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Mi nombre es Seth… Seth Swan.

La niña me sonrió poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano como hacen los grandes.

−Soy Lucy, Lucy Cullen.− Ambos estrechamos las manos sonriéndonos mutuamente antes de ponernos a jugar con mi _Buz Lightyear_.

−Sabes Lucy…creo que seremos muy buenos amigos.

−Yo también lo creo Seth−dijo revolviendo mi pelo con sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hablar con Edward…_

_Hablar con Edward…_

_Hablar con Edward…_

Mi mente se resumía a _esa_ frase. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquella noche en mi Seth me abrió su corazón y aún no había hablado con Edward. No me sentía preparada para hacerlo inmediatamente y por eso me había tomado todo este tiempo.

Seth por su parte se encargaba de recordarme de vez en cuando que debía de hablar con su padre, su sonrisa y su mirada inocente cada vez que decía eso era tan hermosa, solo ver feliz a mi hijo me daba las fuerzas para seguir. Y por eso es que estoy aquí, en la cafetería del hospital esperando a que Edward termine su turno.

Había hablado con su secretaria, una mujer muy amable que me sugirió que lo esperara en la cafetería mientras que Edward terminaba de hacer sus rondas.

Le di un mordisco a mi panecillo mientras hacía sonar mis dedos con la mesa.

Siendo sincera aún no me sentía _tan_ preparada para hablar con Edward, pero sabía que nunca iba a estarlo completamente y no podía fallarle a mi hijo. Su padre no era un padre modelo (todos estábamos de acuerdo en eso) pero él quería verlo y yo no sería quien se lo impidiese. Al igual que Seth a mi me hubiera encantado conocer al hombre que dono sus espermas dándome la vida, pero mi madre nunca había hablado de él…

− ¿Bella?−

Respire profundamente antes de levantar mi vista. Odiar a Edward Cullen era algo natural en mí, pero en estos momentos debía de calmar mi instinto asesino y tratar de ser una persona _civilizada_.

−Edward−dije a modo de saludo.

Edward parecía estar asombrado y a la vez maravillado, sus ojos brillaban como si le hubieran dicho que se había ganado la lotería o algo así. Me removí incomoda en mi asiento y Edward lo noto porque dejo de mirarme y se sentó en la silla más próxima.

−Estoy sorprendido, nunca pensé que fueses a venir aquí−

−Tampoco yo…−murmure llevando a mis labios la taza con el humeante chocolate.−Pero era necesario.

− ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le paso algo a Seth?−dijo atropelladamente tomando mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. De inmediato saque la mano y Edward también retiro su mano pareciendo avergonzado.

−No, mi hijo está bien−dije recalcando la parte de _mi_.

−Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?−

_«Ahora o nunca Isabella»_

−Seth quiere verte−dije de sopetón.

− ¿Ah?−pregunto notablemente confundido y yo me golpee mentalmente por no ser más sutil y calmada a la hora de explicarle las cosas.− ¿Seth quiere verme…? ¡¿A mí? –exclamo con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rodé los ojos antes su _"alegría"_ y masque el panecillo.

−Si Cullen, _mi_ hijo quiere verte−

− ¿Estas… estás segura?

Volví a rodar los ojos. ¿Era idiota? Le estoy diciendo que Seth quiere verlo y lo único que hace es repetirlo como un loro.

Estúpido.

− ¿Crees que estaría aquí hablando contigo si no fuera así? No eres tan importante como para querer desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo.− Edward sonrió levemente antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello− En fin, vas a ver a Seth… ¿Si o no?

− ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que puedo ver a Seth?−pregunto dudoso.−No lo puedo creer…

−Mi hijo quiere verte, y a pesar de que por dentro lo único que quiero es que te mueras mi hijo desea verte y yo no seré quien le niegue el poder ver a su padre…aunque su padre sea un hijo de puta−termine diciendo en un susurro.

− ¡Oh, tu cerebro está funcionando!−dije sarcástica−Que alegría, por lo menos sé que no dejo a mi hijo con un lunático.

− ¿Cuándo?−dijo Edward ignorando mi comentario anterior− ¿Cuándo veré a Seth?

Me eche hacia atrás insegura.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No lo sabía.

−No tan rápido Cullen, ¿Acaso crees que será todo tan fácil?−Edward me miro confundido− Dejo que mi hijo se acerque a ti porque eso es lo que él quiere, pero no lo voy a dejar a tu merced para que juegues con él así como lo hiciste conmigo. Si quieres ver a Seth será en mi casa, bajo mis reglas. Si te gusta bien, si no puedes dar por perdido a Seth… para siempre.

− ¿En tu casa? Está bien… ¿Cuándo?−

−Aún no termino, Seth no será tu secreto Cullen, no como yo. Si te acercas a él tienes que tener claro que será reconocido por todos como tu hijo… incluyendo a tu familia. Me da igual si a tu esposa o a tu mocosa les parezca doloroso o ridículo, si te acercas a mi hijo será como su padre y asumiendo todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva−me detuve y tome aire− Piensa bien antes de aceptar, porque Seth no es juguete con el que puedes estar un momento y luego dejarlo. Te acercas a Seth y no lo dejaras… ¿Entiendes?

Edward pareció pensativo y luego una enorme sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

−No vine a Forks para jugar con Seth y contigo Bella. Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces al permitirme acercarme a él… es muy importante para mí.

−Que te quede claro algo Cullen; esto lo hago por mi hijo, no por ti. Y nuestra "relación"−dije haciendo las comillas en el aire− permanecerá igual que antes. Ni se te ocurra pensar que seremos amigos o algo así, y si lo piensas bórralo de tu mente porque eso no ocurrirá.

−Entiendo… tengo una pregunta…−

−Dispara−

− ¿Seth puede conocer a su hermana?−

Esa pregunta me descoloco totalmente. Él quería que Seth conociera a "hermana"… ¿Era broma?

− ¿Qué?−

−Te pregunto si Seth puede conocer a su hermana−

−Hm… supongo que sí. En realidad es decisión de mi hijo, no mía.

−Supongo que tienes razón…−ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo. No tenía idea de lo que debía decir así que me dedique a mordisquear mi panecillo− ¿Cuándo puedo ir a tu casa? Ya sabes… por lo de Seth.

−Hm… lo hablare primero con Seth y luego te aviso−saque mi móvil se lo puse sobre la mesa−Anota tu numero para llamarte, no quiero tener que venir otra vez al hospital…

−Nunca te han gustado los hospitales−añadió con aire solemne−siempre que venias a verme aquí tratabas que saliéramos lo más rápido posible…

−Si bueno, lindos recuerdos−dije poniéndome de pie y tomando mi bolso− Tengo trabajo por hacer así que me voy.

Edward se puso de pie y saco su móvil.

−Anota tú numero, quiero tenerlo… por Seth−añadió con una sonrisa traviesa que reconocí como la de _«Tengo todas las de ganas»_. A regañadientes anote mi numero y le entregue el móvil, el cual tenia de fondo de pantalla a una hermosa niña de cabello cobrizo la cual supuse era la hija de Edward.

−Nos vemos Cullen−murmure torpemente girándome y saliendo de la cafetería a grandes zancadas. No escuche su respuesta y tampoco me importo.

Cuando estuve en mi pequeña oficina rodeada de las fichas que debía completar fue cuando pude relajarme y soltar el aire que tenía acumulado. Me sentía bastante bien conmigo misma. La conversación con Edward había sido bastante buena teniendo en cuenta las últimas "conversaciones" que habíamos tenido. Sabía que esta no sería la última vez que hablara con Edward, ya que al aceptar que él mantuviera un acercamiento con mi hijo estaba permitiéndole un ingreso a nuestras vidas. Y aunque no me gustara y me rehusara a la idea, también le estaba dando un pase de vuelta a mi vida.

Lo único que esperaba era que fuera la decisión correcta y no terminara arrepintiéndome a mitad de camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

− ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?−pregunte manejando mi volvo por la carretera. Mi hija Lucy estaba sentada en el asiento trasero con una de sus croqueras sobre sus piernas dibujando no-se-que-cosa.

Lucy levanto la vista y me sonrió. Fue una sonrisa pequeña y casi inexistente pero ahí estaba, mi corazón se acelero y si hubiera estado en tierra hubiera hecho un baile de la victoria. Mi relación con Lucy no era la mejor, no después que su madre se fuera y la dejara. Mi hija me culpaba a mí por ello, y aunque quizás tenía la razón no me gustaba que ella me odiara. Ángela se había marchado por su propia voluntad _«harta de recoger migas de cariño»_ y yo no la había detenido.

−He estado jugando con unos chicos…−dijo dibujando−Son muy agradables aunque son menores que yo−dijo haciendo un gracioso mohín recordándome a mi hermana Alice− Son tres niños y una niña. El que mejor me cae es Seth… él es muy gracioso papi−añadió soltando una risita.

−Me gusta que hayas hecho amigos−le confesé.

Lucy volvió a mirarme y a sonreírme de esa manera tan encantadora.

−Creo que me gusta Forks…−dijo mirando por la ventana− O por lo menos los niños de Forks… ¿Sabias que Seth tiene una casa del árbol? ¿Y que Lizzy puede aguantar la respiración por un minuto? ¿Sabias que los gemelos no son iguales y que los diferencia un lunar en su barbilla…? ¿Sabias que…?−luego se quedo en silencio− ¿Sabías que Seth no tiene papá?

Seth… un chico menor que ella y que no tiene papá…

¿Seth?

−Lucy amor… ¿Cómo se llama tu amiguito?−pregunte tratando se esconder la sonrisa que se estaba formando en mi rostro. Mi hija me miro extrañada antes de responder:

−Seth, su nombre es Seth Swan.

Juro que en ese momento sentí un arcoíris formarse sobre mi cabeza. Lucy había conocido a su hermano y al parecer se llevaban increíble. Oh, Jesús… ¡Que alegría! Este día había sido fantástico; Bella me había hablado y me había dicho que podría acercarme a mi hijo y luego Lucy me dice que tiene un amigo que le cae súper bien y resulta que es Seth… ¡Mi hijo!

Al parecer la vida me estaba sonriendo. Después de tantos años sumido en la mierda la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, oportunidad que por nada del mundo desaprovecharía… ¡Por nada!

Maneje hasta llegar a casa, deje las cosas en el living y subí a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta y marque el número que Bella había anotado en mi móvil. El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que una voz infantil respondió:

−_Aló, soy Seth… ¿Con quién hablo?−_Sentí una emoción increíble al escuchar su voz y no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas−_ ¿Bueno? Ugh… si no me habla voy a cortar… ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?−_grito contra el teléfono logrando sacarme una carcajada. Se notaba que era un chico fantástico y que Bella lo había educado bien− _¡VOY A CORTAR!_

− ¿Seth?−dije en un hilo de voz, en el otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio y rogué para que Seth no me cortara−Soy yo… tu papá.

− _¿Papá?_−dijo su voz emocionada− _¡oh, diablos! Viene mamá… voy a cerrar la puerta, espérame−_escuche sus pacitos y luego el portazo−_Aquí estoy… _

−Hoy mamá hablo conmigo−

− _¿Enserio? Ge-ni-al pensé que me había mentido, ¿Vendrás a verme? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… _

−Lo sé campeón, mamá dijo que ella me avisaría cuando podríamos vernos, espero que sea pronto. Tengo unas ganas locas de verte…

−_Yo también papi_−murmuro y mi ojos volvieron a aguarse−_Pero podemos hablar por teléfono… ¿Me das tu numero?_

−Claro, anota: 9-363-8389−volvi a repetir el numero y luego estuvimos hablando largo rato antes que escuchara el grito de Bella diciéndole que la cena estaba lista. Ambos nos despedimos con la promesa que mañana hablaríamos nuevamente.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y suspire.

Venir a Forks había sido sin duda una decisión importante para mi vida, y no solo para la mía; también para mis hijos y Bella…−Y al parecer había sido una sabia decisión… y muy acertada también dije recordando los sucesos del último día.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien y pronto recuperara a mi hijo y porque no decirlo; a mi Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente :DDD aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten ya que salio con sudor &amp; lagrimas (?) XD Ojala les guste porque a mi me gusto *_* &amp; les digo que me dejen un review para ver que les parecio c: <strong>

**Otra cosa, he subido un mini-fic llamado "El Chismógrafo" espero que lo pasen a leer; esta en mi perfil :D **

**Un beso para todas aquellas que me han agregado a favoritos, alerta, para mis lectoras fantasmas & sobre todo a aquellas que me dan unos minutos de su existencia dejandome un review :D **

**¡Gracias por todo! **

**MillaC:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan aquí no es mio :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacer las compras con Seth era algo tedioso y molesto, pero hacerlas con un Seth emocionado es algo mucho peor.

− ¡Mami! ¿Cuál crees que le guste más…?−dijo señalándome dos cajas de galletas− ¿Vainilla o chocolate?−miro ambas cajas con gesto pensativo− A mí me gustan las de chocolate y a ti también… pero no sé si a él le gustan las galletas de chocolate.

Rodé los ojos antes su dilema y tome la caja de galletas de chocolate.

−Le gustan estas, es adicto al chocolate−le dije antes de dejar la caja dentro del carrito. Y avanzando un poco más. Al ver que Seth no avanzaba me voltee. Él estaba de pie en la misma posición mirando el estante de las galletas de chocolate con una expresión muy rara en su rostro. Era como si de la nada le hubieran dicho que las galletas de chocolate traían dinero o algo así.

−Seth−llame mostrando mi reloj− Se nos hace tarde y aún tenemos que ir donde Lizzy ¿Recuerdas?

Ante el nombre de Lizzy reacciono y camino hacia mi sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le mire confundida pero no dije nada. Comprender a Seth era algo que aún no podía hacer… era demasiado cambiante incluso para mí que soy su madre.

Durante la última semana Seth había estado actuando extraño. Él jamás había sido el tipo de niño que corre a atender el teléfono (era más del tipo que espera a que el teléfono vaya a él), pero extrañamente la última semana atendía a _todos_ los llamados. Y cuando digo todos, es todos.

Atendía con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo para luego decirme »Es Lizzy« y alejarse con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano rumbo hacia su habitación. Las llamadas de Lizzy nunca habían sido tan largas y usualmente solo era para decirse que programa estaban viendo o cosas así.

Quizás eran novios…

¿Mi hijo de novio? Mire a Seth que giraba con los brazos abiertos disfrutando de la lluvia en el estacionamiento del mini-market y negué con la cabeza. No podía ser que mi niñito tuviera novia…, aún era tan pequeño. Sentí mis ojos aguarse y me limpie las estúpidas lagrimas de los ojos.

Ugh, estaba demasiado sentimental.

Hoy en la noche seria _ese_ día. El día que había estado temiendo desde el día en que le dije a Edward que podía ver a Seth. Sabía que hoy era el inicio, el inicio de otra etapa de nuestras vidas. Y siendo sincera estaba demasiado asustada.

Hace años no me arriesgaba de esta forma, y cuando me había arriesgado había terminado perdiendo todo. No quería que eso volviera a ocurrir, ahora no era solo yo la que terminaría herida si algo salía mal. Si no también mi hijo…

Sacudí mi cabeza y maneje rumbo a la casa de Lizzy. James me había llamado en la mañana para decirme que debía de hablar conmigo. Sonaba bastante asustado así que decidí atrasar un poco la "cita" con Edward e ir a penas terminara las compras.

− ¿Sabes porque el papá de Lizzy quiere que vayamos?−le pregunte a Seth que jugaba con uno de sus tantos juguetes en el asiento trasero.

−No tengo idea… Lizzy no me dijo nada− dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

−Es raro−murmure bajo mi aliento.

Llegamos a la casa de Lizzy y toque la bocina ha pedido de Seth. Según él a Lizzy le encantaba cuando alguien tocaba la bocina. No le creí ni media palabra.

Conocía a James incluso antes de conocer a Tanya, ambos habíamos estado asistiendo al mismo terapeuta; yo por mi temor a confiar en las personas y él por problemas de ira que había estado teniendo luego de meterse en unos buenos problemas.

−Bella−saludo Victoria sonriéndome cortésmente− James te está esperando− algo en las facciones de Victoria me dijo que no era nada bueno.

− ¿Estas bien…?−pregunte al ver su rostro asustado y las manos temblorosas.

−Es mejor que James te lo cuente…

La casa de James era más grande que la mía, pero teníamos algo en común; juguetes esparcidos por todas partes. Camine con desconfianza hasta el despacho de James, toque a la puerta y solo entre cuando James dijo:

−Adelante

Mi amigo tenía el rostro demacrado. No el demacrado de enfermo sino más bien de preocupación.

¿Qué habría ocurrido?

No había visto a James así desde aquel día en que supo que Demetri lo estaba buscando, algunos años atrás.

Demetri.

Me revolví incomoda en mi asiento y espere a que él hablara.

−Él está aquí Bella…−dijo en un hilo de voz− Demetri ha vuelto.

Me tensé completamente y apreté los ojos tratando de olvidar los gritos de horror que había escuchado años atrás cuando conocí a Demetri.

− ¿Seguro?

−Victoria lo vio ayer a la salida de la escuela.

−Hijo de puta−murmure.

Demetri era un sádico de mierda, estaba siendo buscado por la policía de diferentes estados pero aún nadie podía atraparlo. El muy maldito tenía más vidas que un gato.

−Nos vamos a tener que mudar−dijo mirando ausentemente por la ventana.

− ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?−medio grite golpeando la mesa con mis palmas. James levanto la mirada y tomo la fotografía que habíamos tomado ese día que fuimos al zoológico.

−Ya no soy ese adolescente estúpido−dijo mirando la fotografía− Cometí bastantes errores por idiota y creerme genial, pero ahora tengo una familia Bella. Tengo a Victoria y a mis hijos… no puedo dejar que él los toque, ¿Me entiendes?

Entendía, pero eso no decía que lo apoyaba.

−Demetri es una maquina letal y desde ese día en que lo traicione pase a ser parte de la lista negra. Al principio me daba igual, pero luego conocí a Victoria… embarace a Victoria… me case con ella y pasamos todas esas terribles cosas que tú ya sabes. Victoria siempre ha estado junto a mí a pesar de que ella podría estar en otro lugar rodeada de lujo con un hombre rico y llena de joyas… ella se quedo conmigo. Es hora que yo le pague todo su sacrificio, no puedo dejar que Demetri la acose, que asuste a mi mujer…

−Estas siendo un cobarde−masculle entre dientes− ¡Denúncialo! Joder dile que él hijo de puta está aquí y que esta acosando a tu mujer…

−Tengo prontuario policial Bella−dijo como si eso fuese lo más obvio− Nadie le creería a alguien que paso tres años en un reformatorio.

−Ellos saben que ya no eres así James…

− ¡No! Tenemos que irnos y… buscar un lugar lejano…

− ¿Separar a Lizzy de sus amigos?−dije enarcando una ceja− ¿Dejar a Victoria fuera del club de lectura que tanto ama?

−Ellos no me creerán. Pensaran que estoy demente, nadie ha visto a Demetri cinco años y de la nada digo que está aquí…

−Tómale una foto o algo, busca algo que diga que él está de vuelta.

James me miro durante un par de minutos. El silencio se sumo sobre la habitación y yo tambalee los dedos impaciente sobre el escritorio. Finalmente James soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

−Tienes razón. No puedo dejar que Demetri atormente mi vida ni la de mi familia…

Le sonreí alentadoramente.

−Muchas gracias por haber venido−dijo James un poco más tranquilo− No sabía qué rayos hacer. Victoria está demasiado nerviosa y Tanya… bueno, Tanya no es de gran ayuda−termino diciendo entre dientes− Apropósito… ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? Ha estado rezongando durante semanas acerca de tu falta de madurez.

Rodé los ojos y pase mi mano por mi cabello.

−Tu hermana aún cree que tengo trece años−dije como respuesta y James solo rio

−Muy típico de ella−

−Bueno, me tengo que ir…−dije mirando mi reloj y viendo que era bastante tarde− Tengo que ir preparar a Seth para que vea a Edward…

− ¿A Edward? ¿Su papá?−pregunto confundido.

−Si, Seth lo quiere ver y bueno, entre Edward y yo acordamos que se verían bajo mi supervisión, por lo menos los primeros meses…

−Gran paso−dijo James dándome una palmadita en mi hombro− Entonces no te quito más tiempo cariño… ¡Victoria!−grito abriendo la puerta.

Su mujer apareció vistiendo un delantal de cocina y llena de harina en el cabello.

− ¿Qué ocurre amor?−pregunto tratándose de quitar la harina de la cara, quedando más sucia de lo que estaba.

−Nada. Solo quería verte−dijo juguetón antes de acercarse y abrazarla al tiempo que besaba su cuello. Los ojos de Victoria cambiaron de inmediato y aquella mirada de preocupación que tenía cuando llegue se alejo de inmediato.

−Gracias−susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los de James. Masculle una respuesta y me aleje rápidamente. Las demostraciones de afecto me ponían demasiado incomoda…

−Seth, vámonos tenemos que…

−Está bien vámonos−dijo mi hijo interrumpiéndome tironeando mi mano hacia la salida− Chao Lizzy mañana te cuento como me fue.

− ¡Nos vemos Seth!−dijo Lizzy moviendo su mano− ¡Suerte!

Duh, okey. Mi hijo oficialmente estaba pasando a la lista "amo a mi papá sin importar lo que pase"

Traidor…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tome la fotografía que mi mami me había dado hace tiempo y la observe con cuidado. En ella estaban mis papis, los dos sonriendo felices… como si se amaran. Mi mamá tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su carita, una sonrisa que yo nunca le había visto. Se veía tan bonita… sus ojitos estaban brillando y se veía tan feliz…

Y mi papá… él la abrazaba como si la quisiese, como si mi mami fuera una princesa.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse pero no me importo. Me seque las lagrimas y volví a mirar la foto. Siempre que pensaba a en mi papá lo veía como un monstruo malo por haber dejado a mi mamá, pero cuando veía esa fotografía me confundía. Sabía que mamá no lo quería, sabía que él la había dañado y quería que él pagara…

Una parte de mi corazoncito lo odiaba más que a nadie pero la otra… la otra solo suplicaba poder conocerlo. Poder acercarme y que él me quisiera.

Amor y odio. Eso sentía por mi papá.

Desde que nací supe que él no estaba. Lo notaba cuando para los festivales yo era el único que solo tenía mamá, el único que no asistía a las actividades padre-hijo porque no se podía llevar a la mamá. Yo era el único que para el día del papá pintaba a mi mamá aunque la tarjeta decía "Para el mejor papá del mundo"

Mis compañeros nunca me habían molestado por no tener papá. Ellos siempre decían que ojala ellos tuvieran una mamá como la mía y que ellos me regalaban a sus papás si yo le daba a mi mami.

Me gustaba eso.

Me gustaba saber que ellos me envidiaban por mi mami… porque yo tenía la mejor mamá del mundo.

Deje la foto sobre mi mueble y suspire.

Hoy conocería _oficialmente _ a mi papá y ya no estaba _tan_ emocionado como hace un rato. Conocer a mi papá era uno de mis sueños más grandes, incluso más grande que tener un autógrafo del hombre araña…

Siempre había querido conocerlo. Siempre…

Quería saber si era cierto lo que todos me decían »Eres una copia exacta a tu madre« yo no sabía lo que significaba exacta, pero se me hacía una palabra muy bonita para describir mi relación con mi mami.

Pero también habían personas que dicen; »Mira, hace los mismos gesto de su papá« y yo no podía sonreír ni sentirme bien porque no lo conocía.

Mi temor más grande era que mi papá volviese a irse… que yo no fuese lo suficientemente bueno para él y que me dejara como una vez dejo a mamá.

Yo quería tener un papá. Tener alguien con quien jugar a la pelota y que me enseñara como conquistar chicas…

Hoy vería a mi papá. Habíamos hablado por teléfono y nos habíamos contados muchas cosas así que no estaba _tan_ asustado. Aunque mi pancita igual tenía esos nervios…

Mamá me había dicho que también vendría mi hermaestrastra o hermanastra… no lo recordaba. Y realmente estaba más asustado por ella que por papá. Él no me podría herir porque mamá lo golpearía hasta el cansancio pero ella… ella si porque era una niña.

Y las niñas siempre lastiman.

Mi mamá me dijo que yo era muy valiente al querer conocer a mi papá, y que mi corazón era grande al haberlo perdonado. Sabía que ella me lo dijo porque ella aún no podía perdonarlo, yo sí.

Nunca iba a olvidar que él daño a mi mami y me dejo, pero quería tener algo bueno de él. Recordar algo lindo, algo de nosotros y por eso hable con mamá.

Por eso le suplique para que yo pudiera ver a mi papá. Porque quería tener un recuerdo bonito y no solo las frías palabras de mamá cuando hablaba de él.

− ¿Estas listo?−pregunto mamá entrando a mi cuarto. Ella vestía un lindo vestido negro que la hacía ver más linda de lo que ya era− ¿Ocurre algo campeón?−pregunto sentándose en mi cama− Si no quieres ver a Edward no importa−dijo con voz sugerente. La mire serio y ella rio nerviosamente. Sabía que la había pillado− Solo decía…−dijo soltándose una risita.

−Estoy nervioso−

−Es normal cariño, si fuera tú creo que me hubiera orinado al saber que conocería a mi papá−me confesó besando mi cabeza− No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien.

.

..

.

Mire el reloj y suspire. Eran las seis de la tarde, lo que quería decir que Edward y su hija llegarían en cualquiera minuto. Seth estaba impecablemente vestido sentado en el sillón mientras fingía mirar la televisión aunque en realidad hacía lo mismo que yo. Mirar obsesivamente el reloj, solo que ambos lo hacíamos para propósitos diferentes.

Él quería adelantar el tiempo para ver a su papá y yo quería dejarlo quieto para que ellos nunca llegaran.

Edward me había dicho que llevaría a su hija para que conociera a Seth, y aunque quise negarme finalmente termine aceptando. Después de todo había sido yo la que le exigió a Edward reconocer a Seth frente a su familia. No podía ser tan inconsecuente con las cosas que decía, ya bastantes enredos tenía en mi cabeza y en mi vida como para formar otro más.

El claxon de un vehículo sonó y me tense. Seth se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta lentamente. Deje mi retardo para después, ya que en estos momentos mi hijo no necesitaba a la adolescente temerosa y cobarde que aún se escondía dentro de mí. Necesitaba a la mujer madura, a su madre para que lo ayudase en este momento tan crucial de su vida.

Respire profundo reuniendo el coraje necesario para recibir a nuestras visitas.

−Seth, yo abro− mi hijo se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

El timbre sonó y una vocecita infantil al otro lado de la puerta pregunto » ¿Y si no le gusto?« Contuve mi sonrisa porque me sonó tan familiar esa pregunta. Era la misma pregunta que Seth me había hecho momentos atrás. Abrí la puerta recibiendo la fría brisa de afuera y cerrando momentáneamente los ojos para poner en práctica mi actuación.

−Edward−dije a modo de saludo tratando se sonar lo más cortes posible. Él lucia bastante nervioso, estaba vestido con casualmente, con una camisa color azul con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro que apretaba las partes justas y necesarias de su preciada anatomía.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y me sonroje al ver la mirada picara que Edward me daba al descubrirme observándolo más de la cuenta.

−Idiota−masculle entre dientes.

La niña de pie junto a él me miraba con incertidumbre, movía nerviosamente sus manos y alisaba las arrugas de su vestido rojo mientras me daba pequeñas miradas. Cuando la vi y ella me miro a través de sus enormes ojos verdes me sentí tan estúpida.

Durante tanto tiempo había odiado a esta criatura. La había odiado por el hecho de creer que ella me había quitado a Edward, que ridícula. Miré sus mejillas pálidas y su cabello broncíneo perfectamente peinado en una coleta alta y sonreí. No para mí, sino para ella.

Me agache hasta quedar a su altura y le sonreí tranquilamente.

−Eres muy bonita y te pareces mucho a tu papá. Tienes su mismo cabello, aunque el tuyo es más bonito− ella bajo la mirada avergonzada y yo me enderece−Pasen, hace mucho frio para estar afuera.

Edward me dio una mirada extraña que procure ignorar volteando mi cabeza hacia un lado. Deje que ambos pasaran y luego cerré la puerta. Sabía que ahora vendría lo difícil. Yo había hablado con Seth acerca de su hermanastra y él se lo había tomado bien, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría la hija de Edward. Ni siquiera sabía lo que Edward le había dicho a su hija…

Mierda, ¿Por qué todo era tan jodidamente complicado?

− ¡Lucy!−escuche gritar a Seth. Mire confundida la escena que se mostraba frente mis ojos. Mi hijo estaba frente a la hija de Edward mirándola emocionado. La hija de Edward tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras movía su vista desde Edward hasta Seth.

− ¿Qué mierda?−pregunte confundida. Busque a Edward con la mirada para ver si él podía explicarme que rayos sucedía entre la hija de Edward y Seth. Pero el muy maldito no me miro. Estaba embobado mirando la escena como si se hubiese ganado la lotería.

−Tu… tú eres mi hermano−musito la niña con su vocecita cantarina mientras mantenía su vista en Seth.

− ¿Ustedes se conocen?−

Ambos se giraron hacia mí y asintieron con sus cabecitas. Seth parecía irradiar felicidad y la niña tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

− ¿Cómo…?−pregunte confundida.

−Vamos a la misma escuela−dijo la niña− y nos hicimos amigos…

− ¡Mami, ella es Lucy, la chica de la que te hable!−

Mi mente viajo a través de las conversaciones pasadas tenidas con Seth, buscando el nombre de Lucy en ellas. Un pequeño flash llego a mi mente. Seth me había hablado de ella hace unos días atrás diciendo lo simpática que era…

No le había tomado mucha atención. Seth me contaba tantas cosas que pocas veces lograba retener toda la información.

−Vaya−dije asombrada− No pensé que se conocieran.

A los pocos minutos Lucy y Seth estaban enfrascados en una conversación acerca de las caricaturas que a ambos les gustaban. Ignorando a Edward y a mí que nos limitábamos a observarlos interactuar como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

−Esto es raro –musite llevando el vado de coca-cola a mi labios− Pensé que esto sería difícil para ambos, tanto para Seth como para Lucy, pero al parecer me equivoque.

−Me ciento desplazado−se quejo Edward haciendo un puchero adorable− Se suponía que _yo_ debía pasar tiempo con Seth pero Lucy se lo ha adueñado.

Solté una carcajada que fue seguida por la de Edward. Reímos hasta que nuestros estómagos dolieron.

−Eres tan ridículo. Es tu hija Edward, no puedes estar celoso de tu hija−dije como si fuera lo obvio− Además creo que es mejor que se lleven bien a que se odien.

−Opino igual que tu. Solo que de verdad quería compartir con Seth…

Rodé mis ojos y seguí mirando a Seth y Lucy quienes se habían puesto de pie y jugaban algo raro con sus manos.

− ¿Quieren comer algo?−pregunte yendo hacia la cocía.

− ¡Emparedados!−grito Seth− Mi mamá hace los mejores emparedados de todo el mundo, ya verás.

Prepare los emparedados con queso y jamón ahumado y los lleve en una bandeja. Cuando volví a la sala me sorprendí al ver a Seth sentado en una de las rodillas de Edward mientras Lucy armaba un rompecabezas en el suelo. Sentí una emoción en mi pecho, aquella imagen, ver a Edward y Seth juntos sumado a la dulce niñita sonriente…

Era como una familia. Yo preparando la merienda para que ellos comieran mientras que ellos disfrutaban con su papá. Era un cuadro perfecto… era como si estuviese viendo mi sueño hecho realidad; una familia. Aleje esa sensación recordándome que ellos no eran nada para mí.

Edward y su hija solo estaban aquí por Seth y no debía confundir las cosas y hacerme ilusiones con familias felices. Ya había aprendido que las ilusiones solo hacen que la caída sea más fuerte.

Mi relación con Edward nunca cambiaria. Él era el padre de mi hijo y nada más, no debía confundirme nuevamente. Ni dejar que la imagen frente a mi me afectara. Debía aprender a controlar mis emociones si no quería terminar nuevamente lastimada.

−Los emparedados están listos−dije con voz controlada dejando de lado la emoción que había sentido segundos atrás.

Edward, Lucy y Seth se acercaron a la bandeja y en menos de diez minutos ya no quedaba nada. El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, aunque no volví a dejar que la compañía de ellos me agradara. Me mantuve al margen hojeando las revistas y haciendo zapping, tratando de ignorar las carcajadas de mi hijo y los comentarios de Edward acerca de lo linda que me veía.

Seth parecía saber que no estaba a gusto con las visitas, su mirada me lo dijo. Pero él no me reclamo nada, ni tampoco intento incluirme a sus juegos y risas. Tal vez porque sabía que yo no iba a ceder.

−Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida−dijo Edward mientras revolvía el cabello de Seth y rodeaba a su hija con uno de sus brazos. La niña se alejo un poco de él y le miro media molesta pero Edward la ignoro y no quito el brazo−Un día de estos podíamos ir a alguna parte−sugirió dándome una significativa mirada esperando mi respuesta.

Lucy y Seth dieron un gritito de emoción y me miraron expectantes sabiendo que todo dependía de mí. Rodé los ojos y solté sin mucho entusiasmo:

−Podría ser…

Los chillidos de Seth y Lucy no se hicieron esperar, una parte de mi se alegro de verlos tan contentos, eso fue hasta que vi a Edward. Mejor dicho la sonrisa y mirada de Edward. Era la estúpida sonrisita que decía »Gané porque soy mejor que tu« No pude evitar mostrarle mi dedo del medio ganándome una carcajada de su parte.

−Estúpido manipulador− dije arrojándole un cojín sobre su rostro−Para la otra no te dejare ganar−masculle molesta.

−Bella… yo _siempre_ ganó. Tarde o temprano… siempre termino ganando−su voz fue tan jodidamente sensual trayendo por un momento a la Bella adolescente de regreso. Me sonroje furiosamente y sentí como mis bragas s humedecieron.

Patética, esa es la palabra ideal para describirme.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola c: Lamento el retraso, este capitulo me costo escribirlo porque es aquí donde empieza el cambio Seth-Bella a Seth-Bella-Edward-Lucy :') y quería que quedara bien.<strong>

**Gracias a todas aquellas niñas que me dejaron un review :'), me alegran el día con eso :B y tambien gracias a aquellas que se pasaron por mi OS "Baile de mascaras" enserio; muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Cualquier dudas, quejas, sugerencias, halagos, me lo dejan en un review. No tengo problemas en responderlos c:**

**MillaC:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Hoy conocerás a tu hermano…_

— _¿Mi hermano?__—__preguntó frunciendo el seño.__ —__Yo no tengo hermanos… soy hija única__—__me rebatió mirándome con incertidumbre__—__Tú no quisiste tener más hijos con mamá__—__agrego con molestia._

_Me pasé las manos por el cabello frustrado. Sabía que hablar con Lucy sería algo complicado. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestra relación no era la mejor y que Ángela le había lavado el cerebro en mi contra…_

—_Tienes un hermano… pero son de madres diferente__—_

_Lucy me miro con sus grandes y expresivos ojos esmeraldas. Parecía estar procesando la información mientras que yo sufría un ataque de nervios._

—_Sabes que tu madre y yo no hemos estado juntos desde hace años y… yo tuve un hijo con otra mujer. Una mujer muy agradable y simpática que…_

—_La chica de la billetera__—__añadió interrumpiéndome y dejándome helado__—__ ¿Es la chica de tu billetera, cierto?_

_Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Las preguntas se atropellaron en mi cerebro; ¿Lucy conocía la existencia de Bella? ¿Cómo…? Jamás había hablado de Bella delante de Lucy._

—_Mamá siempre hablaba de ella__—__dijo con dureza__—__ Es por ella que tú no quieres a mamá. Ella me lo dijo…_

_Perra… _

_Cada vez que pensaba que Ángela no podía ser más zorra y maldita ella hacía algo para superarse a sí misma. Me sorprendía la calidad de persona que era. A su lado, yo era el mismísimo Arcángel Gabriel…_

—_No es así cariño… creo que es hora que te cuente una historia bebe. Una historia muy triste acerca de una princesa de cabello castaño llamada Bella que se enamoro de un vampiro malo llamado Edward…_

_Lucy se sentó en el suelo dándome a entender que me escuchaba. Tome aire y comencé a narrarle la historia de mi romance con Bella, contándole como ambos nos habíamos enamorado, pero que por la cobardía del vampiro y la maldad de la bruja llamada Ángela quien amenazaba con dañar a la princesa Lucy se habían separado dejando a la princesa Bella sola y triste._

_Lucy lloraba silenciosamente mientras le hablaba. Apretaba sus labios aguantando sus sollozos, y quise detenerme. Lucy tenía nueve años, era muy madura para su edad pero seguía siendo una niña._

—_Y así fue como el vampiro rescato a la princesa Lucy…_

—_Perdiendo a la princesa Bella…__—__termino ella mirándome con tristeza__—__ tía Alice siempre me dice que el verdadero amor es el más hermoso… pero también el más doloroso._

_Sonreí acercándome hasta Lucy. La tome entre mis brazos y besé su cabeza maravillándome con su olor primaveral._

—_Tu tía Alice es una mujer muy sabia cariño__—_

—_Lo sé papi…__—__dijo contra mi cuello__—__ ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi hermano?_

_Una ola de calor invadió mi pecho. Apreté a Lucy contra mí y llore sobre ella… lloré por haber perdido tanto y por la incertidumbre del futuro._

_Un futuro sin Bella y Seth._

_._

_._

_._

Edward y Lucy pasaron a ser una pieza habitual en nuestra casa. Después de esa primera visita las cosas entre Seth y Edward se dieron fácilmente. Ellos parecían tener una mística conexión _padre-hijo_ que yo aún no comprendía del todo.

Era extraño y bastante intrigante a la vez. Cada vez que los miraba interactuar parecía que Edward hubiese estado con Seth toda su vida, y no solamente las tres semanas que habían ocurrido desde la primera visita.

Eso me asustaba bastante teniendo en cuenta que _yo_ era la madre de Seth y era _yo_ quien debiese tener ese tipo de conexión, no Edward…

Edward solo un aparecido.

Cuando vi a Edward lanzarle el balón a Seth y ver que éste lo atrapaba con una facilidad increíble me felicite por haber enviado a Seth a las clases que daba Emmett. Pero luego cuando vi como Edward lo levantaba y lo felicitaba me reprendí.

Estaba haciendo que ellos se adoraran, estaba alejando a _mi _Seth… arrojándole a los brazos de ese idiota corazón de piedra, hijo de…

—Hola—

La suave voz de Lucy me volvió a la realidad alejando mis pensamientos egoístas y posesivos. Lucy estaba de pie frente a mí sosteniendo una pelota de plástico en sus manos. Parecía estar muy nerviosa ya que mordía su labio a cada instante.

—Hola Lucy… ¿Cómo estás?—

Lucy bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron adorablemente. Esa niña era tan adorable… era el tipo de chica que a mí me hubiese gustado tener con Edward…

—Hm… bien—murmuro en voz baja apretando con fuerza la pelota— Me preguntaba si tú…. Si a ti te gustaría… te gustaría jugarconmigoalapelota—dijo atropelladamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más y vi como se removía nerviosa.

Sonreí para mí misma antes de ponerme de pie y tomarle una de las manos con la que apretaba la pelota.

— ¿A qué quieres jugar?—pregunte mirando los juegos del parque donde apenas habían dos niños pequeños— ¿Quieres ir a los juegos?—pregunté señalándole el lugar. Ella negó con la cabeza tímidamente antes de levantar su vista y mostrarme la pelota.

—Quiero jugar a la pelota pero papá y Seth dicen que es un juego de niños—mascullo molesta. Fulmine a Edward con la mirada quien en ese momento bailaba junto con Seth.

—Estúpido, idiota, machista hijo de la…. —me contuve al ver como los ojos de Lucy se abrían al extremo. De seguro nadie había insultado a su padre frente a ella— Vamos a jugar. Así le demostramos a tu _papito_ que la pelota es un juego mixto y no solamente de seres pelotudos y estúpidos…

Lucy soltó una carcajada antes de soltar la pelota y agarrarse el estomago producto de la risa. Al verla reír no pude evitar acompañarla. Su risa era la risa más contagiosa que yo hubiese escuchado jamás.

— ¿Sabes que Seth también es uno de ellos?—

— ¡Claro! Seth es un pelotudito pequeño, tamaño bolsillo—dije mostrándole con mis dedos el tamaño logrando que ella volviera a reír—Bien, vamos a jugar.

Al final nuestro juego termino abruptamente cuando la lluvia se largo. Edward nos paso a dejar a casa con la promesa de llevarnos el día viernes a cenar a Port Angels, invitación que tuve que rechazar ya que el viernes Seth y yo teníamos una cena en la casa de James celebrando el cumpleaños de Victoria.

Seth había hecho o intentado hacer un berrinche pero basto que le diera una sola mirada para que murmurara un «Lo siento». Edward trato de persuadirme lo que nos llevo a una pequeña discusión que fue terminada cuando una muy molesta Lucy le grito a Edward que no podía obligarme a acompañarlos porque yo ya tenía planes. Grito que dejo a Edward anonadado y un tanto confundido logrando que se disculpara y murmurara una despedida torpe.

Cuando Lucy iba saliendo se volteó y me guiño logrando sacarme una carcajada limpia. Esa niña era demasiado simpática.

El viernes llego rápidamente entre el trabajo y Seth quien estaba en periodo de trabajos por lo que ambos nos dormíamos tarde realizando las carpetas que le pedía la _señorita _Drácula. Si, Seth le decía así y yo como buena madre lo apoyaba. La verdad era que esa maestra era un dolor en el trasero. Siempre mandando tanta tarea… con razón los niños no querían ir al colegio.

— ¿Estás listo?—pregunte entrando a la habitación de Seth. La cual al igual que siempre estaba hecha un desastre con los juguetes arrojados en el piso y su ropa limpia fuera de los cajones. Miré con odio las camisetas que yo había planchado y que ahora estaban colgando de su cama.

—Sí, vamos, vamos—dijo jalando mi muñeca seguramente para que no viera su desorden.

—Mañana no miraras la televisión ni jugaras con tus juguetes hasta que ordenes tu cuarto y dobles tu ropa, ¿Oíste?—dije bajando las escaleras. Oí el quejido de Seth y sus suplicas diciendo que su cuarto se desordenaba solo y que el monstruo del armario sacaba la ropa…

Bueno, lo típico de siempre.

Nos subimos al carro y manejamos hasta la casa de James cantando la melodía contagiosa de una banda de pop, de la cual ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

Estacione el carro junto al llamativo coche de Tanya soltando una maldición por lo bajo. Hablar con Tanya se había vuelto una de las cosas _no-_ _agradables_ desde ese día en la cafetería. Ella aún creía que era una cría y la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar sus múltiples sermones por lo que prefería evitarla el mayor tiempo posible. Pero claro, James es su hermano y era lógico que ella viniese a celebrar el cumpleaños de su cuñada.

Seth soltó un suspiro a mi lado y murmuro algo como «Podría estar en otro lugar… si no fuera por mamá» ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos. A los pocos segundos la cabellera rubia de Tanya apareció. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo y su cabello estaba recogido en un complicado peinado que resaltaba aún más sus rasgos de su rostro.

Maldeci por no haber puesto más empeño en mi imagen. Iba vestida con un pantalón negro y una sencilla blusa blanca, nada fuera de lo común. Era la ropa que usualmente usaba para el trabajo…

Tanya me miro durante unos segundos antes de sonreír de lado. Cruce la puerta antes de murmurar un saludo y caminar junto con Seth hacia donde se hallaba James y una muy feliz Victoria.

— ¡Lizzy!—grito Seth empujándome para echarse correr hacia la pequeña niña vestida con un lindo vestido azul marino que se tiraba las coletas con enojo ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su madre.

James me saludo con la mano. Me acerque a él y le bese la mejilla con simpatía. Al igual que siempre él olía a bosque y a otras cosas dulces y embriagantes. De seguro era el perfume que Victoria le obligaba a usar…

—Feliz cumpleaños Victoria—dije tendiéndole el regalo que había encargado a una de las chicas de la librería desde Seattle. Victoria me dio una de sus gigantes y entusiastas sonrisas antes de abrazarme y agradecerme en voz baja por asistir a su cumpleaños. Debería estar acostumbrada a los abrazos de Victoria luego de tantos años… pero nunca me había podido acostumbrar.

Las únicas veces que había sido abrazada con 'cariño' había sido por Edward y sinceramente el cariño de Edward estaba en duda…

— ¡Gracias por el regalo Bella!— dijo tomando el envoltorio y dejándolo junto a los demás.

― No fue nada. Ojala te guste―dije tratando de sonar amable. Victoria mantuvo su sonrisa de siempre y me guio hacia donde estaba Tanya y otra rubia igual o más despampanante que mi amiga. Genial, ¿Era la reunión de bellezas mundiales y nadie me aviso? Tener a Tanya y a Victoria juntas ya era un golpe duro para mi ego. Agregarle otra diosa de la belleza era un asesinato para mi pobre autoestima.

Sé que soy bonita. Tengo un buen busto y un lindo trasero pero… ¡¿Quién puede competir contra ellas? Y como si el destino ya no fuera una perra las tres mujeres se voltearon. Era como un maldito anuncio de shampoo. Sus cabellos ondularon al viento y sentí el impacto de tres aromas diferentes.

Mierda…

Sus aromas mezclados no eran nada agradable.

Deje de respirar por la nariz e inhale por la boca.

― ¡Bella, cielo!―dijo Tanya como si no me hubiese visto minutos atrás― Pensé que no vendrías, ya sabes… como has estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera eres capaz de contestar mis llamadas―añadió en todo acusatorio― ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar. No había que ser un genio para notar que Tanya lo único que quería era discutir. Ella sabía exactamente porque no le contestaba las llamadas, no había razón alguna para ser cínica entre nosotras.

Victoria se interpuso entre ambas sonriendo incomoda. Le dio una mirada de advertencia a Tanya quien se encogió de hombros y luego se volvió hacia mí. Por su mirada supe que no estaba molesta conmigo…

―Los niños nos quitan mucho el tiempo. Cualquier mujer que sea madre lo puede corroborar… es lógico que Bella este muy atareada Tanya. Ya sabes… el mundo no gira alrededor de ti―dijo con una risita.

_Touché_.

Tanya la fulmino con la mirada, dio la vuelta y se alejo haciendo que sus tacones resonaran.

―Gracias―

Victoria hizo un gesto quitándole la importancia.

―Conozco a mi cuñada. Detesta perder…

La rubia aún estaba de pie ahí. Parecía confundida y no podía culparla. De seguro no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

―No nos han presentado―

Sus grandes ojos azules me observaron fijamente como si estuviese analizándome. Me erguí insegura y espere. Victoria la rodeo con los brazos y en un tono alegre dijo:

― ¡Ella es Rosalie, mi amiga del club de lectura!

La tal Rosalie le sonrió con cariño pero cuando dirigió su mirada a mi sentí un raro cosquilleo. Su mirada no era agradable.

―Yo soy…

―Isabella Swan―termino de decir ella― Victoria ya me había hablado de ti.

Por alguna razón eso no me hizo sentir cómoda. Los ojos de Rosalie eran bastante transparentes y en ellos se mostraba una clara hostilidad había mi persona. Algo que me pareció estúpido e inconsciente de su parte… ¡Por dios, nos acababan de presentar!

Era imposible que ya me detestara.

―Ah, bueno…

―Rosalie es modelo. Trabaja en la misma agencia de Kate.

Kate es la prima de Victoria. Una mujer guapísima bastante agradable con la que había conversado un par de veces cuando había estado de visita.

Moví la cabeza pareciendo estar interesada.

― ¡El pastel!―el grito de James nos distrajo a todos y lo agradecí enormemente. Aproveche el momento para alejarme de Rosalie y colocarme junto a las demás mujeres.

Si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría hubiera aceptado la invitación de Edward.

.

.

.

Lucy y yo estábamos sentados frente al televisor viendo una película… (Muy cursi por cierto). De vez en cuando mi hija soltaba soñadores suspiro mientras que yo me embutía un puñado de cabritas dentro de la boca.

―Deberíamos estar viendo algo de acción― masticando las cabritas.

―Uh… ¿Un príncipe rescatando a una princesa es acción?―pregunto sin mirarme con la vista fija en el televisor.

―No, realmente no lo creo.

―Entonces no…, si no hay príncipe no tiene gracia.

―Lo que tú digas…

Últimamente la vida me sonreía… ¡Y de qué manera! Por un lado estaba Seth con quien estaba formando lazos rápidamente, durante nuestras visitas y salidas juntos disfrutábamos enormemente. Y por el otro estaba Lucy… mi relación con Lucy estaba cambiando de manera asombrosa.

Pasamos de unos fríos saludos a disfrutar unas películas y unos paseos al parque. Aquello me alegraba demasiado.

Lucy había sido manipulada toda su niñez por Ángela y a pesar de que intente estar con ella y ser un padre presente nunca pude. Cada vez que me acercaba, Ángela hacia algo para que yo me enojase y le atacase quedando ella siempre como la victima frente a los inocentes ojos de mi hija.

Sé que culpar a Ángela de mis errores no es lo mejor. Sé que debería de haber luchado por ellos, por mis hijos. Sin embargo no lo hice. Deje que otras personas tomaran decisiones por mí, y las decisiones que tome fueron desastrosas para todos.

Deje que Ángela me manipulara y cuando tuve la oportunidad de cambiar eso me rendí y me aleje de Bella como un cobarde. Mis acciones me perseguirían siempre, estaba seguro de ello. Pero ahora que veía a mi hija descansar a mi lado, sin estar a la defensiva como antes me sentía bien. Luego de las muchas idioteces que había hecho (y que eran bastantes) me sentía como si realmente hubiese hecho algo bien.

Venir a Forks e impedir que Bella se casase con el prometido fantasma era lejos lo mejor que había hecho (excluyendo los impulsivos actos que lleve a cabo al inicio). Sabía que aún me quedaba un buen camino que recorrer para conquistar a Bella, lo sabía. Pero no estaba muy preocupado de ello.

Arreglar la relación con mis hijos era lo más importante. Y cuando por fin lograra saldar todas las cuentas con el pasado me pondría de lleno a trabajar para conquistar a Bella.

El timbre sonó para mi sorpresa.

No conocía a nadie en el vecindario… solo a Bella y Seth y supuestamente ellos estaban en un cumpleaños de _no-me-interesa-quien_ por lo que no tenía idea de quien se trataba.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome de frente con un ángel de cabellos oscuros y mirada achocolatada. Sonreí como un idiota hasta que sentí a Seth colgarse en mis piernas.

― ¡Papá!―chillo.

―Seth―dijo Bella en forma de regaño antes de dirigir su vista a mi― Lamento la visita inesperada pero no la estábamos pasando muy bien en el cumpleaños―dijo chasqueando la lengua.―

En mi interior agradecí enormemente por ello. Egoístamente me alegraba que sus planes hubiesen fracasado, ya que por eso ella estaba conmigo.

―No te preocupes―me anime a decir― Lucy y yo estamos contentos de tenerlos aquí.

Al decir el nombre de mi hija note que ella estaba de pie junto a mí arreglando su cabello y quitando los pedacitos de palomitas de sus labios. Me extraño aquella acción. No sabía que a Lucy le preocupara mucho su aspecto.

―Hola Bella―dijo en voz baja con timidez.

Bella le sonrió cálidamente antes agacharse para quedar a su mismo tamaño.

―Hola preciosa―le dijo besando sus mejillas logrando que el rostro de mi hija se incendiase convirtiendo sus mejillas en dos preciosos tomates― ¿Me dejas pasar a tu casa?

Los ojos de mi hija se iluminaron y una gigante sonrisa se formo en su boca. Jamás en mi vida la había visto sonreír así. Ni siquiera cuando mi madre le compro esa estúpida muñeca que hablaba y decía su nombre.

Extraño… y malditamente hermoso.

―Si, vamos―Lucy tomo la mano de Bella y ambos entraron dejándonos a mí y a Seth con la boca abierta.

― ¿Cuándo se hicieron amigas?―refunfuño Seth mirando con molestia a mi hija― Es mi mami…

―Y yo soy el papá de Lucy y me comparte contigo―dije tomándolo en brazos― Además, así es mucho mejor. Nosotros pasamos tiempo de chicos mientras ellas juegan a las muñecas.

―¡¿Cómo ese hijo de puta le da un beso a esa perra?―el grito de Bella fue seguido por unas maldiciones de Lucy que le gritaba al televisor al cual minutos atrás había adorado.

―No cuentes con eso papi―dijo Seth entrando a la casa― Mamá no es muy femenina.

Como las chicas estaban viendo la televisión le ofrecí a Seth jugar un partido de damas. Como él nunca había jugado le pareció un excelente plan así que luego de pasar una media hora explicándole las _sencillas_ reglas y de reiterarle unas diez veces que solo podía avanzar en diagonal estábamos sentados en la alfombra con el tablero en el piso mientras oíamos de fondo las risas de las mujeres.

Seth no era muy habiloso en el juego. Me había comido dos fichas y solo porque me dio pena su carita de frustración al no poder hacerlo solo. Claramente él no lo sabía, y no dudaba recordarme su 'victoria' cada dos minutos. Pero fui bueno y no le recordé que solo le quedaban tres piezas porque las demás habían sido aniquiladas por mí.

―Tengo hambre―se quejo Seth

―Comiste dos trozos de pastel en el cumpleaños―le recordó Bella― Es imposible que tengas hambre. Además te vi comiendo con Lizzy en la cocina.

― ¡Pero eso fue hace muchooo tiempo!―alego poniéndose de pie― Además tengo que comer para ser un niño grande y fuerte.

―Grande y gordo―se burlo Bella. No pude evitar y solté una risita ganándome una mirada envenenada por parte de mi hijo― Luego no podrás correr y rodaras…

―Mentira. Yo seré flaquito siempre… al igual que papá.

―Tu papá es gordo―

― ¡Hey! Yo no he hecho nada. No se metan conmigo…―dije cruzándome de brazos divertido por la situación.

―Papi, yo también tengo hambre―dijo Lucy.

―Bueno. Entonces preparare algo―dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole a Lucy.

Seth abrió los ojos al extremo y me miro molesto.

―Ella se está quedando con mi mamá―refunfuño por lo bajo― "Entonces preparare algo"―dijo imitando la voz de Bella― Y al pobre de Seth le dice gordo…

― ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!―el grito de Bella se escucho por el pasillo.

―Bruja―susurro Seth.

― ¡Bella, Seth te dijo bruja!―grito Lucy sonriéndole malignamente a su hermano. Seth la miro durante unos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas― Suéltame Seth… no… papi… ayúdame…―decía entre jadeos.

―Prefiero dejar que arreglen sus diferencias solos. Voy a ver a Bella…―dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la cocina.

De todas las veces que había entrado a esa cocina nunca me había parecido tan hermosa como hasta ahora. Y no eran los objetos, ni el piso, ni el color de la pintura de las paredes lo que marcaba la diferencia. Claro que no… era ella.

Bella giraba dentro de la cocina moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras mezclaba ingredientes y tarareaba una melodía desconocida. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y me quede ahí observando al ángel.

¿Cómo había podido estar lejos de ella durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pude soportar no observar aquella belleza deslumbrante y cautivadora? No lo sé.

Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea de muchas cosas. Recordé su mirada cuando le dije que no me buscase más. El dolor y la desilusión…

Apreté el marco de la puerta con mis manos.

Si yo la amaba tanto… ¿Cómo pude dañarla? Ella era una adolescente que recién se estaba abriendo al amor. Era como una bella mariposa abriendo sus alas cuando yo se las corte dejándola a merced de los depredadores. Ahora que la veía ahí, cantando tranquila mientras cocinaba para mis hijos y para mí… pude ver su valor.

Su valentía me cegó por unos instantes.

Bella estaba ahí. Enfrentando al mundo por su hijo…, interponiendo su seguridad por la felicidad de Seth. Estaba en mi casa compartiendo con nosotros; unos extraños que la habíamos arruinado por completo.

Todo por amor a Seth…

Años atrás me había prometido jamás volver a dañar a Bella. Pero sabía que hoy lo estaba haciendo. No importaba que ella no lo demostrara abiertamente. La conocía, sabía que le dolía estar cerca de mí. Y yo la entendía perfectamente…

―Mierda―mascullo entre dientes soltando el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos, el cual cayó en el piso.

Rápidamente me acerque a ella tomándola por sorpresa. Tomé su mano y maldije por lo bajo cuando vi un horrible tajo cruzar su delicada piel. Abrí la llave del lavaplatos y deje que el agua limpiara la sangre. Bella corrió la cara hacia el otro lado recordándome su pequeño problema con la sangre.

―Asco―mascullo―estúpida sangre y estúpido tu cuchillo.

― ¡Lucy!―grité.

Los pasos apresurados de mi hija se escucharon por el corredor y segundos más tardes dos cabecitas se asomaron por la puerta. Seth al ver la mano de su madre en vez de preocuparse rodo los ojos. Pero Lucy al contrario de mi hijo soltó un gritito y corrió hasta nosotros. Sus expresivos ojos verdes demostraban la preocupación que sentía.

―Lucy… ¿Podrías traerme el botiquín que tía Alice preparo para nosotros?―ella asintió con el rostro manteniendo su mirada en la herida de Bella.― ¿Podrías ir… ahora?―pregunte al ver que no se movía.

―Claro…―murmuro. Levanto su vista y miro a Bella con lastima― ¿Te duele mucho Bella?

―Solo un poquito…―dijo Bella para tranquilizarla.

―Está acostumbrada, siempre le pasa―dijo Seth sonriéndole a Bella― Si me dieran dinero por cada vez que mamá se corta… ¡Seria millonario!

―Seth―dije en advertencia.

Mi hijo me miro y luego hizo como que se cosía la boca imaginariamente.

―Lucy… el botiquín.

―Ah, cierto― y con eso al fin salió de la cocina.

― ¿Estas bien?―pregunte mirando a Bella directamente a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza un poco perdida.― Aún mantienes ese problema con la sangre…

Ella frunció el seño pensativa y me pregunte si no había dicho algo malo.

― ¿Eso es bueno? ¿Es bueno que tenga el problema con la sangre?―

Medite mi respuesta durante unos segundos antes de formar de dejar un beso en el dorso de su mano.

―Es bueno. Eso quiero decir que aún hay cosas en ti que permanecen igual que antes… eso me tranquiliza.

― ¿Te tranquiliza? No lo entiendo… no tiene sentido.

Respire profundamente. Esta conversación sin duda era una de las conversaciones más civilizadas y personales que había sostenido con Bella y debía de tener cuidado si quería que ella me dejase acercarme.

―Uno de mis más grandes temores ha sido siempre el haberte dañado al extremo de hacer que te perdieses a ti misma. No sabes cómo he temido eso… llegar acá y encontrar a otra persona.

―He cambiado Edward. Aunque tú no lo veas… no soy la misma persona.

―Lo sé―Dije tratando de sonreír para quitar aquella sensación de pérdida que se formo en mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras― Pero me da gusto que aún hayan cosas en ti… cosas del pasado.

Bella quito su mano de la mía y se alejo.

―Te da gusto solo porque crees que así me puedes dominar mejor―respondió a la defensiva. Retrocedí angustiado al sentir aquella muralla impenetrable rodearla de nuevo― Pero estas equivocado Edward. Jamás podrás dominarme… ahora soy libre. Libre de tus mentiras y engaños, y no creas que soy tan estúpida como para volver a caer en tus brazos.

Una dolorosa punzada de clavo en mi pecho y por unos segundos creí que me podría a llorar. Pero lo aguante. Merecía sus insultos, cada uno de ellos. Lo menos que podía hacer era soportar sus hirientes palabras…

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si quería ganarme su perdón y su amor.

―No es así Bella… tarde o temprano lo entenderás―dije antes de que Lucy y Seth entraran nuevamente a la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas (?) Perdón por la demora :c lo siento. En realidad tenía el capitulo hace bastante pero por mi descuido perdi el pendrive y me dio flojera reescribirlo. Hasta que encontré el pendrive *~* y edite el cap. <strong>

**Prometo tardar menos para la proxima.**

***¿Notaron que apareció Rosalie? (Si no lo hicieron vuelvan a leer xD) bueno. Aquí ya empezamos en mi parte favorita del fic C: **

**Agradezco cada review que he recibido en mis distintos fics. Tambien agradezco a las niñas que se han pasado para el OS que publique para el Hateful Lemonade Contest 2 llamado "Porque mereces sufrir" Enserio... ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Ya saben que llevo publicando en ff desde junio o julio *_* y es más o menos difícil que te tomen en cuenta al principio XDD **

**Si quieren hablarme pueden agregarme a Twitter: Milla_Taisho.**

**PD: un beso gigante para la Mimi (Cammy_to) que siempre me deja hermosos reviews y también para mi amante (KoteCullenSwan)...**

***Besos para todas, me gustaria que me dejasen sus reviews que no tardare en responder. **

**MillaC:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al parecer Renée tenía razón cuando me decía que mi cerebro se había quedado junto con la placenta al nacer. Esa era la única explicación para mis acciones…

¿En que estaba pensando cuando había decidido ver _voluntariamente_ a Edward? Y no solo verlo, fui lo suficientemente idiota como para presentarme en su casa… ¡En su casa! Y gracias a ello ahora tengo que soportar sus miradas para nada sutiles.

Detesto cuando me mira porque cuando veo sus ojos hay una pequeña fracción de segundos en las que me devuelvo en el tiempo y me pierdo. En aquellos segundos el tiempo y el dolor se olvidan y recuerdo cómo se siente amarlo.

Es estúpido y no tiene razón de ser… pero el amor juega así, no tiene lógica y un amor tan grande como el que yo sentía por Edward es difícil de borrar. Por más dolor que me haya causado… a veces es difícil recordar que no debo amarlo.

―Mamita…―murmuro Seth contra mi mejilla mientras se acomodaba en mis piernas y dejaba descansar su cabeza contra mi cuello.― Tengo sueño…

Lo abrace con mis manos y le di un beso en su cabeza.

―Ya no vamos… la película está terminando.

Busque la vista Edward y al igual que las últimas veces que lo había mirado lo encontré observándome. Por el bien de mi salud mental ignore el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas y me concentre en hacerle saber que ya era tarde. Le hice un gesto con la mano y el asintió.

Se puso de pie y camino hacía donde estábamos nosotros. Se agacho para quedar a nuestra altura y tomo a Seth en brazos. Seth soltó un pequeño quejido y abrió los ojos, pero al ver que era Edward los volvió a cerrar y se abrazo a su papá.

― ¿Qué pasa?―dijo Lucy limpiándose los ojos con sus manitos.

―Ya nos vamos―

―Hm… quédense―murmuro soltando un bostezo.― Tenemos un cuarto para huéspedes…

Sabía que Edward estaba observándome esperando mi respuesta pero me dirigí a la pequeña.

―Muchas gracias Lucy por ofrecernos tu casa, pero Seth y yo tenemos la nuestra...

―Pero es tarde―me rebatió sonriendo somnolienta.― Y Seth está durmiendo…

―Estaremos bien― Para dar terminada la discusión me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su frente.― Que duermas bien pequeña Lucy.

―Tú también Bella… princesa Bella.

Y dicho esto tomo su almohada y se alejo por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras.

"Princesa Bella"

Miré a Edward pidiéndole una explicación pero el muy cobarde estaba centrando toda su atención en Seth.

―Lo llevare a tu auto.

―Gracias―dije contenta de no tener que cargar el peso muerto de Seth. Después tendría que ver cómo me las arreglaría para cuando llegásemos a la casa y lo tuviera que llevar del auto a su dormitorio.

―Toma esa manta y ayúdame a cubrir a Seth. Afuera esta helado y no quiero que se enferme.―Obediente le hice caso. Cubrí la cabeza de Seth y su espalda― Vamos, no quiero que los pille la lluvia en plena carretera.

En silencio salimos y tal como había dicho Edward; esta heladísimo. Apreté mi chaqueta contra mi pecho y tome las llaves para abrir la camioneta.

Edward acomodo a Seth en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo. Cuando los dos nos quedamos solos de pies junto a la camioneta me sentí nerviosa. La última conversación con Edward no había quedado en los mejores términos y de segura esta tampoco lo haría.

―Muchas gracias por traer a Seth…

―No hay de que―respondí abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. Mientras más rápido me subiera a la camioneta más rápido me iría.

―Y gracias por quedarte…

―Es mi hijo Edward. Tengo que estar donde él este…

―Lo sé… pero aún así; valoro mucho el gesto. Sé que es difícil para ti…

―No quiero hablar ahora Edward. Tengo sueño y tengo que manejar…

―Si, tienes razón. No debería de retenerte… ¿Me llamaras cuando llegues a tu casa?

― ¿Tengo que hacerlo papá?―añadí divertida.

―Estaría más tranquilo si me llamaras.

―Está bien. Nos vemos otro día…―dije entrando a la camioneta y poniendo en marcha el vehículo.―Gracias por recibirnos.

Edward sonrió torcidamente e hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose.

―Estoy a tu servicio Bella, para _todo_ lo que quieras―el doble sentido de la frase no paso ignorada por ninguno de los dos y Edward rio al ver mi cara de desconcierto.― Nos vemos…

―Idiota―masculle entre dientes apretando el acelerador. ―Continua siendo el mismo idiota…

.

.

Escuche un auto estacionarse y me asome por la ventana. Me sorprendió reconocer el deportivo de Tanya, no esperaba su visita.

Suspire y abrí la puerta.

Tanya lucía igual de divina y despampanante, algo que no me sorprendía. Ella era del tipo de mujeres al cual yo envidiaba; dueñas de un cuerpo delgado y fantástico. Y si con eso no fuera poco, también poseía una inteligencia aguda y letal.

―No te esperaba―

―Lo suponía.

― ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo?― pregunte aún apoyada en la puerta rogando para que dijese que no. Discutir con Tanya siempre me dejaba agotadísima.

― ¿Tienes planes?― por la forma en que formulo la pregunta supe de inmediato que su pregunta en realidad no era esa sino esta "_¿Tienes planes con Edward?"_

Molesta chasquee la lengua y fingí pensarlo.

―No, _no tengo planes_.

De inmediato capto el sentido oculto en mi respuesta y sonrió de lado para hacérmelo notar.

―Pues me alegra. Hace tiempo que no tenemos un tiempo para nosotras sin tener interrupciones desagradables.

―Fuiste tú…

―No vengo a discutir Isabella. Comprendo que estas ciega, y no pretendo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Eres lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que busca Edward. Además no es mi problema; Seth es tu hijo, y Edward te mintió a ti. No a mi…―Su voz sonaba calmada y tranquila pero el veneno que destilaba en cada silaba era palpable. ―Solo vengo a charlar con mi amiga… tengo un par de chismes por ahí que merecen ser escuchados por tus oídos.

―Mientras tus chismes no estén relacionados a Edward…

―Me ofendes amiga. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que investigar a tu noviecito…

―No. Es. Mi Novio―

―Si lo que digas… ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o tendré que congelarme aquí afuera?

Me moví de la puerta y deje que entrara. El aroma de su perfume me aturdió por unos instantes y cerre la boca para aguantar la respiración.

Odiaba los perfumes…

― ¿Dónde está Seth?―pregunto mirando hacia las escaleras.― ¿Salió con su _papi_?

―Aro lo paso a buscar por la mañana. Jane y Alec están de paseo y quiso llevar a los chicos a pescar.

―Muy considerado de su parte. Aro siempre se ha portado muy bien Seth y contigo.

―Lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida por ello.

Tanya se saco su chaqueta y la dejo sobre el sillón donde noches atrás se había sentado Edward. Me quede de pie sin saber bien qué hacer. Mi relación con Tanya había caído considerablemente desde la aparición de Edward, y si bien conocía su opinión referente al tema de mi ex – novio y padre de mi hijo. No entendía porque nos habíamos distanciado de tal manera.

Antes habíamos sido excelentes amigas. Ella había estado para mí en los momentos más difíciles, y yo también había sido un soporte y palabra de aliento cada vez que ella caía.

Hoy en la mañana había hablado con Aro y él me había advertido las consecuencias que la vuelta de Edward produciría en mi vida. Se había notado preocupado y bastante alterado al saber que mantenía un contacto con el hombre que me había arruinado la vida cuando tan solo era una perdida adolescente.

Trate de explicarle que mis sentimientos estaban resguardados. Que no iba a dejar que él me viera débil y se aprovechara de Seth para intentar llegar a mí. Sin embargo Aro no confió en mis palabras. Dijo que él había conocido a muchos hombres así a lo largo de su vida. Tenía varios amigos que al igual que Edward se 'dedicaban a enamorar a jóvenes ilusas solo como medida de entretención' y que a pesar de mis palabras, no confiaba en mi.

Fue bastante doloroso saber que el hombre al cual considero mi padre creía que seguía siendo una estúpida a la hora de entregar mi corazón. Pero lo entendía…

Mis decisiones me condenaban.

En el pasado me había entregado ciegamente a un hombre casado y padre de una niña. Y entendía perfectamente que Aro no confiase en mí ni en Edward. Él más que nadie conocía el impacto que provoco aquel joven estudiante de medicina en mi vida y corazón.

― ¿Recuerdas a la rubia de ayer?―pregunto Tanya mirando la foto que habíamos tomado en la navidad anterior en casa de Aro.

Hice memoria y la mirada envenenada de cierta mujer llego a mi memoria.

―Si, la rubia cara de buldog… ¿Qué tiene de importante?

Los ojos de Tanya relucieron brillantes por la emoción.

―Pues es de ella de quien quiero hablarte.

―No recuerdo ni su nombre…

―Rosalie Hale. Pues resulta que ayer estuvimos hablando luego de que te marchaste. No porque yo quisiera debo agregar. Victoria prácticamente me obligo a hablar con la tipa esta y me cayó como patada al hígado… sobre todo porque es la novia del entrenador de Seth.

― ¿Emmett?

― ¡Si! No sabes el trabajo que me estaba costando invitarlo a una cita porque en realidad el tipo me gustaba pero no. Ella es su "novia"…

― ¿Y eso que tiene de emocionante? Casi ni conozco a Emmett.

―Eso no es lo importante. Anoche me quede trabajando en unos casos de un colega de Seattle. El caso del violador de Seattle, ¿Lo recuerdas?

―Ehmm… no. Realmente no recuerdo…

―Fue el tipo que cayó junto con los tipos que perseguían a James…

― ¡El rubio!

―Exacto. Pues estaba revisando los expedientes y no sabes a quien encontré como la prometida de Royce King…―rápidamente mi mente fue uniendo los cabos sueltos y jadee― Rosalie Hale no es tan solo una modelo. Ha estado metida en unas cantidades de líos ilegales debido a su relación con los Kings. Y no solo eso… ella salió absuelta de los cargos al presentar una demanda de abuso sexual contra Royce. Todo un embrollo…

― ¿Y todo eso lo descubriste en una sola noche?―pregunte sorprendida.

―En realidad fueron un par de horas, pero el punto no es ese. Quede realmente sorprendida al enterarme de todas esas cosas. En la fiesta Rosalie se comporto como si fuese la misma reina de Inglaterra, nadie hubiese pensado que la rubia tenía problemas con la justicia…

― ¿Lo sabrá Emmett?

Tanya chasqueo la lengua molesta y frunció el seño.

―Si. Lo llame por la mañana y me dejo en claro que no me quería ver merodeando por alrededor de su _novia…_

―¡¿Lo llamaste para hablarle de Rosalie?

―Es mi deber como ciudadana alertar a la población sobre delincuentes.

―Estas loca…

―Bueno. Pero no solo me entere de eso… solo que esta parte no creo que la quieras escuchar.

―¿Tiene que ver con Edward cierto?

―Hm, en realidad solo es un detalle pero prefiero que lo sepas.

―Mientras no me ataques va a estar todo bien Tanya.

―Estaba buscando fotos de Rosalie, ya sabes "midiendo la competencia"―dijo haciendo unas comillas en el aire― Cuando me encontré con esto.

De su cartera saco una fotografía y me la entrego. Por la calidad del papel supe que ella misma la había impreso. En la fotografía aparecía un grupo de adolescentes. Rápidamente localice a Rosalie, era la única rubia del grupo y la que más destacaba. Pero eso fue a simple vista. Cuando mire más detenidamente la fotografía reconocí el rostro de Edward entre los rostros.

Confundida aparte la vista. Luego volví a mirarla…

El Edward de la fotografía era un Edward que no conocía. No era ni el sensual universitario ni el hombre actual de prominente mandíbula y ojos feroces. Este Edward era más menudito, más delgado y su rostro reflejaba el de un muchacho. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención sino la muchacha a la cual estaba abrazado.

Todo en ella gritaba "¡Estoy enamorada!" desde su sonrisa deslumbrante hasta sus ojos iluminados. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Edward y un dolor se instalo en mi pecho. Observe a la muchacha y jadee al reconocer rasgos de Lucy en ella…

Nadie tenía que decírmelo, lo había adivinado sola.

Recordaba a aquella mujer. La había visto solo una vez pero aún así mantenía vivo la imagen de su rostro bañado en lágrimas al decirme que era una mujerzuela al entrometerme en su matrimonio.

La esposa de Edward.

―¿Bella?―pregunto Tanya y sentí sus manos posarse en mi hombro.

Me aleje de ella y la mire furiosa.

Tanya sabía quién era ella. Lo más seguro es que hasta la hubiera investigado antes de venir a verme. Zorra.

―Lárgate de mi casa―dije con los dientes apretados y luchando por no comenzar a llorar por la impotencia.

―Pero… Bella… solo es una fotogra…

―No me vengas con cuentos. Tú no viniste a decirme nada de Rosalie. Solo querías que viera esta fotografía, eres una perra. No entiendo porque te comportas de este modo tan cruel Tanya.

Tanya soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie.

―¿Cruel? Tú eres cruel Isabella. No contenta de desarmar un hogar en el pasado vuelves a revolcarte con ese hombre… ¡Y lo peor; juegas con su niña también! Eso es ser cruel.

―No estoy jugando a nada… y por si no lo sabías fue Edward quien me mintió y…

―Basta. No tienes porque seguir haciéndote la victima conmigo. Al principio claro que te creí y me compre ese cuento de la pobre chica embarazada… pero ahora que te veo me doy cuenta de que todo esto ha sido un juego tuyo.

―¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

―Jamás pude entender como no supiste de la existencia de la mujer e hija de Edward. Pero ahora lo veo… _todo_. Lo supiste, sabías que Edward escondía algo. Pero eras lo suficientemente egoísta e inmadura como para ignorarlo. Después de todas tenias al chico sexy del pueblo… de la nada pasaste a ser la sensación del Instituto y eso te agrado. Antes de Edward ningún muchacho te había prestado atención y ahora tenias todo eso…

―Tu no sabes nada.

―Claro que lo sé. También vivía en Forks en esa época Bella. Era una estudiante de tercer año de universidad y escuchaba los rumores del pueblo. La bastarda Swan estaba saliendo con un chico de Seattle…

―¡Cállate!

―No. No me interesa seguir siendo tu amiga Bella. Enserio que ya no me importa. Solo quiero que sepas que eso de victima conmigo ya no te queda. Suficiente tiempo has estado mostrando la cara de víctima en este asunto, siendo que tú eres tan culpable como Edward. Ya es tiempo que lo asumas… y que pienses en tu hijo de una vez por todas.

―¿Pensar en mi hijo? Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por Seth. Fue él quien quería ver a Edward, no yo. Y basta de acusarme de esa manera Tanya. Tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar… has tenido una vida fácil y no sabes lo que …

―¡Por supuesto! Nadie tiene más problemas que la pobre Isabella. Ella quien sufría los maltratos de su madre. Ella que no conocía a su padre y quedo embarazada de un hombre casado…―hizo una pausa y me miro con los ojos inundados en lagrimas― Pues déjame decirte Isabella que lo tú has pasado no es nada. Nada comparado al resto de las personas. Además tú no lo hiciste sola; quizás tus primeros meses lo estuviste. Pero luego Aro te recogió y jamás has estado sola. Nos has tenido a todos ayudándote conmovidos por tu historia pero ya no. Desde que dejaste entrar a Cullen a tu vida nos has perdido a todos…

―Eso es mentira.

―¿No, crees que mienta? Aro ya no te visita. James solo te habla a veces… y yo… bueno, a mi ya no me interesas.

―Jamás lo vas a entender Tanya porque no eres madre. Me acerque a Edward solo por Seth… en realidad yo no quería… enserio que no quería.

―¿Crees que somos estúpidos?

―¡No! Simplemente traro de explicarte. Quiero que me entiendas… eres mi amiga y no quiero perderte.

―Entonces aléjate de Edward.

―No puedes pedirme eso. No puedes ser tan egoísta Tanya. Edward es el padre de mi hijo, y aunque me moleste Seth lo adora…

―Seth hace lo que tú quieres que haga…

―No conoces a mi hijo.

―Bella. Conozco a Seth desde que tiene un año… ¿Crees que no lo conozco? Te podría decir que Edward no lo conoce y ambos están jugando y utilizando a ese niño. Tu lo utilizas para estar cerca de Edward y él lo usa para dominarte… hermosos padres son ustedes.

―Tu no eres madre y no sabes de lo que hablas.

―No, no soy madre y no piando serlo. Jamás tendría a un niño sin amor. Y como no estoy enamorada jamás tendré uno.

―Entonces no me digas como tengo que criar al mío. Sé lo que es mejor para Seth…

―Ya veo… ¿Edward es lo mejor para tu hijo? Perfecto. Vamos a ver que harás cuando a tu hombrecito lo presionen nuevamente y se aleje.

―Él no lo hará. Él me lo prometió.

―Si busco en el diccionario la palabra ingenua estoy segura que saldrá tu foto. Pero bueno… ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte. No me molestare más porque no hay caso hablar contigo. Cuando Cullen está de por medio no usas precisamente la cabeza para pensar…―Tanya tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

―No me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca nuevamente Tanya. Viniste a mi casa a insultarme y no te irás hasta que me hayas escuchado.

―Adelante.

―No quiero que te acerques a mi hijo nunca. Tampoco a mí. Desde hoy nuestra amistad está rota…―tome aire y apreté los puños― Tampoco quiero que hables a espaldas mías con Aro o James. No me gustaría tener que perder su amistad por tu culpa.

―¿Mi culpa? Aterriza Isabella. Si pierdes la amistad de ellos será por tu culpa. No por la mía. Después de todo eres tú la que eligió arrastrarse como una perra por un hombre.

―¡No me hables de ese modo!

―¿Algo más?

―Déjanos en paz. Búscate una vida, búscate un hombre que te satisfaga y deja al resto ser feliz…

―¡Sé feliz…!―grito― Sé feliz mientras te dure y cuando caigas no pidas ayuda, hazlo sola. Si eres tan _madura_ para despreciar los consejos de las personas que te quieren cuando te caigas no pidas ayuda y des lastima.

―Te prometo que no lo haré.

―Entonces, ya que no hay nada más que decir me voy. Al contrario de lo que tú piensas tengo una vida. Una valiosa vida que no cambiara por nada…

―Una vida superficial, sin amor…

Tanya rio y me miro. Sentí una ola de frio al ver sus ojos. Eran firmes y la trasparencia de ellos me impacto.

―¿Una vida sin amor? ¿Y cuál es el amor que existe en la tuya?―su pregunta me golpeo dejándome aturdida.― Lo único cálido en tu vida es Seth. Y lo estás perdiendo arrojándolo a los brazos de Cullen. Pronto tu hijo te dejara de lado, y quedaras sola… sola y amargada como siempre has estado.

No respondí a pesar de querer hacerlo. Tanya tomo sus cosas y salió de casa. Sentí su coche partir y el silencio me abrumo. Miré a mí al redor y la opresión en el pecho se hizo mayor. No se escuchaba nada más que mi corazón latir en mi pecho, nada de risas, nada de palabras amorosas… nada.

Estaba sola.

Sola como lo estaría cuando Edward arrancase a Seth de mi lado.

.

.

.

Seth estaba de pie mirándome. Estaba molesto, lo veía en su mirada. En sus manos tenía un pequeño bolso del cual sobresalía su juguete preferido Buzz lightyear, trate de acercarme y abrazarlo. No me gustaba verlo molesto, sin embargo no pude. Mis pies no me respondían y en vez de acercarme parecía estar retrocediendo. El tiempo corría demasiado lento… y Seth parecía más y más molesto.

Volví a intentar acercarme una y otra vez con el mismo resultado. Desesperada grite su nombre o eso intente, más la voz no me salió. Y cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas vi a Seth sonreír.

Su sonrisa era tan brillante y amorosa… que mi desesperación desapareció.

Hasta que vi a Edward pasar por mi lado caminando tranquilamente hacia mi hijo. Su mirada felina, fría y decidida como nunca vi antes me desconcertó. Vi como estiraba la mano hacia mi hijo y este le respondía feliz corriendo hacia él… ignorándome por completo.

―Vamos hijo… yo te haré feliz― su voz distorsionada y controladora me produjeron escalofríos.― Ya no tienes que sufrir aquí. No tienes porque quedarte con tu madre que ni siquiera puede cuidarte. Yo lo haré…

Vi a Edward y Seth tomarse de las manos y caminar alejándose de mí. Grite, patalee… ¡Se estaba llevando a mi hijo! ¡Lo estaba robando!

― ¡Seth, Seth…!―cuando pude escuchar mi voz ya era demasiado tarde. Edward y Seth se habían perdido entre la neblina. ― ¡No!

Desperté con el pecho jadeante y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi garganta estaba seca y ardía como el demonio. Me senté sobre la cama respirando profundamente para calmar los jadeos que salían de mi boca.

Era una pesadilla…

Una pesadilla demasiado real.

Había visto a Seth dejándome tal como Tanya lo predijo. Siendo llevado por Edward y sus trucos…

No… era una pesadilla. No podía ser real. Seth era mi hijo y Edward no lo alejaría de mí. Yo era su madre y lo amaba. No podía quitármelo…

No podía…

Yo no lo soportaría.

Apreté las mantas contra mi pecho y deje que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas. Me abrace a mi misma y llore en silencio. Me sentía sola y estúpida…

No debería de dejar que las palabras de Tanya me afectasen de esta manera. Edward no me iba a quitar a Seth, él solo quería conocerlo… nada más. No había hecho nada para merecer mi desconfianza… con respecto a ese tema.

Ni siquiera me había tratado de alejar de sus actividades padre-hijo, al contrario. Me había hecho participe de todas las actividades… incluso me había dejado compartir con su hija.

Tanya estaba equivocada, ella no tenía idea de nada.

Volví a acostarme y deje que mi vista vagara por el techo. Estaba celosa de Edward, lo reconocía. Pero no eran celos malos ni crueles. Simplemente extrañaba tener a Seth solo para mí. Nunca antes tuve que compartir su atención, el amor y devoción de Seth siempre se había centrado en mí. Y ahora con la llegada de Edward esa atención se había desligado de mí.

Era extraño… pero no doloroso.

Simplemente ahora Seth tenía a alguien más a quien amar.

Eso no me dolía ni me molestaba. En realidad, hasta me parecía divertido… claro; antes de la conversación con Tanya.

Ella tenía un carácter y una forma de decir las cosas, que hacía de dudar a quien fuera que la escuchara.

― ¿Mami?―la voz pastosa y cargada de sueño de mi hijo me trajo a la realidad― ¿Estas llorando mami?

Rápidamente me seque las lágrimas con el puño de mi pijama y me senté sobre la cama. Seth venía arrastrando consigo su manta color azul y su cabello estaba despeinado y apuntando a todas direcciones.

―No, claro que no…

―Mentirosa…―murmuro subiendo a la cama y acostándose a mi lado.― Te sentí gritar y luego…

―Ven acá―dije interrumpiéndolo. Abrí mis brazos y deje que se acomodase entre ellos. Cuando su tibio y pequeño cuerpo estuvo junto al mío me relaje.

―No tienes porque llorar…

―Lo sé. Mamá está en sus días tristes… solo es eso.― Sentí sus manos en mi rostro bajando desde mis ojos y secando el rastro de las lagrimas. Era una caricia lenta y llena de amor…

―Papá está con nosotros mami. Ya no tienes porque llorar… él no nos volverá a dejar― la honestidad e ingenuidad en sus palabras me llego en lo más hondo.

―No estoy así por tu papá Seth. Tu sabes bien que él y yo no somos nadas más que tus padres… ¿Cierto?

―Y los de Lucy…― acoto sonriendo―

―Pensé que no te gustaba que jugara con Lucy.

―Es solo una broma. Ella me agrada… no es como las otras niñas tontas que no se ríen nunca, además es bonita.

― ¿Me compartes solo porque es bonita?―dije bromeando y besando su cabello.― Muy considerado de tu parte.

―Es mi hermana. Por eso te comparto…

― ¡Eres tan adorable!―dije repartiendo besos por toda su cara. Se removió inquieto y trato de alejarme pero lo mantuve entre mis brazos y continúe besándolo― Hermoso, el niño más bonito de todo Forks…

―¿¡Solo de Forks! Yo pensé que era el más bonito del mundo―se quejo sonriendo.

―Perdón. Tú eres el más hermoso de todo el mundo, incluso de la galaxia.

―Lo sé. Papá me lo dijo… y Lucy dijo que soy el mejor hermano del mundo. Todos me aman…

―Todos de amamos bolita de grasa. Ahora vamos a dormir porque mañana será otro largo y extenuante día y necesitas reponer energías.

―Voy a dormir contigo. Así no lloras como una bebita…―dijo riendo.

―Lo dice quien después de ver Jurassic Park voto todos sus dinosaurios al jardín para que no lo matasen por la noche…

―Cállate… tonta―murmuro acomodándose en mis brazos y dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Hice lo mismo dejando mi cabeza sobre la suya para poder inhalar el delicado aroma de su champú. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco fui cayendo en el mundo de los sueños, esperando que esta vez fuese un sueño bonito y no una terrible pesadilla.

.

.

.

―Bella.

―Edward.

―¿A qué vienes…? Digo, no habíamos quedado en vernos.

―Lo sé. Pero tengo que comentarte algo…

―Adelante. Soy todo oídos―dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila. Aunque el tono de su voz y la preocupación en su mirada me había alterado un poco.

―Cuando te dije que quería estar cerca de Seth, te hice saber que también tenía que conocer a mi familia…

―Si, lo recuerdo. Lo mismo te dije yo…

―Pues bien. El próximo sábado esta de cumpleaños mi sobrina, la hija de Alice y nos ha invitado a la fiesta.

―¿Cuándo dices "nos", te refieres a ti y a mí?

―Ella supuso que no dejarías que Seth fuera solo, así que extendió la invitación.

―Muy considerado de su parte…―murmure entre diente.― ¿Estas seguro?

―¿De qué?―

―Pues, ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que conozcan a Seth? No quiero que esto sea solo un juego para ti. Que solo por esta vez hagas participe a Seth en tu familia para luego alejarlo… no sería justo.

―No pretendo hacerlo Bella. Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para poder remediarlo. Y sé que tenemos que dar este paso.

―Hablas nuevamente en plural…

―Es así. Si Seth conoce al resto de mi familia no solo su vida cambiara. También la tuya.

―¿La mía? No veo porque mi vida cambiaria.

―¿No lo ves? ¿Estas lista para enfrentar a las personas que te dieron la espalda y rechazaron a tu hijo? Si es así… iremos a la fiesta. Pero si aún no estás lista prefiero que esperemos.

Me quede de pie mirando su rostro. Repase en mi interior la respuesta. Su pregunta había sido seria y responsable. Él me había preguntado si estaba lista para conocer a esa parte de su familia a la cual había odiado por tanto tiempo… y conocía esa respuesta. Claro que la conocía.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta el capitulo. <strong>

**Muchas gracias por los rr y los favoritos. **

*** Las votaciones para el Hateful Lemonade Contest 2 ya están abiertas. Les recuerdo que tengo un os en competencia llamado "Porque mereces sufrir" si gustan puede pasar y votar ññ **

***Para aquellas que leen el Chismógrafo les digo que el capitulo esta a mitad. Y aquellas que no lo leen; háganlo (?) XD**

**Un beso para todas y nos vemos en otra actualizacion. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Doña Meyer, la historia es mia... Ah, & Lucy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

**.**

**_MillaC:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Estaba dentro de la oficina chequeando el último pedido de libros que llegaría la mañana siguiente. Estaba bastante cansada luego de estar horas y horas revisando la planilla que debía enviar a Aro. Me dolía la cabeza, como habíamos despedido a Emma necesitábamos reemplazarla y Aro me había asignado la tarea de las entrevistas ― como castigo supongo…― Y habían estado desastrosas.

La mayoría de los postulantes eran idiotas que veían el trabajo como una oportunidad para ligar―me quedo claro cuando al terminar las entrevistas me daban un guiño y deslizaban sutilmente su número de teléfono sobre el mesón― pero hubieron buenos postulantes, finalmente el puesto quedo para Bree, una adolescente que buscaba un empleo para pagar la universidad. Me pareció una muchacha bastante madura para su edad y decidí contratarla durante medio tiempo para que así no descuidara sus estudios.

Las entrevistas eran pan comido en comparación del trabajo que tenía con las planillas. Estaba teniendo unos severos problemas con los libros vendidos de terror. Habíamos vendido diez libros… y el pedido era de quince… habían cinco libros desaparecidos. Por más que había buscado en las ventas anteriores no había encontrado nada, y mientras más buscaba más me convencía de que los libros habían sido robados. Lo que era una lástima porque tendría que comunicárselo a Aro, y él era tajante con ese tipo de situaciones.

"Se pierde un libro… se cambia el personal"

Suspiré frustrada al tiempo que alguien tocaba mi puerta.

―Pase―dije

Adam, uno de los chicos que trabajaba en la librería entro.

―Bella, alguien te busca.

―Si es Tanya dile que estoy ocupada―respondí de inmediato. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era una discusión con mi ex- mejor amiga.

―No es la señorita Denali, es un hombre… dijo que se llamaba Edward―dijo cauteloso.

Gruñí internamente.

No era suficiente que todo el pueblo estuviese al tanto de nuestro acercamiento. Él tenía que darles de que hablar viniendo a mi trabajo...

―Dile que pase.

Adam asintió y se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Era martes, Edward vería a Seth el jueves para su entrenamiento de futbol y no habíamos quedado en vernos… ni llamarnos. Quizás le había ocurrido algo a Lucy… ese pensamiento me alarmo y tome mi móvil y mis llaves por si teníamos que partir rumbo al hospital.

Pero cuando vi entrar a Edward supe que nada de eso había pasado. A pesar de que su rostro reflejaba una tensión, no se veía esa preocupación y desesperación como cuando un hijo está herido, me relaje visiblemente. Y luego me reprendí por ello. No existía ninguna razón por la que en caso de que Lucy se accidentara Edward viniese en mi ayuda. No éramos amigos, ni novios… y definitivamente Lucy no era mi hija.

Deje caer las llaves sobre el mesón y espere a que él hablase.

Por supuesto, si él había venido en mi búsqueda era lógico que saludase primero.

Me quede de pie esperando su saludo, el silencio cruzo sobre nosotros colándose entre nuestros pensamientos. Miré a Edward y me maraville al ver su belleza, aquella belleza superficial que me había enloquecido cuando apenas era una adolescente. Me sentí estúpida mirándolo, como si buscase algo que reflejara que aquel jovencito cruel y galán se había marchado. Deje de mirarlo cuando noté como él me miraba… como si yo fuese lo más importante en su vida.

―Bella

―Edward

― ¿A qué vienes…? Digo, no habíamos quedado en vernos.

―Lo sé. Pero tengo que comentarte algo…

―Adelante. Soy todo oídos―dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila. Aunque el tono de su voz y la preocupación en su mirada me había alterado un poco.

―Cuando te dije que quería estar cerca de Seth, te hice saber que también tenía que conocer a mi familia…

―Sí, lo recuerdo. Lo mismo te dije yo…

―Pues bien. El próximo sábado esta de cumpleaños mi sobrina, la hija de Alice y nos ha invitado a la fiesta.

― ¿Cuándo dices "nos", te refieres a ti y a mí?

―Ella supuso que no dejarías que Seth fuera solo, así que extendió la invitación.

―Muy considerado de su parte…―murmure entre dientes.― ¿Estás seguro?

― ¿De qué?―

―Pues, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que conozcan a Seth? No quiero que esto sea solo un juego para ti. Que solo por esta vez hagas participe a Seth en tu familia para luego alejarlo… no sería justo.

―No pretendo hacerlo Bella. Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para poder remediarlo. Y sé que tenemos que dar este paso.

―Hablas nuevamente en plural…

―Es así. Si Seth conoce al resto de mi familia no solo su vida cambiara. También la tuya.

― ¿La mía? No veo porque mi vida cambiaria.

― ¿No lo ves? ¿Estás lista para enfrentar a las personas que te dieron la espalda y rechazaron a tu hijo? Si es así… iremos a la fiesta. Pero si aún no estás lista prefiero que esperemos.

Me quede de pie mirando su rostro. Repase en mi interior la respuesta. Su pregunta había sido seria y responsable. Él me había preguntado si estaba lista para conocer a esa parte de su familia a la cual había odiado por tanto tiempo… y conocía esa respuesta. Claro que la conocía. Aún así decidí retrasar mi respuesta…

Quizás era inmaduro de mi parte pero quería ver como sufría un poquito.

Él había venido a mi trabajo para consultarme algo de suma importancia. Algo que no solo nos concernía a los dos, sino también a nuestros hijos. En ese momento sentí que habíamos dado un gran paso…

Dudaba que el viejo Edward hubiese tomado en cuenta mi opinión en algo tan importante. El viejo Edward lo hubiese hecho solo, me hubiese mentido y hubiese llevado a Seth a escondidas, sin importarle lo que yo pensase…

―Tenemos que hablarlo con Seth y Lucy―sentencie― Yo estoy de acuerdo en dejar que Seth vaya a conocer a tu familia, después de todo son de la misma sangre. Pero primero le preguntaremos a él que quiere, y también a tu hija. No quiero que Lucy se sienta incomoda llevando a su nuevo hermano, ellos se llevan muy bien Edward. Y lo que menos quiero es que su relación se arruine solo por conocer a unas personas que jamás se han preocupado por Seth.

―Estoy de acuerdo―se apresuro a contestar Edward― ¿podemos cenar esta noche?

Chasquee la lengua y negué con la cabeza recordando que esta noche debía ir a cenar con Aro.

―Lo lamento, tengo planes de trabajo―dije señalando las planillas que aún estaban sobre el mesón.

Edward hizo una mueca decepcionado y suspiro.

― ¿Y mañana? ―pregunto recobrando en animo― ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?

―Mañana a tengo un par de horas libres, ¿A las cuatro estaría bien?―pregunte enroscando un mechón de cabello en mi dedo. Edward asintió con la cabeza y un pensamiento cruzo mi mente »Es como nuestras citas del instituto«, sentí mis mejillas calentarse y corrí la vista para que Edward no viese la emoción que me produjo ese pensamiento.― ¿Dónde iremos?

―_Al prado…―_levante mi cabeza de forma inmediata y miré a Edward con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Escuche bien…? ¿En realidad él había dicho eso? Edward me miro confuso y sacudí la cabeza. De seguro lo había imaginado…

―Iremos al parque, a ellos les gusta jugar en el parque.―

―Hm… okey, iremos al parque―respondí aún medio ida. Por un momento me pareció escuchar que Edward quería ir al prado. A nuestro prado. Me preguntaba si él lo había visitado después de su regreso, la curiosidad era grande pero no quería verme demasiado _entusiasmada_ con la idea así que mejor me mantuve en silencio.

Quizás Edward había visitado el prado y no había significado nada para él, eso era lo más seguro. El prado solo era el lugar donde él jugaba a quererme, donde se divertía jugando a ser un joven soltero y rompecorazones. Mi garganta se cerró con ese pensamiento…

―Bueno, aún tengo que atender a unos cuantos pacientes así que mejor vuelvo al trabajo―dijo a modo de despedida.

Distraída me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

―Nos vemos mañana.― Y aunque quise mentirme diciendo que mis palabras no escondían segundas intenciones sabía que si. Pensar en el pasado con Edward en frente no era nada sano.

Él sonrió de manera torcida dándome otro beso en la barbilla aprovechando mi cercanía. Estuve a punto de empujarlo, pero al sentir sus labios en mi piel me arrepentí. Las sensaciones que me provocaban sus besos aún estaban en mí, bloqueadas por mi muro protector pero aún así sabia que estaban, al igual que Edward lo sabía.

―Adiós Bella…―canturreo en mi oído al tiempo que se deslizaba hacia la puerta con su típico andar elegante y varonil. Apreté los puños, y solo me moví pasado unos buenos minutos de su marcha.

―Bien hecho Bella, has quedado como una idiota―me reprendí al tiempo que volvía a retomar mi trabajo.

.

.

Antonella estaba preparando la cena cuando entre a la casa. Aro estaba en pijama, algo que no me extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Él era el tipo de persona que se vestía elegante para el trabajo pero cuando llegaba a su casa se transformaba en un mendigo.

― ¡Isabella querida!―dijo Antonella con entusiasmo al verme entrar a su cocina― Cada día más guapa muchacha―limpio sus manos en su divertido delantal de colores y se acerco para besar depositar un sonoro beso en mi mejilla― ¿Vienes por trabajo?

Hice una mueca al recordar la carpeta negra con las planillas que deje sobre la mesa en el comedor.

―Por desgracia… si― respondí desganada.

―Estás pálida―le dio un pellizco a mis mejillas y yo rodé los ojos― ¿Comiste algo aparte de esas golosinas de aquella mugrosa maquina que está en la librería?―Antonella era una amante de la cocina, y como tal estaba en contra de toda aquella comida que no estuviese hecha por humanos, y siempre atacaba la maquina que Aro había incluido en la librería.

"Es comida del demonio" decía logrando que nosotros riésemos.

―Sabes que los queques no están tan mal―alegué.

― ¡Esas cosas no pueden llamarse queques!―me rebatió― Es comida plástica, hecha por maquinas… ¿Cómo pueden saber las maquinas que la comida es rica cuando no sienten nada? No entiendo como ustedes se pueden alimentar así… cuando yo era joven…

―Los dinosaurios existían―completo Aro entrando a la cocina. No pude aguantar la risa al ver como Antonella levantaba la cuchara de palo que tenía en la mano y golpeaba a su marido en el hombro― Te lo dije, aún tiene en su sangre lo cavernícola.

―Ustedes no tienen remedio―rezongo volviendo su atención a la olla de donde salía un exquisito aroma― Deberían de agradecerme por cuidarlos en vez de burlarse de mí. Gracias a mi tú no tienes enfermedades alimentarias―dijo apuntando a Aro que rebuscaba ansioso algo en el refrigerador― Y gracias a mi el pobrecito de Seth no murió intoxicado en hamburguesas.

―El chico _tan_ contento cuando le prohibiste a Bella llevarlo al McDonald―dijo sarcástico Aro dándole un mordisco a la manzana que había sacado del refrigerador― Estaba tan feliz que dejo de llamarte por dos semanas.

Antonella ignoro el comentario y comenzó a tararear una vieja melodía.

Aro se acerco a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro y se inclino_― Ella siempre finge no escucharnos cuando sabe que está perdiendo. _―Susurro contra mi oído. Yo me reí por lo bajo sabiendo que era cierto. Antonella tenía un don para ignorar las cosas cuando no le convenían.

―La cena estará lista en media hora. Si quieren pueden tener su reunión antes de cenar…―sugirió― Apropósito… ¿Dónde está mi pequeño Seth? No lo habrás dejado en casa… ¿Cierto?―pregunto con la advertencia escondida en sus palabras.

―Está en la sala de juegos―respondió Aro― Quería probar el nuevo juego que Jane me mando―dijo con los ojos brillantes provocando que Antonella y yo riésemos. Si, Aro tenía una incontrolable fascinación por los videojuegos gracias a su yerno Alec que en uno de los inviernos pasados en Londres le demostró los placeres escondidos detrás de una videoconsola.―Bella, ¿Prefieres ver las planillas en la oficina o en la sala?

El brillo de sus ojos me dijo que él prefería estar en la sala, al igual que yo.

―Sala―respondí sin dudar. Él me sonrió y luego salió de la cocina― Trabajo, trabajo…―canturree siguiéndole los pasos.

Nos sentamos en uno de los grandes sillones de cuero blanco, Aro abrió la carpeta y en un cómodo silencio comenzamos a repasar las planillas que con tanto esfuerzo trabaje. Estuvimos trabajando durante bastante tiempo, lo sentía por el entumecimiento de mis piernas y el gruñido de mi estomago que me reclamaba por alimento, finalmente llegamos a la parte donde venían las malas noticias.

―Otra vez se han perdido libros―dijo Aro acariciando su barbilla pensativo― Cinco libros desaparecidos… no es tanto como los libros perdidos en otras librerías pero sabes que nosotros no funcionamos como las demás. Somos más una obra de caridad que una librería y me molesta que mis empleados se aprovechen de mí.

―Hable con los empleados y dejé a Adam a cargo de la situación. Él me prometió hablar con los demás chicos para hacerles saber la situación.

―Te dije que teníamos que renovar el personal… en estas situaciones es lo mejor. El otro mes te aseguro que serán mucho más que cinco libros perdidos.

―No sucederá. Los chicos necesitan el empleo Aro, sobre todo Adam… sabes que su novia está a punto de tener un bebe y sé por experiencia propia lo difícil que son los primeros meses…

Aro negó con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua repetidas veces.

―Tienes un corazón demasiado noble mi querida Isabella, me temo que la gente tiende a aprovecharse de eso.

―Lo sé―dijo con tristeza―Tiendo a ser demasiado estúpida en ocasiones.

―No estúpida, yo diría _ingenua_, pero no estúpida.

Sabía bien que era un poco ingenua, aunque la palabra era más bien _tonta_… jamás había sabido distinguir bien entre las personas malas y las buenas. Para mi todos eran buenos, las personas malas solo existían en las película y en los libros. Lo único que había eran personas buenas demasiado lastimadas para tratar bien a los demás. Pero supongo que después de todo lo que me había ocurrido a lo largo de mi vida debía de replantearme aquel pensamiento.

No sabía de nadie que hubiese lastimado a Edward para portarse tan mal conmigo, tampoco nadie le había hecho nada a mi madre. Ella siempre había sido una perra sin corazón.

― ¡La cena está servida!―grito Seth asustándome― La _Abue_ dijo que si no se apuraban se quedarían sin postre―el brillo de sus ojos me hizo saber que aquella idea se le hacía de lo más atractiva― Y yo comeré una doble porción así que sigan trabajando―y dicho esto corrió desapareciendo por el corredor.

Aro sonrió a mi lado y guardo los papeles dentro de la carpeta. Supuse que no querría perderse el postre, así que también ayude a guardar las cosas que habíamos ocupado. Ambos habíamos aprendido que a Antonella le molestaba de sobre manera cuando dejábamos las cosas desordenadas.

"Es más trabajo para los sirvientes y no es justo, así que levanten todo eso"

―Seth está cada día más grande―comento Aro con nostalgia― Me parece que fuese ayer cuando los conocí… eres una criatura tan encantadora y asustadiza. Y ahora, eres todo una mujer. Una mujer valiente y con un fuerte carácter…

Sentí mis ojos arder por sus palabras. Aro era mi padre de corazón, a pesar de que él no fuese aquel que dio sus espermatozoides yo lo sentía como mi padre real, y a Antonella como mi madre. Muchas veces me sentí frustrada por no conocerlos antes, quizás no hubiese cometido los errores que cometí… quizás hubiese tenido un futuro mejor. Pero a la vez agradecía haberlos conocido en aquel instante. No sabía cómo hubiese sobrevivido sin ellos, sin su amor y apoyo que me brindaron cuando no era más que una madre soltera al igual que cientos alrededor del mundo.

―Tú y Jane son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida―confeso Aro y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo cayeron sin control― Soy gracias a Dios por haberlas traído a mi vida, por haberme dado nietos preciosos a los cuales mimar. Quiero que sepas Isabella, que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré aquí, no te dejaré sola… Sé que no siempre harás lo que yo quiera que hagas―Supe que se estaba refiriendo a Edward y escuche con atención― Pero con Jane aprendí la lección, tengo que dejar que ambas tomen sus propias decisiones. Y si son las decisiones equivocadas no tengo porque juzgarlas, mi deber como padre es simplemente apoyarlas. Pero también debo aconsejarte, no puedo quedarme callado cuando veo que te estás equivocando… sé de la pelea con Tanya y quiero que sepas que lamento mucho que te alejaras de ella. Sé que Tanya tiene un carácter muy complicado y usualmente mete la pata cuando habla, pero recuerda que ella ha sido tu amiga durante años. Y no me parece justo que por Edward esa amistad se arruine…

―Pero ella cuestiona todo lo que hago Aro, no puedo ser su amiga si me trata como si fuera una niña. Ella cree que me estoy acostando con Edward y…

―Tanya es una mujer de mundo Isabella. Tú eres una chica de pueblo, ella te habla duro porque ha visto a muchas mujeres que al igual que tú fueron víctimas de hombres despiadados. Ella es abogada y sabe acerca corazones rotos, lo ha visto en cada divorcio que trata. Y también te ha visto a ti llorando por ese hombre y sabe que él tiene un poder sobre ti del cual no te has podido librar, es lógico que trate de alejarte de él. Tú decidiste que lo mejor para Seth sería conocer a su padre, un Antonella ni yo estamos de acuerdo pero te respetamos. Pero Tanya conoce a los tipos como Edward, sabe que a ellos no les importan los niños, ellos usan cualquier cosa para llegar a su objetivo y en este caso tú eres el objetivo.

― ¿Quieres que le pida disculpas a Tanya o qué?―pregunte saliéndome de mis casillas― Ella me ofendió de la manera más cruel del mundo y no puedo perdonarla así como así…

―Pero a Edward si―contra ataco Aro― Él te hirió mucho más fuerte pero aún así le abriste las puertas de tu vida y lo dejaste tomar a tu hijo como si nada. Me pregunto Isabella… ¿Te preocupaste de saber que ocurre en la vida marital de Edward? ¿Sabes si aún está casado, divorciado…? Lo último que supe de él era que te engaño, pero ahora lo haces ver como si fuese un santo.

―Yo no he dicho tal cosa

―Pero tampoco nos has contado toda la verdad. Apenas sabemos de ti y Seth, y lamento decirte pero cada día veo como te alejas de nosotros para ir a parar a los brazos de Edward. Cada vez que Antonella te llama dices que saldrás con Edward y su hija…

―Pero todo lo hago por Seth…

―No quiero discutir contigo Bella, dejaremos el tema hasta aquí porque mi esposa se esforzó en preparar la cena para ustedes. Pero quiero que piensen realmente en tu excusa que nos has dado a todos "Lo hice por Seth"… solo piénsalo y cuando estés más tranquila hablamos.

―Está bien―dije relajándome un poco― No quiero discutir contigo también… ya lo de Tanya me dejo agotada.

―Te olvidas de James… sabes bien que mientras estés peleada con Tanya las puertas a la casa de James estarán cerradas.

―Lo sé―dijo con tristeza― Es demasiado injusto.

Aro rio divertido mientras caminaba por el corredor.

―Lo divertido es que no notes que James es el hermano de Tanya. Él se tomara cualquier daño a Tanya como un daño hacia el mismo, y lo mismo Victoria. Ellos son una pequeña pero fortalecida familia, así como lo que éramos nosotros…―el tono con que dijo lo último hizo que mi pecho se apretara. ¿Enserio yo me había alejado tanto de mis seres queridos? Yo simplemente quería hacer lo mejor para Seth, pero al parecer lo mejor para Seth según yo, y lo mejor para Seth según los demás eran cosas totalmente diferentes.

Llegamos al comedor, Antonella se había esmerado en la cena. No sabía qué rayos había cocinado pero olía de mil maravillas. Cuando nos sentamos al comedor vi como Antonella miraba a Aro y leí la pregunta silenciosa que salió de su mirada _"¿Está bien todo?"_ Aro sonrió de lado y la mueca de preocupación de Antonella desapareció siendo reemplazada por una acogedora sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo está el nieto desaparecido de Forks?―pregunto risueña dirigiéndose a Seth que se inmediato comenzó a contar las cosas que había hecho durante las últimas semanas con Edward y Lucy.

En algunas escenas quise esconderme bajo la mesa, sobre todo porque sabía la clase de pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Aro. Él pensaba que Edward me estaba conquistando y lamentablemente las anécdotas de Seth solo lo estaban confirmando.

.

.

A Seth le hizo mucha ilusión saber que vería a Edward al día siguiente y así me lo hizo saber cuando íbamos rumbo a la escuela.

―Hoy veré a mi papi, hoy veré a mi papi―cantaba desde el asiento trasero― Hoy veré a mi papi, hoy veré a mi papi… hoy veré a…

― ¡Silencio!―grite

Seth se encogió en el asintió y puso un cierre imaginario en sus labios. Avance unos cuantos metros y miré por el retrovisor para verlo cantar pero en silencio simplemente moviendo los labios. Aún así me irrito e hice la seña universal de un golpe. Seth me sonrió y luego puso sus manos en sus labios como si tratase de controlarlo. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la escuela no pude más que agradecer a los dioses por el poco tráfico que había en las calles, y también a los creadores de la radio ya que solo con eso pude silenciar a Seth.

― ¡Nos vemos mami!―grito lanzándose sobre mis brazos― Recuerda que hoy veremos a…―dijo con tono persuasivo.

―_Papi―_ lo dije más como si fuera una grosería, y no tuvo el encanto y amor con la que Seth lo decía pero aún así el se dio por satisfecho.

―Chau mami―dijo colgando su mochila de un brazo y echándose a correr dentro de la escuela.

Suspiré y eche andar nuevamente la camioneta sabiendo que este día sería _muy, muy largo…_

Al contrario de lo que había previsto, mi día laboral paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Casi ni me di cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo hasta que mi teléfono vibro alertándome del mensaje de texto de Edward

'_Voy por los niños, nos vemos en el parque._

_Edward'_

Miré el reloj y ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde por lo que me apresure en guardar todas las cosas y en dejar instrucciones a Adam para que ordenasen los nuevos libros. Pase por el supermercado y me abastecí con una buena porción de 'comida diabólica' como le decía Antonella; papas fritas, dulces, unas cuantas gaseosas y unos pocos chupetines, y luego conduje al parque. Busque en el estacionamiento el auto de Edward pero no se veía, así que tome las bolsas con las compras y camine hasta una pequeña banca ubicada debajo de un frondoso árbol. Deje las bolsas sobre el banco y comencé a observar a las pocas personas que se encontraban en el parque, habían dos niños en los juegos y una señora con uniforme. La cual supuse era su niñera o algo así, sentado en otra banca había un hombre llamado Fernie, había sido el cartero del pueblo durante años y luego de su jubilación había tomado por pasatiempo dar de comer a las aves del parque. Aquello no hacía muy felices a aquellos que limpiaban el parque ya que los excrementos de las aves quedaban esparcidos por toda la zona, pero aún así nadie le reclamaba nada a Fernie, todos esperaban que él disfrutase de su jubilación.

Vivir en Forks significaba eso. Todo el mundo te conocía, aquello era bueno o malo según el punto de vista en que lo mirases. En mi caso solo me había traído dolores de cabeza, pero conocía personas ―Como Aro― que tomaban el reconocimiento de los habitantes de Forks como un cumplido.

Quizás si a mí me hubiese tocado la otra cara de la moneda también agradecería el hecho de ser conocida por todos. Pero como cargaba con el estigma de ser una bastarda y una rompe hogares no me agradaba en absoluto. Mil veces preferiría ser una desconocida chica de la capital que una pueblerina conocida por todos por su fama de _mujer fácil._

Era raro pero no hacía frio. Lo cual era bastante extraño, estábamos a finales de otoño y debería de estar helado y con lluvia, pero al contrario de lo predicho, el clima estaba bastante caluroso. Los pequeños rayos del sol llegaban directo a mi rostro, pero no me molestaban. Había que agradecer tener días calurosos, eran tan pocos los días soleados durante el año que los podía contar con los dedos de mi mano. Y mi piel agradecía sentir el sol… aunque sea por unos pocos minutos.

― _¡Mami!―_

Giré mi cabeza buscando a Seth, lo vi correr junto a Lucy desde el estacionamiento. Sus cabellos negros le tapaban el rostro y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Lucy tenía el cabello suelto y ondeaba alrededor de su rostro como si fuese una bola de fuego. Llegaron hasta mi jadeando, Lucy se dejo caer a mi lado mientras que Seth se inclinaba hacia delante para poder recuperar el aire.

―Estoy gordo―dijo entre jadeos…―nunca más comeré dulces.―Solté una risita recordando los dulces que había comprado para pasar la tarde y como Seth cambiaria en opinión en cuanto los viese.

―Corrimos muy fuerte está vez―dijo Lucy luciendo ya recuperada. Al igual que Seth tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y eso sumado a sus encantadoras pecas la hacían ver demasiado adorable.― ¿Nos viste Bella? ¡Fue como volar en avión!―Miro a Seth y dijo.― ¿Has volado en avión?

Seth frunció el seño y luego negó.

―No. Solo me he subido a un epicoltero….

―_Helicóptero―_corrigió Edward alertándome de su presencia. Le hice una seña a modo de saludo, no pensaba besarlo como ayer. Él me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¡Eso! El abuelito Aro nos llevo a Sam, Embry y a mí a dar una vuelta en eso. ¡Hacía mucho ruido! Pero yo no tuve miedo porque mamá dijo que los niños grandes no debían tener miedo…

―Yo nunca me he subido en uno de esos―musito Lucy― Debe ser mucho más divertido que andar en avión.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

―Nunca me he subido a uno así que no tengo idea. Lo único que sé es que luego cuando se sacas las cosas de la orejas no escuchas nada. Mamá me hablaba y era como si estuviese muda. Eso era demasiado gracioso…

―Si muy gracioso, sobre todo porque fingiste durante una semana que no me escuchabas hasta que te amenace con llevarte al doctor y dijiste » ¡Es un milagro, me he sanado!« ― Edward me miro y luego comenzó a reír, eran grandes carcajadas que fueron seguidas por la risa de Lucy. Seth simplemente sonreía avergonzado mientras que yo me limitaba a observar la escena.

― ¿Enserio dijo eso?―pregunto Edward quitando las lagrimas que se asomaban por las esquinas de sus ojos.

―Créeme, él lo hizo.

Edward alargo el brazo y le revolvió el cabello a Seth.

―Eres todo un bribón.

―Bien, ¿Podemos ir a jugar?―dijo Lucy señalando los juegos.

Edward me miro, dejándome la decisión a mí.

―Lucy, Seth… nosotros los trajimos aquí para charlar de algo. Pero podemos hablarlo mientras ustedes juegan.―Seth y Lucy se miraron entre si antes de tomarse la mano y echarse a correr hacia el patio de juegos.

―Espero que la relación entre ellos no cambie…―musite en voz baja caminando junto a Edward.

―Yo también lo espero. Las cosas en mi familia están bien jodidas, Bella. Lucy no ha sido muy feliz durante algún tiempo, pero al venir a Forks ella comenzó a sonreír de nuevo… sé que me estoy arriesgando al llevarla a ver a mis padres. Sobre todo con mi madre…

―Jamás me has contado que ocurrió―señale recordando la conversación de la noche anterior con Aro donde me reclamo el hecho de no haber investigado la vida de Edward.

―Ángela se fue hace un par de años… se fue de la noche a la mañana, no sin antes destruir a Lucy con sus palabras. Fue… muy duro para ella.

―Lástima por ella, le tocaron dos padres cobardes―me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y me sonroje― Lo lamento… no debí decir eso.

―No hay problema―respondió Edward― es lo que piensas y no lo puedes ocultar.

Un tenso silencio vino a continuación, y me caminamos en silencio hasta que mi curiosidad pudo más que mi instinto de supervivencia que me decía que permaneciera en silencio.

― ¿Ángela y tú… arreglaron las cosas después de lo nuestro?―

Aquella pregunta siempre había estado en mí, era lo que siempre me preguntaba durante las noches cuando el silencio y la soledad se apoderaban de mí. Me preguntaba si solo yo era infeliz… si Edward y su esposa seguían jugando a la familia feliz mientras que yo tenía que rogar y luchar por sanar mi corazón.

―Las cosas con ella estaban jodidas mucho antes de conocerte a ti―dijo Edward agachándose para tomar una pequeña flor del pasto. ― Nos casamos jóvenes, pero lo peor fue que nos casamos sin amor…

― ¿Sin amor? ¿Entonces porque te casaste si no la querías?―replique― Hubiese sido todo más fácil… incluso nosotros podríamos habernos conocido en otra circunstancia y Seth habría nacido en un hogar…

Ambos nos detuvimos, Edward me miro con tristeza en los ojos.

―Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, y una de las cosas que más me arrepiento es de casarme con Ángela. Fue un estúpido al hacerlo, yo sabía que no funcionaria pero igual lo hice, dejé que ella me dominara con sus chantajes…

― ¿Chantajes?―pregunte confundida―Jamás dijiste nada de chantajes.

Él paso la mano por sus cabellos y tiro de ellos. Se veía desesperado y confundido…

―No culpo a Ángela, quiero que sepas eso… pero a la vez me siento engañado por ella, sus padres y los míos.

― ¿De qué hablas Edward?

―Ángela quedo embarazada a propósito de Lucy―confeso Edward con la vista perdida mirando hacia donde jugaban nuestros hijos― Ella me utilizo, y utilizo a Lucy para poder casarse conmigo… yo no lo supe hasta después de casarnos. Y por eso nunca la pude perdonar. En realidad, ninguno de los dos ha tenido un nacimiento hermoso―dijo refiriéndose a Seth y Lucy― él nació como el fruto de una relación extra marital y Lucy lo hizo como un chantaje, como un sucio billete de lotería.

―Ella… ella jugo contigo―dije reteniendo las lágrimas― Te mintió.

―Lo hizo sí, pero eso no excusa mis acciones. Yo acepte casarme con ella, yo acepte jugar el juego de familia feliz cuando sabia que todo estaba arruinado. También elegí mentirte Bella… eso no es culpa de Ángela. Fue mi culpa porque yo cedí al igual que siempre. No fui fuerte para defenderte…

―Eso ya no importa―rebatí― Nosotros ya no importamos… ahora son ellos lo importante. Seth y Lucy son nuestro futuro Edward. Lo de nosotros fue un bonito cuento, una ilusión. Ellos en cambio son reales y merecen algo seguro, merecen amor… y yo necesito saber si tu familia realmente quiere darle eso a Seth. La última vez que vi a tu familia ellos me echaron a la calle, no les importo que tuviese a un niño en mis brazos. No les importo que apenas tuviese dieciocho años y que les suplicara por protección porque mi madre me había echado a la calle…

―Bella…―lloro Edward―no sigas… por favor.

―Tienes que jurarme que tu familia no lastimara a Seth y a Lucy. Si tú crees que ellos los lastimaran prefiero que sigamos así como estamos. Seth ya tiene abuelos, a él realmente no le importa conocer a tus padres. Él es feliz con tenerte a Lucy y a ti…

―No puedo hacer eso Bella. Mis padres, mi hermana quieren conocer a Seth y yo no soy quién para decirles que no. Yo también me equivoque y no puedo negarles ver a sus nietos.

―Pero no estás seguro…

―Quiero que vayan, pero también quiero que tú seas fuerte por ambos. Yo soy realmente patético cuando estoy con mis padres. Soy solo un imbécil, si ellos tratan de lastimar a Lucy, o a Seth… tienes que ser tú quien los defienda. Mi madre adora a Ángela, y siempre me ha culpado a mí de nuestra ruptura y ve a Seth… no sé cómo ve a Seth. Pero te prometí que haría un esfuerzo y que presentaría a Seth como mi hijo, que le daría el lugar que merece y eso es lo que haré.

―No estoy segura…

―Yo tampoco, pero de eso se trata la vida ¿No? Arriesgarse a tomar decisiones… algunas buenas ―dijo mirando a Lucy que corría hacia nosotros―Y otras malas… ―dijo tocándose el dedo donde debía estar su anillo de matrimonio.

Asentí en silencio dándole la razón. La vida era así, decisiones malas, decisiones buenas… la idea era arriesgarse y ver a donde llegamos con nuestras acciones

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola -se esconde- Miles de perdón por la demora. Enserio, no pensé que había pasado tanto desde la última actualización hasta que hoy -&amp; apurando a otra escritora- me di cuenta de que ya se contaban 2 meses ._., &amp; lo peor fue darme cuenta que el capitulo estaba listo en mi computadora solo que no lo había subido. <strong>_

_**Ustedes deberían golpearme por mi descuido. **_

_**Hey, pero tengo buenas noticias- abre su saco de viejo pascuero - Tengo el epilogo del Chismógrafo casi terminado. Quería dárselo como regalo de navidad, pero teniendo en cuenta mi GRAN retraso lo colgaré esta semana :D **_

**_Este es el último capitulo de transición de Agridulce, desde el otro capitulo podrán ver a los Cullen, más Edward-Bella 33' & bue... no les pienso contar porque se me va la idea._**

**_Otra cosa; mi retraso fue gracias a un monton de libros romanticos juveniles que he leido adsfadsf; LEAN QUIMICA PERFECTA - & todos los libros de Simone Elkeles- enserio, ella escribe libros para adolescentes y sus libros son muy buenos *-* {Alex es MIO} XD _**

**_Bueno creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos en el epilogo del Chismógrafo :D_**

**_PD: dejen su review para saber que tal les parecio el capitulo, ah... y por si me quieren matar por el retraso tambien e_e'_**

**_MillaC: _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: La historia es mia, los personajes son de S. Meyer 3**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jamás el viaje de Forks a Seattle me había parecido tan asquerosamente largo. Al contrario, las horas se me hacían cortas… sin embargo esta vez no fue así. Cada kilometro parecía alargarse hasta el infinito, cada segundo me parecía una eternidad… eso me gustaba y frustraba al mismo tiempo.

Me gustaba por el hecho de que mientras más durara el viaje hacia Seattle, más se retrasaba el reencuentro con los Cullen, pero me molestaba porque los nervios me estaban volviendo loca. Y no era solo yo quien parecía estar fuera de sus casillas, también era Lucy.

Jamás durante los dos meses que llevábamos de conocernos la había visto comportarse tan mal.

― ¡Quiero una bebida!―grito Lucy por cuarta vez en menos de diez minutos. Vi a Edward apretar el volante y a Seth soltar un suspiro exasperado desde el asiento trasero. Miré por el espejo a Lucy, su rostro no lucia como siempre. La sonrisa angelical se había marchado, y en su lugar estaba aquella molesta mueca que llevaba horas arruinando su belleza.

―Te dije que…―comenzó a decir Edward

― ¡No! YO QUIERO LA BEBIDA AHORA―grito para sorpresa de todos.

Seth se tapo los oídos y comenzó a subirle el volumen el volumen al reproductor de música que Edward le había prestado para el viaje.

―Lucy…―dijo en tono conciliador― ¿Puedes esperar un poco más? Estamos a punto de pasar por una gasolinera y comprare tu gaseosa.

Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que eso fuese suficiente para tranquilizar a Lucy… eso hasta que vi como sus mejillas se inflaban y comenzaba a ponerse roja.

Oh mierda…

Yo conocía ese truco.

Seth vivía practicándolo hasta los cinco años cuando le dije que no me importaba si moría ahogado, no le compraría el juguete que quería.

Aquel era el truco más viejo pero el más poderoso. Los niños solían inflar sus mejillas y aguantar la respiración hasta quedar azul dejando a los padres con crisis nerviosas y obligándolos a ceder a sus caprichos.

― ¡Lucy!―grito Edward. Lucy continuo con las mejillas infladas, sus ojos se achicaban con cada segundo que pasaban y Seth comenzó a rascarse los brazos de forma nerviosa… lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o asustado. Edward estaciono rápidamente el vehículo y sin pensarlo me tire hacia el asiento trasero, empuje a Lucy obligándola a tomar aire.

Ella jadeo y luego me empujo logrando que mi cabeza golpease contra el duro vidrio de la ventana. Seth comenzó a llorar y Edward abrió la puerta que estaba a mis espaldas. Estuve a punto de caer pero Edward me atrapo sujetando mi cintura con sus manos.

Salí del auto al tiempo que escuchaba los gritos enojados de Lucy y el llanto de Seth. Rodeé el vehículo y abrí la puerta del pasajero donde Seth estaba sentado, lo saque rápidamente. Mi hijo enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura y se colgó de mi cuello…

Caminamos con cierta dificultad hasta que llegamos a la barra de contención. Deje a Seth en el suelo y me arrodille en el piso de cemento. Seth aún lloraba pero estaba más tranquilo…

Acaricie su cabeza y limpie sus lágrimas con el puño de mi suéter. Él no puso objeción y dejo que limpiara su cara. Su llanto estaba rompiendo mi corazón, lo apreté contra mí y bese su frente…

Me importaba una mierda que ensuciase mi ropa con su moquillo.

―Mamá…―lloriqueo― Lucy está… tan… pesada…

―Lo sé bebe, todos nos dimos cuenta…―susurré mirando hacia el auto de donde aún se escuchaban los gritos de Lucy. En ese momento sentí lástima por Edward― Lucy no está teniendo un buen día, solo es eso.

―Ella se iba a morir―lloro― Ella quería morirse… por eso… no respiraba―dijo con la voz entre cortada.

―Mi amor―dije abrazándolo― Lucy estaba molesta, no quería morirse.

―Si quería… ¡Ella me iba a dejar…!

Acomode a Seth de modo que nuestras cabezas quedasen a la misma altura, sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas y por unos breves momentos odie a Lucy… pero luego me recordé que ella era tan solo una niñita.

―Hey… Lucy te adora. Solo que hoy no se siente bien… cuando tú estás enfermo yo te quiero igual. Aunque te pongas de mal humor y me arrojes los juguetes, ¿Cierto?

Seth pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

― ¿Lucy está enferma?―pregunto inocente.

Dudé al responderle. Estaba casi segura de que la enfermedad de Lucy era algo espiritual y del corazón, no era nada físico… pero eso era algo que Seth no podría entender.

―Algo así…

Seth se limpio el resto de lágrimas que tenía en el rostro y miro anhelante el vehículo. Los gritos de Lucy habían cesado y ahora se escuchaban pequeños sollozos.

― ¿Quieres ir a verla bolita de grasa?―

―Si mami… tú siempre me haces sentir mejor cuando estoy enfermo. Quizás papi no puede y yo si…―el brillo de esperanza de sus ojos me llego directo al corazón y sentí mis ojos aguarse. Parpadee rápidamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas y tome la mano de Seth para guiarlo de vuelta al vehículo.

Edward había sentado a Lucy sobre sus piernas y acunaba su rostro como segundos atrás yo había acunado a Seth. El rostro de Lucy estaba cubierto por su cabello por lo cual no sabía con certeza la expresión de su rostro. La ternura con la cual Edward miraba a Lucy me removió el alma, y me hizo en pensar en Seth… ¿Alguna vez Edward abrazaría con tanto amor a mi hijo? ¿Seria capaz de quitarle la tristeza así como lo hacía con su hija?

Miré a Seth, el anhelo en su mirada era claro. Sabía que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, en su mente infantil él también se preguntaba si alguna vez su padre podría abrazarlo de aquella manera.

―Hola campeón―dijo Edward corriendo el brazo de la cintura de Lucy y haciendo una invitación silenciosa a Seth para que se sentase a su lado. Mi hijo se soltó de mi mano y entro al vehículo donde con dificultad se acomodo junto a Edward. ― ¿Ya te sientes mejor?―pregunto Edward a Lucy quien asintió con la cabeza aún con el rostro tapado. Edward beso su frente y trato de acomodarla para que se sentase en el asiento pero con Seth dentro del auto ese movimiento era imposible.

―Hey bolita…―llame― Ven para acá, deja que papá acomode a Lucy.

Seth hizo una mueca demostrando su molestia y salió del auto.

Edward me agradeció con una sonrisa, fingí sacar una motita de mi suéter...

Segundos después Edward había salido del auto, junto a una despeinada Lucy que miraba el piso como si hubiese encontrado una dimensión desconocida o algo…

―Lucy… ¿Quieres caminar un poco?―pregunto Edward.

Ella asintió sin decir una palabra y se tomo de la mano de Edward.

― ¿Vienes Seth?―pregunto estirando la mano hacia mi hijo que dé un salto se colgó del brazo disponible. Sabía que Edward alargaría la invitación a mí, así que antes de que dijese nada me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del copiloto donde había estado sentada minutos atrás.

Escuche a Edward bufar detrás de mí.

―Los espero aquí―

Edward enarco una ceja y me miro con molestia.

― ¿No quieres ir con nosotros?―

―Nop, prefiero descansar unos minutos…

― ¿Estas segura?―dijo con voz persuasiva.

―_Completamente._

Dio una profunda respiración como si tratase de tranquilizarse a sí mismo y luego comenzó a caminar junto a los niños.

Deje caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, estaba cansada de todo esto. Edward sabía que entre él y yo no ocurriría nada pero en cada ocasión que tenía trataba de acercarse. Sabía que no podía hacerle frente y decirle que me dejase en paz pues sus acercamiento habían sido sutiles y lo más seguro es él lo negara y terminara burlándose de mi.

Abrí la botella de agua que había traído conmigo y le di un sorbo.

El agua estaba caliente y no sabía nada bien pero era lo único que tenía para saciar mi sed, le di unos sorbos más y luego la cerré. Miré por los cristales buscando a Edward y los niños, me preocupaba que caminaran por la orilla de la carretera, era bastante peligroso… en cualquier minuto un conductor podía perder el control y podía atropellarlos…

Sacudí la cabeza alejando la imagen que vino a mi cabeza…

La puerta trasera del auto se abrió, Seth entro y se acomodo en la ventana, detrás del asiento de Edward, luego entro Lucy… quien ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba despeinada, al parecer Edward había tratado de amarrar su cabello pero lo único que logro fue un destartalado moño que dejaba mechones sueltos y despeinados…

Solté una risita y Lucy se encogió de hombros sabiendo a que me refería.

―Papá nunca ha sido bueno peinando…

―Lo veo―dije riendo.

Edward entro al vehículo y minutos después nos encontrábamos nuevamente en carretera. Está vez cuando Edward paso a rellenar el estanque del auto nos preocupamos que todas las necesidades de los chicos estuviesen cubiertas; jugos, una bebida familiar y unos cuantos emparedados. También me encargué que los niños estuviesen aseados, los llevé al baño―problema para Seth ya que él era un "hombre" y no debía de estar en el baño de niñas― y lave sus rostros para alejar toda muestra de llanto. Desarme el moño de Lucy y arme uno mucho más bonito que realzaba sus enormes ojos esmeraldas. Ella me agradeció con un torpe abrazo, luego Edward nos invito a comer unas hamburguesas que vendían en el local de McDonald que había junto a la bencinera así que los cuatro terminamos devorando las hamburguesas con papas fritas sin preocuparnos de las estúpidas calorías de la cual tanto hablan en televisión.

El resto del viaje a Seattle fue mucho más cómodo que el inicio. Lucy y Seth estaban bastante cansados y apenas nos subimos al auto se acomodaron para dormir dejando a Edward y a mí como los únicos "vivos"… lo cual hacia la situación demasiado enfermante.

― ¿Estas nerviosa?―pregunto Edward luego de que el CD de Coldplay comenzará a repetirse por segunda vez.

― Un poco… ―me amarré la lengua para no responderle sarcásticamente. Seth y Lucy estaban en el vehículo y aunque pareciesen dormidos no había de fiarse de los niños… a veces podían ser _muy_ curiosos y podían fingir dormir para enterarse de las conversaciones de los adultos.

Supuse que Edward esperaba algo más en mi respuesta puesto que luego se quedo en silencio.

Estuvimos en silencio el resto del viaje, hasta que llegamos a Seattle y los chicos se despertaron, su siesta había sido reparadora para ambos pues no dejaron de cantar y bailar hasta que Edward estaciono el vehículo fuera de la hermosa y elegante casa blanca que muy bien recordaba.

Mi estomago se apretó por los nervios.

Años atrás había estado en esta misma casa rogando por un poco de ayuda, me había rebajado a límites insospechados y lo único que había recibido habían sido insultos y desprecios… me había prometido a mi misma jamás volver a poner un pie en este lugar, pero las cosas habían sucedido de diferente forma… y ahora estaba aquí junto a Seth… para presentarlo como si ellos no supiesen de su existencia. Como si yo jamás hubiese venido con él en mis brazos pidiendo un poco de clemencia y compasión…

― ¿Bella?―

Me obligue a sonreír como si no pasara nada. A fingir que todo esto no me afectaba, que no tenía ganas de llorar y de hundirme en la rabia.

― ¿Estas bien?

_Y el premio para las preguntas idiotas del año es para… ¡Edward Cullen!_

―Por supuesto, ¿Entramos o nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?― Edward me dio una larga mirada como si tratase de ver lo que realmente me ocurría. Cuadre los hombros y le miré desafiante, no dejaría que él viese mi debilidad para que luego la utilizará en mi contra.

Seth comenzó a rascarse nuevamente y Lucy a morderse las uñas nerviosamente. Miré con recelo a Edward… ¿Era necesario exponer a nuestros hijos a tanto nerviosismo solo para conocer a unos idiotas sin corazón?

―_Tengo susto― _susurró Seth a mis espaldas, lo miré de reojo y vi que estaba hablando con Lucy.

―_Yo también…_―respondió Lucy llevándose nuevamente los dedos a la boca.

Edward toco el timbre, se oyó el conocido _Tin-toong_ y segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una diminuta mujer a la cual reconocí como la hermana de Edward, la misma que había visto en la librería meses atrás.

― ¡Edward!―chillo, la vi saltar y colgarse en los brazos de Edward como si no se hubiesen visto en años…

―Alice…―fue el sencillo y monocorde saludo de Edward. Ella le frunció el seño y luego dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros.

Ni siquiera Lucy hizo el intento de acercarse, al contrario… ella se apego más a Seth en postura defensiva. La sonrisa de Alice vacilo durante unos instantes al ver la reacción de su sobrina pero rápidamente se recobro y se acerco a nosotros.

―Buenos días queridos… ―dijo mirando a Seth que bajo la mirada nervioso― Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward.― Al ver que ninguno de los dos niños reaccionaba volvió su atención a mí. Quise gritarle a Seth para que hablase, lo que menos quería era tener que sociabilizar con miembros de esa familia.

―Hola Bella―dijo antes de darme sorpresivamente un beso en la mejilla. La miré confundida, ¿Me había perdido el anuncio donde decía que éramos amigas?― ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Los niños se portaron bien?

Lucy me dio una mirada suplicante… y entendí su petición. Ella no quería que Alice supiese de su pequeño quiebre en el auto. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñe el ojo, Lucy sonrió y batió sus pestañas coquetamente como siempre hacia cuando algo la hacía feliz.

―Se portaron muy bien.

― ¿Podemos entrar o nos interrogaras otra vez? ―pregunto malhumorado Edward. Ella mascullo algo en voz baja y luego entro dejando la puerta abierta para que la siguiéramos. Edward fue el primero en entrar seguido por Lucy, Seth y finalmente yo.

Di una larga respiración antes de alargar el paso y entrar. Cerré la puerta con el pie y apreté los puños para calmar mis deseos de tomar a Seth y salir corriendo, mudarnos a la China y no volver jamás.

Los cinco nos quedamos junto a la gigante escalera que subía en forma de caracol hacía el segundo piso. Me sorprendía al notar que Edward parecía igual o más incomodo que yo, cada unos pocos segundos se tiraba los cabellos con los dedos y daba vueltas mirando los cuadros y adornos que colgaban de las paredes.

Alice desapareció durante unos minutos, los cuales aprovechamos para respirar y mirarnos los unos a los otros.

Lucy se arreglaba furiosa su remera, miraba sus zapatillas con molestia y respiraba con fuerza como si acabase de correr una maratón. Edward fue consciente del ataque de nervios de su hija y se acerco a ella, rodeo con uno de sus brazos la espalda de Lucy y dejo que ella se recostara contra su cuerpo.

―Ella me va a matar―murmuro Lucy mirando nuevamente sus zapatillas― ¡Mira mi ropa! Oh dios… oh dios…

―Lucy―dijo Edward en tono conciliador― Estas guapísima. Esa remera te queda de maravilla, además es de "El gato cósmico" y tú adoras el gato cósmico, y mira a Seth… él también lleva una camiseta igual a la tuya―Seth sonrió abiertamente y mostro su camiseta donde salía el famoso gato azul― Estas bonita.

Lucy parecía ajena a las palabras de Edward seguía tironeando su camiseta.

―Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?―pregunte extrañada. A ella jamás le había importado andar con camisetas con dibujos animados, no entendía porque ahora actuaba tan raro.

―A la abuela le gustan los vestidos―explico Lucy con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas― Dice que las niñas deben usar vestidos, los jeans y camisetas son para los hombres. Mírame Bella… ¡No tengo vestido!

Me acerque a ella y le di un empujón a Edward para que se alejase. Él acepto a regañadientes y se paro junto a Seth.

―A mi mamá también le encantaban los vestidos―confesé tomando las manitos de Lucy― Ella me obligaba a ponerme esas cosas solo para que yo me viera bonita, pero a mí no me gustaban porque no podía correr bien y siempre me enganchaba en las ramas. Además cuando me agachaba se veía mi ropa interior… y eso me daba mucha vergüenza. Un día ella me obligo a ponerme un vestido rosa, era una vestido bonito pero iríamos al parque y yo quería colgarme en los columpios así que le dije que no me lo pondría, ella se enojo pero luego me entendió… y comenzó a comprarme hermosas camisetas de flores, con princesas, dibujos animados y yo me veía muy bonita… y me sentía feliz porque no tenía que usar ropa que no me gustaba. Si tú quieres usar vestido está bien, pero si a ti te gusta estar con jeans y camisetas no tienes porque usar vestidos. Tú eliges lo que quieres usar, nadie más… ni tu papá, ni tu abuela… ni yo… solo tu pequeña―dije apretando con suavidad su mejilla.

Lucy me miro a través de las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojitos y sonrió.

―Muchas gracias Bella―dijo abrazándome y hundiendo su cabeza en mi estomago. Me quede de piedra con su abrazo y miré a Edward buscando ayuda pero él solo se limito a mirarnos ya sonreír como un idiota.

Los sonidos de tacones chocando en el piso nos alerto de que alguien vendría. Lucy se alejo un poco de mi, pero aún estaba prácticamente pegada a mi cadera, yo no tuve corazón para alejarla y me limite a posar una de mis manos en su hombros. La mujer, Esme. Se quedo de pie unos metros más allá mirándonos fijamente. Recordé su rostro, realmente no había cambiado nada durante los últimos siete años. Ni una sola arruga en su fino y elegante rostro, su cabello estaba impecablemente peinado y estaba maquillada sobriamente, como toda una dama. En sus ropas se notaba claramente su posición económica superior a la de nosotros, podía apostar que aquel vestido que llevaba valía más que todo mi guardarropa de segunda mano. La vi dirigirme la mirada y levanté la vista, quería dejarle claro que no le temía. Ella enarco una de sus perfectas cejas depiladas y luego miro a Seth, se quedo durante unos segundos mirándolo… examinándolo.

Seth se quedo quieto, temeroso de cometer un error y bajo la mirada.

―Es suficiente―dijo Edward

Su madre alejo la vista de mi hijo y sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

―Buenas tardes querido―saludo con voz melosa acercándose hacia Edward. Ambos se abrazaron torpemente dejándome claro que no era usual entre ellos las muestras de afecto físico. Edward beso la mejilla de su madre y luego se aparto ubicándose nuevamente junto a Seth, solo que esta vez tomo la mano de mi muchacho y lo guio hasta donde la bruja… digo Esme. Cuando vi a Seth quedar frente a la bruja apreté el hombro de Lucy con fuerza, ella gimió bajito y me miro confundida. No pude pedirle disculpas, estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar en cómo de pronunciaba la palabra 'disculpa'…

OH, Dios… jamás pensé que esto pasaría…

Nunca me había preparado para esto.

Estaba permitiendo a esa arpía estar cerca de mi hijo, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella era mala, una perra fría y calculadora y yo le estaba ofreciendo a mi hijo en bandeja. Respire profundo tratando de calmar mis ganar de huir…

―_Tranquila…_―murmuro Lucy tomando mi mano― _Seth estará bien._

Las palabras de Lucy me calmaron un poco y relaje mi agarre contra su cuello.

Edward le hice una señal a Seth para que hablase y él se volvió hacia mí buscando mi autorización. Era mi oportunidad, si decía que no, Seth retrocedería y volvería a mis brazos estando seguro. Podríamos tomar nuestras cosas e irnos, alejarnos de esta broma de mal gusto.

―Bella―murmuro Edward en advertencia. Él lo sabía, me conocía y sabía que estaba en el límite de mi cordura, estaba a un paso de mandar todo a la mierda…― Seth estará bien.

Esme miro nuestro intercambio de palabras y luego me miro y suspiro.

―No le haré nada a mi nieto―declaro con voz profunda y clara.

_Nieto…_

¿Ya era su nieto? ¿Le había bastado cinco minutos para saber que realmente era hijo de Edward? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes…?

―No―murmure…

― ¿Mami?―pregunto Seth con su vocecita infantil― ¿Qué pasa?

_Huye…_

Teníamos que largarnos…

―Bella…

―Mami…

―Bella…

Todos me llamaban, todos esperaban una respuesta. Clave mis ojos en Edward pidiendo ayuda…

―Bella necesita un poco de agua―dijo soltando a Seth y acercándose a mí. Aparto a Lucy de mi lado y me abrazo. Mi cabeza quedo justo en su pecho y deje que mi frente descansara ahí― Tranquila princesa…―murmuro contra mi oído― Todo está bien.

―_Quiero irme a casa―_murmure bajito para que los chicos no me escuchasen.― _No quiero estar aquí._

La intensidad del abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Las manos de Edward se posaron en mi cintura y pensé que no habíamos estado así de cerca desde que él se marcho…

―Solo unos minutos, si quieres después nos largamos a recorrer la ciudad. ―Ofreció.

―Está bien…

Edward me soltó y nos separamos. Trate de recomponer mi rostro y con mis manos quite el cabello que se me había pegado al rostro. Seth y Lucy se habían juntado y ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Ambos parecían nerviosos y me culpé por ello. Yo era la adulta aquí, si yo estaba asustada era obvio que ellos también lo estuviesen. Esto no se trataba solo de mí, no era la única que estaba enfrentándose a lo desconocido, también lo hacían los niños.

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora?―pregunte tratando de sonar más confiada. Seth y Lucy se relajaron al instante― ¿Tienen hambre?―

― ¡Si!―chillo Seth

―Pueden pasar al comedor, pediré comida―ofreció Esme. Al parecer ella noto mi intento de suavizar la escena― Alice pidió alitas de pollo―dijo con voz sugerente. No tuve que mirar a Seth para saber lo que haría.

― ¡Amo las alitas de pollo!

Claro que las amaba, bolita amaba cualquier cosa que no tuviese vegetales.

―Vamos entonces…―apuro Edward apoyando su mano en mi espalda baja para que comenzáramos a caminar. Estuve tentada a apartar su mano pero no quería hacer otro espectáculo así que aguante su contacto.

La única vez que había pisado la casa no me había preocupado de los detalles, apenas me percate de que era grande. Esta vez pude apreciar los detalles que la destacaban como una _gran y carísima casa_. Era incluso más grande que la casa de Aro, y eso era decir mucho…

Llegamos a la cocina…

―Mami, esto es más grande que nuestra casa― "susurro" Seth logrando las risas de Lucy y Edward. Me sonroje y le di un pellizco― Auch…

Dentro de la cocina estaba Alice y dos niñitas, supuse que eran sus hijas. Las niñas al ver a Lucy comenzaron a gritar, rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre Lucy provocando quejas de parte de Seth.

―Es mi hermana―gruño cuando las niñas besaban a Lucy― Mi hermana.

Solté una risita ganándome su mirada de 'odio'. Las niñas soltaron a Lucy y miraron a Seth con intriga…

― ¿Él es tu hermano?―pregunto la niña más alta.

Lucy sonrió y tomo a Seth de la mano.

―Sip, es mi hermano pequeño…

Las mejillas de Seth se colorearon y bajo la mirada. Las niñas avanzaron hacia él y le sonrieron. La más pequeña era la niña que vimos en la librería y no dudo en hacerlo notar:

― ¡Yo te vi antes!

―Eh si… creo―murmuro mi hijo

― ¡Es tan mono!―dijo la otra niña― ¡Mira sus mejillas!

―Hope…―regaño Alice― deja de molestar a tu primo.

―¡¿Primo?―chillaron las dos niñas.― ¡Tenemos un primo!

Sentí un pequeño gozo al ver como las niñas rápidamente aceptaban a Seth. Miré a Edward y él me respondió con una pequeña sonrisita ladeada, no pude evitar respondérsela de la misma forma. Y justo cuando creía que todo sería flores y arcoíris vi entrar a dos personas, una de ellas me miro con odio y voto el vaso que llevaba en sus manos el cual se quebró en miles de pedazos. Los niños saltaron asustados y rápidamente todas las miradas fueron guiadas hacia los dos extraños.

― ¡Bella!―saludo Emmett.

― ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?―ladro Rosalie.

Y mierda, estaba segura de que la tercera guerra mundial comenzaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz año nuevo a todas! <em>

_Ya empezamos el 2012 :D Espero que cada una de ustedes tenga un maravilloso año lleno de aventuras (?) :D _

_¿Ven que esta vez no me demoré tanto? Voy a tratar de subir capitulo cada semana :D Me estoy organizando, estoy trabajando en otras cositas *1313* aprovechando la inspiración. Tal vez pronto les traiga noticias de mi nuevo poryecto, no lo sé._

_Tuve que cortar el capitulo con la llegada de Rosalie porque estaba quedando demaaasiado largo. Pero ya tengo la mitad del proximo capitulo así que vamos bien. _

_Espero sus reviews; preguntas, sugerencias... :D Un beso a todaaas & nos vemos por ahí._

_**MillaC:**  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

.

.

.

― ¡Bella!―saludo Emmett.

― ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?―ladró Rosalie.

Y mierda, estaba segura de que la tercera guerra mundial comenzaría en cualquier momento.

―Rosalie detente―advirtió Edward ― Hay niños presentes.

Rosalie hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver a Seth, ¿Quién se creía esa perra para mirar así a mi chico? Levanté la vista desafiante. Bien, siempre me dije a mi misma que si algún día tenía la posibilidad de encontrarme con los Cullen les haría saber que ya no era esa niñita estúpida a la cual despreciaron. Esta era mi oportunidad. Mi pequeña crisis de pánico ocurrida hace unos minutos fue superada por las ganas de patear sus pequeños traseros de elite.

―Esme, pensé que eras una mujer decente… ¿Cómo puedes tener a esta mujer y su bastardo en tu casa?

_Bastardo…_

_»Primera lección Bella; Si algún día alguien ofende a Seth y yo no estoy presente tienes que patear su trasero hasta dejarle sin sentido. Eso es lo que hace una madre… y una verdadera mujer«_

Esa fue la primera gran lección que Tanya me enseño, cuando recién nos conocimos. Y en ese momento su consejo me parecía descabellado y bastante irracional… jamás pensé que fuese a utilizarlo.

De dos pasos acorté la distancia que me separaba de Rosalie, levanté mi brazo, lo eche hacia atrás tomando todo el impulso posible y golpeé su nariz.

El sonido del hueso rompiéndose fue lo más hermoso que he escuchado en años. Y el sentimiento de poder que inundo mi pecho fue aún mejor. En cámara lenta vi caer el cuerpo de Rosalie hacia atrás, la cara de horror de Emmett al tratar de agarrarla y los gritos a mi espalda…

― ¡Bella!―jadeo Edward.

Me giré hacia el flexionando los dedos. El golpe me había lastimado los nudillos y me ardía un poco. Edward tomo mis manos y me llevo bajo el fregadero, abrió la llave y puso mis manos bajo el agua. Agradecí el contacto y relaje mis dedos.

― ¡Mierda!―la voz de Emmett se escuchaba a mi espalda― ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Escuche los movimientos a mis espaldas y supuse que alguien había ayudado a Rosalie y su nariz quebrada. Sentí un tirón en mi ropa y miré hacia abajo. Seth me miraba con preocupación, tenía sus dedos metidos dentro de la boca y sus ojitos tenían lágrimas.

Fue ahí cuando me percate de que Seth había escuchado las palabras de Rosalie. Él había escuchado como ella lo llamaba bastardo.

_Hija de puta._

―Ven aquí cariño―dije sacando las manos del agua y abriendo los brazos. Seth se colgó de mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar con su boca pegada a la piel de mi cuello. Me agarré de la encimera para no perder el equilibrio, y deje que él llorase…

Busque a Edward con la mirada, él estaba de pie junto a nosotros.

― ¿Esto es lo que querías?― pregunté con odio― ¿Para esto te acercaste a nosotros?― Edward retrocedió y me miro con dolor― Pues te felicito, meta cumplida.

―Bella…―gimoteo Edward― Por favor… no es mi culpa.

―Claro que lo es. Si hubieses sido un poco más hombrecito nada de esto hubiese pasado.

―Mamá―sollozo Seth― No quiero que peleen por mi culpa…

Respiré profundamente tratando de calmar mis ansias de sangre. _Tu prioridad es Seth…_ poco a poco Seth termino de llorar, solté sus brazos de mi cuello y me puse de pie, al instante él se agarro de mi cadera pegando su cabeza en mi estomago.

― ¡Eres una salvaje!―gimoteo Rosalie desde el otro lado de la cocina sentada en una silla sosteniendo un trozo de tela sobre su nariz.― Esto no quedará así… ¡Te las veras con mi abogado!―amenazo con el rostro rojo por el enojo.

― ¿El mismo abogado que te libro de ir a la cárcel?―pregunte sonriendo― Pues entonces te comunicaré con el mío, espero que tu abogado sea tan bueno como lo es Tanya Denali.

Bien, era una mentira…

Tanya y yo estábamos alejadas, pero Rosalie no sabía eso… y estaba segura de que ella conocía a Tanya. Todo Seattle conocía a Tanya y su fama de perra con tacones, ella era letal en el juzgado y era mucho mejor tenerla a tu favor que en tu contra.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron con temor y supe que había dado en el blanco.

―Si vuelves a dirigirte de esa forma a mi hijo te juro que no solo te quebrare la nariz.

― ¿Es una amenaza?―

―Sí, es una amenaza con todas las letras. Luego no me digas que no te lo advertí―dije tomando la mano de Seth para terminar saliendo de la cocina.

A mi espalda escuche los pasos de alguien, por la sombra supuse que era Edward. Me detuve al final del pasillo donde minutos antes habíamos estado esperando.

―Isabella―musito una dulce voz, no era Edward. Esme Cullen me miraba con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro, se veía culpable… ―Lamento todo esto…―le dio n vistazo a Seth y le sonrió con ternura―Lo lamento pequeño, no quise hacerte pasar un mal rato.

Seth bajo la mirada y se llevo la mano libre a la boca.

―Mi intención no era esta. Cuando le dije a Alice que te invitase no lo hacía para recalcarte cosas del pasado, ni mucho menos para herirte ni burlarme de ti. No eran esas mis intenciones…

―No quiero tener esta discusión frente a Seth―sentencié― Él es muy pequeño para tener que escuchar los problemas de los adultos―dije acariciando el cabello revuelto de mi hijo― Es solo un niño y no tiene porque pasar estas situaciones, nadie tiene porque ofenderlo por algo que no es su culpa.

―Lo entiendo. Rosalie no tenía ningún derecho al ofender a Seth… ella simplemente no entiende las cosas.

Sabía que Esme querían seguir la conversación, lo veía en la forma desesperada que torcía sus dedos y miraba anhelante a Seth. Y siendo sincera yo también quería continuar la conversación. Esme y yo teníamos una historia difícil, ella había sido una perra… y yo necesitaba saber si ahora podía _confiar_ en ella. Seth quería conocerla, yo lo sabía…

Él me lo dijo. Pero no podía arriesgarlo y dejarlo a merced de Esme como si nada. Ella me debía unas cuantas explicaciones. Explicaciones que yo necesitaba…

Lucy apareció en el vestidor luciendo sumamente inquieta. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su peinado estaba hecho un asco. Al verme no dudo en correr hacia mí y se colgó de mi cadera al igual que Seth lo había hecho en la cocina.

―Bella… no me dejes aquí―sollozo― quiero ir a casa… vámonos a casa.

Busque ayuda en Esme, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirándonos. Su cara demostraba sorpresa y otros sentimientos que no pude identificar porque rápidamente oculto sus emociones volviendo a la fría máscara de siempre.

―Tranquila Lucy, ahora debo hablar con tu abuela… pero luego nos podemos marchar. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?―pregunte sonriéndole― Seth nunca ha visto esta casa y ha estado muy emocionado por saber donde viven sus abuelos… ¿Puedes mostrarle la casa?

Lucy me miro dudosa.

― ¿Un recorrido?―

―Si, un recorrido… largo―

Ella suspiro derrotada y asintió.

―Vamos Seth…―dijo tendiéndole la mano a mi hijo, Seth la tomo dudoso y ambos se alejaron rumbo al segundo piso. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras Lucy se detuvo y se volvió hacia nosotros―Yo cuidaré a Seth―sentencio.

―Lo sé.

Y claro que lo sabía, por más que desconfiara de todos los Cullen sabía que Lucy era diferente.

Cuando desaparecieron me giré hacia Esme.

―Conversemos en el estudio―dijo y comenzó a caminar. La seguí en silencio. Cruzamos un largo pasillo y luego doblamos a la derecha, quedamos frente a dos grandes puertas que ella abrió sin dificultad. ―Pasa―dijo al ver que no me había movido.

El estudio era muchísimo más grande que la oficina de Aro, doblada o triplicaba el tamaño de la oficina de Aro. Las paredes estaban decoradas por enormes libreros, todos repletos de libros. Por un momento me permití soñar e imaginé que todos esos libros me pertenecían… fue un bonito sueño, hasta que Esme aclaro su garganta para llamar mi atención. Avergonzada corrí la vista.

― ¿Para qué nos invito a la fiesta?― pregunté directamente.

―Creí que ya era hora que Edward nos presentara a Seth… oficialmente.

―Usted ya conocía a Seth. Dígame la verdad… ¿Por qué nos invito?

―Quería ver a mi nieto.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, yo sumida en mis pensamientos. Tratando de ordenarlas ideas. Ella había dicho que quería ver a Seth, ¿Eso era bueno o malo…? Eran tantas preguntas que azotaban mi mente. Estaba confundida y asustada… no podía mentirme a mí misma. Enfrentarme a Esme Cullen me asustaba, el papel que ella representaba en mi vida era grande. Ella no solo era la madre de Edward, ella era una especie de fantasma del pasado… una barrera que impedía mi completa superación.

Sabía que debía verme fuerte si quería salir bien de todo esto. Estaba segura que si demostraba debilidad ella no dudaría en usarla en mi contra.

― ¿Solo eso, sin más? ¿De un día para otro nació el instinto maternal y quiso saber de la existencia de mi hijo?

―No, no fue así―exclamo― Siempre pensé en Seth, sabía que tenía un nieto… en alguna parte del mundo. Pero cuando Edward se fue a buscarte… tuve curiosidad.

― ¿Curiosidad?―pregunte sonriendo entendiendo el juego de Esme― Claro, tenías curiosidad de saber porque tu hijo se había marchado en nuestra búsqueda. ¿Tendríamos algo de especial que Edward decidió recuperarnos…?

―No podía entender porque había ido en tu búsqueda, es cierto. Debo confesar que pensé que Edward había olvidado tu existencia, él nunca te mencionaba… ni a Seth. Por eso me sorprendí cuando él se marcho hacia Forks… llevándose a _mi_ nieta con él.

― ¿Por qué nos invito, Esme? Me queda claro que realmente no lo hizo para acoger a Seth…

―Si lo hice por eso. Durante estos meses he pensado muchas cosas… he pensado en muchas personas… en mi y en los errores que he cometido. Seth es una de esas personas que han ocupado mi mente. Tú también por supuesto, Edward, Lucy… Ángela.―Esme chasqueo la lengua al decir el último nombre― Seré honesta contigo Isabella, durante todos estos años… nunca pensé en ustedes. Para mí no significaban nada más que una mancha dentro de mi familia… pero luego de la marcha de Edward…

―Eres tan egoísta.

―Lo sé. No te voy a mentir, no más. Soy una persona egoísta, quizás la persona más egoísta que alguna vez conozcas, pero amo a mi familia y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos. Lamentablemente eso me cegó en los momentos en que debía escuchar mi corazón y actuar como la mujer digna que era… ―se detuvo unos segundos y me sonrió con tristeza― Una lástima para ti… porque te cerré las puertas en la cara. Aquella idea de familia ideal ha estado grabada en mi mente desde siempre, desde que era una niña siempre había soñado con casarme con un buen hombre, tener muchos hijos y criarlos como buenas personas… que mis nietos crecieran en un matrimonio consolidado… que mis hijos estudiasen en las mejores universidades… ideales que terminaron por dañar a mi familia profundamente.

―No quiero escuchar tus excusas, enserio.

― ¡No son excusas! ¿Quieres la verdad? Esto es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte. No te pediré disculpas porque no las merezco, solo puedo ser honesta contigo. Abrirte _mi_ verdad. No la de Edward, ni la de Ángela… la mía. Lo que yo viví…

― ¿De qué me sirve escucharte? Eso no me dará ninguna clase de consuelo. No me quitara el dolor, ni el enojo… no confiaré en ti por eso.

―No quiero que confíes en mí. Confiar en mí sería el peor error que puedes cometer. Simplemente quiero que sepas que soy honesta. No inste a Alice a invitarlos a la fiesta para que Rosalie los ofendiese, en ningún momento pensé que ella actuaria de esa forma tan despreciable.

―Adelante―

―Seth es mi nieto―declaro dejándome descolocada― Ahora lo sé… y lo siento dentro de mí. Es parte de mi familia Isabella, sé que esto debería haberlo dicho desde la primera vez que me dijiste de su existencia… fallé, pero siento que aún no es tarde para comenzar de nuevo. No pretendo que olvides que fui una perra contigo, no. Eso siempre estará presente entre nosotras, tú jamás lo olvidarás y yo tampoco. Pero Seth es una persona inocente… ahora lo sé.

― ¿Ahora lo sabes?―dije con la voz quebrada― ¿Acaso cuando vine la última vez y te dije que nos ayudaras no lo era? Era solo un bebe… yo era una niña asustada y me echaste a la calle. Nunca llamaron, ¿Cómo crees que sobreviví? Todas las personas a mí alrededor me fallaron…

―Tenías a tus padres…

― ¿Qué padres?―pregunté burlesca― No tengo padre, y mi madre me echo de casa apenas comenzó a notarse mi barriga.

Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y vi la culpa cubrir su mirada.

―Yo… yo no sabía eso.

―Te lo dije. La última vez que nos vimos… "_Ayúdame por favor… no tengo a nadie"_

―Pensé que estabas exagerando, realmente pensamos que lo único que querías era dinero.

―Quería ayuda… apoyo. Pero eso da igual, aquello ya paso… a mi me interesa saber lo que harás ahora, con Seth. ¿Enserio quieres acercarte a él…?

―Quiero.

―No, no me digas ahora. Piénsalo Esme, Seth no es una cosa… no es una mascota. Es un niño, un niño que está creciendo, que cada día entiende más cosas… un niño que cuando sea mayor de exigirá explicaciones. Seth es el niño que no nació como tú querías, no es el reflejo de tu familia perfecta. Y no quiero que nadie lo miré como un error. Porque no lo es… Seth nació del amor, aunque a ti y a tu familia le duela… Edward y yo nos amábamos…

―Nadie lo mirará de ninguna forma que no sea la que se merece, es un Cullen. Así como Lucy y mis demás nietos. Su nacimiento es algo que nadie debe reprocharle, ni a ti ni a nadie…

―Rosalie hoy dijo cosas muy feas, toma cartas en el asunto. Seth quiere conocerlos, yo no pondré trabas en ello pero a la primera muestra de estupidez de su parte yo me alejo con mi hijo y esta vez sí que para siempre.

―Lo entiendo―dijo― Hablaré con Rosalie, es hora de que ella también abra los ojos y deje de culparte a ti de la huida de Ángela.

―Dios―mascullé― ¿Por qué todos me culpan a mí por eso? Yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta que vine a buscar a Edward.

―Supongo que es más fácil culpar a los demás antes que aceptar la verdad. A todos nos dolió que Ángela se haya marchado, a algunos más que otros. No me mentiré diciendo que estoy cien por ciento de tu lado Isabella, Ángela siempre ocupara un lugar importante dentro de nuestra familia, a pesar de sus errores… yo le quiero. Rosalie era su mejor amiga y al igual que yo… no pudo aceptar bien su marcha.

―Sigo sin entender porque me culpan a mí.

―Ángela jamás supero que Edward la haya engañado, y nosotros de culpamos a ti de eso.

―Yo no sabía que Edward era casado, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Él era demasiado joven… ambos éramos demasiados jóvenes para que a mí se me pasase esa idea por la cabeza.

―Siempre he pensado que eres una estúpida― dijo negando con la cabeza. A pesar de que sus palabras era un insulto en todas las letras el tono de su voz me hizo ver que no era un ataque, simplemente la confesión de un pensamiento.― Supongo que vivías demasiado en las nubes y eras demasiado ingenua para ver la realidad.

―Lo era―acepté― También fue mi culpa en ese aspecto. Tal vez si hubiese sido más madura y menos ingenua hubiese notado que Edward me ocultaba algo, pero estaba demasiado cegada y entusiasmada con la idea de estar enamorada y que ese amor me fuese correspondido para poder notar lo que ocurría. Pero en fin, no quiero hablar de eso. Solo quiero ver qué ocurre con Seth… él es mi preocupación.

―No ocurrirá nada que tú no aceptes. Ni Carlisle ni yo esperamos integrar a Seth de manera abrupta, ya suficientes traumas a tenido ese niño… simplemente queremos estar ahí…

― _¿Estar ahí?_

― Visitarlos de vez en cuando… algunas llamadas telefónicas, cualquier cosa que nos acerque.

―Entiendo… pero, ¿Qué pasa si mi hijo quiere más? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando él pregunte porque jamás se acercaron a él, ustedes serán capaces de asumir sus errores o ignoraran la pregunta al igual que han hecho durante todo este tiempo?

―Ya aprendimos nuestra lección, Isabella. No te voy a mentir diciendo que haremos todo bien. No por lo menos yo… me voy a equivocar y quizás te haga rabiar un par de veces, pero trataré de responder todo honestamente.

―Eso es suficiente… por ahora.

La puerta se abrió y ambas nos giramos para encontrarnos con un preocupado Edward. Se veía agitado y apenas me vio giro su mirada a su madre. Sus cejas se fruncieron en molestia y antes de que pudiese decir nada él dijo:

―Aléjate de ella.

Esme reacciono tal cual lo previne. Sonrió elegantemente ignorando las palabras de su hijo, me hizo una seña a modo de despedida y se alejo.

―Hablamos otro día Isabella, cuando el hombre de las cavernas no esté presente―salió de la oficina y se fue dejándome en compañía de Edward que ahora me examinaba con la mirada.

―Estoy bien―dije rodando los ojos. Edward mantuvo su poderosa mirada sobre mí, tratando de ver si realmente decía la verdad― ¡Hey, estoy bien!

― ¿Segura? Mi madre puede ser un verdadero ogro cuando se lo propone.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé?―ironice― Pero no te preocupes. Esta vez se comporto… bien.

― ¿Segura?

―Si

― ¿No me estas ocultando nada?

― ¿Puedes dejar de hablarme como si fuese una niña? Me irritas.

Edward suspiró y se relajo visiblemente.

― ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Seth…?

―Lógico. Fue una charla muy interesante… y fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

―Supongo que debo sentirme relajado.

―Disculpa por lo que dije allá abajo, fui bastante dura contigo.

―Entiendo… no tienes que disculparte. Estabas defendiendo a Seth… yo simplemente estaba ahí haciendo nada para ayudarte, es obvio que me atacaras. Después de todo yo te inste a venir a esta _fiesta_―dijo haciendo comillas en el aire― La cual en vez de fiesta parece funeral… ¿Dónde están los niños?

―Lucy llevo a Seth a un recorrido para que yo pudiese hablar con tu madre.

―Rosalie se marcho.

― ¿Qué?

―La invite a salir de casa… Alice me apoyo.― Al ver mi cara de interrogación dijo― A mi hermana no le gusto nada que Rosalie descargase su furia contra los niños, contra Seth―corrigió― Emmett dijo que la llevaría al hospital para ver su nariz. Fue un golpe duro…

―Se lo merecía. No tenía motivos para hablar así de mi hijo…

―_Nuestro hijo_, y no. Ella se aprovecho de la amistad que tiene con mi madre y Alice para atacarte. Jamás pensé que fuese ella quien se comportara de esa forma. Admito que lo pensé de mi madre… o Carlisle. Pero mi madre trato de estar lo más serena, yo mismo lo noté… y mi padre no está porque le toco dar una conferencia en Chicago.

―Ah…

En un movimiento lento, casi en cámara lenta Edward se acerco a mí y tomo mi mentón.

―Lamento lo que paso… no quiero que tengas que pasar esto de nuevo. No te traje para que te humillasen, ni para que te culpasen. Si hay culpables en todo esto, somos nosotros. No tú, no Seth.― Las palabras de Edward se mezclaron en mi cabeza y por un momento me quede aturdida. Su aliento se mezclo con mi respiración y cerré los ojos. Sentí a Edward acercarse aún más si eso era posible. Su respiración choco contra mi nariz y mis mejillas― Te amo.

_Te amo…_

No sé si fue su cercanía, sus palabras… o las emociones vividas durante el día lo que me instaron a acortar nuestras distancias y juntar nuestros labios…

* * *

><p><strong>Holi :3 Traigo el capitulo de Agridulce antes de de irme de vacaciones c': Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior Lamb'stown ,CaroBereCullen , IselaCullen, Maya Cullen Masen , naddia-of-pattz , Marie Rose Williams Hale , , fermeyer,<br>bellybellsn. MUCHAS GRACIAS -arroja flores-**

***PD: Tengo una nueva historia llamada 'Inevitable' así que les pido que pasen por mi perfil y la lean :3 -& comenten- trata de fantasmas, muertes... LÉANLA**

**Nos vemos en otra actulizacion después que vuelva de vacaciones ¡Adiosin!**

**~Cambio y fuera **

**MillaC: **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Todas sabemos que los personajes no son míos, si fueran míos... Edward y Bella hubiesen tenido sexo en el instituto :/ pero bueno._**

* * *

><p>Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron fue como volver a casa.<p>

La oficina de los Cullen desapareció de mi vista. Los estantes repletos de libros se marcharon, ni siquiera podía tocar el piso con los pies. Era como si estuviese flotando en otra dimensión. Una _intensa_ dimensión.

Mis sentidos estaban alerta, intensificando cada sensación por mil.

Besar a Edward era algo… irreal.

Sobre todo cuando me había prometido jamás volver a besarlo. No podía resistirme, era Edward. El hombre que me había pisoteado el corazón cuando era una niña, el padre de mi hijo. El mismo que había vuelto y luchado para que yo le perdonase. Era él… siempre sería él.

Aquella parte rebelde de mi me hizo saber la verdad. Yo siempre estaría enamorada de Edward. No importa que ocurriese, el sentimiento iba más allá de las dificultades. Era como una dura roca dispuesta a luchar contra todo para mantenerse firme, incluso conmigo misma.

Prontamente ―demasiado pronto para mí― el beso termino.

Nuestras frentes descansaban juntas, ambos tratábamos de recobrar la respiración después de aquel intenso beso. Edward tenía nuestras manos entrelazadas, el contacto se sentía tan íntimo y dulce que no fui capaz de romperlo.

Mi recién descubierto sentimiento no podía quedar a la luz ahora. Era demasiado pronto… y si algo había aprendido con Edward era que las cosas necesitaban tiempo.

―Tengo que buscar a Seth―dije separándonos.

Edward me estaba mirando. Sabía lo que estaba esperando…

Una explicación. Sin embargo, no se la daría. No estaba preparada para afrontar las cosas…

―Luego―dije contestando su pregunta silenciosa. Él asintió y sonrió ladinamente― ¿Nos quedaremos o nos marcharemos?

―Rosalie ya se fue… y las cosas con mamá salieron bien. Quizás… podríamos quedarnos.

―Hablaré con los niños.

―De acuerdo―concedió― Necesito hablar con Lucy.―dijo apesadumbrado. La tristeza cubrió su mirada y no pude evitar sentirme mal por él. Conocía a Edward, sabía que estaba aterrado. Por lo poco que me había dicho acerca de Lucy… antes de llegar a Forks ella lo ignoraba. Y él no quería volver a eso.

Terminamos de arreglar nuestras ropas―que con el beso y sus toqueteos terminaron desarmadas― y salimos de la oficina para buscar a nuestros hijos.

Edward tuvo que guiarme en el recorrido de la casa. Estaba segura de que si iba sola me perdería entre tantos pasillos que se cruzaban entre sí. Finalmente encontramos a Lucy y Seth junto a las niñas de Alice. Estaban jugando con una masa de colores, parecían divertidos.

―Haré la mejor serpiente de la historia―dijo Seth tomando la masa verde en sus manos― Se llamará Seth.

―Que original―bromeo Lucy haciendo bolitas con la masa.

Para hacer notar nuestra presencia Edward carraspeo. De inmediato los cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron a nosotros.

Lucy ya no estaba triste. Al ver a Edward se puso de pie y corrió a los brazos de su papá. Seth por su parte me hizo un saludo militar y mostro la masa verde con orgullo.

―Te presento a mi nuevo hijo, Seth―anunció mostrándome a su… serpiente― ¡Eres abuela!

―Oh genial… entonces ya puedes irte de casa ahora que eres padre―dijo mirándolo con maldad.

Seth trago en seco y desarmo su serpiente volviéndolo una bolita.

―Ya no. Mi hijo a muerto― declaro con tristeza fingida― Fueron los dos minutos más lindos de mi vida.

―Deja el drama―le dije rodando los ojos por sus bromas. ―Oh miren… ¡Seth hizo una copia de si mismo!―dije mostrando la bolita verde.

Lucy y Edward rieron, ellos sabían del apodo de Seth. Las niñas me miraron extrañadas pero sonrientes.

― ¿Y Alice?―pregunto Edward manteniendo a Lucy en sus brazos.

―Fue a buscar mi pastel―dijo la niña mayor, Hope.

― ¿Vendrán otros niños?―pregunto Seth― Solo estamos nosotros.

―Sip―dijo Hope volviendo a trabajar en su masa― Pero ellos vienen más tarde. La fiesta familiar es en la mañana―añadió con una sonrisa― ¿Se quedaran cierto…?

De forma automáticamente Lucy y Seth me miraron.

― ¿Podemos quedarnos Bella?―pregunto Lucy―Ya no me quiero ir.

― ¿Segura?―pregunto Edward.

―Si, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho… ¿Cierto Seth?― la mirada dulce y persuasiva se poso sobre mi hijo, mi pobre pequeño. Aunque quisiese negarse no podría, la mirada de Lucy era demasiado poderosa.

Atontado mi hijo respondió.

―Sí, si… ¡La estamos pasando genial!―

―Okey. Nos quedamos…―

Edward y yo nos acomodamos en una esquina de la sala, mirando a nuestros hijos compartir. Era una escena tan tierna y pura, parecía sacada de una revista infantil o de una película. Niños jugando felices, riendo y hablando entre ellos con tanta alegría…

Guardé aquella escena en mi mente.

Era por momentos como este que había aceptado a Edward nuevamente en nuestras vidas. Porque solo él podría darle a Seth las vivencias de una familia real. Yo no podría jamás, no tenía familia, solo tenía a Aro… y por mucho que me doliera ellos no eran nuestra familia real.

Seth aquí podría formar parte de algo íntimo, de un núcleo familiar.

La emoción recorrió mi pecho, algo tibio se instalo en el centro de este, me sentí tan bien que incluso la rabia por Rosalie desapareció.

―Gracias―murmure. ―Gracias por invitarnos.

―No es nada. Es hermoso… ¿No lo crees? Seth y las niñas… pareciese que se conociesen de toda la vida. Y pensar que todo este tiempo ellos han estado separados―añadió con tristeza― Que imbécil fui.

―Estoy de acuerdo―dije bromeando.

Edward enarco una ceja y me sonrió.

―Luego no te quejes cuando te arroje a la piscina.

―Si claro…―dije rodando los ojos― _Si es que me atrapas_―añadí con suficiencia.

―No me provoques, puedes terminar perdiendo.

Era mi idea o… estábamos coqueteando. Tan rápido como cruzo el pensamiento lo deseche. Yo no coqueteaba, menos con Edward. Simplemente estábamos compartiendo unos momentos agradables… tratando de ser amistosos por nuestros hijos.

Si, todo era por eso.

No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que nos hubiésemos besado minutos atrás ni lo apuesto que se veía en esa camiseta azul… ni el hecho de que estábamos a centímetros de distancia.

Me reí por mi estupidez.

Era obvio que estábamos coqueteando. Y era obvio que no debería de suceder…

Me lamente por ello. Pero alguien debía ser la fuerte, yo. Si dejaba que Edward descubriese lo mucho que me gustaba su presencia él se daría como ganador del juego, y quizás todo volviese a ser como antes.

Él sería el amo y señor de nuestra relación y yo la tontita ingenua.

―Bella… ¿Estas ahí?―dijo cruzando su mano por delante de mi rostro.

―Solo estaba pensando…

―No pienses tanto… siempre que piensas terminas alejándote―refunfuño.

―Uno de los dos debe usar el cerebro.

―Ja-ja―murmuro entre dientes.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos. Nada incómodos, ambos estábamos conscientes de que había cuatro pares de ojos curiosos viendo cada intercambio de palabras que teníamos. Ellos juraban que pasaban "desapercibidos", claro. Como si la risita de Seth y el sonrojo de Lucy no fuesen notorios.

Además de que Hope estaba cantando en voz baja esa vieja e infantil canción… »Bella y Edward sentados en un árbol dándose besitos…«

Al escuchar la canción no pude más que ruborizarme y correr la mirada logrando que los niños y Edward riesen.

Y así estábamos. Riéndonos, mirándonos… hablando de vez en cuando esperando que Alice llegase con el dichoso pastel.

― ¡Familia!―exclamo de la nada logrando asustarme.

Apareció por la puerta lateral, apenas pude distinguirla, lo único que se veía eran sus pequeñas piernas bajo el enorme pastel cubierto por el famoso cartón blanco. Edward se adelanto y ayudo a su hermana. El enorme pastel fue depositado en la mesa de centro, los niños comenzaron a chillar emocionados haciendo halagos al pastel… lo grande que era, los sabores que podría tener... ¡La forma! Todo parecía entusiasmarlos.

Incluso el hecho de que la caja dijese 'Hope' seguido de un bonito corazón provocaba sus chillidos.

― ¡Es el pastel más grande del mundo!―grito Seth corriendo alrededor de la mesa.

― ¡Y es de nosotros!―acoto Hope.

Así nos pasamos la mañana, viendo a los niños jugar y los adultos hablando de vez en cuando. Esme y Alice estaban atareadas preparando la fiesta para Hope, Edward y yo decidimos ayudarles para matar el tiempo. Y así nos enfrascamos en la larga pero no tediosa tarea de decorar la casa de los Cullen.

A las cuatro de la tarde los niños comenzaron a llegar. Al rato la casa estaba llena de niños corredores que gritaban por toda la casa. Y a pesar de todo el ruido, y de lo cansaba que estaba debía confesar que nunca me había divertido tanto.

Ni siquiera cuando Tanya me obligaba a ir a esos pubs.

Porque aquello era lo que _yo_ siempre había querido. Una familia… y aunque ahora solo fuese un testigo dentro de todo el espectáculo me sentía bien.-

.

.

Mi cumpleaños pasó rápidamente. Me había negado a cualquier celebración, los tres –Edward, Lucy y Seth habían reclamado- pero finalmente aceptaron y terminamos celebrando mi cumpleaños con una salida al cine, y una sencilla cena en un restaurant de comida italiana. Nada muy elaborado, tal y como yo lo pedí.

Los dos meses siguientes pasaron rápidamente, las cosas durante ese tiempo no cambiaron mucho. Edward y yo manteníamos la misma relación 'relajada', no habíamos vuelto a besarnos ni tampoco hablamos del tema. Al principio Edward me acorralaba a cualquier oportunidad y trataba de hablar del beso, pero ante mi negativa opto por lo mejor; dejar el tema en paz.

Esme llamaba de vez en cuando a Seth, él era feliz con esas llamadas y yo también. Nos vimos en otra 'reunión familiar' esta vez para celebrar el cumpleaños de Carlisle. Fue una tarde agradable, aunque no tan divertida como el cumpleaños de la pequeña Hope. Carlisle fue muy atento con Seth, cuando llegamos a su casa le ofreció un regalo…

Un balón nuevo de futbol.

Yo no quise hablar a solas con Carlisle. Era obvio que Esme le había comentado de nuestra charla, y él supo comportarse. Si tenía recelos de mi… no lo comento ni hizo gesto alguno que me molestase.

― ¡MAMÁ!

El grito de Seth me alerto. De un salto abandone la cama y corrí en su búsqueda.

El grito provenía del primer piso. Rápidamente me eche sobre las escaleras saltándome un par.

― ¿Qué pasa…?

Mi garganta se quedo apretada cuando vi a Victoria sentada en el sillón, estaba llorando.

― ¿Vic…?

―Oh Bella…―exclamo poniéndose de pie. Sus mejillas, antes pálidas estaban sonrosadas y llenas de lagrimas―

― ¿Qué ocurre?―demande

― James.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

―Tuvo un accidente. No sabemos nada… sé que está en Port Angels pero no tengo como… no tengo como llegar. Tanya está en el hospital y deje a los niños con una niñera.

― ¿Qué ocurrió?

― ¡No lo sé!―grito― Él solo fue a Port Angels a pagar unas cuentas y… luego me llamaron del hospital.

― ¿Esta en Port Ángeles?

―Sí, Dios… no sé qué hacer. Me muero si le pasa algo…

―Tranquilízate. ¡Seth, prepara una mochila!

―Si mami―dijo mi hijo volando escaleras arriba.

―Vamos. Súbete a la camioneta. Voy por mis documentos y nos vamos…

― ¿Llevarás a Seth?

―No. Pasaré a dejar en casa de Edward…

―Oh…―la incertidumbre cruzo la mirada de Victoria y pude leer su pregunta.

―Estamos bien Vic… no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros. Edward es… bueno.

― ¡Estoy listo!―grito Seth interrumpiendo la conversación.

―Luego hablamos― corrí a mi cuarto y saque una chaqueta para abrigarme. Tomé la primera chaqueta que encontré. Agarré las llaves y tome a Seth por la mano― Te iré a dejar donde papá, ¿Okey?

―Yo quiero ir…

―No puedes colega. Solo harás que me preocupe más. Además así estarás con Lucy, podrás jugar y hacer esas cosas que te gustan hacer.

―Vale―respondió malhumorado― ¿Y si papá está en el trabajo?

―Mierda. No pensé en eso.

Rápidamente tomé mi celular y marque el número de Edward. Contesto al segundo pitido.

― _¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa…? _

―Necesito pedirte un favor. Un amigo tuvo un accidente y debo llevar a su esposa a Port Ángeles, ¿Puedes quedarte con Seth?

―_Claro, pasa a dejarlo en el hospital. Acabo de terminar mi turno… ¿Se quedará a dormir?_

―Es lo más seguro. No sé a qué hora regresaré… te advierto que está un poco molesto. Mi amigo es… importante para ambos.

―_Entiendo. No te preocupes, ven a dejarlo. Yo lo cuidaré._

―Vale, gracias.

―_Nos vemos…_

―Adiós―y corte la llamada.

Seth me miraba esperando una respuesta.

― Te quedarás con Edward.

― ¡Pero mamá…!

―Hey, mírame Seth. James esta en el hospital, tía Victoria está asustada y no me estas ayudando con este berrinche. ¿Puedes ayudarme e ir con Edward?

―Pero…

―Seth.

Seth dio un largo suspiro y bajo la vista.

―Iré con papá… ¡Pero promete que me llamaras!

―Lo prometo. Te llamaré apenas llegué al hospital, ¿Contento?― el asintió y aproveche el momento para robarle un beso― Eres el mejor hijo del mundo.

―_Solo lo dices para que obedezca_―murmuro cabizbajo.

―No, lo digo porque lo siento bolita. Ahora vamos, Victoria debe estar muriendo de nervios.

―Me pregunto por qué no tomo un taxi hasta el hospital―dijo Seth saliendo de casa.

Y pensándolo bien… mi hijo tenía razón. De seguro Victoria estaba tan nerviosa que esa opción no cruzo su mente.

Me subí a la camioneta, a mi lado iba Seth jugando con la radio y atrás estaba Victoria quien miraba ausentemente por la ventana. Realmente no quería saber cómo se sentía en estos momentos. Conocía la historia de amor de ellos, era tan o más tortuosa que la mía. Victoria había dejado todo por estar con James, rechazado su vida llena de comodidades con tal de estar con el irresponsable y trasnochado James Denali, que lo único que hacia hasta ese momento era meterse en problemas.

Y luego de que pudieron afrontar todos esos problemas y tenían una vida tranquila y feliz…

¿Por qué todo era tan injusto?

Bufe molesta y aceleré hasta llegar al hospital de Forks. Apenas tuve tiempo en estacionarme. Edward estaba de pie en las escalinatas. Aún traía puesta la bata blanca por lo que supuse que Seth tendría que esperar un tiempo dentro del hospital antes que Edward terminase de arreglarse.

―Hola―saludo mirándome con incertidumbre― ¿Está todo bien?― pregunto mirando hacia el asiento trasero donde estaba Victoria quien parecía ajena a todo el mundo.

―Más o menos…

― ¿No saben nada del accidente?

―Nada. Esperamos que cuando lleguemos nos puedan informar de algo…―sentí el nudo en la garganta y trague profundo para alejar las ganas de llorar― Seth lleva una muda de ropa, lamento avisarte con tan poco tiempo pero… esto me tomo de improvisto―confesé.

―No te preocupes. Hola campeón, ¿Estas listo para una noche de chicos?―dijo sonriendo.

―Hm…―mascullo Seth entre dientes. Le di un codazo por lo bajo y de inmediato añadió― Si papá…

―Bien, vamos. Dejemos que mamá maneje tranquila.

De mala gana Seth me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de Victoria con otro beso. Victoria apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por las lágrimas derramadas.

―Te llamaré―prometió Edward― Y ten cuidado, no me gustaría que termines teniendo un accidente.

― Cuídalo―dije mirando a Seth quien miraba el suelo con tristeza― Aún está molesto.

―Tranquila. Lucy vive molesta la mayoría del tiempo… creo que puedo con esto.

―Suerte―murmuré bajito― Nos vemos.

―Cuídate Bella… maneja despacio.

―Está bien papá―bromeé subiendo nuevamente a la camioneta.

Tal y como prometí maneje despacio.

De Forks a Port Ángeles había cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje si viajabas a una velocidad prudente, cuando viajaba con Tanya llegábamos en veinte. Y cuando viajaba con James en quince… y con Renée en una hora.

¿Habría sido eso la causa del accidente? ¿James habría manejado muy rápido…?

―No―respondió Victoria leyendo mi mente― Ya no manejaba así de rápido. No quería tener un accidente…―sollozo.

―Lo lamento.

―No importa. Solo quiero llegar y ver que tal esta.

El resto del camino la pasamos en silencio. A pesar de que me inquietaba enormemente el silencio de Victoria no podía prestarle la atención necesaria. La lluvia se había largado nuevamente y la carretera estaba resbaladiza. Odiaba manejar en esas condiciones. Mi madre siempre había sido una loca por las reglas de transito, y siempre me había inculcado el hecho de manejar con extrema precaución en las pistas húmedas, las clases de manejo fueron sin duda una de las pocas cosas buenas que mi madre me dejo antes de esfumarse de la tierra.

El hospital de Port Ángeles era tres veces más grande que el de nuestro pueblo. Nuestro hospital tenía tan solo un nivel mientras que el de Port Ángeles tenía tres, ellos contaban con todos los equipamientos para grandes cirugías mientras que nuestro hospital ―por todo lo que Edward me comentaba cuando hablábamos de su trabajo― solo podía asistir para unas pequeñas cirugías, primeros auxilios y esas cosas.

Apenas estacione la camioneta, Victoria se lanzo fuera de ella, me vi obligada a correr para alcanzarla. Me mantuve atrás, alargando mis pasos cuando ella se adelantaba mucho. Entramos al hospital y de inmediato fuimos al mesón de informaciones. Nos atendió un enfermo, era una joven moreno y de ojos cafés, en su placa decía que se llamaba Tom.

―Mi marido tuvo un accidente y me dijeron que está en este hospital. Necesito saber cómo está.

―Nombre de su marido―dijo con voz monótona.

―James Denali.

El chico tecleo en la computadora y luego levanto la vista hacia Victoria.

―Esta en pabellón, puede esperar afuera de la sala 106, será transferido en unos minutos.

― ¿Lo operaron?―pregunte con la voz quebradiza. ¿Era tan grave el accidente…?

―No fue nada serio―dijo el chico para tranquilizarnos― Pero una de sus piernas se vio afectada… y necesitaron interferirlo.

No pudimos preguntarle nada más pues en ese momento entro un hombre histérico tratando de buscar información de su hija. Al parecer había sido víctima de un asalto…

―Gracias al cielo no es nada grave― musito Victoria mientras caminábamos hacia la sala 106― Estaba aterrada.

―Lo note…

Victoria sonrió mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello rebelde en una desordenada coleta. Supuse que al tener noticias de James habría recobrado la calma, y pudo notar su apariencia… deplorable.

Tal y como Victoria me había informado apenas llegamos al pasillo donde estaba la sala 106 pudimos divisar la figura de Tanya apoyada contra la muralla. Alta, delgada… vestida con un abrigo blanco y con el cabello totalmente desarmado. Aún así se veía como el vivo reflejo de la mujer poderosa y realizada.

Levanto la cabeza al sentir nuestros pasos resonar en el pasillo. Al ver a Victoria, avanzo hacia ella y ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, era obvio que ambas compartían un vínculo mucho más fuerte del que yo jamás había tenido con ninguna mujer. James era el centro de ese núcleo. Tanya adoraba a su hermano menor, lo cuidaba como si fuese un niño, y Victoria apreciaba eso.

Tanya estaba profundamente agradecida con Victoria, más de una vez me lo hizo saber. Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que Victoria le hubiese devuelto al hermano que perdió producto de las drogas, el alcohol…

Y ahora ambas lloraban el temor de casi haber perdido a ese centro, al rayito de luz.

¿Alguna vez… alguien lloraría así por mí?

Sabía que para Seth sería un golpe terrible que yo muriese… pero lo superaría. Seth era un muchacho fuerte, las adversidades lo habían convertido en un pequeño hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño de siete años.

¿Lloraría Edward por mi….? ¿Y si algo le ocurriese a Edward, sufriría por él tal como Victoria lo hace por James?

La respuesta era tan incierta y dolorosa, porque en realidad no lo sabía. Si Edward muriese yo… no sabría qué hacer. Moriría quizás por dentro…

Porque a mí no me importaba que no estuviésemos juntos, sabía que era mejor estar separados, me conformaba con saber que las asperezas que teníamos se iban limando día a día. Pero Edward muerto… era otra cosa.

¿Podría llegar a ser feliz sabiendo que jamás lo vería…?

¿Qué jamás me deleitaría viendo sus sonrisas… o enojándome por sus acciones?

―Hola Bella.

Tanya me arranco de cuajo de mis pensamientos. Hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella volvió su atención a Victoria.

Ya no éramos amigas.

No importaba.

Tanya y yo… somos incompatibles. Ella tiene un modo diferente de ver y sentir, algo que yo jamás podré ser. La envidio. Ella es dura y poderosa, mientras que yo soy solo la idiota enamorada, que por más daño que le causen sigue amando con la misma intensidad que al inicio.

Soy como aquel perro mascota, que por más que dueños lo golpeen y lo ataquen… siempre vuelve a su amo, fiel hasta el final.

* * *

><p><em>Holo c: ¡Aquí estoy! Luego de amenazas por las redes sociales -empuja a todas las de twitter- traigo el capitulo c: Me da tanta pena Bella : yo no sería tan fuerte. Bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a la sensualidad hecha persona, yo, nah, mentira. Va para nuestra querida Marina, Lambstown o como la conozcan XD si quieren insultarle me dicen, yo la insulto por ustedes :D _

_-otra mentira- _

_Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :D **CaroBereCullen , annabella sweetgirl , mandy.01 ,Isela Cullen, Josefina Cervantes, Lamb'stown , dezkiciada , Mariale Olivares , Milita Cullen , fermeyer, bellybellsn, naddia-of-pattz , catagomez, jhanulita y también a la Yossy que aunque nunca comenta yo sé que lee XD **_

**_PD: Me han nominado en unos premios como 'mejor autora neofito' y con el fic 'Inevitable' en 'Mejor fic rated T' :D si quien pasan a votar... ffthawards . com-todo junto como ya saben- _**

**__**_Leí un os super tierno llamado 'Love Coupon', si quieren lo buscan c: está en mis favoritos. _

_¡Nos vemos! C:_

_MillaC:_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Personajes:no, historia:si, corto y preciso. **

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

.

.

.

Mamá me dejo con papá unos días… bien, yo quiero a papá, pero… ¡Quiero estar con mi mamá!

Papá no prepara rico almuerzos, no cuenta cuentos acerca de brócolis y no se cae por cualquier cosa. Papá no es mamá. Por esa razón me rehusó a parecer feliz mientras espero a que papá Edward prepare la cena.

Lucy está sentada a mi lado, armando un complicado y tonto rompecabezas con las partes del cuerpo…

Quería ponerme de pie y desarmar el rompecabezas para hacerle ver a papá que no estaba nada feliz…

Mamá me había dicho ayer que me quedaría a una pijamada con Lucy…

¡Ninguna pijamada!

Papá nos hizo apagar la luz a las nueve en punto y apenas pudimos jugar piedra, papel o tijera. Luego en la mañana me dio un desayuno asqueroso. Era pescado, _atún_, metido dentro del pan.

Guacala.

¿No podía prepararme unos ricos waffles como mamá?

También me ponía de mal humor el hecho de que Lucy pareciese tan contenta. Me daba pena por ella… ¿Cómo podía vivir con papá sin sentir que la estaba envenenando con la comida? Además ambos ―Edward y Lucy― contaban chistes que yo no entendía.

Y me aburría.

Lucy trato de incluirme, pero luego de que ambos se riesen de una mujer que tenía "cara de vesícula" y yo les dijese que eso no era gracioso, dejaron de intentarlo.

Simplemente no compartíamos el mismo humor.

Además… ¿Qué rayos es una vesícula? ¿Una parte del pollo? Ugh, a eso me refiero con que sus chistes son aburridos.

La escuela fue divertida. Jugué y hable con Lizzy y los gemelos. Lucy no jugó con nosotros pues participa en el acto de navidad de la escuela y ensayan durante los recreos.

Lizzy fue la que me dijo que mi mamá la estaba cuidando.

Me enojé.

¿Por qué mamá estaba cuidando a Lizzy y no a mí?

Lizzy me dijo que era porque su mamá ―Tía Victoria― no quería que estuviesen solos con la niñera, así que le pidió ayuda a mi mamá y a Tía Tanya. Además su hermanito era muy pequeño y daba muchos problemas cuando estaba con extraños… y como mi mamá no era una extraña…

―La cena está servida―anuncio papá sacándome de mi burbuja privada.

De inmediato Lucy se puso de pie y camino al baño. Claro, es una niña. Las niñas son limpias y se lavan las manos. Pero, yo no. Yo soy un hombre.

Brinque de mi asiento esperando que papá hubiese preparado lasaña o pollo frito. Mi esperanza murió al ver los platos servidos con una extraña pasta verde encima. Miré a papá horrorizado… ¿Esa era nuestra comida?

―Eh… papi―murmure rascándome la cabeza― ¿Vamos a comer eso?―pregunté señalando la comida.

Papá me miro y luego chasqueo la lengua. Parecía avergonzado. Suspiré con tristeza… si estuviese en casa no tendría que comer esa cosa monstruosa verde.

―Hey campeón―dijo papá acercándose a mi― ¿Qué pasa? Solo es una pasta de verduras.

―Mamá no cocina así…―lloriqueé― Mamá prepara figuritas con las verduras para que yo me las coma. Y tú… tú las cocinas feo.

― ¿No quieres si quiera probarla? Lucy dice que es rico…

― ¡Lucy no sabe de cocina!―dije pateando el suelo― Quiero a mi mamá…

Papá me abrazo, dejé que mi cabeza chocase contra su estomago. Él no era blandito como mamá… él era duro y me molestaba.

―Bella vendrá más tarde, llamo cuando tú estabas en la ducha. Se quedará aquí esta noche… ella también te extraña.

― ¿Enserio?―dije separándome de él y limpiándome las lagrimas que se me habían escapado― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada…?

―Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Se nota que extrañas a mamá, ella me dijo que nunca se separan… por eso la invite a dormir.

― ¿Y ella tendrá que comer eso…?―pregunté mirando con asco la mesa― A ella no le va a gustar. Mamá odia las verduras. Solo las come porque la abuela siempre nos dice que…

― ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad? Lo cociné para ti…―pregunto interrumpiéndome. Miré la comida y luego a papá. Él me miraba con pena, y me sentí un poco mal por él. Esta era la primera vez que ambos estábamos juntos, sin mamá. Y yo lo estaba arruinando…

¿Qué pasaba si luego él no me quería por ser un niño antipático…? ¿Por no querer probar su comida y quejarme por todo?

Mi pecho se apretó y sentí como mi corazoncito se doblaba de dolor. ¿Papá podría marcharse por eso…?

Pensé en todo el tiempo que él no había estado a mi lado…

Ahora estábamos juntos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría irse cuando quisiese. Mamá siempre decía que él no estaba obligado a estar con nosotros. Que podía marcharse cuando quisiese… irse para siempre.

― ¿Seth? ¿Por qué lloras?

_¿Por qué lloras?_

Hasta el momento no había notado mi llanto. Trate de quitarme las lagrimas, pero mientras más las limpiaba, más fuerte lloraba. El nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar y comencé a hipar. Papá me llamo, luego sentí sus brazos rodearme y levantarme del suelo. Me tenía en sus brazos, me abrace a su cuello y deje que el arome de su cuello me tranquilizará.

El aroma era diferente, no era el de mi mamá. Ella olía a flores, a campo, su aroma era dulce. Papá era más fuerte, más agrio… pero no era desagradable. Simplemente era diferente.

Estaba acostumbrado al arome floral. Mamá es siempre la que me arropa, la que me abraza y toma en sus brazos. Papá se limita a tomarme de la mano y a pasar su enorme brazo por mi cuello.

Jamás me tomaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

―Tranquilo Seth, solo es un plato de verduras. No sabía que te molestaría tanto… no quería que tu mamá pensase que no podía cuidar de ti, dándote solo comida chatarra… pero si quieres… puedo pedir una pizza.

―No, las verduras están bien―murmure contra su cuello― yo solo estoy triste.

Papá suspiro y beso mi cabello.

―Mamá llegará pronto…―dijo consolándome― No quería que estos días fuesen así―añadió con tristeza― Quería que disfrutaras conmigo, con Lucy.

―Perdón―murmure bajito sintiéndome peor.

―No, no es tu culpa. Aún no estás listo… es demasiado pronto. Quizás más adelante puedas venir a quedarte y no extrañes tanto a Bella.

― ¿Qué pasa?―pregunto Lucy llegando a la sala. Escondí mi rostro avergonzado. Ella no podía verme llorar…― ¿Está enfermo?―pregunto con preocupación― ¿Llamo al hospital?

―No es necesario―respondió papá― Solo tenía un poco de pena, pero ya está mucho mejor… ¿Cierto campeón?―asentí con la cabeza― Bueno, ahora vamos a comer.

Papá me llevo en sus brazos hasta la mesa. Lucy nos siguió en silencio, finalmente toque el suelo. Me senté junto a papá, a mi lado estaba Lucy. Los tres nos sentamos en silencio, un poco incómodos. Luego Lucy comenzó a comer…

Ella no puso mala cara al probar la comida, así que seguí su ejemplo y me lleve una cucharada de comida a la boca. Para mi sorpresa… sabía muy bien.

― ¿Y… que tal la comida?―pregunto papá.

―Esta _riquichimo_―dije con la boca llena de comida.

Mi papá sonrió felizmente y luego comenzó a contarnos qué tal le había ido en el hospital.

Era gracioso. Mamá siempre tenía anécdotas con libros y clientes que no sabían ni el nombre del libro que venían a pedir… en cambio papá hablaba de huesos rotos y caídas tontas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, papá trajo un pote con helado que había pasado a comprar antes de venir a casa. Fue divertido comerlo, los tres peleando por sacar más helado. Papá a diferencia de mamá, no me dejaba tomar la parte más grande… él peleaba por el helado tratando de comer más que nosotros.

― ¡Hey!―chillo Lucy cuando papá saco la mitad del helado con su cuchara― Déjanos algo… glotón.

Papá ni siquiera se sintió ofendido. Abrió la boca en una enorme "O" y metió la cuchara dentro de su boca. Recordé las veces que mamá hacia eso… ella siempre terminaba escupiendo el helado porque 'se le congelaba el cerebro'. Miré a papá esperando su reacción, pero para mi sorpresa, él no escupió el helado.

Al contrario.

Hizo una cara rara, estrechando los ojos y luego gimió entre dientes.

―Uh…―murmuro sacudiendo la cabeza― Cada vez que hago esto sabe mejor.

―Eres un cerdo― murmuro Lucy llevándose una pequeña poción de helado a la boca― Ahora entiendo porque Tía Alice estaba tan preocupada de que viviese contigo… fácilmente podrías convertirme en un hombre prehistórico con tu comportamiento.

― ¿Qué es un hombre prehistórico?―pregunte confundido.

―Uh… un hombre salvaje―respondió Lucy― Como papá―añadió con una sonrisa.

―Graciosa―mascullo papá― Recuerdo que Bella jamás podía comer mucho helado…―dijo revolviendo el helado con su cuchara― siempre terminaba escupiendo todo…

Papá sonrió como tonto y supe que había entrado en _'Bellalandia'_ el nombre que Lucy le puso al momento en que papá ponía cara de idiota y nombraba a mi mamá.

― ¿A qué hora dijo que llegaría mamá…? Digo Bella…―corrigió rápidamente Lucy sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

―Debe estar por llegar―dijo Edward dándole una extraña mirada a Lucy.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó. Y lo único que pude pensar fue… "¡Mamá!"

De un salto me puse de pie y corrí a la puerta.

Y allí estaba, sonriéndome como siempre, mi mami. No me importo que ella estuviese con un bolso, me colgué en su cuello y repartí besos por todo su rostro.

Ella rio sobre mi cabeza y luego la solté.

―Veo que me extrañaste―dijo mirándome con cariño― Yo también te extrañe.

―Vamos, vamos… entra.

Papá y Lucy se habían levantado de la mesa y ambos nos esperaban en la pequeña salita. Lucy avanzo hasta mamá y la saludo con una sonrisa. Mamá se agacho y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego saludo a papá y pude ver como papá la abrazaba poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

Solté una risita y ambos se separaron.

―Eh bueno…―murmuró mamá con las mejillas rosas― Traje dulces―dijo levantando una pequeña bolsa― Las compré en la tienda del hospital antes de venirme.

― ¡Yo quiero!―grite.

Mamá me paso la bolsa y yo corrí hacia los asientos.

―Dale dulces a Lucy…

―Vale―

Lucy se acerco y repartimos los dulces entre nosotros, miré a mamá y a papá… y no pude evitar sonreír como tonto. Cuando estábamos juntos los cuatro… en realidad nos veíamos como una familia…

.

.

.

― ¿Y… como está tu amigo?―pregunte tratando de abrir un tema de conversación.

Seth y Lucy se habían marchado a sus cuartos minutos atrás ya que mañana tendrían escuela, por lo que Bella y yo nos habíamos quedado en la sala disfrutando de una película.

―Bien… mañana lo darán de alta.

―Genial…

―Gracias por cuidar a Seth. Debe haber sido difícil para ti… digo, nunca antes te habías quedado a solas con Seth.

―Fue un poco duro―admití― Él está acostumbrado a ti, entonces al ver que las cosas no son como cuando tú estás ahí… se siente confundido y enojado. Creo que patearé algo si vuelvo a escucharlo decir "_Mamá no hace eso…"_ ―dije imitando la voz de Seth. Bella rio y disfrute de ver su rostro iluminarse.

Observe su rostro con detenimiento, era obvio que estaba agotada. Bajo sus ojos había unas pequeñas bolsitas síntomas de que no habían dormido bien, y su cabello estaba amarrado en un descuidado moño.

Verla allí, sentada despreocupadamente en mi salita me hacía pensar en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si yo le hubiese dicho la verdad desde un principio. ¿Ella me habría aceptado…? Lo dudaba. Recordaba a la Bella de diecisiete años, una muchacha callada pero con un carácter fuerte. Ella estaba llena de normas, su madre así la había educado. El hecho de no tener padre la había marcado, estaba seguro de que si ella hubiese sabido que yo tenía una "esposa" jamás me hubiese dejado acercarme, ni hablar de tener una cita.

― ¿En qué piensas…?― pregunto mirándome con intriga.

―Tú y yo―respondí honestamente. No había razón para mentirle, la lección de la honestidad la había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás.

―Un tema complicado―dijo en broma.

―No tanto si logramos verlo con otros ojos―acoté acercándome a ella.

Bella se removió en el asiento, descuidadamente su blusa quedo entre abierta y no pude evitar visualizarla sin ella. Bella ya no tenía ese cuerpo de niña que tanto me había gustado, ahora era un mujer… y me parecía tan encantadora como antes…

Sentí a mi amigo removerse inquieto y supe que no debía acercarme más. Bella me había dejado claro que no estaba lista para un acercamiento físico entre nosotros. Después del beso que nos dimos en la casa de mis padres habíamos quedado como simples amigos… amigos con una larga y profunda historia.

Pero yo quería más.

Y estaba _casi_ seguro de que ella también.

La historia del "prometido" de Bella llego a mi mente y no pude evitar reírme.

Bella me miro con los ojos entornados, leí su pregunta silenciosa; _"¿Qué mierda te pasa?"_ pero no sabía si decirle. Tal vez se enojaría, tal vez pensaría que solo había vuelto a Forks para impedir su "matrimonio" y aunque… en parte era cierto… no quería que ella pensase que era solo eso.

―Me contarás el chiste o te golpearé―añadió como si estuviese hablando del clima.

―No creo que te parezca gracioso―respondí en un murmullo― No es _tan_ gracioso… solo que ahora note… que era una mentira.

― ¿Ah?―pregunto confundida― No entendí nada, ni media palabra.

Bufé contrariado. Bien, si ella quería saber…

―Alice me dijo que te ibas a casar.―solté de sopetón.

Miré a Bella atentamente, vi su cara de confusión, luego la de entendimiento, finalmente… estallo en grandes carcajadas.

― ¿Yo? ¿Casarme…? ―y las risas nuevamente volvieron a la habitación― ¿Quién rayos le dijo eso…? Tu hermana está loca, loca, loca…

―Bueno… ahora que lo pienso… creo que ella lo invento para que yo viniera a Forks.

Bella frunció el seño y esperé tranquilamente a que procesara la información. Sabía que no tardaría en atacarme con miles de preguntas, y si lograba verme nervioso todo el avance que habíamos hecho a lo largo de los meses se iría por el desagüe.

― ¿Lo invento, para que inventaría tal estupidez? Explícate ahora Cullen.

_Adiós a las risas._

Conociendo a Bella como la conozco lo más seguro es que en estos momentos su mente este trabajando en miles de hipótesis del porque Alice crearía tal mentira.

―Alice siempre ha sido… team Bella―dije rascándome la cabeza. Bella abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo pero la calle― Ya sabes, es mi hermana mayor y siempre ha querido lo mejor para mi… ella sabía todo lo de nosotros. Era la única que lo sabía en casa.

― ¿Cuándo dices que ella sabía…?

―Ella sabía que mientras yo hacía las prácticas en el hospital de Forks estaba saliendo contigo.

― ¿Lo sabía?―medio grito― Dios, qué vergüenza…―gimió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

―Ella estaba de acuerdo…―dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

― ¿Qué?―sus enormes ojos marrones estaban llenos de confusión y me sentí mal por ser nuevamente el culpable de eso.― Explícame… detalladamente.

―Bien… ¿Recuerdas las flores… digo, la primera vez que hablamos… cuando te pregunté por una florería? Fue Alice. Ella noto que bueno… que yo volvía muy contento los fines de semana, que algo pasaba. Y le hablé de ti…

― ¿De mi…? Pero si hay ni siquiera me mirabas.

―Siempre te he mirado―respondí de inmediato― Solo que tú eras… eres demasiado despistada. Acercarme a preguntarte por la florería fue sugerencia de Alice…

― ¿Ella quería que tú salieras conmigo?

―Bueno, ella quería que yo saliera del hoyo negro en el cual Ángela me empujo, quería que tuviese amigos. Y yo también pensé que solo podía ser tu amigo… pero me equivoque. Durante la primera cita lo supe, jamás te podría mirar como solo una amiga…

―Pero me mentiste…

―Lo sé Bella… fui egoísta, sabía que si te decía que estaba legalmente unido a una mujer, y aunque no compartiéramos la cama, y aunque no tuviésemos ningún vinculo más que ese… tú jamás me hubieses aceptado.

―No lo sabes Edward… yo te quería, estaba loca por ti… si me hubieses dicho… ¡Si me hubieses dado la oportunidad de elegir!

Fue la primera vez que lo vi. Era eso lo que Bella me recriminaba, no el hecho de que yo hubiese estado casado, no el hecho de que tuviese una hija. Me recriminaba el no haberle dado elección, de haber escogido por ella.

Recordaba lejanamente las charlas tenidas con Bella en el prado. La manera en la que se sentía con su madre, lo mucho que le molestaba el hecho de que se casase cada unos cuantos años-meses con otro sujeto diferente sin consultarle su opinión…

―Lo siento―murmuré― Ahora lo sé Bella. No debo elegir por ti.

―Aprendiste la lección demasiado tarde, casi ocho años tarde―añadió con voz venenosa― Pero continua, quiero saber…

― ¿Estás segura? No sé si esto nos sirva de algo. ¿Y si terminas alejándote…?

―No me alejaré Edward, lo prometo. Pero creo que debería escuchar tu versión. ¿Sabes? Durante todos estos años he pensado que tú solo jugabas conmigo… necesito saber si es cierto.

―Eso es mentira. Falso. Jamás ha sido esa mi intención Bella. Bien, admito que la he cagado al fondo, que fui un idiota, pero te juro, te juro desde el fondo de mi corazón que jamás mi intención fue dañarte.

―Ya me has dicho eso ... lo que yo quiero saber es… como tú viviste lo de nosotros. No sé… ¿Te sentiste feliz conmigo?

― ¿Qué pregunta idiota es esa?―

Bella no corrió la mirada, aunque pude ver la vergüenza en sus orbes marrones. Vi que la respuesta era importante para ella, y pude ver que el daño causado por mi parte iba mucho más allá de Seth…

Había quebrado la confianza en sí misma. Nuestra relación había sido complicada desde el principio, y nunca fue un simple noviazgo adolescente. Ambos estábamos pasando por momentos horribles en nuestras vidas. Por un lado estaba mi fiasco matrimonial, la presión de mis padres, la desilusión por vivir una mentira… y por otro lado estaba Bella. La relación de Bella con su madre era un tira y afloja, Bella sentía que no era más que un estorbo dentro de la vida de su madre, y cuando habíamos estado juntos… todos aquellos problemas parecían haber volado lejos de nosotros.

No había dolor, no había mentiras… Ángela y Renée no formaban parte de nosotros.

Ella había sido una luz en mi vida. Y yo también lo fui en la suya. Pero luego de que mi red de mentiras estuviese a la luz… Bella jamás supo si lo de nosotros fue real… o se trataba de otra mentira más.

―El tiempo que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores días de mi vida― dije con honestidad. Leí la sorpresa en los ojos de Bella, vi la emoción trasmitida a través de su mirada y como lentamente en sus labios se formaba una diminuta sonrisa― Nunca he sido más feliz que en esos días… tú me hiciste feliz.

― ¿Lo hice…? ¿Estás seguro? Mamá siempre dijo que yo era un problema… que todo lo que tocaba lo podría.

―Tu mamá es una perra―masculle entre dientes recordando a la fría mujer que decía ser su madre.

Pensándolo bien, mi Bella tenía muy mala suerte a la hora de elegir a quien querer. Porque sé que a pesar de lo monstruosa que ha sido su madre con ella, de lo mal que la ha pasado por su culpa, ella aún la quiere. Y lo mismo conmigo…

Cuando finalmente ella decide abrir su corazón a alguien… me elige a mí, al ser más despreciable y mentiroso de la historia.

― Es bueno saber que no todo fue una mentira―murmuro bajito, casi inaudible― Ese ha sido uno de mis más grandes temores. Gracias por responder…, sé que para ti también es difícil y realmente aprecio mucho el hecho de que me estés hablando con la verdad.

―No quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Ella asintió.

―Yo tampoco Edward, creo que los errores son parte de la vida… pero no por eso quiero que estén siempre en mi vida. Alguna vez me gustaría decir… _"Hey, mira… hice lo correcto". _Mirar hacia atrás y ver que el pasado es tan bueno como el presente… no lo sé… ¿Crees que es estúpido? Ya sabes… esperar tener una vida buena, ¿No es algo muy egoísta?

―No tiene nada de egoísta esperar tener un buen futuro amor….―apenas pronuncie esa palabra me mordí la lengua. Espere la reacción de Bella, sin embargo, ella lo dejo pasar. Respire profundamente y continúe― A mí también me gustaría. Hasta el momento no he hecho nada bien…―dije con voz sombría. Y era cierto, lo único que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido arruinar la vida de mis seres queridos…― Sería bueno un día pensar, volver el tiempo y ver que no me he equivocado tanto. Pero bueno… creo que de los dos―dije señalándonos― la que está más cercana de cumplir su sueño… eres tú.

Bella me miró y sorpresivamente alargo su mano hasta tomar la mía. Sentí sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos y suspiré bajito, ella me dio un apretón y luego me sonrió cálidamente. De esa manera afectuosa y angelical con la que me sonreía antes… muchos años antes.

―No eres tan malo como crees, Edward. Solo un poco idiota… pero supongo que eso está en tu esencia…―añadió en tono bromista― ¿Sabes…? Estos últimos días han sido especiales para mi... quizás tú no lo hayas notado pero… ahora que estas aquí, no solo Seth ha sabido ver lo que es tener una familia, también yo. Gracias por eso.

Y sin darme tiempo a pensar Bella acorto nuestras distancias y me beso.

El último beso que nos habíamos dado había sido en la casa de mis padres, y aunque me gustara pensar que era porque Bella me amaba, y me había perdonado era honesto, y sabía que la presión del momento y las emociones vividas durante el día la habían arrojado a mis brazos. Por eso mismo, no quise utilizar el beso como un arma de chantaje. Cuando ella estuviese lista, y si es que me quería… y me perdonaba volvería a mí… sino, tendría que conformarme con su compañía, aunque eso me matara por dentro.

Mis pensamientos fueron callados rápidamente, no era tiempo de pensar, era tiempo de sentir.

El termino besar, lo que ello implicaba, quedaba corto al sentir todas las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo en este momento. Besar a Bella no era solamente chocar los labios y listo, no era simplemente una mezcla de saliva, era más.

Era algo más que físico, era algo espiritual.

Ella no es mi otra mitad, ella es mi alma. Y por eso cuando está lejos… yo no vivo. Porque estoy vacio. Pero ahora, al sentirla contra mi pecho, al escuchar sus jadeos y sentir su aroma… me siento más vivo que nunca.

El viejo Edward no existe.

El único Edward que existe es aquel que soy en estos momentos, el que vive y siente solo cuando ella está a mi lado.

Este soy.

No el idiota que le rompió el corazón, no el mentiroso… solo el hombre enamorado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holo c: trate de demorarme menos en traer el capitulo, gracias por los rr dejado en el capitulo anterior :D Lamb'stown , dioda ,CaroBereCullen, Milita Cullen , LoreMolina , Manuela, fermeyer, mandy.01 , nany87 , bellybellsn , adriana.<strong>_

_**Entre a la escuela T_T -inserten llantos- adios a mi tiempo libre :'c **_

**_Trataré de subir la proxima semana, si ven que me demoro mucho... me pegan por rr (?) _**

**_Espero que tengan una linda semana, para las que leen Inevitable subiré capitulo el jueves... por ahí. Cuando pueda terminarlo. Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus rr :D _**

**_PD: Cualquier cosa pueden ubicarme en twitter: Milladinosaurio :D _**

**_Hasta la proxima semana :D_**

**_MillaC: _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, el resto es mio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce <strong>

.

.

.

La vida es un camino largo y lleno de dificultades, la mayoría del tiempo estas en el piso, tratando de ponerte de pie para seguir adelante. Hay veces que la felicidad toca tu puerta, y crees que finalmente el recorrido ha terminado, pero alguien aparece y destruye tus ilusiones. Así es la vida. Un día te toca reír y al otro llorar, señalar con el dedo a tus verdugos.

Vivir no es solo funcionar biológicamente, es dejar algo al mundo. Es demostrar que tú puedes, sin importar lo mucho que has sufrido. Esto no es fácil de aceptar, ni siquiera fácil de decir. Solo las personas que han vivido las penas, que han sabido ponerse de pie poseen la sabiduría para aceptar lo que el destino les ha deparado para sus vidas.

Yo soy una de esas personas.

Perdonar ha sido una de mis pruebas más difíciles que he tenido que pasar. Perdonar de corazón, porque hay una diferencia, siempre hay una diferencia cuando dices _perdonar_ y cuando lo sientes. Decir que perdonas sin sentirlo es tomar el saco de la persona y arrojarlo sobre tu espalda. Perdonar de corazón es abrir una puerta en el cielo para que la luz entre en ti. Es como los días de Navidad, esos días llenos de tranquilidad que llenan tu alma de caricias dulces, ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque así lo sentí cuando perdoné a Edward.

Según mi boca, yo lo había perdonado desde siempre. Pero era mentira. Según mis labios perdoné a Edward cuando decidió volver y apostar su vida a Seth, una ilusión. Según mi voz perdoné a Edward cuando nos besamos en casa de sus padres, un engaño. El momento exacto en que perdoné a Edward fue cuando abrió su alma y me consoló con palabras dulces y honestas en su casa, cuando me hablo de lo nuestro, fue allí que el perdón broto de mi pecho.

Y no lo dije. Porque el perdón no tenía que estar dicho en palabras, sino en hechos. Por eso lo besé. Me arriesgué a demostrar mi perdón de una manera física, y no me arrepentí.

No hicimos el amor de manera física, pero si de una manera espiritual.

Porque mientras ambos nos abrazábamos en el sillón yo podía sentir la miel enjuagando nuestras heridas. Nuestras manos sostenidas eran algo mucho más valerosas, más honestas que cualquier otra caricia hecha. Y las risas de nuestros hijos en las habitaciones de arriba nos daban esa seguridad de que todo estaría bien, sin importar lo mucho que ambos sufriéramos, de lo mucho que habíamos tenido que vivir, allá… a lo lejos estaba el fin de nuestro recorrido, el cual se coronaria con un enorme arcoíris que daría el inicio a nuestra felicidad.

─ Me gusta el chocolate─

El comentario de Lucy me arranco de mis pensamientos y volví a la realidad. Era una realidad agradable, un día sábado por la mañana, todos en pijamas preparando galletas de navidad.

─A todas las personas le gusta el chocolate ─comentó Seth ─ ¡Es lo más maravilloso del mundo!

─A una chica de mi clase no le gusta… es alérgica y si come un trocito de chocolate se llena de salpullido─ comento Lucy bebiendo un sorbo de leche─

Me reí en silencio al ver el rostro de Seth contraerse por la sorpresa, me gusta ver como Seth se asombra con las cosas dichas por Lucy, me enternece la manera en la que él mira a su hermana, con admiración. Y también me gusta la respuesta de Lucy, siempre sonriente, aceptando los comentarios de Seth como si fuesen dichas por una especie de genio.

─Cierra la boca, notaran que estas babeando─ la voz aterciopelada de Edward llego a mis oídos al tiempo que sentía sus manos posarse en mi cintura.

Me giré hacia él.

Su cabello estaba revuelto y en sus ojos se leía el cansancio producido por el turno de dieciséis horas, pero aún así, a pesar del cansancio podía ver su sonrisa asomarse en su boca. Deje que mi boca viajase hasta su mejilla donde deposite un pequeño beso, él aprovecho mi caricia para correr su rostro y depositar un beso bajo mi oído. Escuche a los chicos reír entre dientes, supe de inmediato que estaban disfrutando con el espectáculo de caricias. Empuje a Edward con suavidad, él se alejo aún sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes por el momento recién vivido.

─ ¿Cómo amanecieron los niños más desobedientes de Forks?─pregunto Edward acercándose a los niños.

─ ¡Excelente! Bella nos invito a hacer galletas, Seth puso una película de monitos y ahora estamos esperando a que las galletas estén cocidas.

─Suena como algo agradable─

─ ¡Papi, tómame!─ chillo Seth saltando a los brazos de Edward. Por un momento pensé que Edward no lograría atraparlo y Seth terminaría cayendo, pero no. Edward agarró a Seth en el aire y segundos más tarde los dos se encontraban riendo.

─Hombres…─murmuro Lucy volviendo su atención a su vaso de leche─ Ahora entiendo porque papá y yo no nos llevamos bien…─dijo Lucy con voz ausente─ yo no soy un niño.

Su respuesta parecía ser tan inocente que a primeras luces no mostraba nada ordinario. Solo era una niña diciendo que su padre no la entendía porque eran de diferentes sexos. Pero yo había vivido cosas fuertes en mi niñez, y sabía que lo dicho por los niños como algo simple y tonto siempre tenía cosas más profundas y delicadas. Por esa razón deje las galletas de lado y rodee la encimera, Lucy mantenía su vista en su vaso, como si la leche fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

─Hey─ llamé. Ella levanto su rostro y me miro, dejando ver sus ojitos tristes…─ Tu papá te ama Lucy… tienes que entender que las cosas que pasaron antes… fueron errores. Lo importante es como es ahora tu papá contigo.

─Pero… él y yo antes no nos queríamos, Bella. Yo lo odiaba… él… él hecho a mamá y…

Miré hacia los chicos, no quería que Edward escuchase nada. Lo conocía, sabía que las palabras dichas por Lucy lo lastimarían. Gracias al cielo Edward y Seth estaban demasiado ocupados en su guerra de cosquillas como para prestarnos atención.

─ Las personas se equivocan Lucy, todo el tiempo. Y a veces hacemos cosas malas y dañamos a las personas que queremos. Pero también hay personas que parecen ser buenas… y son de esas personas de las cual debes preocuparte─ dije acariciando su cabello─ No de tu papá, él te ama. Tienes que preocuparte de esas personas con doble cara… que parezcan buenas pero en realidad no lo son.

─ ¿Cómo las hermanas de cenicienta?─pregunto infantilmente.

─Si, como ellas.

─Y como mamá…─apunto.

Me quede en silencio sin saber que decir. Tenía ganas de decirle a Lucy lo malvada y cruel que era su madre, pero no me correspondía hacerlo. No tenía porque dañar a Lucy con mis palabras venenosas… ella sola se daría cuenta quien era la mujer que la había llevado en su vientre durante nueve meses.

─No es necesario que me digas nada Bella… yo sé que mamá es mala. Lo sé gracias a tía Alice y a ti…─dijo con una sonrisa triste─ Ella jamás actuó como ustedes lo hacen por sus hijos… mamá nunca me trato como tu tratas a Seth. Al contrario, cuando estábamos juntas ella siempre decía que yo le estorbaba…

─Ella es una idiota y no sabe lo que se pierde. Tú eres fantástica Lucy. Seth, Edward y yo te amamos… y es eso lo que te debe importar. Tu familia te ama y siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

─Gracias Bella. Tú también eres muy importante para mi─

Mi corazón latió descontroladamente, y dentro, allí, en el rincón donde escondo mis emociones sentí a mi colibrí batir sus alas emocionado. Las palabras de Lucy me habían emocionado mucho más de lo imaginable.

─ ¡Quiero comer galletas…! ─y con ese grito de Seth la magia se rompió y Lucy y yo nos volvimos a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

.

.

.

Edward tendría todo el fin de semana libre debido a que como era el doctor nuevo del hospital lo habían dejado para que tomase el turno de Navidad, una porquería burocrática donde los antiguos tenían más privilegios que los nuevos… y en recompensa le darían este fin de semana libre y un día de la semana para que pudiese estar con la familia. Ninguno de nosotros estaba muy feliz con su horario de trabajo. Todos habíamos estado muy emocionados con el hecho de pasar una navidad en familia… y ahora nos tendríamos que conformar con saludarnos y entregarnos los presentes en una improvisada fiesta durante las horas libres de Edward.

─ ¿Iras a mi presentación cierto?─pregunto Lucy por tercera vez en lo que iba la película─ No quiero que faltes. He estado ensayando mucho y me gustaría que asistieras…

─Claro que iré Lucy. Usaré el día libre que tengo para acompañarte. No me perderé tu presentación por nada del mundo.

─ ¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué pasa si tu jefe te dice que tienes que trabajar? ¿Qué pasa si hay un múltiple accidente y te necesitan en el hospital…?

─Diré que no puedo asistir. Tú presentación es lo más importante… tan importante que hasta Bella pidió el día libre─ dijo dándome un codazo por lo bajo. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, molesta porque ahora tendría que buscar palabras para asegurarle a Lucy que Edward no faltaría a su presentación.

Los ojos inquisitivos de Lucy se clavaron sobre mí, tragué sonoramente y removí mis manos inquietas.

─Tu papá irá si o si… yo me encargaré de ello.

Fue lo único que logro salir de mis labios. Lucy asintió conforme con mi promesa y volvimos nuestra atención a la televisión.

─Podríamos salir al parque─ sugirió Seth─ Un grupo de la escuela cantará villancicos de navidad. Y la maestra dijo que sería bueno que pasáramos a escucharlos.

─ ¡Si! ─exclamo Lucy con renovado entusiasmo─ Varias niñas de mi clase participaran, yo no pude porque los ensayos eran al mismo tiempo que los ensayos para del acto del jueves…

─Entonces vamos. ─dijo Edward estirándose en el sillón─ ¿Terminamos de ver la película o vamos de inmediato?

─El coro comenzará a las cuatro ─comento Lucy estirando su cuello para ver el reloj de la pared─ Son las tres y media… podemos dejar la película para la tarde y cambiarnos de ropa─ dijo señalando nuestros pijamas.

─Buena idea ─coincidí yo─ Me da curiosidad por saber quiénes participaran en el coro…, el año pasado el espectáculo fue adorable, sobre todo cuando cantaron esa canción del niño Jesús ─dije tarareando entre dientes la melodía.

─ ¡Me encanta!─chillo Lucy revotando en su asiento─ Esa fue una de las primeras canciones que papá me enseño en el piano ─dijo moviendo sus dedos sobre un teclado imaginario─ Es muy sencilla.

─Lucy aprendió a tocar esa melodía en un día. Todo un logro para una niña de cuatro años. ─comentó orgulloso Edward, resaltando los dones de Lucy. Seth me dio un codazo en las costillas, lo miré sin entender que sucedía. Luego movió las cejas sugestivamente hacia Edward, ¿Qué? En respuesta recibí otro golpe, hasta que finalmente pude entender el mensaje detrás de sus gestos; "_Resalta mis cualidades". _Reí por lo bajo.

─ _¿Enserio…?─_murmuré sintiendo ganas de reír. Seth me lanzó dagas con sus ojos. Tosí para ocultar mi risa, inhale profundamente y volví mi atención a Edward─ Seth siempre ha sido un niño muy…─Seth enarcó un ceja y tambaleo sus dedos sobre mi rodilla, era un gesto claro "_Hazlo bien…"_─inteligente.

Edward asintió y le sonrió a Seth, mi hijo me dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, felicitándome como si yo fuese una especie de mascota. Rodé los ojos y volví la vista a la televisión. La verdad era que me había perdido la parte crucial de la película y ahora no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

─Creo que voy a vestirme─ señale poniéndome de pie.

─Yo también ─dijo Lucy, alejándose rumbo a su habitación.─ ¿Seth…?

─Uh… ¿No puedo ir en pijamas?─ pregunto mi hijo batiendo sus largas pestañas oscuras.

─No─ respondimos al unisonó Edward y yo. ─Jamás ─agregué yo rompiendo sus ilusiones.

─Uh… aburridos─ mascullo entre dientes antes de echarse a correr para alcanzar a su hermana.

Edward y yo nos reímos bajito.

Seth era así, el tipo de persona que logran sacar sonrisas con solo respirar a tu alrededor. Una suerte para mí, una mujer con constantes caídas depresivas.

─_Es un regalo…─_musite mirando las escaleras por la cual Seth había subido.

Edward no comentó nada, sabía que ese comentario había salido de mis contemplaciones.

─Me gustaría que visitáramos a mi madre…─ comentó haciendo tronar sus dedos─ Tiene regalos para los niños, y quiere dárselos personalmente pero no puede viajar hasta Forks, ya sabes que no sabe conducir─ añadió con tono burlesco─ una mujer tan distinguida como Esme Cullen no sabe manejar un simple automóvil…

─ Podríamos visitarla después de la presentación de Lucy, Seth y Lucy también tienen regalos para ellos… solo que yo no sabía cómo decirte que los niños querían visitar a tus padres.

─Sus abuelos ─corrigió Edward con sutileza.

Chasqueé la lengua y asentí.

─Sus abuelos.

─ ¿Y…? ¿Entonces no hay problemas por visitar a mi madre?─ leí la pregunta silenciosa; _¿Estas preparada para ver nuevamente a mi familia?_, Edward siempre lo preguntaba antes de planear una visita. Era un gesto noble de su parte, cada vez que me preguntaba cómo estaba "emocionalmente" en vez de sentirme atacada o infravalorada veía el gesto como una preocupación por mi bienestar. Con sus preguntas Edward me decía que era yo quien elegía, no él.

─Ninguno ─respondí sonriendo. ─ Creo que hasta tengo curiosidad por ver la decoración de su casa. La última vez que vi a tu madre estaba encargando luces de Nueva York, un diseño exclusivo de _no sé-que-cosa_. Trato de explicarme algo de las tonalidades de colores, pero sinceramente estaba más atenta a la conversación de tu padre acerca de las probabilidades de tener hijos con deficiencias mentales.

─Uh, creo que me perdí esa conversación. Me quede dormido cuando menciono algo de la población actual del país…─

─Fueron datos _muy _ interesantes, ¿Saben cuantas mujeres casadas tienen relaciones extra maritales?

─Eh… Bella, ¿Mi papá dijo eso?

─Si, delante de tu mamá. También hablo algo sobre los orgasmos femeninos y una serie de cosas que lograron que tu madre sirviera la cena treinta minutos antes. Fue divertido ver su rostro desencajado por la vergüenza.

─Papá es así. A pesar de tener la apariencia de hombre recto y reservado… en la intimidad es un poco…

─ ¿Extravagante?

─Si, nadie puede dudar del amor que siente mamá por él. Si no lo amara se hubiese separado de él hace años… justo en la época que le dio por investigar el aparato reproductor femenino.

─ ¿Tu papá es medico…?

─ Su titulo dice que es cirujano, simplemente él cree que la medicina va mucho más allá de una especialización. Por eso viaja a esos seminarios científicos, imagínate; una reunión con las mentes más brillantes de la nación, toda una hazaña para un médico cirujano.

─Interesante…─musite imaginándome una sala repleta de hombres con batas blancas… y con sombreros de cumpleaños, como una especie de fiesta infantil. Sacudí la cabeza ante mis pensamientos absurdos. ─ Voy a vestirme, si llegamos tarde lo más seguro es que Lucy se moleste.

─Tienes razón. Ya sabes dónde está tu ropa─ comento Edward─

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y durante pequeños segundos me sentí expuesta. Si, la mayor parte de mi ropa estaba en el armario de Edward, ocupando tres gavetas completas. No sé exactamente como mi ropa comenzó a marcharse de mi casa, todo comenzó con el accidente de James y yo quedándome una noche para estar cerca de Seth. Luego de eso, las "pijamadas" aumentaron, los fines de semana Seth y yo dormíamos en casa de Edward, y luego… finalmente apenas dormíamos una noche en nuestra casa…

Nos habíamos apoderado de la casa de Edward. Y lo mejor de todo, es que él no se quejaba. Al contrario, él y Lucy hacían de todo para que nosotros ─Seth y yo─ no abandonásemos su casa.

Me aleje a tiempo, antes que Edward se burlase de mis mejillas. Subí las escaleras y me escabullí dentro del cuarto de Edward. Era el cuarto más grande de la casa, principalmente porque allí, casi pegado a la ventana había un enorme piano de cola blanco, una reliquia familiar. Busque mi ropa en las gavetas, elegí unos jeans y una cazadora para poder cubrirme de la nieve.

Me vestí en silencio.

Luego, cuando me consideré "lista" fui al cuarto de Lucy, que ahora había pasado a llamarse ─el cuarto de los niños─ los encontré a ambos jugando con la consola de Seth.

─Chicos, ya nos vamos─

─Okey─ dijo Seth soltando el mando de su consola─ ¡Ya quiero poder jugar con la nieve!

Todo para Seth era eso, juegos. Bajé las escaleras y caminé a la pequeña cocina, tomé el resto de galletas que preparamos para el desayuno y las metí dentro de una bolsita de tela. De seguro a los niños les daría hambre luego de jugar en el parque, también preparé unos emparedados para Edward y yo.

─Llevaré la cámara fotográfica, a Alice le gustará tener fotos de nosotros. Ya sabes que está preparando una colección completa para el aniversario de mis padres─ la voz de Edward me sobre salto. Apareció vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unos ajustados jeans azules. Por un momento volví a ver al Edward de veintiún años, y solté un suspiro.─ Sigo siendo igual de guapo… ¿No crees?

─Cállate, egocéntrico.

─Así me amas Bella Swan.

Y era cierto, así lo amaba.

Llegamos al parque cuando el coro estaba entonando la segunda canción. Logramos ubicar buenos lugares gracias a Victoria, ella era miembro del comité organizador y al vernos nos dejo lugar en la primera fila, junto a los padres de los niños. Reconocí a muchos de los rostros regordetes que cantaban, muchos de ellos iban a la librería a buscar cuentos con dibujos para colorear. Lucy y Seth escucharon los villancicos atentamente, al igual que Edward. Nos deleitamos escuchando las voces de los niños y finalmente, cuando la última canción fue cantada, Edward tomo mi mano.

Fue un pequeño gesto, casi imperceptible.

Pero cuando sentí sus dedos unidos a los míos, sonreí. Miré a Edward y lo vi mirando con ternura a los niños que cantaban. El concierto termino y los niños pidieron permiso para jugar con sus amigos, dejamos en claro que solo estaríamos unos minutos. No queríamos que ninguno de ellos se enfermara.

─Casi todo el pueblo está aquí─ comento Edward mirando nuestro alrededor. Y era cierto. Los rostros conocidos de nuestros vecinos se paseaban por el parque, algunos nos daban pequeñas sonrisas amistosas, otros nos miraban con suspicacia. Claro, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la pareja dispareja estaría intentándolo nuevamente?

De seguro a sus ojos nos veíamos extraños. La mayor parte del pueblo conoce nuestra historia, y como no. Si fuimos los protagonistas de un inmenso chisme y enredo de mentiras.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en una banca mientras mirábamos a los niños jugar.

─Me gusta estar así─ confesé.

─ ¿Así como…?─pregunto risueño Edward sosteniendo su mano contra la mía─

─Con ustedes, me gusta estar con Lucy… contigo.

─A mi también. Pero lo que más me gusta… eres tú.

Hablar románticamente con Edward no está en la lista de cosas que me gusta hacer. Aún me siento nerviosa al pensar en nosotros como una pareja. No me miento a mi misma diciendo que no quiero nada con él, porque si quiero. Pero no ahora. No quiero un titulo entre medio de nosotros, me gusta la naturalidad que tenemos ahora. Esa complicidad de saber que sentimos cosas por el otro, aún en la primera fase, como si estuviésemos recién conociéndonos.

─A mí también me gustas, un poco… cuando no eres idiota─

─Yo no soy idiota, soy guapo, es diferente─ dijo en un débil intento de parecer seductor.

Ambos nos miramos y reímos, justo en ese momento una suave capa de nieve comenzó a descender sobre nosotros.

─ ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos al prado y comenzó a nevar?─

Mi mente trajo el recuerdo y sonreí. Claro que lo recordaba. Luego de pasar al menos tres horas en la nieve terminamos enfermos, yo con un catarro que me obligo a estar en cama durante días y él con una gripe que apenas lo dejo hablar.

─Recuerdo como mi madre me regaño─ dije haciendo una mueca─

─Aún así, te veías hermosa haciendo a ese hombre-oso de nieve. Tus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y tenías el pelo amarrado en esa coleta fea que te gustaba llevar.

Instintivamente lleve mi mano a la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Era cierto. A los diecisiete usaba una cola de caballo desarmada que dejaba que gran parte de mi cabello tapase mi rostro. Por eso la usaba. No me importaba que no estuviese a la moda, cumplía su función de esconderme del mundo. No fue hasta que Edward me dijo lo linda que me veía con cintillos que deje de peinarme así. Fue liberador ver mi rostro completo y no sentir vergüenza de mis defectos faciales. En esa época las espinillas aún me atacaban sin contemplación.

── Supongo que en ese tiempo tenías problemas a la vista─ dije bromeando─ He visto mis fotos de la adolescencia Edward, era fea. Creo que mi cuerpo se amoldo mejor después del embarazo, después de tener a Seth comencé a subir de peso, pero antes era una especie de tabla… nada por aquí y nada por allá.

Edward rodo los ojos.

─No tienes idea de lo que hablas. Quizás para el resto del mundo tu belleza pasaba desapercibida… pero para mí nunca lo hizo. Fuiste como una especie de imán, por más que luchara me seguías atrayendo. Y no creas que no luché contra ti…

─No le pusiste mucho empeño. A la segunda cita ya me habías besado.

─Tú me provocaste─ se defendió Edward pareciendo ofendido─ Te pusiste esa linda blusa azul… y luego echaste un mechón de pelo detrás de tu oreja y… ¡Tenía que besarte!

─Si, Edward. Lo que tú digas…

Edward estaba a punto de agregar algo pero la llegada de Seth término nuestra discusión.

─Mami… tengo hambre─ dijo Seth sobándose el estomago por encima de la chaqueta─

─Tengo galletas ─dije abriendo mi bolso─ ¿Y Lucy… tiene hambre?

─Eh… si, pero me dijo que viniera yo a pedirte porque a ella le daba vergüenza. Y no le digas que te dije porque era un secreto ─dijo susurrando la última parte.

Edward cubrió su boca con su mano y soltó una risita ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Seth.

─Dile que venga ─dije sacando las galletas del bolso─ traje galletas para ustedes y emparedados para nosotros ─dije mirando a Edward quien asintió con gesto pensativo─ Apúrate, ve a buscar a tu hermana─ hablé dirigiéndome a Seth que miraba anheloso la bolsita con galletas. Seth se alejo gritando el nombre de Lucy provocando que las personas que transitaban a nuestro alrededor se girasen hacia él, sin embargo eso no pareció molestarle ya que no dejo de gritar hasta que estuvo junto a Lucy─ Él tiene mucha personalidad…

─No lo saco de ti… eso es un gen Cullen─ comentó orgulloso Edward mirando a los niños que corrían hacia nosotros─ Todos los Cullen poseemos una personalidad admirable.

─Uh, y un ego astronómico─ comenté rodando los ojos─ Y parece que no se quita con el tiempo─ acoté con falso pesar─ Una lástima, a mi hijo le quedan largos años de soledad…

─Idiota ─mascullo Edward dándome un golpe en la pierna.─ Mi consuelo es saber que fue a este egocéntrico a quien le entregaste tu virginidad y le diste el privilegio de ser el padre de tu hijo…

_Touché, golpe bajo._

No agregué nada más a la conversación porque nuevamente ─y como ya era costumbre─ los niños aparecieron cortando nuestra conversación. Y me vi obligada a soportar la sonrisita socarrona de Edward durante el resto de la tarde.

.

.

.

La semana trascurrió de manera lenta y agotadora.

El lunes llegó a la librería una colección de cuentos infantiles… y como por acto de magia todos los padres del pueblo pusieron los ojos en el divertido libro ilustrado, lo que hizo que las gente en la librería se duplicase, todos preguntaban por el dichoso libro ya que estaba a un precio realmente económico y era una buena opción de regalo sobre todo para los tiempo económicos difíciles…

El problema fue cuando los ejemplares se acabaron… pero los clientes no, y todos los empleados nos vimos en la necesidad de explicar una y otra vez que el libro de cuentos estaba agotado hasta próximo aviso.

Pero lo malo de vivir en un pueblo pequeño… es que todos te conocen y todos creen que tú les debes uno que otro favor y no tienen mejor idea que comenzar a extorsionarte hasta conseguir lo que desean. Esto sucedió el martes con Adam y una de sus vecinas, que al parecer no comprendió el mensaje pegado en la puerta "_Libros infantiles… ¡Agotados, no insista!",_ la mujer ya mayor, comenzó a hablarle a Adam, diciendo lo mucho que le recordaba a unos de sus nietos… y como a su nieto le gustaban las historias con dibujos. Cuando Adam le hizo saber que los libros estaban agotados… ella comenzó con su juego de mentira verdad…, lo que provoco la irritación de Adam y la burla de los demás vendedores, pero Adam se mantuvo firme… al igual que su vecina.

Finalmente tuve que intervenir yo cuando la vecina de Adam comenzó a gritar lo mal padre que sería Adam si no era capaz de venderle un maldito libro infantil. Tuve que ser clara y muy firme en el hecho de que no quedaban más copias, y en cambio le ofrecí otro libro, similar al que ella quería. La situación no paso a mayores después de eso, pero de igual forma nos dejo bastante tensos.

El día martes comencé a buscar las cosas para la cena de acción de gracias, el pavo lo compraría Edward así que yo solo tenía que buscar los ingredientes y ver que postre preparar. Para ello lleve a los chicos a Port Ángeles después de la escuela, y aunque inicialmente tenía planeado estar afuera solo un par de horas terminamos volviendo a casa a eso de las diez de la noche, las largas filas en el supermercado y la falta de ingredientes nos retrasaron aún más. Cuando llegamos a casa Edward nos estaba esperando con un surtido de comida chatarra que había comprado antes de regresar del hospital, y a pesar de que todos estábamos cansados disfrutamos comiendo las alitas de pollo y las papas fritas con aliño picante.

El miércoles terminamos de juntar los ingredientes, y acompañamos a Lucy a su último ensayo antes de la presentación, Edward no pudo asistir ya que tenía un turno completo, Seth y yo nos divertimos mucho mientras esperábamos a que Lucy terminase, y aunque nosotros quisimos verla ensayar ella nos dijo que no, porque quería que el acto fuese una sorpresa para todos, terminamos el día yendo a buscar a Edward al hospital… esperábamos ver una película o algo… pero apenas Edward recostó su cabeza en el asiento del vehículo se quedo dormido, nos conformamos con ver unos divertidos videos de youtube hasta que fue la hora de dormir.

Y el jueves…

El jueves comenzó de manera ajetreada, la presentación de Lucy comenzaba a las nueve de la mañana, pero Edward y yo no escuchamos la alarma, y terminamos despertando cuando apenas faltaba media hora para la presentación. Lucy tenía la orden de su maestra de llegar una hora antes para dar el último ensayo, todos nos vimos en la obligación de prácticamente volar para poder llegar a tiempo, el ensayo de Lucy no se llevaría a cabo, Edward llamo a su maestra y la muy comprensiva señora Fill le hizo saber que el ensayo era una mera formalidad, un especie de juego psicológico para que los niños no estuviesen tan nerviosos a la hora de la presentación pero que conociendo a Lucy ella no tendría ningún problema en presentarse porque era un niña con un talento innato.

Edward no me dio más explicaciones que esa, y cuando apenas faltaban diez minutos para empezar la presentación nos subimos al volvo de Edward y partimos nuestro veloz viaje hacia la escuela.

Lucy y Seth parecían estar tranquilos, honestamente, la única histérica era yo.

Me molestaba de sobremanera la impuntualidad, sobre todo cuando yo era la que llegaba tarde.

─ ¿Podremos tener buenos lugares?─pregunto Seth interrumpiendo mis pensamientos de masacre hacia la alarma que no había sonado─ Digo, casi siempre esos eventos son por orden de llegada y vamos un _poquitín _tarde…

Mierda.

Miré a Edward esperando que él tuviese una solución, pero él simplemente mantuvo su atención en la carretera, bien, había caído nieve durante la noche y la carretera estaba bastante peligrosa, era bueno que uno de nosotros pudiese mantener la atención en la seguridad de nuestros cuerpos antes que perder la cabeza por un simple retraso. Seth me miraba, no tenía para que hablar para hacerme saber sus pensamientos, él temía no ver a Lucy entre tantas personas.

El acto de navidad de la escuela siempre recaudaba una buena porción de asistentes, al ser un pueblo pequeño no contábamos con grandes eventos, y ver a los niños presentarse era una buena ocasión para salir de casa y deleitarse con sus presentaciones.

─La maestra Fill dijo que las familias de los niños tienen asientos preferenciales─ dijo Lucy sonriendo─ Y ustedes son mi familia así que por ende tienen asientos para poder verme─ añadió con entusiasmo.

La preocupación disminuyo de inmediato.

─ Genial─ dijo Seth─ ¿Y… me contaras que harás en el show? Te he preguntado todo el mes y nunca me respondes─ mascullo entre dientes.

─Es una sorpresa ─se excuso Lucy─ Si te lo digo no podrás disfrutar…

─ ¡Si podré...!─ interrumpió Seth─ Y estaré más feliz porque tú me contaste un secreto.

Deje de prestarles atención al notar que esa conversación no me incumbía, Seth y Lucy tienen una forma propia de tratarse, algo que ni Edward ni yo comprendemos con facilidad, pero que a ambos nos agrada de sobremanera. Una de mis primeras preocupaciones al ver a Edward aparecer en Forks con su hija fue que ella y Seth jamás congeniasen, pero ese pensamiento quedo radicado apenas los vi interactuar juntos.

Ellos eran más que medios hermanos, ellos eran almas gemelas.

La mano de Edward se poso sobre la mía y me dio un pequeño agarrón, sonreí.

Minutos después rodeamos la escuela primaria de Forks, la que como nunca estaba repleta de vehículos que al igual que nosotros buscaban donde estacionarse.

─Uh, es mejor que se bajen… ─dijo Edward─ No es por dar malas señales pero de aquí a que encuentre donde estacionarme pasaran varios minutos.

Miré por la ventanilla, cierto. Todos los estacionamientos que usualmente nadie usaba estaban copados, miré hacia el otro lado buscando espacio disponible, vi un pequeño lugar y cuando estaba a punto de hacérselo saber a Edward un Mini Cooper rojo se estaciono allí.

─Ugh─ mascullé entre dientes─ Está bien, nos bajaremos. Pero apresúrate… ¿Si?

─Okey jefa ─gruño Edward─ Apúrense, quiero buenos lugares.

─Trato hecho ─respondí─ Tú solo estaciona el auto y nosotros nos encargamos de los asientos.

Nos bajamos del coche, ordené a Seth y Lucy caminar de las manos tomadas, mi experiencia me decía que no había nada más peligroso que un estacionamiento un día de nieve. El asfalto estaba sumamente resbaladizo y no faltaba el idiota que perdía el control del vehículo. Atravesamos el estacionamiento ileso, Lucy estuvo a punto de caer pero Seth la ayudo a mantener el equilibrio y finalmente cruzamos el portón de la escuela.

Apenas vislumbre la decoración navideña del lugar, mi objetivo era encontrar el lugar de la presentación y poder ubicar buenos asientos.

─ ¿Dónde será el show…?

─En el patio─ respondió Lucy─

Nos encaminamos allí con rapidez. A medida que nos acercábamos vimos como el lugar se llenaba de personas, hasta que llegado un momento dejamos de avanzar y comenzamos a chocar con las demás personas que al igual que nosotros buscaban un lugar donde acomodarse. A lo lejos, al final de la multitud vi a un grupo de niños subidos sobre un escenario improvisado, supuse que esos niños formaban parte del espectáculo por lo que nos abrí camino hacia ellos. La gente a nuestro alrededor mascullaba cosas al vernos pasar entre ellos pero ninguno trataba de frenarnos.

─ ¡Lucy…, por acá!─el grito de la maestra Fill resonó por todo el lugar y agitando los brazos nos ir hacia donde ella estaba, las personas al ver que Lucy era llamada por la maestra nos dejaron pasar con facilidad.

Cuando por fin pudimos pasar la masa humana, nos encontramos en la parte delantera del escenario. En la parte delantera había un grupo de personas, todos ellos padres de alumnos, distinguí a varios y los salude con una pequeña sonrisa. A diferencia del grupo con el que nos topamos al inicio ellos estaban sentados tranquilamente, sin sufrir pisotones ni nada de eso.

─ ¿Y tu padre…?─pregunto la maestra hablando a Lucy pero mirándome a mí.

─Está buscando donde estacionarse ─respondí─ nos levantamos un poco tarde y bueno… este evento es muy concurrido, demasiados vehículos para el estacionamiento de la escuela.

La maestra sonrió al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas de marco marrón sobre la nariz.

─Por ubicación dentro del evento no tienen que preocuparse─ dijo con tono agradable─ Estos tres asientos son para ustedes, Lucy nos informo que no solo vendría su padre, sino su hermano y su… mamá.─ La última palabra la dijo titubeando un poco y dándome un gesto de disculpa. Yo negué con la cabeza restándole importancia. Lucy estaba pendiente de mi reacción al ser llamada su madre, lo que menos quería era dañarla con algún comentario imprudente─ Pues bien, ahora me llevo a esta señorita─ añadió posando sus manos pálidas sobre los hombros de Lucy─ Espero que el Señor Cullen sobreviva al estacionamiento y pueda disfrutar del espectáculo, no es porque yo lo organice pero… es un espectáculo maravilloso.

Lucy se despidió de nosotros moviendo su mano, Seth y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Estábamos en primera fila, fantástico. Ahora lo único que faltaba era que Edward lograse entrar.

─ Seth, párate en la silla y busca a Edward. Dudo que nos logré ubicar si estamos sentados acá delante─

Mi hijo hizo lo que le pedí y se paro sobre la silla, lo vi agitar sus brazos hacia la nada, sin respuesta.

─No lo veo… ─murmuro─ Tal vez todavía no encuentra estacionamiento.

─Está bien, bájate… luego vuelves a subir…

Seth se bajo y se sentó a mi lado. Sus pequeños brazos se engancharon a los míos y sentí su cabeza apoyarse contra mi hombro.

─ ¿Tienes frio…?─pregunte rodeándolo con mis brazos. Él asintió apegándose más a mí. Me regañe por no haber precavido esto y no abrigarlo más, con todo el apuro Seth apenas traía puesta una chaqueta, mi pobre demonio…

Desenvolví mi bufanda purpura de mi cuello y lo envolví alrededor del suyo, se veía bastante cómico envuelto en ella. De partida porque le quedaba bastante grande y apenas se veían sus ojos y segundo porque el purpura lo hacía ver como una berenjena madura. Seth ajeno a todo eso simplemente agradeció la nueva fuente de calor y volvió a apegarse a mí.

Durante los siguientes minutos las personas comenzaron a ubicarse, y por encima del escenario transitaron algunas personas que acomodaban una serie de micrófonos y cables, y luego finalmente se encendió el micrófono y se subió al escenario la directora de la escuela para dar inicio al acto de navidad…

Mientras la directora hablaba y agradecía a todas las personas que habían cooperado con el proyecto yo buscaba a Edward con la mirada, Seth no podía pararse en la silla, lo más seguro es que nos ganáramos un buen regaño si lo hacía, y tampoco podíamos gritar como lo había hecho la maestra de Lucy… simplemente nos quedaba esperar a que Edward nos encontrase.

Cuando la directora dio inicio al primer acto realizado por los niños del kínder, me volví más inquieta y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Edward. Fue ahí cuando lo vi, él también me había visto y caminaba hacia nosotros. Di un suspiro de alivio y fije mi mirada en los pequeños niños que comenzaban a llenar el escenario. Edward se sentó a mi lado, apenas y le di un pequeño vistazo, pero esos pequeños segundos fueron suficientes para notar que algo iba mal.

El espectáculo comenzó, y no pude preguntar nada.

Los minutos pasaron y los diferentes números pasaron frente a nosotros ganándose las ovaciones del público. Cuando ya había trascurrido quince minutos, la maestra Fill apareció vistiendo un divertido color rojo, una imitación femenina de Santa Claus, y habló diciendo que se llevaría a cabo una pequeña pausa para acomodar el escenario a los demás números. Luego las personas comenzaron a hablar, fue allí cuando vi la ocasión para hablar con Edward.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?─pregunte.

Él no me miró, mantuvo su mirada fija en el escenario. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y tenía los puños cerrados, como si estuviese conteniendo un ataque de furia. Trate de llamar su atención, lo llamé, pero él no me miro.

─ ¡Edward!─grité.

Vi a unas cuantas personas volverse hacia nosotros, pero los ignore. Edward finalmente me miró, y sus ojos reflejaron todo lo que me temía; miedo, rabia, incertidumbre.

─ ¿Vas a decirme que ocurrió para que te pusieras así…?

Edward tironeo sus cabellos y luego suspiro con fuerza.

─Ángela…

El nombre de su ex esposa reboto en mi cabeza como un eco vacio, ¿Qué tenía que ver Ángela en esto? Traté de despejar mi mente esperando el resto de la explicación. Pero Edward no agrego nada más, simplemente se limito a apretar los puños y a bufar por lo bajo.

─Si crees que puedo leer tu mente estás muy equivocado.

La maestra Fill apareció nuevamente en el escenario interrumpiendo mi monologo. Bufé por lo bajo y trate de centrar mi atención en el escenario, pero no podía. La actitud arisca de Edward me enfermaba, todo había estado perfecto hasta esta mañana, y no podía explicar su cambio de actitud.

─_Y ahora… Lucy Cullen nos deleitara con una hermosa pieza… compuesta por su padre, el doctor Edward Cullen._

Lucy…

Miré el escenario, recién allí noté el piano de cola oscuro que adornaba el escenario. Ella tocaría…, pero no solo eso. Ella tocaría una pieza compuesta por Edward. Yo sabía que Edward componía, durante nuestro "noviazgo" él me había enseñado un par de melodías que él había compuesto… _y también creó una melodía para mí…_

Recordé esa nana que él me obsequio para mi cumpleaños, cuando la toco en mi viejo teclado apenas y podía contener las lágrimas, aquella melodía era mucho más de lo que cualquier persona me había dado.

Lucy apareció en el escenario.

No traía puesta la ropa con la que llego al espectáculo. Ella vestía un vestido color verde esmeralda que resaltaba su cabello rojizo, le habían peinado su cabello en una larga trenza que partía en la zona alta de su cabeza y terminaba atada en un hermoso listón plateado. A medida que avanzaba al escenario pude ver los rasgos de Edward en ella, ese caminar elegante y despreocupado, con tanta seguridad que dejaba a los demás niños reducidos a nada. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas ella no parecía tener frio. La vi sentarse frente al piano, sonreír al ver las teclas como si estuviese frente a una obra de arte.

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

Lucy era tan hermosa y angelical, lucía tal y como yo esperaba que luciera mi hija. La miré a través de las lágrimas, vi como su pequeño rostro esbozaba una sonrisa a la vez que se giraba para mirarnos. Sus labios pronunciaron una pequeña frase, una pequeña frase llena de significados.

"Te quiero"

Su mirada esmeralda igual a la de Edward estaba clavada en la mía. Verde y chocolate fusionándose al mismo tiempo. La mano de Edward se poso sobre la mía, y a pesar de que aún estaba molesta con él, no evite su caricia. Luego Lucy volvió su atención al piano, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el instrumento como si fuese un dios.

Y escuché la melodía.

Y mi corazón se acelero…

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras mi nana era tocada por Lucy. A mi alrededor las personas jadeaban maravillados por el talento de Lucy, Edward intensifico su agarre lo escuché murmurar algo… pero no pude distinguir qué. Mis oídos estaban fijados en Lucy y en sus manos, en como reproducía la melodía que durante tantos años permaneció en el lado prohibido de mis recuerdos. Pero que ahora, en vez de traerme dolor… trajo gozo, porque la melodía significaba el amor que Edward sentía por mí, pero ahora… también significa lo mucho que Lucy me quiere…

Y el afecto es reciproco.

Las últimas notas nadaron por el aire… hasta que finalmente todo quedo en silencio.

Una ola de aplausos resonó por todo el lugar, de inmediato nos pusimos de pie y aplaudimos. Lucy se puso de pie e hizo una elegante reverencia, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. La maestra Fill apareció en el escenario aplaudiendo felizmente, en sus manos traía un ramo de rosas blancas y un micrófono. Se inclino hacia Lucy y le tendió el ramo de flores, ella las recibió con alegría hundiendo su rostro en el ramo, la maestra Fill tomo el micrófono y hablo:

─Estamos realmente agradecidos de poder contar con el talento de Lucy, es una verdadera joya para nuestra escuela. Y felicitaciones a los padres─ dijo mirándonos a nosotros. No pude más que sonreír en agradecimiento, algo arriesgado por mi parte pero era lo que realmente sentía.─ Ahora los dejaremos con un grupo de tercer grado…

Y eso fue todo lo que escuché.

Lucy bajo del escenario y corrió hacia nosotros. Seth fue el primero en recibirla con besos y abrazos, luego fue Edward, él aun estaba distante pero pudo guardar sus emociones y felicitar a Lucy, hasta que finalmente quede yo.

Lucy parecía nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban rojísimas y bajaba la mirada cada dos segundos.

Mi corazón palpito con fuerza. No sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Ver a Lucy tocar mi nana… removió mis entrañas. Y ella estaba asustada, no sé con exactitud que parte de mi historia con Edward conoce Lucy… pero ella sabe que esa melodía no es cualquier melodía, por eso decidió tocarla.

─Estuviste fabulosa ─dije limpiándome las lagrimas que habían quedado en mis ojos. Ella arrugo los ojos avergonzada─ Y esa melodía… yo… me gusto que la hayas escogido─

Ella me miró y a través de sus ojos vi que ella quería decir muchas cosas pero no se atrevía. Yo tampoco me atrevía. El miedo de que toda mi felicidad fuese un sueño siempre estaba presente y me bloqueaba, me obligaba a permanecer callada. Por eso no hice más que rodearla con mis brazos y apretarla contra mi pecho, demostrarle con caricias lo que no podía decir en voz alta. Su pequeño cuerpo se apretó contra a mí y sentí sus bracitos enredarse en mi cintura, y luego, sin previo aviso ella musito las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado…

─_Feliz navidad… mamá._

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas! Ha pasado un buuuuuen tiempo, lamentablemente. Y la verdad es que la mayor parte por esta vez no fue mi culpa. Hay una institución que está en contra mi desarrollo como autora; escuela. Me costó sacar el capitulo, y lo re escribí un par de veces… pero aquí está, el otro ya va a mitad de camino por lo que pretendo subir el próximo domingo… si es que la pagina me deja subir. Ayer intente subir el capitulo y no me dejo . <em>

_Para las que leen Inevitable… dejaré algo por ahí :3 _

_Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el capitulo pasado; Milita Cullen, CaroBereCullen, Fermeyer, Isela Cullen, CataGomez, Tulipan8, _Naddia-of-pattz, SerenetySey.


	19. Chapter 19

**Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_No dejéis el pasado como pasado, porque pondréis en riesgo vuestro futuro…" __**Winston Churchill**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora…?─pregunto Seth mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento en busca del auto de Edward. La brillante y halagada presentación de la escuela había finalizado minutos atrás y ahora todos nos encontrábamos en la tarea de marcharnos. ─ ¿Iremos a ver a los abuelitos…?

Iba a responder que sí, ese había sido el plan inicial, sin embargo, y para sorpresa mía Edward respondió;

─No, no iremos ─el tono con el cual respondió anulo cualquier posibilidad de chantaje por parte de los niños. Yo lo miré entre sorprendida y molesta. ¿En qué momento nuestros planes habían cambiado tanto…? Si nos marchábamos en este preciso instante podríamos estar en Seattle pasado medio día…

Los niños ya habían notado que algo no estaba del todo bien, y se alejaron con rapidez.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no iremos a casa de tus padres…? Por si no lo recuerdas en ese habíamos quedado.

Edward continúo caminando, ignorándome.

El enojo creció dentro de mí ser y antes que pudiese controlarme había tomado el brazo de Edward con fuerza obligándolo a girarse hacia mí. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y la mirada brillosa del recital se había esfumado, la irritación era clara en su rostro.

─Basta─ gruñí─ No entiendo que mierda ocurre, y si no quieres que termine pasando acción de gracias con Aro y su familia será mejor que me expliques que rayos sucedió para que te comportes de esta manera tan… irritante.

Edward gruño y de un solo movimiento se soltó de mi brazo.

─Simplemente no quiero ir donde mis padres, eso es todo.

_Mentira_, mi corazón se apretó con dolor. Él me estaba mintiendo descaradamente, sin tapujos, como si yo fuese estúpida. La garganta me ardió y sentí mis ojos lagrimear.

_No, no, no. No vas a llorar, te prohíbo llorar Isabella Swan, no ahora._

¿De qué se trataba todo esto…? Un desolador pensamiento cruzo mi mente y sentí mi estomago revolverse; ¿Él me mentía porque sabía que mis sentimientos por él estaban rejuveneciendo…? ¿Cómo ya había demostrado perdonarlo él creía que volvía a tener el control de nuestra relación…?

El impacto de esos cuestionamientos me abofeteo con fuerza.

Mi mente estaba trabajando a la velocidad de la luz, mientras más tiempo pasábamos de pie, uno frente al otro, observándonos… más pensamientos llegaban a mi mente, cada uno más pesimista que él otro.

─Creo que será mejor que Seth y yo nos vayamos a casa─ susurré en voz baja, temerosa de que él notase el dolor en mis palabras.─ Puedes quedarte con las cosas para la cena… yo…─mi voz se quebró en las últimas palabras y me obligué a respirar con fuerza para seguir hablando─ Nosotros veremos que cenaremos y… los obsequios de Lucy están en la gaveta de la cocina, puedes entregárselos cuando quieras…

Dándome cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando nuestros planes pensé seriamente en llamar a James para que nos admitiera en su casa esta noche, sabía que ir con Aro sería imposible ya que habían viajado a Londres para pasar las fechas con su hija Jane. Pero Edward no tenía porque saber eso. Él no tenía porque saber lo mucho que me estaba lastimando con su actitud.

─Bella…─susurró─ No digas nada más. No es necesario que armes planes, Seth y tú cenaran con nosotros… ese era el plan, ¿Recuerdas…?

_Lo recuerdo tal y como tú has recordado el hecho de no volver a mentirme._

─ Lo siento Edward, pero creo que es mejor que no cenemos juntos. No si vas a pasarte todo el día mintiéndome. Realmente apreciaría el hecho de que por lo menos me dejes pasar una fiesta tranquila… honesta.

Edward refregó su rostro con sus manos, su actitud arisca era demasiado extraña para mí.

─Lo lamento Bella… no quería que esto pasará. Es solo que no sé cómo manejar esta situación y…─se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos debatiéndose consigo mismo entre seguir o detenerse─ Ni en mis más locas pesadillas esto ha pasado y me enferma no poder controlar… no poder saber qué hacer.

En mi interior supe que Edward no hablaba de la cena, hablaba de otra cosa… o quizás de otra persona.

_Ángela…_

Durante el recital me había preguntado que había querido decir Edward al mencionar el nombre de su ex esposa, pero luego cuando Lucy comenzó a tocar… mis cavilaciones se vieron abruptamente detenidas. Pero ahora pensándolo con más detenimiento…

─ ¿Ángela está aquí?─las palabras quemaron como acido vivo dentro de mi boca.

El rostro de Edward se contorsiono en una mueca producida entre la molestia y la furia contenida. Aquella fue mi respuesta; ella estaba en Forks.

La "esposa" de Edward fue durante mucho tiempo uno de los principales objetivos de mi enojo y envidia. La odiaba por el hecho de que ella podía tener una familia perfecta, porque Edward finalmente la había escogido a ella sobre mi y Seth… pero luego comprendí que aquello no era del todo cierto.

Porque después de todo Edward jamás se habría arriesgado a comenzar un romance con un adolescente si su matrimonio estuviese en el orden correcto. Y luego después de escuchar la historia de Edward lo único que me produjo Ángela era una profunda tristeza, porque ella había jugado con tantas vidas solo por dinero… y había renunciado a su hija, al precioso ángel de Lucy solo por egoísmo.

Una persona como ella no podía merecer mayor sentimiento que ese.

_O unas ganas de tremendas de ahorcarla y mutilarla lentamente…_

─ ¿Cuando lo supiste?─ exigí saber sintiéndome momentáneamente expuesta. Miré a los niños con pánico, esa mujer podía estar mirando a mis niños desde cualquier lugar. Rápidamente hice un escaneo visual del estacionamiento.

Seth y Lucy estaban conversando con un grupo de niños, ajenos al caos que estaban viviendo sus padres. La mayor parte de los autos ya se habían marchado y los pocos adultos que quedaban estabas en pequeños grupos conversando animadamente.

─No está aquí…relájate.─las palabras de Edward me tranquilizaron un poco, pero aún así sentí la imperiosa necesidad de caminar hasta los chicos y esconderlos dentro de mi chaqueta, ridículo, pero eso era lo que sentía.─ La vi esta mañana… mientras buscaba estacionamiento.─Edward escupió las últimas palabras como si fuese una maldición─ Ella había venido a la presentación de Lucy…

Miré a Lucy a través del aparcamiento. Su sonrisa brillante, sus cabellos… la mirada de esperanza que me dio mientras murmuraba esas hermosas palabras…

"_Feliz navidad… mamá" _

Ella me había nombrado su madre, a mí. Mi estomago se apretó con dolor. Uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida estaba siendo empañado por esa mujer…

─ ¿Qué quería?─escupí─ ¿Cómo supo de la presentación…?─ el pánico se reflejo en mi voz. ¿Cómo había podido saber ella que Lucy tendría una presentación? Las únicas personas que lo sabían éramos nosotros y los Cullen…

"_Simplemente no quiero ir donde mis padres, eso es todo" _

Bastardos hijos de puta.

─Fueron tus padres ─acusé con rencor─ ¡Ellos le dijeron!

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron hacia mí con tristeza, él también había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

─ ¿Por qué Edward…? ¿Por qué atraen a esa mujer a nosotros…? ¿Acaso no saben lo mucho que nos daño…, lo mucho que lastimo a Lucy?─ mi voz se quebró y sentí una lagrima escapar de mi ojo.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos. Su calidez me envolvió y dejé que mi cabeza reposase contra su pecho. La sensación de alivio por tenerlo de vuelta fue como un pequeño haz de luz… mezclado por la tristeza y el enfado que la situación me producía.

─No lo sé Bella… te juro que no lo sé. Mi madre siempre ha estado de parte de Ángela pero últimamente ella había estado tan bien con nosotros, contigo… no puedo creer que nos hayan traicionado así. Entiendo que ella es _su madre biológica_, pero… todos vimos lo destruida que dejo Ángela a Lucy…, todos fuimos testigos de cómo mi pequeña se escondió detrás de un enorme caparazón luego de que Ángela se marchase. ─su voz tambaleaba a medida que avanzaba─ ¿Cómo pudieron mandar a Ángela a Forks…? No lo entiendo.

Sentí las ganas de tomar el teléfono y marcar hacia Seattle, gritarle a Esme lo mucho que la detestaba y lo maldita que era, sentí ganas de llamar a todas esas personas que aún apoyaban a Ángela y que la veían como la víctima, como la _pobre mujer engañada por su marido_…

─ Ella dijo que estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta ─soltó Edward con acidez─ Dijo que Europa le había sentado de maravilla y que ya estaba preparada para retomar nuestras vidas… ¿Lo puedes creer? Estuvo fuera dos años… dos años y luego dice que podemos volver a empezar. Como si solo se hubiese marchado un día, pareciendo olvidar todas las cosas que están sobre nosotros.

─Ella es una imbécil, una estúpida y maldita zorra sin conciencia ni corazón.

─Y lo peor de todo es como se refiere a Lucy. Ni siquiera es capaz de llamarla por su nombre, ni siquiera puede pronunciar la palabra _hija_, simplemente me dijo "_Vine a ver a la niña… supe que tiene una presentación". _La niña, no un nombre, no palabras afectivas, solo un sustantivo para definir al ser a quien uso como quiso… ─Edward parecía estar a punto de llorar del enojo─ No la quiero cerca de Lucy, Bella. No la quiero cerca de nosotros. Ella es mala… ella no ama, Ángela no tiene alma.

─Ella no va a estar cerca de Lucy, lo juro. Yo jamás dejaré que ella… ni ningún otra persona dañe a Lucy… y eso te incluye. Lucy es muy importante para mí, Edward. Tanto como Seth, quizás no soy su madre biológica─dije con tristeza─ pero estoy segura de que ella es mi hija por el destino. Es mía… y yo protejo lo que es mío.

Miré a Edward, vi sus lagrimas correr por su rostro, las diversas emociones que recorrían sus ojos me impactaban; miedo, enojo, tristeza, alegría pero sobre todo… _amor._

─Mi pequeña y dulce Bella─ murmuro─ siempre tan leal y valiente, te amo preciosa…

Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso salado, producto de las lágrimas de ambos. No había necesidad de más palabras, ambos estábamos expresando lo que sentíamos en ese beso, buscando en el otro la fuerza para no derrumbarnos.

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en la cocina de Edward, preparando lo que sería "la mejor cena de navidad adelantada de la historia", nuestra cena de acción de gracias había sido pequeña, Edward y yo habíamos tenido que trabajar hasta tarde y los niños no estaban tan entusiasmados, así que preparamos unas pizzas y nos acomodamos frente al televisor, muy antinorteamericano, de seguro todas las familias del país habían cenado pavo. Todas nuestras ilusiones festivas estaban puestas en la cena de Navidad, sin embargo Edward y su trabajo nos había hecho cambiar los planes y nos vimos obligados a adelantar nuestra cena de Navidad. Aún así los regalos serían entregados durante la mañana del 25, para seguir la tradición.

─Es mucho más fácil preparar una pizza─ mascullo Edward concentrado mezclando los ingredientes con la cual adobaríamos el pavo─ Y mucho más económico, menos tiempo… igual sabor.

Rodé los ojos mientras derretía la mantequilla sobre la sartén.

─Nuestro esfuerzo será premiado. Cuando tengamos este hermoso pavo─dije golpeando el pavo con la punta de los dedos─ listo sobre nuestra mesa, a punto de ser devorado.

─Espero que tengas razón─dijo Edward depositando un beso sobre mi mejilla. Le sonreí con timidez. Antes de volver a casa habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que no dejaríamos que la visita de Ángela nos afectase. Está fecha era especial para todos y no debíamos permitir que esa mujer interfiriera la paz de nuestra pequeña familia.─ De todas formas… si quieres pedir una pizza no me enojaré

En ese momento Lucy entro a la cocina. Ella y Seth estaban preparando el postre en la sala, por lo que no debía extrañarme las manchas de frutas pegadas en sus mejillas. Ella me sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que levantaba sus manitos sucias al cielo.

─¡Hemos terminado!─exclamó─ ¿Podemos ir a jugar ahora…?

─Pero ustedes prometieron decorar el árbol de navidad─le recordó con suavidad Edward, sin mirarla. Lucy frunció el seño y suspiro disconforme.

─Pero no tenemos adornos… mamá olvido comprarlas─ y nuevamente estaba llamándome así. Mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo, aunque por dentro sentía un calor llenando mi pecho.

─Pero tu abuela mandó adornos por correo─dijo Edward─ Están junto a la escalera. No tienes excusa señorita, si yo estuviese libre lo haría por ti. Pero estoy atrapado con este pavo─añadió con molestia.

Lucy chasqueo la lengua y luego llevo sus ojos hacia mí.

_¡Oh, no! No me mires con esos ojos._

─Seth y yo queremos mirar la televisión… por favor─ sus enormes ojos verdes se achicaron y comenzaron a cristalizarse. A mi mente llego la imagen del gato de Sherk, ese gato no era nada comparado con Lucy.

Sentí mi resolución flaquear, miré el sartén donde la mantequilla se derretía con rapidez y encontré la solución. Tomé el ajo y las cebollas y lo añadí al sartén, el sonido al chocar contra el sartén resonó por toda la cocina, Lucy aún esperaba mi respuesta.

─Tu padre ya ha dicho que no, ustedes se comprometieron a decorar el árbol. Pero pueden tener la televisión encendida mientras trabajan, así miraran televisión y al mismo tiempo cumplirán su palabra.

Lucy pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos. Su seño se frunció y masco su labio indecisa.

─Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.─Dije volviendo mi atención al sartén.─ Hey. Edward… dame la mezcla…─

─Uh, está bien… haremos eso─murmuro Lucy saliendo de la cocina.

─Gracias─ murmuro Edward contra mi oído─ Sé que te morías por complacerla, gracias por respetar mi autoridad.

Su voz susurrante en mi oído provoco un nudo tremendo en mi parte intima. Jadee en silencio y casi pude sentir la sonrisa de Edward sobre mi piel. El muy maldito sabía lo que me provocaba.

─De nada…─me obligué a responder─ Ahora aléjate, quiero que esta cena sea perfecta y para eso te necesito a 30 centímetros de mi como mínimo.

Edward rio entre dientes y me dio un apretón en las nalgas antes de alejarse hacia el lavadero.

─Tú te lo pierdes bonita…

Uh, claro. Era consciente de que estaba perdiendo… pero solo por esta vez.

.

.

.

Mi estomago gruño por la falta de alimento. Me eché sobre el sillón dejando que mi cabeza descansara, estaba agotado. Nadie jamás me había dicho que preparar la cena de Navidad sería algo tan… horrible. Ahora realmente admiraba la capacidad de mi madre y Alice para hacer que todo fuese perfecto. Bella y yo habíamos estado a punto de desistir de la misión y de conformarnos con un pizza de queso durante varias veces. Sobre todo después de notar que el pavo no había quedado bastante seco. Pero finalmente continuamos con la lucha y terminamos de preparar la cena…

Mi estomago volvió a gruñir y me obligué a no pensar en la comida que Bella serviría en unos cuantos minutos.

─_¡Las luces del árbol están hermosas!_─ La exclamación de Lucy me llamo la atención. Abrí los ojos y miré el árbol que mis hijos habían decorado. Era cierto. Las luces eran hermosas…

El rostro de mi madre apareció en mi mente. Ella nos había obsequiado las luces…, a veces sencillamente no la entendía. Ella estaba actuando tan amable con nosotros, tratando de recuperar el tiempo con Seth, invitando a Bella a cenar… ¿Y ahora? ¿Acaso pensaba que traer a Ángela a Forks pasaría desapercibido, que nosotros actuaríamos como si nada?

Bufé por lo bajo sintiéndome irritado.

Mi ex mujer había estado a solo unos pasos de mi familia. Daba gracias por no encontrar estacionamiento y haber tenido que quedarme atrás. Ese pequeño detalle me hizo notar la presencia de Ángela en la escuela, y poder detenerla antes que pudiese llegar a ellos.

Ella me había saludado como si fuésemos grandes amigos, como si la historia torcida entre ambos no existiese. Pero lo que más me enfermaba era la forma en la que se refería a Lucy. Hablando como si mí pequeña no fuese más que un mueble barato con el cual podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Apreté los puños e inhale con fuerza al recibir el recuerdo vivido de lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Yo buscando estacionamiento. Yo bajándome del auto y caminando hacia la escuela… y de pronto, ella.

Ángela siempre había sabido cómo distinguirse entre las personas. A pesar de que su belleza era extremadamente común, y que jamás había destacado más que para un simple vistazo ella había aprendido a resaltar sus atributos. Fue por eso que la reconocí.

Su cabello azabache estaba tomado en una alta cola atada con una cinta de terciopelo. Estaba vistiendo una falda de tubo color rojo, que quizás años antes me hubiese parecido algo sexy… sin embargo esta vez no provoco nada más que una mueca de irritación.

Al verme lo único que hizo fue saludar y sonreírme coquetamente, con una actitud tan entusiasta que lo único que provoco fueron ganas de golpearla. Pero su alegría se freno en seco cuando le exigí que se marchase.

"─ _¿Me estas echando…? No veo porque tanto escándalo, Edward. Tengo tanto derecho como tú, esa niña también es mi hi…─_

─ _¡No lo digas, no te atrevas a decirlo!─ grite tomando con fuerza su brazo─ Ella no es nada tuyo. _

_Ángela me miro con asombro, pero luego una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

─ _¿Qué ocurre, Edward? Antes no eras así conmigo… ¿Recuerdas el instituto… lo mucho que disfrutábamos en tu coche? ─sus insinuaciones me golpearon como un balde agua fría. Solté su brazo y me alejé─ ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso tú zorra no ha sabido complacerte y no puedes soportar los buenos recuerdos?_

─_No te atrevas de hablar de Bella, tú no. Eres repugnante Ángela, ¿Crees que enserio puedo sentir placer con tus palabras? No tengo diecisiete años, y tú tampoco. Antes no fuiste hermosa… ahora menos._

_Ella me gruño en respuesta pero rápidamente volvió a retomar su actitud._

─_No vengo por ti querido… vengo por la niña. Es navidad y supongo que cada niño merece estar con sus padres, así como tú y el niñito ese…─dijo refiriéndose a Seth─ ¿O acaso tú eres el único que puede jugar al redimido? Siete años son mucho peor que dos─dijo con una sonrisa fingida.─Y yo por lo menos fui honesta, jamás le hice promesas a Lucy. _

─_¡Ella es tu hija maldita sea! La dejaste llorando… ¡El día de su cumpleaños! Ni siquiera esperaste otro día, simplemente le dijiste que ella no era suficiente para tener que soportar todo esto, le dijiste que aunque la 'amaras' no podías quedarte porque yo te había engañado… le dijiste eso a una niña de siete años._

─_¿Y?─Preguntó con descaro─ Todos cometemos errores Edward… estaba molesta y no medí mis palabras, pero ahora estoy aquí y la niña estará feliz. Tú me enseñaste eso querido─dijo en todo juguetón─ Las personas buenas perdonan…, así como Bellita te perdono a ti, algo muy conmovedor debo decir. Si yo fuera ella te cortaría en pedacitos y luego te daría de comer a los osos. Bueno, así mismo la niña me perdonará y todos seremos felices. Tú seguirás follando a Bellita y yo me llevaré a Lucy a Italia, ¡Todo perfecto, todos felices!_

_No, ella jamás tocaría a Lucy. Ella no volvería a dañar a mi princesa, no otra vez."_

─¡Edward, contesta el maldito teléfono!─El grito furioso de Bella me arranco de mis cavilaciones y por primera vez escuché el pitido del teléfono, al parecer había sonado bastante ya. Los niños se burlaron de mí y continuaron en su tarea de ordenar los cubiertos─ Buenas noches─ hablé sintiendo la voz ronca.

─_¿Edward, hijo?─_La voz de mi madre me respondió al otro lado de la línea. Gruñí interiormente, no quería hablar con Esme. Estaba demasiado molesto, triste y decepcionado de ella. La risa de Lucy hizo eco al silencio a traves del teléfono. Mi hija era feliz ahora y no podía permitir que esa felicidad se extinguiese por culpa de terceros. ─ _Edward, háblame._

─¿Qué quieres que te diga?─ gruñí─ ¿Lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, lo mucho que te amo?

Escuché su sollozo a través del teléfono y suspiré con fuerza.

─_Edward, lo lamento mucho. Pero no me culpes a mí, por favor. Yo…_

─¿Y a quien quieres que culpe? Esa mujer ha estado a metros de mi familia, y tú...

─ _¡Yo no he dicho nada!─_grito histérica. La escuché tomar aire y luego hablar con voz ahogada─ _Ángela llego a casa hace un par de horas, no tenía idea de que había estado en Forks hasta que comenzó a despotricar de lo injusto que eras tú. Yo… la eché de casa… y luego no sabía cómo llamarte. Estaba temerosa de que Bella y tú pensasen que yo tenía algo que ver. Pero te juro hijo, yo no sabía nada. Ángela llego de sorpresa… ni Carlisle ni yo la esperábamos._

Le creí. Mi madre era una arpía de lo peor. Una mujer de carácter fuerte y atropellado, una mujer dominante que buscaba las debilidades de su oponente hasta reducirlo a cenizas, sin embargo, ella no mentía. Ella era honesta y leal hasta la médula con sus creencias.

─ Te creo… creo en ti─

Ella suspiro con alivio.

─_¿Lucy la ha visto…? _

Miré a Lucy, ella estaba ajena a mi conversación telefónica.

─No, y no quiero que sepa que ella está por aquí. Lucy está muy bien mamá… sonríe todo el tiempo y disfruta con Bella y Seth… hoy… hoy llamo mamá a Bella.

El jadeo de mi madre no tardo en escuchar y la oí murmuras una serie de cosas como pasteles, felicitaciones y mamá. Cuando su verborrea terminó suspiro y hablo:

─_¿Cómo se lo tomo Bella, lo del nombre de Lucy? Estoy segura que la visita de Ángela le cayó al igual que a nosotros, como una patada al hígado._

─Tienes razón. Si no fuera porque conozco a Bella y sé que ella jamás le haría daño a nadie, hubiese estado seguro de que ella destriparía a… _Ángela _con sus propias manos─ susurré el nombre de Ángela porque realmente no quería que Lucy escuchase nada al respecto─ Y referente a lo otro… nunca en mi vida había estado tan emocionado. Fue un momento tan especial… tan puro.

─_Maldigo la hora de no saber conducir un coche─_mascullo mi madre entre dientes─ _Podría estar ahí con ustedes… ¿Qué están haciendo? Tu padre me comento que tienes que trabajar durante Navidad… malditos explotadores, es ilegal separar a un padre de su familia en Navidad. Recuerdo que cuando tu padre tenía turno yo los llevaba a Alice y a ti al hospital y pasábamos todo el…_

─Todo el día jugando con los niños con cáncer, lo recuerdo.─Termine de decir por ella─ Era una linda navidad, me pregunto si Bella querrá pasar navidad en el hospital conmigo─

─_¡No, no, no!─_Chillo mi madre, y luego preguntaban de donde había sacado Alice toda esa energía─ _Quería invitar a Bella y los niños a pasar Navidad con nosotros, ya que tú estarás trabajando… así podré darle los regalos a los niños y…_

─Le preguntaré a Bella. Aunque sigo diciendo…, me gustaría que ellos estuviesen conmigo y no con ustedes en Seattle.

─_Uh, cállate. Navidad es para compartir, Edward. Comparte a tu familia con nosotros._

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome por detrás e inmediatamente reconocí el olor de Bella. Deposito un beso en mi mejilla y la escuché susurrar; "¿Con quién hablas?"

Aleje el auricular del teléfono y murmuré el nombre de mi madre. Bella se tensó y comenzó a alejarse. Su seño estaba fruncido y me miraba con molestia, su pregunta era clara "¿Por qué mierda estás hablando con tu madre después de lo que hizo?"

─Mamá, te llamó más tarde debo hablar con Bella…

─_Oh, bueno. Te avisaré cualquier cosa… ¿Edward? Dile a Bella que enserio lamento todo eso, ustedes no merecen tener que pasar toda esta mierda de nuevo._

─Yo le diré, ¡Mamá! … mierda es una mala palabra─dije repitiendo una de sus tantas frases con las que me reprendía durante la niñez. La última cosa que oí decir antes que la línea se cortara fue "_pequeño demonio"_.

Al finalizar la llamada dejé el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesita y me volví a Bella que aún mantenía su mirada de enojo sobre mí.

─¿Puedes explicarme que mierda te pasa?

Oh bien… al parecer la explicación de Bella sería un poco más dura que la mía con Esme.

_Hola, vengo a la velocidad de la luz. Iba a subir el capitulo anoche pero me quede mirando películas y luego lo olvidé :/ en fin, aquí tengo el capitulo. Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron :D **Lorena, CaroBereCullen, Isela Cullen, , nina, ¿Mmm? XD, Maru-chan1296 , Denisse.** ¡Un beso a todas y nos vemos en Inevitable, subiré capitulo el miercoles o el jueves si es que no tengo mucha tarea :C! _

_MillaC:_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra adorada Meyer :3, la historia es completamente mía.**

***Amenazas de muerte en los reviews***

* * *

><p><strong>Agridulce<strong>

**.**

.

***Capitulo dedicado a Yossy, gracias por el animo linda***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Al finalizar la llamada dejé el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesita y me volví a Bella que aún mantenía su mirada de enojo sobre mí._

─ _¿Puedes explicarme que mierda te pasa? _

_Oh bien… al parecer la explicación de Bella sería un poco más dura que la mía con Esme._

─Bella…─murmuré con los dientes apretados─ No discutamos esto ahora. ¿Podemos cenar y hablar de esto más tarde?

Su seño fruncido se intensificó y negó con la cabeza. Uh, ella no estaba nada contenta. No era tan idiota como para ignorar las dagas que lanzaban sus ojos. Miré a los niños que jugaban ajenos a toda esta situación, ¿Podríamos conversar en alguna habitación y luego seguir con nuestra cena normalmente? Temía que no. Conozco a Bella y sé lo terca que puede ser…

Sobre todo cuando está protegiendo a los seres que ama.

─No cenaremos hasta que me digas la verdad. No quiero mentiras Edward o te irá _muy_ mal─ ronroneo acercándose a mí. Me sentí enfermo al sentir un tirón en mi ingle al escuchar su amenaza. Dios, o ella era demasiado sexy o yo estaba realmente enfermo.

─Entiendo... ¿Podemos hablar en otra parte, quizás en alguna habitación? No quiero tener que discutir frente a los niños.

Mi chica asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con el trato.

─Vamos a tu dormitorio ─dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome a través de la sala. La seguí en silencio, sin atreverme a contradecirla. Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi habitación Bella suelta mi mano y se aleja hacia la ventana.─ Habla.

Relamo mis labios con nerviosismo. Sé que esta es _mi _ oportunidad. Ella formaría todas sus opiniones a través de mis palabras; la inocencia de mis padres estaba en juego. Por eso tenía que pensar bien la forma de convencerla, de hacerle entender que mis padres no eran el _enemigo_.

Me acerque a ella.

Su esbelta figura me daba la espalda. Dios, ella era tan hermosa que me dolía el cuerpo al pensar que aún _no llegábamos a eso_. Bella aún no estaba lista para hacer el amor… y yo le estaba dando su tiempo. Sin embargo era un hombre, un hombre que últimamente anhelaba cualquier tacto y que buscaba cualquier pretexto para poder rozar nuestros cuerpos.

Bella me dio una mirada a través de su hombro y juro que estuve a punto de correrme.

¿Cómo una sola mirada podía afectarme tanto?

─ Deja de mirarme como si fuera un pedazo de filete. Quiero tener una conversación seria contigo.─ Por la forma en que sus ojos brillaron supe que ella ya no estaba _tan _molesta y que en realidad esto le causaba cierta satisfacción. Sonreí de lado al tiempo que avanzaba hasta ella y tomaba su cintura entre mis manos para poder voltearla y que quedásemos frente a frente. Acerque mi cabeza a la suya y bese sus labios. Ella sonrió y se rindió ante mi toque. ─ Odio cuando me miras así. No puedo pensar bien…─murmuró con fastidio─ Y olvido que estamos tratando algo importante y…─la callé con otro beso.

Esta vez aproveche la oportunidad y enrede mis dedos en su cabello.

La coleta que Bella había estado usando para cocinar se había desarmado hace bastante tiempo por lo que pude deslizar mis dedos dentro de su melena caoba sin ningún problema.

El cabello de Bella siempre me había parecido algo espectacular. Era oscuro, lo cual iba perfecto con sus enormes ojos chocolates y su pálida piel, y cuando recibía los rayos del sol destilaban se volvía ligeramente rojizo, una mezcla exótica para una mujer excepcional.

Separe nuestros labios y lleve mi nariz hacia su frente, donde iniciaba su manto de cabellos. Inhale su aroma y sonreí al reconocer el aroma a fresas. Bella olía igual que siempre, solo que ahora a la mezcla de fresas se agregaba un aroma fresco, como la brisa del viento.

─Hm…─gemí sobre su piel─ Hueles tan bien.

Las manos de Bella reposaban tranquilamente sobre mi pecho. Sentía cada uno de sus dedos presionados contra mi cuerpo, nuestra posición no tenía nada de erótica pero las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo eran increíbles. Y era algo mucho más que solo físico. Era un contacto celestial.

─Se supone que conversaríamos─ me recordó Bella descansando su cabeza en mi pecho─ Necesito que hablemos.

─Lo sé bebe, pero no sé cómo hablar de eso. Sé que no confías en mi madre y siento que… siento que no importa lo que diga, tú pensaras que ella es la culpable.

─ Si no me hablas no puedes saber lo que pensaré─ musito levantando su cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se toparon.─ Solo quiero tratar de entender Edward, y para eso te necesito a ti.

Ella tenía razón.

Dios, ella tenía razón en todo. Bella no estaba discutiendo, ni quería hacerlo, solo quiere que hablemos, que le explique la razón por la que mi madre tiene mi confianza y credibilidad.

─ Mi madre no vio a Ángela sino hoy en la tarde cuando ella apareció en su puerta. Ángela ya había estado aquí por la mañana y mi madre no lo supo hasta que Ángela comenzó a decir cosas acerca de nosotros… ─ tomé aire y continúe─ Mi madre se sentía muy triste Bella, ella no quiere que las cosas se arruinen por culpa de Ángela.

─Entonces… ─musito pestañeando inocentemente─ ¿Quieres decir que ella no supo de la visita de Ángela hasta ahora?

─Si. Eso fue lo que ella me dijo y yo le creo.

─Pues… está bien Edward. Si tú realmente crees que tu madre no tuvo nada que ver yo confío en ti. Sé que tú jamás harías nada para dañar a Lucy, ni a nosotros─

El temor que había acumulado durante los últimos minutos desapareció al ver como sus labios se curvaban en una tierna sonrisa. Me encontré sonriendo junto a ella, lleve mis manos a su rostro y apreté sus mejillas con ternura. Ella hizo un mohín al sentir como mis manos apretaban su piel pero no se quejo.

─Eres la persona más buena y perfecta que he conocido, te amo bonita─ susurre besando sus labios apretados. Ella sonrió y solté mi agarre de sus mejillas. Bella flexiono los músculos de su rostro abriendo y cerrando los labios─

─No soy perfecta─ refunfuño golpeando mi pecho con sus puños─

─Perfecta para mí─ dije revolviendo su cabello─

─ Está bien señorito sonrisa perfecta. Creo que es mejor que bajemos a cenar, a menos que quieras enfrentarte con la furia del caníbal Seth, ese niño asusta cuando tiene hambre.

Reí entre dientes.

─Vamos, no quiero una lucha con mi propio hijo.

Tal y como Bella predijo, Seth no estaba nada contento con el retraso de la cena. Y así lo hizo saber cuándo Bella y yo llegamos a la sala.

─Se supone que es una cena, no el desayuno del próximo día─ dijo mirándonos con molestia─ Tengo muchísima hambre.

─Yo también─ apoyo Lucy acostada sobre el sillón─ Se han demorado mucho en preparar la cena, si hubiésemos pedido pizza…

─Oh, basta ─se quejo Bella─ Ya vamos a comer, vayan a lavarse las manos y se sientan.

Seth relamió sus labios antes de correr rumbo a la cocina seguido de cerca por Lucy.

─Dios, estos chicos son tan exagerados─ dijo Bella alejándose rumbo a la cocina.─ ¿Edward? ¿Puedes ayudarme a servir la cena?

─Claro─ dije caminando hacia la cocina.

Servimos la cena con rapidez.

Fue cuando nos habíamos sentado en la mesa y comíamos que realmente sentí el espíritu navideño. Mientras veía a Lucy y Bella charlar como si se conociesen de toda la vida, mientras escuchaba a Seth contarme una de sus tantas locuras, mientras sentía la delicada mano de Bella sobre la mía, finalmente ahí pude sentir todo aquello que me había estado perdiendo durante tanto tiempo.

Una familia real, eso es lo que somos.

─ ¿Edward?─ pregunto mi adorada chica acariciando el dorso de mi mano con la punta de sus dedos─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─ ¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?─

Bella sonrió con ternura al tiempo que Seth pronunciaba un bajo _"Erw", _de molestia.

─ No tienes que decirlo Edward, si tú no me amaras, jamás te hubiese permitido entrar de nuevo─.

Lo sabía.

Bella no se conformaba con nada menos que mi amor incondicional, ella ya no era la niña asustadiza y con problemas de autoestima que había conocido años atrás. Ella había aprendido a hacerse respetar, Bella sabía lo que quería y la amaba por ello.

─ Aún así, te amo─

Lucy soltó una risita cubriéndose su rostro con las manos, avergonzada ante nuestra demostración de afecto.

─A ti también te amo princesa─ le dije lanzándole un beso.

─ ¿Y a mí?─ pregunto Seth haciendo un puchero─

─Tú eres el nene de mamá─ dijo Bella apretando las mejillas de Seth que intento alejarla dando golpes al aire─ Uh, cuidado. Golpéame y te quedas sin postre… para toda la vida.

Seth dejo de moverse y Bella aprovecho para dejar un húmedo beso sobre sus mejillas. Seth hizo una mueca pero soportó las caricias.

─ ¿Qué haremos para navidad?─ preguntó Lucy interrumpiendo la cena─ ¿Podemos visitar a los abuelos? Tía Alice prometió comprarme unas partituras y un nuevo cuadernillo para mis melodías… y el abuelo Carlisle dijo que tenía una regalo para mí y para Seth─ la ilusión en sus palabras era clara─ ¿Podemos ir?

─Lucy, cariño, papá tiene que trabajar en el hospital, no podemos viajar sin él.

La desilusión en el rostro de mi hija era palpable, miré a Seth y él tenía un gesto similar en su rostro.

─Bella… mi madre los ha invitado a vosotros a pasar la Navidad con ellos. Y bueno, yo estaba pensando que ustedes podrían ir con ellos y luego cuando mi trabajo finalice yo me uniría a ustedes en Seattle, ¿Qué opinas?─

Bella bajo la vista pensativa, los niños chillaron emocionados y yo me removí incomodo, esperado la respuesta de mi mujer.

Finalmente Bella soltó un suspiro cansado.

─Supongo que no será tan malo…─murmuro─ ¿Te unirás a nosotros verdad? No quiero estar sola todo el fin de semana.

Su inseguridad paso desapercibido por los niños, pero no para mí. Apreté su mano con fuerza,_ nunca estarás sola. _Ella pestañeo aturdida por el poder mi mirada y luego una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

─ Me uniré a ustedes tan pronto sea posible.

─ ¿Entonces iremos? ─preguntó con entusiasmo Seth. Bella y yo asentimos y él dio un brinco en su asiento─ ¡Genial!

El resto de la cena paso entre medio de risas y conversaciones banales. Lucy y Seth se excusaron al rato ya que ambos tenían una _cita_ con el televisor para ver al sujeto verde; _El Grinch._ Bella y yo decidimos pasar el rato en nuestro cuarto, yo realmente me sentía cansado por todo el trabajo del hospital y sabía que ella se sentía igual. Aunque ella no se quejaba en voz alta sabía que esta semana había sido agotadora en la librería.

Nos recostamos en la cama, Bella encendió el equipo de música y sintonizo la estación de música clásica. La melodía de piano inundo nuestra habitación, las notas volaban por el aire sumergiéndonos a ambos en un cuento musical. Bella suspiró acurrucándose contra mí, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre mi pecho, enroscado sus piernas con las mías. Como si tuviese miedo de separarse de mí.

─Tengo miedo─ susurro hundiendo su rostro en mi camiseta. ─ Jamás pensé que Ángela sería capaz de venir hasta aquí. Siento que estamos desnudos, expuestos ante ella. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Edward? ¿De verdad crees que quiere retomar sus lazos con Lucy? … porque yo no lo creo así. Además… todo esto es tan confuso; tus padres, Ángela, nosotros…

Sus miedos eran similares a los míos. Yo también estaba asustado y confundido. El alivio de saber que mis padres no habían sido los responsables de la visita de Ángela me había alejado de mi pregunta inicial, _¿Cómo había llegado a Forks?_ Pero ahora que tenía a Bella en mis brazos y escuchaba sus temores debía aceptar que yo también tenía miedo, no miedo de enfrentarme a mi ex mujer. Miedo de no saber frente a quien tenía que proteger a mi familia, ¿Quiénes son nuestros amigos, y quienes están jugando al bando contrario?

Bella estaba alejada de sus amigos por mi causa. Ella me lo había comentado un par de noches atrás y yo había atado cabos cuando de vez en cuando Seth soltaba el nombre de una tal Tanya. Bella y ella habían discutido por mi causa y finalmente Bella había quedado distanciada de todo el resto de sus amistades. El accidente de su amigo James los había unido durante algunos días, pero luego de eso el contacto volvió a ser el mínimo. Ahora Bella no tenía donde refugiarse, solo me tenía a mí… y a todas las personas de dudosa confianza que me seguían.

─ Estamos juntos en esto Bella… ─ dije apretándola contra mí─ Esa es la finalidad de la visita de Ángela, asustarnos. Ella está acostumbrada a hacer todo lo que quiere, manipular a las personas es una de sus actividades favoritas.

─ ¿Pero que gana con todo eso, Edward? Digo, ella consiguió ser tu esposa, tuvo el bebe que quería…, te mantuvo lejos de Seth… ¿Y ahora qué? No quiero que pienses que la culpo de todo lo que nos ha pasado pero sin duda ella ha sido una de los factores importantes de toda esta historia, y me molesta saber que ahora que finalmente _estamos bien_ ella aparece y arruina todo. No es justo─ terminó diciendo con voz enfurruñada.

─No dejaré que ella se interponga entre nosotros.─ La certeza de mis palabras no solo sorprendió a Bella, sino también que a mí mismo. ─ Nosotros ya hemos formado una familia, y eso, ni ella ni nadie podrá romperlo. Lo único que debemos hacer es mantenerla lejos de nosotros, sobre todo de Lucy. Sé que ella es la madre de Lucy… pero a la vez jamás lo ha sido. ¿Entiendes? Si yo supiera que ella ha vuelto porque _de verdad_ se arrepiente de haber abandonado y dañado a Lucy de esa forma… yo sería la primera persona en apoyarla. Yo más que cualquier otro ser humano sé lo que significa una segunda oportunidad. Pero Ángela no ha vuelto por eso, lo siento aquí ─dije golpeando mi pecho─ Ella solo ha vuelto a dañar.

─ ¿Qué crees que ocurra si por alguna razón ella logra su cometido y se encuentra con Lucy? ¿Crees que le afecte demasiado? Lucy es tan tierna y delicada, me enferma la posibilidad de que ella pueda dañarla.

─Lucy sufrirá, eso tenlo por seguro… lo único que puedo pensar es como poder ayudarla si eso llega a pasar. Tú sabes bien la historia Bella, Lucy y yo tampoco hemos sido muy unidos a pesar de que vivíamos en la misma casa. Ahora es cuando puedo disfrutar realmente de mi hija, y si Ángela vuelve a dañar a Lucy no actuaré como hace dos años. Voy estar allí para ayudarla y hacerle saber que es realmente amada.

─ Eres un buen padre, Edward.

Solté una risa seca.

─ ¿Lo dice la mujer que tuvo que criar a mi hijo sola?─pregunté irónico ganándome un golpe de su parte.

─Por lo mismo, soy la única que te puede juzgar como padre… y yo digo que eres un buen padre, fin del asunto─ declaro dando un mordisco en mi pecho─ Ahora… pasando a otros asuntos─ ronroneo─ ¿Qué era esa forma de seducción de hace un rato? ─

"Adiós Ángela"─ pensé para mi mismo al sentir como Bella depositaba besos en mi cuello.

.

.

─¿Me llamaras?─ pregunté abrochando los botones de la camisa de Edward─ Si me llamas el tiempo que pases encerrado en el hospital se hará mucho más tranquilo y … no me extrañaras.─ Dije besando su mentón. Edward ronroneo bajando la cabeza hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, nos besamos durante algunos segundos hasta que él se aparto─ ¿Lo harás?

─ Gastaré cada minuto de mi tiempo libre para hablar contigo─ susurro sobre mi boca─ Ni siquiera podrás extrañarme.

─Estas equivocado, te extrañaré… y mucho. Sobre todo cuando abramos los regalos y no estés allí.

─ Llegaré lo más rápido que pueda.

─Eso espero…

Nos dimos otro pequeño beso hasta que el teléfono móvil de Edward sonó.

─ Es del hospital, quieren confirmar que no he olvidado que tengo turno─ refunfuño─ Como si pudiera olvidar que estaré lejos de mi familia en Navidad.

Mientras Edward hablaba por teléfono yo me dirigí al cuarto de los niños, nuestra idea era salir junto con Edward, yo me llevaría su carro hasta Seattle y él se nos uniría en bus o algo, Edward no quería por nada del mundo que nosotros viajáramos en mi coche, decía que mi carro era mortalmente inseguro para alguien que viaje con dos niños pequeños. Yo podría refutarle esa información, pero me gustaba ver como se preocupaba por nosotros así que guardaba silencio y aceptaba su _muy_ cómodo _Volvo_ con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entre al cuarto de los niños y los encontré a ambos ordenando su mochila, mientras que del equipo de música sonaba la música de algún programa _Disney _que ambos veían. Lucy fue la primera en percatarse de mi presencia y me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver su atención a las prendas que descansaban sobre su cama.

─ ¿Crees que es necesario que lleve un vestido? ─ preguntó señalando las prendas─ La abuela de seguro hará una cena y aunque no me gusten los vestidos quizás deba llevar uno, ¿Tu qué crees mamá?

Mamá, allí estaba esa pequeña palabra otra vez.

Sonreí.

─ ¿El vestido que usaste ayer en la presentación? Lucías fabulosa, creo que a tu abuela le encantara verte vestida así.

Lucy pareció considerarlo y corrió a su armario en busca del dichoso vestido.

─ ¿Y yo? ¡Nadie me dijo nada de una cena! ─ exclamó Seth mirando su ropa─ ¿Qué se supone que me ponga? Los niños no usamos vestidos.

─ ¿Recuerdas la cena en casa de Victoria? Busca ese traje, te veías muy mono.

─ Okey… ¿Algo más? ─

─Lleva zapatillas de cambio, de seguro encontraras alguna forma de arruinar las que tienes puesta.

Seth rió dándome la razón.

─ ¿_Familia? ¡Ya es hora de irnos!─_ Edward gritó desde la escalera─ _¡Estamos atrasados!_

─Él está atrasado, nosotros estamos de vacaciones… ─ murmuro Seth golpeando la ropa de su mochila para hacer espacio─ Nosotros podemos irnos más tarde…

─ Seth, vamos a dejar al hospital a tu padre y nos vamos a Seattle, es lo que acordamos. Así que mueve tu pequeño trasero y sube al auto.

Seth rodó los ojos y cerró su mochila con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Paso por mi lado y me dio un golpe en la pierna antes de salir del cuarto, trate de golpearlo pero él apuro el paso y corrió por las escaleras soltando risitas nerviosas.

─ Tendrás que viajar conmigo, no creas que te has escapado─ grité desde la puerta, a lo lejos pude escuchar la risa ahogada de Seth. ─ Claro Bella, cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos─ murmuré entre dientes.

Escuché la suave risa de Lucy y giré mi atención hacia la niña que había robado mi corazón tan solo en un par de meses.

─ Eres muy divertida mamá.

─ ¿Te parezco graciosa, eh? No dirás lo mismos cuando ponga mis manos en ti─ dije tratando de sonar dura, pero lo único que gane fue una sonora carcajada de su parte. ─ Duh, ¿Acaso nadie ve lo malvada que soy?

─ _¡Bella, trae tu adorable trasero al auto o iré a buscarte! ─_

Rodé los ojos ante la amenaza de Edward.

─ ¿Estas listas? No quiero que el hombre de las cavernas venga por nosotras.

Ella asintió.

─Estoy lista.

─Bien.

Ayude a Lucy con su mochila y ambas bajamos hasta el primer piso donde un muy molesto Edward nos esperaba.

─ Voy tarde─ mascullo bajo el aliento─ Súbanse al carro.

─Uh, relájate─ dije mirándolo con rudeza─ Estarás en el hospital durante 24 horas, mínimo que puedas pasar un poco más de tiempo con tu familia.

Edward dejo caer sus hombros, derrotado.

─Bien. Niños… al auto.

Seth y Lucy corrieron al _Volvo_ dejándonos a su padre y a mí solos, ambos nos miramos desafiantes, cada uno midiendo el límite del otro hasta que finalmente sonreímos.

─ Eres imposible─ murmuró Edward besando mi frente─ Y te amo por eso.

─Lo sé… me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Cuando estábamos a punto de darnos otro beso el _claxon _del auto de Edward sonó y ambos saltamos lejos del otro como si hubiésemos sido descubiertos por mi madre. De inmediato escuchamos las risas provenientes del auto…

─ ¡Seth, Lucy estáis en problemas!─grito Edward, las risas aumentaron.─ Perfecto, separados por nuestros propios hijos.─ murmuró chasqueando la lengua─ Tendremos que dejar nuestros besos para cuando yo viaje a Seattle.

─ Te estaré esperando…─

─Más te vale. Ya le dije a Seth que te cuidara y que no dejara que ningún hombre mayor de diez años se te acercara.

─ Muy ético de tu parte─

─ Tengo que cuidar lo que es mío─ fue su sencilla respuesta.

Finalmente nos subimos al coche y conduje hasta el hospital donde Edward se despidió calurosamente de nosotros. Lucy fue la más renuente a dejar a su padre, y Edward tuvo que reiterar su promesa de llamadas una y otra vez hasta que finalmente Lucy decidió dejarlo ir.

─ Yo quería pasar las fiestas juntos…─ murmuró mientras tomábamos la autopista 101, la que nos llevaría fuera de Forks. ─

─ Yo también─ secundo Seth─ Pero bueno, ¿Pasaremos por el ferry?─ preguntó Seth cambiando de tema, haciendo referencia al camino que tomaríamos para llegar a Seattle.

─ No estoy segura, no traigo el dinero necesario para el viaje─ dije recordando la modesta suma que había traído para el viaje─ Quizás cuando vayamos de vuelta con su padre tomemos el ferry.

─Leí acerca de esa ruta para la escuela, la ruta del ferry Seattle- Bainbridge Island mide casi nueve kilómetros y es la mayor ruta de trasbordadores del país─ dijo Lucy apenas y conteniendo la emoción─ ¿Crees que papá acepte?

─Con mamá nunca hemos tomado esa ruta, ella siempre decide tomar el camino largo─ refunfuño Seth─ Pero papá de seguro acepta, lo podemos pedir como regalo de navidad.

─ ¡Excelente!─exclamó Lucy─

Ambos se enfrascaron en una entusiasta conversación acerca de las cosas que verían en el viaje en ferry, y yo me mantuve manejando a velocidad normal a través de la autopista 101.

El viaje fue mucho más agradable que el que habíamos realizado con Edward semanas atrás. Lucy había abandonado ese irritable humor y ahora disfrutaba del paisaje en compañía de un entusiasta Seth que no dejaba de repetir todas las cosas que quería hacer junto con sus primas.

Viajamos a través de los espesos bosques, viendo como los grandes árboles rodeaban la carretera. Era maravilloso viajar por esta autopista, los árboles crecían a nuestro alrededor y parecía que nos sumergíamos en un cuento de C. Lewis.

─ Uh, mamá─ gimió Seth rebotando con gesto nervioso desde el asiento trasero─ Tengo que ir al baño… _urgente._

Gemí en mi interior y recordé la información que había leído diez minutos atrás, en la parada de autoservicio que habíamos ignorado ya que ninguno de los niños tenía ganas de pasar al baño.

"_Próxima parada, 40 kilómetros"_

¿Cuánto faltaría para que esos 40 kilómetros acabasen?

─ ¿No te pregunte hace diez minutos si no querías ir al baño y me has dicho que no?─ Seth gimió culpable─ Solo esto faltaba, ¿Puedes esperar un poco? Aún falta para la próxima parada.

Seth asintió inflando sus mejillas, desesperado. Era obvio que me mentía para no ganar otro regaño. Tenía que buscar una solución urgente. Aceleré el coche hasta que los árboles no se hicieron más que una mancha verdosa a nuestro alrededor. Los niños gimieron extasiados, felices por la velocidad.

Dios, no permitas que tenga un accidente, tú sabes que nunca sobre paso el límite de velocidad… esta es una emergencia.

Cuando ya pensaba que Seth se orinaría en lujoso asiento del coche de Edward, el hermoso letrero con letras azules apareció a la vista y todos los que viajábamos dentro del coche soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

─ ¡Estaciona, estaciona!─chillo Seth cruzando las piernas. Estacione de forma desigual, y en menos de dos segundos Seth se bajo del coche y corrió hacia los baños.

─ Eso le pasa por no avisar antes─ murmuró con una sonrisa Lucy─ Aprovecharé la parada y también iré al baño, yo no puedo aguantar tanto como Seth, ¿Me acompañas? ─

─ Claro, aprovecharé para comprar algo para el camino. Seth vaciara su estómago y no tardará en chillar por comida. ─ dije tomando mi billetera y apagando el carro ─ ¿Qué quieres para comer? ─

─ Cualquier cosa está bien.─ dijo bajándose del coche─

Me bajé del coche y caminé hasta la tienda que estaba junto a los baños. Entré y caminé por los estantes viendo que cosas podía llevar para el resto del viaje. Elegí unas cuantas barritas de _Snickers _y de la nevera saqué unas cuantas gaseosas. Caminé con las manos repletas de golosinas y saludé a la cajera que amablemente recibió mi pedido.

─ ¿A Seattle?─ preguntó con una sonrisa.

─ Desde Forks a Seattle, con dos niños pequeños─ dije soltando un suspiro, ella soltó una risa de comprensión─ Amo ser madre, pero es cansador…

─ Mi madre lo sabe bien, en mi casa somos siete mujeres, imagina lo que es viajar a cargo de siete muchachitas. Por esa razón admiro a mi madre─ dijo la muchacha haciendo la boleta de mi compra.

─ ¡Mamá!─ chilló Seth llegando a mi lado colgándose del mostrador─ Buenos días─ saludó a la cajera ─ ¿Has comprado dulces? Ya me ha dado hambre─

─Mamá, ¿Podemos comprar bebidas? Tengo sed─ dijo Lucy llegando a nuestro lado─ Buenos días señorita─ murmuro a la cajera─

La cajera me brindo una enorme sonrisa y estiro la boleta sobre el mostrador, luego se giro y sacó unos cuantos dulces dentro de una caja y los ofreció a los niños que rápidamente aceptaron.

─No tenías que molestarte─ dije cuando mis hijos hubieron tomado las bolsas y marchado rumbo al coche.

─No fue ninguna molestia. Si tú vieras la enorme cantidad de críos que entrar a este lugar y que no saludan…, hay que premiar a los chicos educados.

─Oh, muchas gracias por eso─ dije con orgullo─ Mis niños son bien educados.

─Así parece.

─Pues bien, espero volver a verte…─miré su placa y agregué─ Que pases buenas fiestas Anne.

─ Usted también ─dijo la muchachita volviendo su atención al nuevo cliente que la estaba llamando desde el otro extremo del mostrador.

Acomodamos las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto y repartimos los dulces para que luego no tuviésemos que detenernos a mitad de camino, la verdad era que no quería volver a parar, ya íbamos bastante tarde y quería poder ayudar a Esme con la cena navideña.

El resto del viaje fue mucho más cansador que el inicio, y a medida que el kilometraje avanzaba los niños perdían el interés por el paisaje y comenzaban a refunfuñar acerca de cuanto faltaba para llegar.

Traté de mantenerlos entretenidos colocando la emisora donde siempre ponían las canciones de los programas que ellos veían; _Hannah Montana, A todo ritmo_… aquello pareció funcionar durante algún tiempo pero rápidamente comenzaron a aburrirse.

─ ¿Cuánto falta? ─ preguntó Lucy refregando sus ojos somnolientos ─ Ya estoy cansada.

─Tan solo media hora… a lo máximo una hora─ respondí.

Seth bufó estirando sus pequeños bracitos.

─ Dios, esto de viajar es lo más aburrido del mundo. El auto de tía Victoria tiene un televisor y así podemos ver televisión… ¿Crees que papá quiera comprar uno para nosotros?─ preguntó Seth ─ De seguro que sí… y si dice que no podemos pedirlo al abuelo Carlisle─ añadió mi hijo sobándose las manos con gesto malicioso. Rodé los ojos. _Como si yo fuese a permitir que ellos abusen de su abuelo…_

─ Esto es lo malo de vivir en Forks─ comentó Lucy pegando su frente a la ventana─ Esta tan lejos de todo… ¿Por qué vives allí mamá? Yo sé que papá y yo vivimos allí porque Seth y tú lo hacéis. Pero... ¿Ustedes? ─

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

¿Por qué vivía yo en Forks?

Mucho tiempo antes, durante mi adolescencia había pensado en abandonar el pueblo… y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero luego abandoné la idea. De pronto me di cuenta que necesitaba permanecer en el pueblo, y no porque me gustara… simplemente me había acostumbrado a él.

─Es un buen lugar para vivir─ fue mi escueta respuesta, apretando el acelerador─

─Seattle también es un buen lugar para vivir─ argumento Lucy─

─Nací en Forks pequeña─ dije con suavidad─ Jamás… ─negué con la cabeza, no podía decir que jamás había pensando en abandonar el pueblo porque lo había pensando más de alguna vez, así que en vez de eso agregué─ He vivido toda mi vida en Forks, mudarme no está en discusión. Allí tengo mi vida.

─Pero es un lugar tan pequeño… ¿Sabes que en mi clase aparte de mí nunca habían tenido una chica nueva? En mi otra escuela cada semestre llegaban por lo menos cinco chicos nuevos.

─Es porque tú eres una chica de ciudad─ comentó Seth risueño─ Mamá y yo somos _pueblirinos._

─ Pueblerinos─ corregí.

─ ¿Viviremos siempre en Forks?─ volvió a preguntar Lucy─

─ ¿Por qué preguntas tanto…, extrañas Seattle?─

Lucy negó rápidamente.

─No es eso… simplemente Forks me parece un _poco_ aburrido.─ dijo esto último como si fuese una especie de secreto.

─ ¡Hey!─ chilló Seth dándole un codazo por lo bajo─ Más respeto con mi hogar chica citadina.

Lucy rodó los ojos ante su apodo.

─ Es porque no te has tomado el tiempo de conocer el pueblo… ¿Has ido de campamento? Las estrellas se ven hermosas desde el monte. Cuando yo era más pequeña y mi madre aún estaba conmigo ella me llevaba largos fines de semanas al bosque─ dije con voz ensoñadora, volviendo a aquel tiempo en que Renée aún estaba a mi lado─ Jugábamos a cazar conejos y clasificábamos plantas…, no sabes lo mucho que me divertía asando malvaviscos.

─El abuelito Aro también nos lleva acampar, a veces─ agregó Seth con voz divertida─ Cuando la abuelita nos deja. ¿Conoces al abuelito Aro…?

Lucy negó con suavidad.

─ Él es el jefe de mamá… y es mi abuelo. Quizás cuando vuelva de _Dondres _le puedas pedir que te adopte como lo hizo con mamá y conmigo.

─_Londres_─ susurró Lucy─ ¿Tú crees que me aceptara? No suelo gustarles mucho a las personas…

─ ¡Claro que lo hará! Yo le guste… y tú has visto lo _agradable_ que soy. Si él me acepto a mí… a ti lo hará con los brazos abiertos. No te preocupes pequeña Lucy─ dijo Seth palmeando la pierna de su hermana─ Y si no lo hace… lo acusaremos con la abuelita, ella lo pondrá en su lugar.

Solté una risa imaginando la escena relatada por Seth.

─Uh, pero… ¿Y la abuelita Esme y el abuelo Carlisle? ¿Podemos tener más abuelos?─

─ ¡Claro! Mamá tiene un montón de abuelos, ¿Cierto mamá?

─Claro, claro… ─

─ ¿Y los papás de mi… mamá? ─ preguntó Lucy con culpabilidad─ ¿Ellos tienen que ser tus abuelos? ─

_No, ellos no tienen que ser nada de mi pequeño─_

Mis pensamientos avanzaron con rapidez y esperé la respuesta de Seth. Luego de un largo silencio, Seth soltó un suspiro cansino, como si llevase horas trabajando en un complicado problema.

─ No, ellos son tus abuelos. Yo no conozco a tu mamá… y no quiero hacerlo─

El dolor de las palabras dichas por Seth nadó por el coche. Vi como Lucy bajo su vista avergonzada y como Seth giraba su atención a los árboles de la carretera.

Tosí para llamar su atención.

─ No quiero a ninguno de ustedes tristes, hoy es Navidad pequeños. Además… ustedes pueden escoger a su propia familia. Así como Seth y yo escogimos a la familia de Aro como la nuestra… Lucy también puede escoger a sus abuelos… y a su madre─ dije sonriéndole.

Lucy asintió feliz con mi respuesta.

─ Yo ya te he escogido a ti Bella, ya eres mi mamá.

─ Claro que lo sé pequeña, soy tu mamá.

─Ustedes son tan niñas… ─murmuró Seth cortando el momento─ Ya quiero que llegué papá para _iquilibrar _esto.

─Equilibrar…─murmuró Lucy─

─ ¡Eso fue lo que dije!─chilló Seth.

─ Lo que digas Sethny…─ respondió burlesca su hermana ganándose la mirada de odio de mi hijo y una sonrisa de mi parte.

.

.

.

─ ¡Abuela Esme!─ chillaron los dos niños bajándose del coche y corrieron a los brazos de la mujer enfundada en un sencillo abrigo oscuro. Esme abrió los brazos y ambos chicos escondieron su rostro recibiendo los cariños de su abuela.

─ ¡Han tardado tanto en llegar!─ exclamó Esme abrazándolos─ Por un momento pensé que se habían perdido, ¿Cómo estuvieron las carreteras? ─ dijo mirándome directamente a mí.

─ Muy bien. No había hielo ni nada por el estilo.

─ ¡Una bendición!─

Carlisle apareció detrás de su mujer y avanzo hasta el coche para ayudarme a desempacar los bolsos.

─ ¿Buen viaje? Estaba preocupado por la nieve…─ dijo mirando las llantas del coche de Edward─ ¿Manejaste despacio?

Escondí mi cabeza con culpabilidad. De ninguna manera podía decirle que había infringido la ley de velocidad durante casi veinte kilómetros, no a menos que quisiera que me quitara la custodia de mi hijo…

─ No te preocupes, es un mal de familia─ comentó Carlisle dándome una palmada en la espalda─ Amamos la velocidad. Edward y Alice también son así… la única cuerda es Esme y sólo porque jamás se intereso en conducir un coche.

─ Solo fue por esta vez─ me defendí─ No soy muy amiga de volar por las calles.

─ ¿En serio?─ preguntó realmente sorprendido─ Pensé que Edward y tú eran unas bestias de la velocidad─ Por el movimiento coqueto de sus cejas supe que no se refería tan solo a coches y sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Carlisle rió─ ¡Mira Esme, te he ganado la apuesta, Bella ya se ha sonrojado!

─ Carlisle…─ regaño Esme─ Deja tranquila a Bella, la pobre ha tenido que manejar toda la mañana. ¡Pero qué digo! Los tengo a todos afuera cuando deben venir agotadísimos por el viaje ─dijo golpeando su frente de forma dramática─ Pasad, hablaré con las criadas para que preparen un baño. Sus habitaciones ya están listas… ¡Connie, Ámbar!─ gritó llamando a las criadas y desapareciendo dentro de la casa junto con los niños.

─ Está muy contenta, gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación─ dijo Carlisle recogiendo las mochilas de los niños─ Ha estado muy preocupada desde que esa mujer vino a visitarnos.

La molestia de Carlisle era notoria. Hasta el momento había tenido mi duda referente a la sinceridad e inocencia de los Cullen, sin embargo al ver los ojos azules del padre de Edward centellear con rabia contenida no había más que aceptar la verdad de su palabra. Él estaba muy molesto, y esas emociones no se podían fingir…

─ ¿La han vuelto a ver?─ pregunté cruzando el umbral de la puerta─

─No, y espero que sea lo suficientemente sensata para no volver. Esme trato de ser cortes, ya sabes, ella sigue siendo la madre de Lucy y la ex esposa de nuestro hijo. Pero yo no podía soportar tener a esa mujer dentro de mi hogar. Ya he tenido que soportarla por bastante tiempo. ─ dijo cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas─ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Avancé titubeante hasta la sala, sin saber bien que responder. El tema ya estaba hablado con Edward, pero era diferente hablarlo con su padre, la confianza no era la misma… además, ¿Cómo saber si era lo correcto hablar con él cuando hasta anoche yo mismo los culpaba a ellos por la visita de Ángela?

─Ya he hablado con Edward…─ fue mi sencilla respuesta─ Además… ¿Qué puedo decir?─

Carlisle suspiró dejándose caer en uno de sus elegantes sillones. Tenía esa maldita expresión _Cullen _en el rostro, ya saben; cejas fruncidas, mirada serena y amenazante a la vez.

─ Personalmente deseo conocer tu opinión al respecto, ¿Estas contenta con la visita de Ángela?─ pregunto dando énfasis a la última visita─ ¿Estas dispuesta a que ella retome el lugar junto a Lucy…? Ella es la madre de Lucy y tiene el derecho político de visitas, Edward y ella jamás fueron muy exigentes con la custodia de la niña. Y si es así… Edward tendrá que aceptar a Ángela…

Por alguna extraña razón me molesto que el hablase de la posibilidad de la incorporación de la ex mujer de Edward a la vida de Lucy, la idea de tenerla cerca era insostenible. ¿Cómo sería tener que soportar su presencia?

_Dolor_

No, yo no podría soportar su presencia en nuestra familia. Sería como un recuerdo constante del dolor vivido durante los últimos años, una sombra del pasado que no me permitiría avanzar. Era honesta conmigo misma. Y por más madre que fuese de Lucy, no podía permitir que ella estuviese cerca de nosotros, no si quería ser feliz junto a Edward y los niños.

El miedo de que ella volviese a dominarlo y alejarlo de mí era demasiado.

─Ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre Lucy─ dije apretando los dientes caminando en círculos por el salón─ ¡Y tú ni siquiera debieses pensar en la idea de que esa mujer vuelva a acercarse a tu nieta!─

Miré a Carlisle con enojo. ¿Acaso él era tan estúpido para pensar en recibir a Ángela? Si eso pasaba yo no dudaría ni dos segundos en tomar a mi hijo y alejarlo de una vez por toda de esta complicada e histérica familia.

─ Esa jamás ha sido mi intención Isabella, elimina esa idea de tu mente. Simplemente quería conocer tu opinión y no encontré otra forma, perdón por presionar tus limites─

Estúpido.

─ ¿Presionar mis limites? Perdón Carlisle, pero es por lo mismo que aún no puedo confiar en vosotros. Dices cosas dolorosas simplemente para lograr tus cometidos, eso no es correcto.

Carlisle bajo la mirada con gesto culpable.

─Lo lamento, no quise sonar rudo en mis palabras.

─ Lo que sea. ¿Querías conocer mi opinión? Pues ahí la tienes; si veo a esa mujer rondando mi familia no lo pensaré antes de golpearla, me da igual lo que ustedes y la ley opinen acerca de la custodia de Lucy. Esa mujerzuela ya hizo su elección…

─Sigue siendo la madre de Lucy, y aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a su elección, si ella quiere acercarse a su hija, ni tú ni Edward pueden decir algo al respecto. Así es la ley.

─ ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Pretenden que le entreguemos el corazón de Lucy en bandeja para que lo haga añicos de nuevo? Porque yo no dejaré que Edward lo haga, antes nos mudamos lejos, tan lejos que ni siquiera ustedes puedan tocar a los niños.

Carlisle jadeó sorprendido.

─ ¿Estarías dispuesta a alejar a los niños de nosotros… simplemente por los celos que te provoca Ángela?

Vi rojo.

─ ¿Es mi idea Carlisle o estás demasiado dispuesto a la visita de Ángela? Me pareció entender al principio de esta conversación que realmente no te gustaba la idea de que ella estuviese aquí. ¿O todo se trata de un truco para ver "presionar mis limites"?─dije haciendo comillas en el aire─ Porque si es así te digo que estás muy mal…

Carlisle rodó los ojos y posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas en gesto pensativo.

─ No me gusta la idea de tener a Ángela rodeando a los niños, sin embargo soy un hombre inteligente y bastante realista. Te estoy señalando la opción que me parece más probable. Ángela no se tomo la molestia de viajar a Forks simplemente por ver a la niña y Edward y tú lo sabéis. Simplemente no quiero que vosotros se hagan ilusiones de que Ángela los dejará en paz, porque estarían cayendo en un grave error. Eres una mujer inteligente Isabella, pero más allá de tu inteligencia, también has sufrido mucho… tú mejor que nadie sabes el poder dañino de una mujer sobre su hijos. Te advierto esto no para perturbar tus pensamientos, Dios sabe que esas jamás han sido mis intenciones, sino más bien para abrir tu juicio y señalarte las posibles vías que pueden tomar vuestras vidas.

Lo entendí.

Carlisle intentaba ayudar, esa era su forma de abrir mis ojos y prepararme para lo que él creía que vendría a continuación. Carlisle no quería que el golpe nos tomara desapercibidos…

─Gracias─ dije con honestidad─ Agradezco tu honestidad Carlisle, lamento si te ofendí de alguna manera.

─No te preocupes dulce Isabella─ dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro─ Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que jamás querrías ofender o herir a alguien a propósito, por más que se lo merezcan.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta la llegada de Esme, ella simplemente ignoro nuestro silencio y comenzó su parloteo acerca de la cena de Navidad y lo emocionada que estaba por tener a los niños con ella.

─ ¿A qué hora llegarán Alice y las niñas? ─ preguntó Carlisle bebiendo una taza de café─ Ya es tarde.

─Alice llamó, tuvo unos problemas en la tienda y dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde─ respondió Esme acomodando unos regalos bajo el árbol.─ Mientras tanto Isabella y yo trabajaremos en la cena… no queda mucho por hacer Connie y Ámbar dejaron casi todo listo, nosotras solo debemos esperar la cocción y ese tipo de cosas─

─ ¿Dónde están los niños?─ pregunté recordando que no había visto a Lucy y Seth desde que llegamos─

─Se dieron un baño y ahora están en su cuarto mirando los álbumes familiares─ respondió Esme poniéndose de pie, dando por finalizada su tarea con los regalos─ ¿Y bien, estás lista para comenzar el trabajo de mujeres? ─ preguntó con voz divertida─

─Uh, la verdad es que no… Edward me dijo vuestra preparación navideña puede ser un _tanto_ agotadora.

Ella giró sus ojos y batió las pestañas con gesto inocente.

─ Nada más que lo justo. Edward es un amargado, si fuera por él la cena consistiría en una pizza corriente─ dijo con irritación y yo giré la vista sintiéndome culpable. Ella no tenía porque saber que yo compartía la visión de Edward, digo, _¿Para qué morir dentro de la cocina cuando fácilmente puedes pedir comida preparada?_ ─ ¡No, no, no!─ exclamó ella alejándome de mis pensamientos. Su mirada acusadora se clavo en mí y sentí un pequeño estremecimiento correr mi cuerpo. Ella lo sabía─ No puedo creer que tú también tengas esa visión de las festividades, ¿Viste eso Carlisle? ─ Carlisle asintió aunque su atención estaba fija en la televisión─ No importa, lo que pasa es que tú jamás has pasado una fiesta junto a nosotros. Ya verás lo divertido que es preparar la cena…

No quise recordarle que ayer había vivido una experiencia similar con Edward, y que de divertido no había tenido nada. Me mantuve en silencio mientras ella murmuraba algo acerca del espíritu navideño y la decadencia de las tradiciones.

Dos horas más tarde Esme y yo nos encontrábamos riendo en su gran cocina mientras decorábamos las magdalenas que serviríamos más tarde.

─ _Y luego Edward soltó la correa del perro y éste corrió golpeando a Carlisle, lo próximo que vi de mi marido fueron sus piernas elevadas hacia el cielo. Esa fue la última mascota que permitimos tener a Edward_─ termino diciendo secándose las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

No podía controlar la risa al imaginarme al impecable y elegante Carlisle siendo arrojado por un animal, y menos si a eso se le sumaba un adorable Edward siendo arrastrado por su mascota por todo el jardín. La risa de ambas disminuyo progresivamente, pero aún sentía el dolor en mi estomago producto de las risas.

¿Quién iba a decir que Esme Cullen era tan divertida?

Ella tenía la mejor memoria de todo el estado sin duda alguna. Era impactante la cantidad de anécdotas que recordaba de sus hijos… yo no recordaba ni una octava parte de las cosas hechas por Seth y ella podía narrar cada acontecimiento como si recién hubiesen ocurrido. Siendo que Edward y Alice han vivido muchísimo más que mi pequeño monstruo.

Un carraspeo sonó a nuestras espaldas y ambas nos giramos para encontrarnos de frente con la hermana de Edward, Alice.

Ella lucía tan fantástica como siempre que la veía. Su cabello estaba peinado en diferentes direcciones, pero aún así conseguía verse como una mujer sacada de alguna portada de revista inglesa, ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que me rodeaban tienen que ser tan malditamente lindas? ¡Quiero mantener mi autoestima!─

Alice entró sosteniendo un enorme paquete que había pasado desapercibido a mis ojos y saludó a su madre con efusividad, como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Lo cual yo sabía que era una mentira ya que según lo que había dicho Edward, Alice vivía a unas cuantas manzanas de la casa de sus padres y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, acompañando a Esme en sus labores sociales.

─ ¡Te he extrañado tanto mamá!─ dijo dejando el paquete sobre la encimera y abrazando a su madre que sonreía afectuosamente.─ ¿Te has hecho algo en el cabello? Luce sensacional, quizás podríamos ir al spa uno de estos días… Rosalie me contó que han traído un nuevo tratamiento facial desde la India que es una maravilla. Quedan convertida en una diosa con tan solo dos sesiones, ¿Te animas Bella?─

Aclaré mi garganta sintiéndome cohibida.

¿Cómo decirles que nunca en mi vida había ido a un spa… y que ni siquiera sabía que era un tratamiento facial? No quería ofender su forma de vida y tampoco quería avergonzarme a mi misma al dejar descubierto mi poco sentido de la moda.

─Uh… claro─ murmuré volviendo mi atención a las magdalenas que aún quedaban por rellenar.

─ ¡Fantástico!─ aplaudió Alice─ Puede ser un viaje de mujeres, Lucy también puede venir… hay una sala especial para las niñas, a mis hijas les encanta, las tratan como verdaderas princesas y…

─Alice, estás asustando a Isabella─ dijo Esme con voz divertida dándome una mirada de disculpa─ No te sientas obligada a participar de nuestras locuras, si no quieres venir no hay problemas, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer en la ciudad.

─ ¡Lo lamento tanto Bella!─ exclamó Alice con culpa─ ¿No te has sentido ofendida, cierto? No quise decir que necesitas tratamiento de belleza, no los necesitas, te lo aseguro… tu pelo es salvaje y tus poros están bien… bonitos. ─ La miré como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ─ Ugh, olvídalo. Soy un desastre cuando comienzo una conversación… ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegase? ─ preguntó cambiando de tema y secretamente le agradecí. No soportaba la idea de sumergirme en una conversación de productos de belleza cuando ni siquiera sabía aplicar correctamente la base sobre mi piel.

Sí, así de patética soy.

─Le estaba contando a Isabella las anécdotas de tu hermano y tuyas…

Alice giró los ojos avergonzada.

─ Si te dijo algo acerca de que taclee a mi profesora de danza, es mentira.

¿Ah?

Miré a Esme pidiendo una explicación y ella cubrió su boca con ambas manos para sofocar la risa.

─ ¿Tacleaste a tu profesora de danza?─ pregunté realmente sorprendida. Miré a Alice, ella era pequeña, incluso más pequeña que yo. No podía medir más de 1, 55 metros… y era tan delgada que parecía una especie de muñeca humana, ¿Cómo es que ella podría taclear a alguien?

La imagine vestida con un tutú y un casco de jugador de fútbol americano saltando sobre una inocente anciana. Sacudí la cabeza apartando esas imágenes. Alice me miró con culpabilidad, sus mejillas se colorearon y reí para mí misma.

Ella realmente lo había hecho.

─ ¿Alguna explicación?─ pregunté divertida.

Las mejillas de Alice se inflaron y asintió furiosamente con la cabeza.

─ Fue durante la secundaria. Mi maestra de ballet era una _amorosa_ chica universitaria que encontraba divertido pestañear a _mi_ Jasper. En ese tiempo él y yo aún no éramos novios, pero éramos los mejores amigos del mundo y era obvio que sentíamos cosas por el otro…

─Alice…─ murmuró su mamá─ Jasper y tú apenas y se hablaban. Es cierto que siempre estaban juntos pero ambos siempre estaban en silencio, avergonzados como dos críos.

Alice chasqueó la lengua.

─Lo que sea, aún así, todos sabían que él era mío. Pero esa tonta chica le gustaba coquetear a mi Jasper y hacer que él se sonrojara. Me enfermaba de muchas maneras, ¿Te imaginas a una chica de veinte y tantos años coqueteando con un niño de catorce? Enfermo. Un día ella se estuvo burlando de mi "inexistente relación" con Jasper, y no aguante más. Le di un empujoncito…

─ ¿Empujoncito? ─preguntó Esme rodando los ojos─ ¡Te lanzaste sobre ella y la arrojaste al piso!

─ Hey, crecí junto a un hermano que adoraba jugar a teclear a su hermana. Fue su culpa por subestimar mi adorable cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué paso con la chica?─ pregunté llorando de la risa.

─ Uh, no lo sé. Me expulsaron de la clase de ballet y lo próximo que supe es que estaba metido en un lio de faldas con uno de los padres de otra chica. Estoy segura de que si la mujer de ese hombre la hubiese tacleado nada hubiese ocurrido…─ dijo con gesto pensativo─ Aún así. Jasper y yo dejamos de ser idiotas y comenzamos a salir desde entonces… ¡Y aquí me ves!─ dijo señalándose a sí misma.

─ No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso─ dije limpiando mis mejillas─ Y yo pensé que Seth era una bestia, ya sé de qué lado de la familia saco eso…

Alice me sacó la lengua.

─ Simplemente estaba defendiendo lo que era mío. A veces me gustaría volver a ver a esa chica… ya sabes, para que vea lo tan inexistente que era lo mío con Jasper, podría refregarle a mis dos niñas en la cara y meterle el tutú por donde no se ve el sol y…

─Alice─ reprendió su madre─ ¿Estoy hablando con una mujer de veintiochos años o con una adolescente?

─ Con las dos, tengo un espíritu joven…

Volví a reír ante sus ocurrencias.

Sin dudas las mujeres Cullen eran mucho más que una cara bonita y elegancia, mucho más de lo que yo nunca había esperado.

─ ¿Podemos seguir con las magdalenas?─ preguntó Esme llamando nuestra atención─ Quiero terminar pronto para poder arreglarme con gusto y tiempo.

Alice y yo asentimos y volcamos toda nuestra atención a las magdalenas.

.

.

Finalmente la cena estuvo servida y todos los miembros de la familia nos reunimos en el comedor de la casa.

Todo lucía fabuloso, tal y como quería Esme. La mesa estaba decorada con un enorme mantel blanco con adornos bordados, un mantel que según me había comentado Alice pertenecía a la familia de Esme desde que habían emigrado desde Irlanda, muchísimos años atrás. ¿La forma en que parecía recién hecho? Ni idea.

Carlisle se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, demostrando su jerarquía, en la otra esquina se posiciono Jasper, quién era el otro jefe de hogar, mientras que nosotras nos sentamos junto a nuestros niños, manteniéndolos cerca en caso de cualquier accidente domestico.

Seth estaba realmente alucinado con la apariencia de la mesa y le cena navideña en general. No dejaba de murmurar lo grande que era todo y que él nunca había visto tanta comida junta.

Era cierto.

Nosotros usualmente cenábamos con la familia de Aro, pero ellos eran igual de prácticos que yo y no preparaban más allá que una sencilla cena. A diferencia de los Cullen que parecían tener grabado en los genes la sobreabundancia culinaria. Era obvio a la vista de todos que ellos nunca habían pasado ninguna necesidad física…

No como yo.

Por un momento mientras veía la mesa servida y como las sirvientas se turnaban para satisfacer los pedidos personales me sentí realmente fuera de lugar.

¿Cómo podía encajar yo en un lugar así?

Ni siquiera estaba Edward a mi lado para recordarme que nuestras diferencias económicas no importaban, estaba sola, sola frente a toda la elegancia de esta familia, frente su realidad económica que distaba totalmente de la mía. No es que yo viviese bajo un puente, o fuese una indigente, pero recordaba con exactitud las veces que Renée y yo no habíamos tenido que comer y nos habíamos tenido que conformar con un agua de mentas que ella misma arrancaba del jardín.

Esos recuerdos de los primeros meses después del nacimiento de Seth permanecían grabados en mi retina, podía recordar mi anhelo por algo más que no fuera un trozo duro de pan…

Sentí mi estomago revolverse.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí?

─ Mamá…─ musito Lucy llamando mi atención y la de todos los presentes en la mesa que la miraban con sorpresa. Vi a Alice brincar en su asiento, notablemente excitada y a Esme ocultar su sonrisa a través de su copa de vino─ ¿Crees que mañana podamos ir por una pizza? Me gusta cuando comemos pizza, me recuerda a las cenas con papá─

Una pizza.

Miré la mesa, todas las exquisiteces servidas para placer de nosotros, Lucy podía tener todo lo que quisiera pero ella estaba anhelando un trozo de pizza corriente. Yo sabía porque lo hacía. La pizza de alguna forma nos representaba a nosotros cuatro; Edward, Seth, Lucy y yo…, así era como nos gustaba vivir y disfrutar de las cenas.

¿Había algo más ordinario y cotidiano que una pizza? Pero a todos nos gustaba y preferíamos cien veces pelear por el trozo sobrante de pizza que las maravillas con las que se maravillaban el resto de la familia.

─ ¡Sí! ─ exclamó Seth─ Podemos llamar a papá para que compre una pizza y así será como si la estuviéramos compartiendo ─dijo mi hijo con gesto soñador─ Será como siempre lo hacemos en casa.

Sonreí con emoción.

Miré a Esme quien nos miraba con una extraña emoción en el rostro que no pude analizar.

Ella lo entendía.

Nosotros no formábamos parte de su tradición navideña de abundantes alimentos, nosotros teníamos nuestras propias sencillas tradiciones…

Quise llorar.

_Yo tenía tradiciones familiares… ¡Yo! La chica que nunca había tenido una familia finalmente tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, ¿Qué importaba que mis tradiciones se basaran sobre una pizza con extra queso? Era mi familia… y amaba eso._

Y amaba poder compartir con los Cullen su navidad, porque a pesar de que no me sentía completamente a gusto ellos trataron se mostrarnos como eran ellos, sin mascaras, sin mentiras.

No podía pedirles que ellos renunciasen a sus riquezas, no tenía nada de malo que ellos aprovechasen los beneficios de su vida, simplemente estaba agradecida de compartir con ellos estos momentos. Porque era aquí donde realmente pude descubrir a mi propia pequeña familia, era precisamente viendo todos estos suculentos manjares donde podía decir que cambiaría cada plato de la mesa por una sencilla pizza con extra queso si podía estar con las tres personitas más importantes de mi vida; mis dos hijos y mi amado Edward.

* * *

><p><em>¡No me maten! (?) -se esconde detrás del escudo- I know, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero he tenido la cabeza tan llena de cosas que no podía sentarme a escribir :c He escrito este capitulo ya más de 3 veces, y hasta ahora finalmente quedé contenta con el resultado. La señorita inspiración decidió darse de vacaciones durante algún tiempo pero ha vuelto y espero que se quede durante algún tiempo...<em>

_Muchas gracias a las chicas que han seguido apoyando la historia a pesar del tiempo que me tardo en publicar, sois las mejores. _

_Y también gracias a aquellas que no han dudado en amenazarme vía twitter por mi retraso, también las quiero chicas ;D _

_Besos a las que comentaron el capitulo anterior: **maddycullen , Robsten.96, naddia-of-pattz , Ely Cullen M , Isela Cullen ,** **CaroBereCullen, Maya Cullen Masen, Tulipan 8.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios para saber sus apreciaciones de la historia c: Si quieren insultarme... son libres de hacerlo :D **_

_****MillaC:_


End file.
